El Regreso del Príncipe Mestizo
by SusanaFan
Summary: Voldemort ganó la guerra. Seis años después Hermione esta en peligro y será rescatada por un misterioso hombre (quizás no tan desconocido como ella cree) que cambiará todo su mundo. Amor, aventura, pasión, bailes, nuevas parejas, criaturas mágicas, triangulos amorosos, mortífagos y mucha magia. ¿Regresamos a ese mundo? o ¿Te lo vas a perder? (Severus,Draco,Voldemort/TomxHermione)
1. - PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA LARGA NOCHE -

_" JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS."_

Bienvenidas/os a esta aventura que hoy empiezo. Este será mi primer Fanfic y seguramente el único, pues nunca he escrito nada y no se muy bien cuanto me llevará ni hacia donde, seguramente sera bastante largo, pero os lo prometo: NO será un Fic sin acabar.

Esta es una historia que lleva rondando bastante tiempo en mi cabeza y que hace nada deje salir de allí. Poco a poco ha ido tomando forma, así que decidí empezar a publicarla ya. Está inspirada en su inicio en una de mis películas favoritas,(V de Vendetta) pero ambientada en el mundo de Harry Potter. Los primeros capítulos son algo cortos pero a medida que profundice en la historia, los personajes y sus relaciones se irán haciendo más extensos e ira alejándose poco a poco del hilo argumental de la película. Este Fic es un cúmulo de mis fantasías y deseos de cómo debió ser la última guerra, las parejas y las muertes o no muertes de algunos personajes. Me mantendré fiel a casi todo lo que conocemos de la saga, hasta el día de la batalla final en Hogwarts, pero a partir de ahí me permitiré el placer de cambiar algunas cosas como revivir a algunos personajes o matar a otros. Iréis descubriendo junto a Hermione, seis años después de la segunda guerra mágica, quien sobrevivió y que fue de ellos, quien murió y quien cambió.

Los personajes principales serán Hermione y Severus Snape, ya que es el culpable que ha desencadenado esta locura y no puedo sustituirle, encaja a la perfección en mis gustos, entre los que también tienen un lugar muy destacado Draco Malfoy y Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Me gustaría escribir sobre varios personajes aunque la historia principal sea (SevDraVolxHG) así que habrá también varias parejas secundarias y que os iré descubriendo algunas que ya conocemos y de las que hablaré por encima y otras nuevas que crearemos juntos/as. Adelanto que varios Weasley, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del Ejercito de Dumbledore y muchos profesores de Hogwarts siguen con vida. ¿Que fue de ellos? ¿Como es Hogwarts ahora?¿Voldemort ha ganado realmente? Pronto lo sabréis.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

(Por favor leer antes de empezar con el Fic)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling creadora del magnífico universo de Harry Potter, yo solo jugaré con ellos para crear esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** La historia en ocasiones contendrá lenguaje adulto y malsonante, (insultos) así como escenas violentas y escenas sexuales explícitas (lemmons). Además de varios _spoilers_ de la saga H.P ya que mi historia transcurre después del último y séptimo libro. Así que si decides continuar es que aceptas esto.

 **Summary:** El día de la última batalla en Hogwarts, Voldemort finalmente ganó La Segunda Guerra Mágica. Desde entonces controla todo el mundo mágico a base de toques de queda, manipulación de los medios de comunicación y miedo. Tras la derrota, los supervivientes rehicieron sus vidas como pudieron bajo este nuevo régimen, entre ellos Hermione, quien seis años después será rescatada durante la noche por un misterioso hombre (quizás no tan desconocido como ella cree) que cambiará todo su mundo.

* * *

 **\- EL REGRESO DEL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO -**

 _'' Seduce mi mente y tendrás mi cuerpo, encuentra mi alma y seré tuya para siempre.'' Anónimo._

 **...**

 **Prefacio**

 _Entonces el la miró y dijo en un susurro.- Márchate Hermione. - A pesar de que su mirada le gritaba y suplicaba que se quedase junto a el.- Vete ahora que aún puedes. Eres una una mujer extraordinaria y te mereces una vida igual. Yo no soy digno de ti, no soy digno de ser siquiera tu amigo... pero mucho menos tu amante.- Dijo clavando en ella su penetrante mirada ensombrecida por el dolor, para después cortar la conexión y volverse para observar las turbulentas aguas del lago bajo la tormenta, a través de la ventana, alejándose de la puerta y de ella._

 _\- No puedo.- Reconoció Hermione, acercándose hasta el y acariciando suavemente su espalda. Sabia que el estaba roto en muchos sentidos, como ella y que quizás nunca llegase a quererla y menos a amarla tanto como ella empezaba a amarlo el, pero Hermione si sabía una cosa y era que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al ahora, no perdería el tiempo preocupandose por las cosas que el futuro pudiera depararle, aunque fuese el dolor. Sabía que no quería irse a ningún otro lugar y que aunque quisiera no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo. Quería estar allí, con el. Parecía que todo lo que había vivido la había conducido hasta ese momento y en cierto modo estaba agradecida por ello, el presente era perfecto y suyo. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el tras haber tenido que pasar por tantas cosas._

* * *

 **1\. PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA LARGA NOCHE**

 _1 de Mayo de 2004_

Era una fría noche, la primera de Mayo. Bueno, la verdad es que todas las noches eran frías desde hace mucho tiempo por culpa de los dementores.

En su pequeño apartamento, una nerviosa bruja llamada Hermione Jean Granger, se arreglaba para acudir a una importante cita de trabajo con su jefe. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes negro con vuelo hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Sencilla pero elegante.

Había optado por dejarse el pelo suelto, con sus moldeados bucles castaños cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalada. Le daba seguridad poder esconderse tras su abundante (pero controlada) melena en un momento dado, pues aún se sonrojaba como una niña cuando se ponía nerviosa y esa noche no podía mostrarse débil. ¡Tenía que conseguir ese puesto! Estaba harta de llevar cafés y paquetes de aquí para allá, ella era muy inteligente podía hacer mucho más. ¿Acaso no hubo un tiempo en que fue considerada una bruja brillante con un futuro prometedor? Solían decir que era la mejor de su generación ¿Verdad? Si, así era, pero claro entonces... Todo cambió y hasta hace poco daba gracias por seguir con vida y por tener un empleo un poco _muggle_ pero en el mundo mágico al fin y al cabo.

Estaba terminando de maquillarse frente al espejo. Nunca le había gustado usar potingues en exceso, así que solo se había aplicada un poco de mascara de pestañas y colorete suave, por lo que su aspecto era muy natural. Analizando su reflejo en el espejo Hermione pensó que faltaba algo... Entonces un recuerdo de su niñez vino a su mente.

Cuando era pequeña, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por lograrlo... no tenía amigos. Su única compañía eran los libros, compañeros de aventuras por los que sus padres le habían inculcado el mismo interés y amor que ellos sentían. Con los años dejó de importarle no ser "apreciada" por los otros niños pero si lo hacía el hecho de que se burlasen de ella. Al principio se defendía pero después se limitó a esconderse de ellos para evitar una pelea, ya que había empezado a notar que sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor cuando ella se enfadaba y le daba miedo que algo malo pasará. Así que era habitual que llegara a casa llorando porque algún niño se había reído de ella en el colegio.

Entonces su padre (que era un hombre cariñoso, jovial y bromista pero firme, inteligente y lógico en exceso) la abrazaba, limpiaba sus lagrimas, tomaba su carita entre sus manos y tratando de consolarla como buen dentista, le decía positivo. _"Venga princesa, no llores. Recuerda que con una buena sonrisa puedes cambiar el mundo y tu tienes la sonrisa más dulce del universo. Créeme se de lo que hablo."_ Aseguraba guiñando un ojo e intentando animarla. Ella solía sonreír pero esa vez no lo hizo, estaba cansada de ser la niña rara y solitaria con la que nadie quería juntarse.

Su madre (una mujer tierna y brillante, con un fuerte carácter rebelde y feminista pero indulgente y empática) acarició el hombro de su padre dispuesta a intervenir, sonriendo con dulzura. _"Hugo querido... cambiar el mundo tal vez es demasiada responsabilidad para una niña de diez años ¿No?"_ El se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir, a veces se le olvidaba que su pequeña genio era solo una niña. _"Lo que quiere decir tu padre, es que estamos seguros de que no hay nada en este mundo que te propongas y que no vayas a lograr Hermione. Ambos adoramos verte sonreír cariño, pero a veces cuando el mundo parece que es de color gris es normal que no te apetezca. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Cuando eso suceda, unos labios pintados de rojo pueden hacer que te sientas mejor."_ Le dijo Jean Granger tendiendo su mano convencida, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Recordaba como ambas habían pasado el resto de la tarde comiendo chocolate y maquillándose mutuamente, riendo ante la reacción de su padre que interesado por el alegre alboroto, había acudido hasta la habitación de su hija, para ver el desastre que ella había hecho sobre el bello rostro de su madre. Entre risas y juegos los tres se consideraban los más afortunados del mundo esa gris tarde de otoño.

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo, poco tiempo después su vida dio un giro radical cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts pero antes de que la pena la dominara se obligó a enfocarse en el presente. Decidida tomó un pintalabios en su mano. ¡Conseguiría ese ascenso! Se dijo con convicción, pintando sus labios de rojo mientras le llegaba el suave sonido de la televisión.

El único noticiario que se emitía hablaba sobre la terrible guerra, los _muggles_ y el caos que reinaba antes de la llegada del Señor Oscuro, alabando así el nuevo imperio de paz y seguridad creado gracias a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, a los que en la actualidad, se les habían sumado un sinfín de mercenarios, buscavidas y carroñeros con ''la misión'' de contribuir a mantener controlada a la población (y por supuesto, sacar el mayor beneficio posible de ello) Hermione odiaba aquella cantidad de mentiras, no podía evitarlo, le hervía la sangre. Apagó la televisión con rabia, en su casa al menos no tenia que fingir. Miró el reloj distraída…

¡Oh dios! No, nooo ¡Llegaba tarde! Encima estaba a punto de comenzar el toque de queda, sería mejor darse prisa. No era recomendable andar sola por la noche y mucho menos pasado el toque. Cogió su varita, su gabardina color crema y echó a correr hacia la salida de su apartamento.

oOo

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. - TRES LOBOS Y UN CORDERO -

**2\. TRES LOBOS Y UN CORDERO**

Hermione caminaba a buen paso, aferrada a su gabardina con una mano, mientras que en la otra mantenía firmemente cogida su varita. Hacía frío y estaba un poco asustada, no había nadie en las calles a esas horas, por culpa del maldito toque. Todo estaba completamente en silencio, tan solo se oía el taconeo de sus zapatos sobre la vieja calle de adoquines. Pero aunque todo estaba tranquilo... Ella tenía la mala impresión de que aquella era solo la calma que precedía a una tormenta. Se sentía vigilada desde las sobras que rodeaban la larga calle apenas iluminada por unas cuantas farolas. Sospechaba que la seguían. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica pero su instinto nunca le había fallado, así que sin previo aviso echó a correr en dirección a una calle lateral, buscando refugiarse en las sombras mientras miraba continuamente hacia atrás, por ello no vio al hombre contra el que chocó de lleno, cayendo al suelo por el fuerte impacto mientras la varita se le escapaba de las manos.

\- ¿Llevas prisa guapa? - Escuchó que le decían, aún aturdida por el golpe.

\- Perdone, yo…- Se disculpó algo confusa, recogiendo y escondiendo su varita con rapidez en el bolsillo antes de levantarse para encararle.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? Si es una preciosa brujita... - Comentó el hombre con sorna, inclinándose sobre ella. Al parecer a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione el gesto de esconder su varita no le había pasado inadvertido. - Suerte que no te ha visto con eso uno de esos asquerosos muggles. ¿Verdad? Pero ya han dado el toque de queda querida y es peligroso andar a estas horas por la calle tu sola…- Dejó caer aquel individuo corpulento que apestaba a tabaco y alcohol - Especialmente siendo tan guapa como tú.- Añadió, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva.

Aunque aquel tipo parecía una clara amenaza, ella trató de tranquilizarse y parecer relajada. Quizás si se mostraba calmada y valiente éste la dejaría en paz... Se dijo así misma mientras metía con lentitud la mano de nuevo en su bolsillo para sujetar firmemente su varita, lista para reaccionar ante la más mínima amenaza.

\- ¡Oh! Lo sé señor. Pero yo iba a ver a mi abuelo... el está muy enfermo y me necesita.- Mintió. No tenía porque darle ninguna explicación a ese hombre, pero aún así esa explicación le parecía más adecuada que la de ir a reunirse con su jefe a esas horas de la noche.

Entonces sintió como unas sucias manos, que venían desde atrás, sujetaban fuertemente sus muñecas y se las pegaban con brusquedad a su espalda. ¡Mierda! La habían acorralado. Estaba tan concentrada en mantener la mirada, controlando al hombre que tenía delante, que no se dio cuenta de que otro (probablemente el que le había seguido) entraba en el callejón y se acercaba a ella por la espalada para inmovilizarla.

\- ¿Qué opinas Freddy?- Preguntó el hombre corpulento al que estaba a la espalda de Hermione que cada vez estaba más pegado a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Que es… una mentirosa de mierda!- Dijo pegándose aún más a ella, pasando su nariz por su mejilla. Bajó su mano lentamente por la cadera de Hermione, hasta el bolsillo donde estaba su varita, que tomó y arrojó lejos.

\- Por favor yo… no…- Empezó a decir ella, ahora si muy asustada, pero sin dejar escapar una lágrima, era toda una Gryffindor.

\- Ssshh veras preciosa, mi amigo también está muy enfermo…¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando con burla hacia otra zona oscura del callejón.

\- Verdad Jack, verdad… Creo que tengo fiebre, estoy muy caliente desde que la vi contoneándose por la calle, menuda suerte tiene tu abuelo guapa.- Escuchó responder con sorna, mientras un tercer hombre larguirucho, salía de entre las sombras de una pared lateral, dejando escapar una risita burlona.

La situación cada vez se ponía peor... ¡Maldita sea! Huyendo de la calle principal, había acabado en la boca del lobo, bueno más bien la habían guiado hacía esta como a un vulgar corderito, pensó con fastidió, había sido estúpida. ¡Ahora estaba atrapada en ese maldito callejón con esos tipos! Contra uno habría podido, contra dos habría tenido quizás una posibilidad, pero contra tres sujeta y sin varita no tenía escapatoria posible. Estaba entrando en pánico, trató de removerse pero solo consiguió empujar un poco al hombre corpulento que tenía delante y darle un codazo en el estómago al que la sujetaba por la espalda, siendo entonces aferrada con más firmeza por ambos, mientras el tercero le soltaba una fuerte bofetada.

\- Uuuuh ¡Mira Jack! La gatita saca las uñas...- Se mofó el larguirucho, mientras miraba su escote a través de la gabardina, entreabierta por el forcejeo.

\- Si, parece que nos va a obligar a enseñarle a respetar y cumplir la ley... - ¿La ley? Pensó Hermione, nadie imponía la ley a no ser que fueran los mortífagos o los carroñeros. No, no podía tener tan mala suerte, estos últimos eran aun mas sádicos que los primeros y por su apariencia desarreglada estaban más cerca de ser carroñeros.

\- ¿Vosotros sois.. carroñeros?- Preguntó asustada, ya que a pesar de todo siempre quería saber.

\- Así es preciosa y como comprenderás al pillarte incumpliendo el toque de queda no podemos dejarte marchar así como así y menos después de resistirte a la autoridad.

\- ¡Oh! Yo lo siento por favor, no lo sabía, perdonarme. No lo volveré a hacer, respetaré el toque ¡Siempre lo hago! Yo…- Suplicaba. Sabía que no la dejarían ir, pero al menos podría evitar ser encarcelada, las historias que se oían de los prisioneros eran terribles.

\- Oh si querida, si que lo vas a sentir, eso te lo aseguro…- Dijo riendo, mientras los otros dos la arrastraban hacia el fondo del callejón.

-¿Que?¡Nooooo! Eso no, no me hagáis daño. No por favor ¡Ayudaaaa! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayudeee!- Gritó Hermione desesperada, presa del pánico al intuir lo que esos cerdos se proponían, pero sin dejar escapar una sola lágrima, no les daría esa satisfacción.

Hacía años que ya no lloraba, sus lagrimas se gastaron con sus amigos y sus padres, la gente que se las merecía y a la que ella perdió.

oOo

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. - EL HÉROE MISTERIOSO -

**3\. EL HÉROE MISTERIOSO**

Cuando Hermione ya lo creía todo perdido, mientras era arrastrada al fondo del callejón aún sujeta por los carroñeros, una grave e imponente voz retumbó en las paredes de éste.

\- ¡SOLTADLA DE INMEDIATO!  
Los hombres se quedaron congelados en el acto, ¿Quien osaba entrometerse en sus asuntos y saltarse el toque de queda? Pronto empezaron a reaccionar y a buscar de donde provenía la voz sin soltar el agarre que mantenían sobre la joven.

\- Parece ser, que no me he explicado con suficiente claridad... Os sugiero montón de escoria, que dejéis ahora mismo a la señorita. Si no os aseguro que seréis vosotros los que lo sentiréis.- Repitió la voz con un tono arrogante, mucho más calmado pero no por ello menos amenazante que el anterior.

A continuación todo sucedió muy deprisa, en la entrada del callejón los carroñeros y Hermione vieron como aparecía la silueta de un hombre al que no podían verle el rostro, ya que su figura se perfilaba a contraluz de las farolas que había en la calle principal, a la que Hermione estaba deseando volver, pero le era imposible pues aún la tenían firmemente sujeta.

El hombre empezó a caminar tranquilo pero con paso firme hacia su posición, los carroñeros sacaron sus varitas antes de que se aproximara más. Acaso ese loco ¿Pretendía luchar? Eran tres contra uno menudo héroe más estúpido, no habían acabado de pensar en esto cuando los dos hombres que sujetan a Hermione cayeron al suelo desmayados en el acto. Está asustada retrocedió hasta las sombras, intentando pasar desapercibida.

\- Se lo advertí, les dije que la soltaran de inmediato.- Dijo el desconocido mirando al carroñero con suficiencia. - No me gusta que me desobedezcan y menos cuando doy una orden tan sencilla. - Explicó con prepotencia y voz cortante, como si el carroñero fuera estúpido.

\- ¿Tu…Quien..? ¿Como has…? ¿Un hechizo no verbal? - Preguntó el carroñero desconcertado y asustado, intentando enfocar a través de la oscuridad. Ese hombre sin duda imponía y el era un cobarde, por algo los carroñeros siempre atacaban en grupo.- Es ¡Imposible! Hace mucho que no se saben llevar a cabo... desde la guerra. ¡Únicamente el Señor Oscuro y sus mórtifagos pueden! - Exclamó.

-¡Silencio!- Cortó el desconocido - Es una lástima que esos inmundos no aguantaran ni un simple _desmaius_ , quería divertirme un poco más... - Dijo con la voz cargada de despreció y aburrimiento - En fin, fueron muy maleducados al ignorar mi advertencia. - Añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitando importancia al asunto - Sin duda así, esto será más justo ¿No crees? Solo los animales y los cobardes atacan en grupo, aunque aún no tengo claro en cual de los grupos encajarías tu.- Anunció mofándose del hombre con sarcasmo - Ahora estamos iguales, uno contra uno. - Dijo acercándose mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo para sí.

\- ¿Como has…? Y sin usar una varita...- Siguió preguntando el carroñero para ganar tiempo. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, ese hombre estaba desarmado pensó, (mirando su propia varita) quizás ese estúpido no necesitaba una varita para lanzar un par de _desmaius_ pero en un duelo rápido si la iba a necesitar, se dijo sonriendo, era hombre muerto.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo...¡Que considerado por tu parte! - Exclamó, sobresaltando al carroñero.- Aunque yo que tu no iría tan rápido en mis conjeturas.- Siseó peligrosamente - No puedes basar tu futuro movimiento en suposiciones, debes basarlo en hechos... - Le explicó tranquilo y regodeándose-... y el hecho es que yo si tengo una varita.- Dijo, levantando su mano para mostrársela y adoptando una postura de duelo amenazante y elegante - Aunque yo a diferencia de ti, no siempre la necesite para usar mi magia. Ni para leer tu mente de degenerado.- Concluyó con regocijo al ver el miedo que recorrió a aquel desperdicio de hombre.

El carroñero asustado echó a correr, ese loco era un experto _legeremático_ (podía percibir sus emociones y pensamientos) podía saber exactamente lo que pensaba, ni siquiera había necesitado lanzar el hechizo _legeremens*_ en voz alta y el no habría notado la intrusión en su mente a no ser que el se lo hubiese confesado. No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el, se anticiparía a sus hechizos y estaba armado, tenía que huir y volver con refuerzos.

Pero el _legeremante_ fue más rápido, en dos pasos lo alcanzó y lo cogió con una sola mano del cuello, levantando varios palmos del suelo. Sin duda era muy fuerte, pensó Hermione que desde su posición había podido seguir la lucha, a pesar de la rapidez con la que aquel desconocido se movía, entre las sombras. El carroñero intentaba soltarse, se estaba ahogando y con un brusco movimiento le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, rompiéndose la mano al colisionar con lo que parecía ser una máscara de plata blanca, (la cual ni Hermione o el carroñero habían percibido debido a la oscuridad del callejón) que llevaba ese misterioso salvador. Esto le enfureció mucho, ya que al momento le apuntó con la varita que llevaba en la otra mano, mientras el carroñero suplicaba y lloraba por su vida.

\- Es una mala noche para cruzarte en mi camino y peor aún para hacerme enfadar, ¿Sabes porque?- Preguntó en un susurró acercando su rostro al carroñero, como quien pregunta la materia a su alumno más torpe.

\- No, yo… no se..- Sollozaba histérico el carroñero, al notar la varita pegada a su cuello, ese hombre ¿Era un mortífago? Llevaba una mascara similar a la de estos, pero las de ellos eran negras.

\- Tranquilo...- Le dijo, en un tono tan frío que daba lugar a todo menos a mantener la calma - Ssshh calmate, te lo explicaré. Veras hoy las palabras del Señor Oscuro, que son la ley que tanto predicáis y defendéis tu y los tuyos, empezará a cambiar y tu desecho de mago -Escupió con odio - Tendrás el honor de ser el primero en sentirlo.- ¡ _Crucio_!

Lanzó la maldición _cruciatus_ recuperando toda la calma perdida unos segundos antes, con la voz fría y en un tono ácido, sin apenas alterarse. Mientras a sus pies caía gritando de dolor como si ardiera aquel carroñero, que parecía volverse loco y querer arrancarse la piel, por el dolor del potente _Crucio_ que había lanzado aquel hombre.

Realmente era un mago muy poderoso, si había lanzado la maldición con tanta fuerza sin apenas alzar la voz, Hermione no quería pensar en lo que haría si estaba enfadado de verdad, esas maldiciones siempre se dijo que eran más potentes cuando se sentían, tenías que desear hacerlo. Tras varias convulsiones a los pocos segundos, el carroñero se desmayó.

Hermione como saliendo de un trance empezó a buscar nerviosa su varita por el suelto, la tomó y se aferró a ella pegándose más al muro de ladrillo del callejon, rogando para que aquel hombre se olvidara de que ella estaba allí. Si, la había salvado, pero quizás el fuera un peligro mayor, podía ser un mortífago, que simplemente quisiera divertirse un rato. Aunque no lo parecía, en esos tiempo no podías fiarte de nadie. Así que alzó su varita apuntando al enmascarado misterioso, atenta a cualquier movimiento de ataque.

Este todavía le daba la espalda, mirando a los carroñeros inconscientes a sus pies y lanzándoles varios _obliviates_ para que no recordaran nada de lo sucedido, seguramente despertarían a la mañana siguiente pensando que se pasaron con la bebida.

Entonces reparó en la presencia de la joven a su espalada, apoderándose de él al instante una extraña sensación de protección hacia ella. La notaba alterada aún y a la defensiva, algo normal por lo que acababa de suceder. Solo de pensar el lo que esos inmundos iban a hacerle... le hervía la sangre, le daban asco, los mataría allí mismo si no fuera porque no quería asustar más a la muchacha, pero había algo más ella… Algo que le resultaba familiar y eso que aún no le había visto el rostro, era un extraño sentimiento, poco a poco empezó a darse la vuelta hacia la chica mientras le decía.

\- Le garantizo señorita que no le haré daño. Puede usted bajar su varita.- Dijo tan tranquilo y tan sincero que Hermione se relajó al instante, confiando en un completo desconocido, por primera vez en muchos años no tenía miedo.

Mientras este, se giraba totalmente hacia su dirección, sin duda sabía donde estaba ella por mucho que se hubiese escondido.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre el hechizo Legeremens: La legeremancia es una rama de la magia que en el mundo fantástico de Harry Potter y en palabras del propio Severus Snape ''Permite entrar en la mente y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del pensamiento y sentimiento de otras personas'', no ''leer la mente'' como fallidamente interpreta Harry. Para practicarlo es muy importante establecer contacto visual con la persona; también es necesario formular el hechizo "Legeremens". Aunque pueden darse algunas excepciones ya que pese a no controlar la Legeremancia, Harry pudo leer los pensamientos de Snape mediante el hechizo "Protego"._

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. - RECUERDOS Y PREGUNTAS -

**4\. RECUERDOS Y PREGUNTAS**

Hermione se levantó y salió de las sombras, dejándose ver, (no tenía sentido esconderse del hombre que la había salvado y que además sabía perfectamente donde estaba) ella no era ninguna cobarde, no se escondería. Ambos conectaron miradas analizándose, quedó impactada por esos frios ojos negros que dejaban ver las aberturas de la máscara. Empezó a observar a aquel extraño que parecía un mortífago, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que se equivocaba. Mientras este a su vez, mantenía su intensa mirada clavada en ella, una mirada que por unos segundos brillo para volver nuevamente a ser fría y oscura.

Tenía el pelo negro y lacio, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro estaba oculto por una reluciente máscara blanca. Era un hombre alto y delgado pero atlético, sus músculos se marcaban fuertes y fibrosos a través de sus ropas. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, muy sobrio y elegante, con una capa del mismo color larga que rozaba el suelo. Al instante por la mente de Hermione pasó el fugaz recuerdo de cierto profesor de pociones, que conoció en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, al cual siempre admiró y le intrigó profundamente. Su recuerdo de vez en cuando aún invadía sus sueños. Seguramente su profesor, habría estado de acuerdo con la indumentaria de este desconocido, pensó sonriendo mentalmente para sí con cierto cariño y pena. Ya que aquel hombre murió, seis años atrás, en esa odiosa batalla de Hogwarts durante la noche del 2 de Mayo en 1998, junto con muchos de sus seres queridos, la noche que empezaba a conocerlo y esto aún le pesaba mucho.

Mientras el hombre sonrió en el acto tras su máscara, al saber lo que ella pensaba, pues podía leer su mente. ¡Era ella! Había cambiado por supuesto pero los años le habían sentado mejor que a el, ahora era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, aún más bonita de lo que recordaba.

La última vez que la vio apenas era una adolescente de diecinueve años, pero estaba seguro de que era ella, por muchos años que pasaran nunca olvidaría esa vocecita de sabelotodo insufrible dentro de su cabeza. Quién lo diría después de esos seis largos años… ¿Ella aún recordaba que había existido un tal Severus Snape? Y... ¿Con cariño? Eso sin duda si que era algo nuevo, pensó muy reconfortado, (más de lo que se esperaba y de lo que reconocería) sintiendo como una minúscula grieta se abría en la pared que envolvía su corazón. Ella era, Hermione o como el siempre se había dirigido a esta en voz alta, la _''señorita Granger''_. Había sobrevivido, claro, ¡Ella era la más inteligente de su generación! Siempre había tenido muy buen instinto, era valiente y poseía un gran corazón, además de una mente despierta. Siempre fue bondadosa, hasta con quien no lo merecía, incluido con el mismo. Pensar que la joven aún le recordaba de su época escolar con cariño, a pesar de sus múltiples ataques e insultos, le sorprendió (pocas cosas lo hacían, ya) y no creía merecerlo. Quizás su muerte si le había importado a alguien...Tras varios años la fría mascara que Snape había mantenido se removió.

Se alegraba de haber podido salvarla, no había sabido que era ella, pero ahora agradecía al destino el haberla encontrado y llegado a tiempo para ayudarla. Siempre fue una joven brillante y educada, con demasiado buen corazón ayudando a todos los alumnos y defendiendo como una pequeña leona a los más torpes, como aquel pobre de Longbottom o ese estúpido pelirrojo de Weasley que no la merecían ni como amiga. Ahora alguien al fin la había ayudado a ella y el había sido ese alguien, pensó orgulloso. Siempre destacó en todo a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_ , demostrándole al mundo y a el mismo una vez más, que la procedencia y la sangre no tenía nada que ver en la valía de una bruja o mago. Lástima que nunca pudo regalarle algún cumplido en su momento, aunque a decir verdad dudaba que lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, ya que no era un hombre de hacer cumplidos pero además tenía que hacer que fueran fuertes ella y sus compañeros para lo que el futuro que Dumbledore y el mismo, sabían que les deparaba. Aún así no fue suficiente, (pensó con rabia) ellos habían sido muy jóvenes, apenas unos adolescentes de dieciocho años, forzados a crecer demasiado rápido, para defender un futuro incierto.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó curiosa Hermione tras acabar su escrutinio, sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Solo ella haría preguntas en vez de desmayarse tras lo que acaba de suceder, siempre curiosa siempre buscando respuestas, aún era la ''sabelotodo insufrible'' que conoció, eso nunca cambiaría, sonrío para sí Severus Snape.

\- Es obvio, un hombre con una máscara.- Le respondió éste con burla.

Alzó las manos al aire, señalando lo obvio con una sonrisa irónica, que no podía ser vista por Hermione. Siempre le gustó molestar un poco a la joven y ponerla a prueba. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ningún conocido de su pasado y menos con alguien que al parecer tenía un buen recuerdo suyo, a pesar de todo. Así que decidió divertirse un poco, volviendo a sacar su parte más Slytherin, por los viejos tiempos.

\- Si, gracias. Eso ya lo veo.- Contestó ella con fastidio, bajando la mirada por el atrevimiento.

Como no parecía tener intención de volver a preguntar nada, Severus Snape se concentró en la mente de la joven de nuevo, donde detectó que aumentaba su nerviosismo, así que continuó hablando tranquilamente mientras recogía del suelo la identificación de ella (que seguramente había perdido cuando la arrastraban esos indeseables) y se la devolvía.

\- Naturalmente señorita… Granger... No me cuestiono su capacidad de observación e inteligencia...- Siempre destacó en ambas, pensó. - ... simplemente señalo lo irónico y absurdo que resulta el preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado, quien es. ¿No cree?- Finalizó, concentrándose en leer la mente de la chica, tras llamarla con aquel tono tan típico suyo.

\- Oh si, bien….cierto.- Cedió esta, quedándose en silencio.

Cierto. ¿Que le hacía pensar que aquel hombre que claramente no quería ser identificado le diría su nombre? Era tonto creer algo así, pero la había salvado y esa voz al decir su apellido, tras leerlo en su identificación... aunque habría jurado que apenas le había dado tiempo al hombre de leerla. Había algo en el que ciertamente le resultaba familiar, en su manera de mirarla… de nuevo la imagen de su profesor ondulando su capa por los pasillos del viejo castillo, invadió su mente, las clases en las mazmorras... y de repente recordó su voz, esa voz imponente durante las explicaciones de pociones, esa voz grave que tanto le atraía y la intimidaba con sus _'' Señorita Granger''_ ¡Oh dios! Esa manera de llamarla, siempre la hacia temblar _''_ _No sé si lo has notado, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. No sería bueno darle un trabajo demasiado difícil, a menos que la señorita Granger esté dándole instrucciones al oído.'', o ''_ _¿Cree usted señorita Granger que será capaz de contenerse por una vez y permitir que el joven Weasley realice su poción como es debido sin su maldita ayuda?_ '' o sus ' _'_ _¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! Por ser una sabelotodo insufrible, señorita Granger._ '' Su mente iba a mil por hora no podía ser el murió en la última guerra, el no podía ser su salvador.

El hombre sonrió. Sin duda esa era Hermione Granger en todo su esplendor, rápida uniendo ideas y recuerdos, resolviendo enigmas como nadie. Aún no se había olvidado de cómo esa pequeña, en su primer año en el colegio de magia, resolvió su acertijo con las botellas que protegían la piedra filosofal sin apenas esfuerzo, anduvo molesto varias semanas pensando en como una bruja novata, apenas una niña, había resuelto su acertijo sin problemas. La muchacha le estaba recordando con mucha rapidez, sus recuerdos estaban muy frescos, parecía estar muy presente en la mente de la chica pero sin ningún rencor, como sin duda le recordaría todos los que le conocieron. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse encantado de que ella llegara tan rápido a esas conclusiones, ¡Se suponía que no debían reconocerle! El tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir esa noche no podía distraerse. Sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando ver más reacciones y recuerdos de la joven, casi había obligado al subconsciente de la chica a que le reconociera al llamarla '' _señorita Granger''_ pero el hecho de que no parecía odiarle lo más mínimo y los sentimientos que fluían por su mente, lo descolocaban. Quizás podría darle una oportunidad, sentía curiosidad, era normal se dijo, después de tanto tiempo aislado... Una última prueba más para su pequeña ex alumna, le ayudaría a decidir si mostrarle su identidad (por muy peligroso que fuera) o lanzarle un _obliviate_ para que nunca recordara ese encuentro y devolverla a su hogar. Aunque siempre podría hacer ambas cosas para saciar su curiosidad, después de revelar quien era y ver su reacción, sin correr ningún riesgo si la situación se torcía, un Slytherin siempre conseguía lo que quería.

\- Bien, veamos ''señorita Granger''...- Repitió, mientras levantaba con un rápido movimiento los brazos, echando hacia atrás su capa mostrando su torso y sus manos, como cuando se preparaba para impartir sus lecciones.- …permítame que en vez de presentarme con el nombre de un hombre que una vez fui, le hable de la persona que ve. Soy un resto de un pasado ya olvidado, un humilde veterano, en el papel de víctima y villano, soy un vestigio del hombre que fui, qué gracias al destino esta noche ha vuelto para cambiar el presente, pero sobretodo el futuro.- Terminó, prendiéndole fuego con un conjuro no verbal a un cartel de propaganda del nuevo régimen, dándole la espalada, entrando de nuevo en su mente y esperando.

\- Juumm...¿Un humilde veterano en el papel de víctima y villano?… Un pasado ya olvidado.- Repitió entre susurros Hermione, empezando a sonreír, eso era una pista y ella era muy buena resolviendo misterios. Esta parecía querer guiar claramente su mente hacia el nombre de aquel hombre que creyó ver morir y no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, veterano de un pasado ya olvidado, la guerra sin duda, victima y villano, héroe y mortífago, pensó mientras su pulso se aceleraba por los nervios. ¡Pero, eso era imposible! o ¿no..? Era el, Severus Snape. ¿Había vuelto?

El hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia Hermione con suaves y lentos movimientos, (a diferencia de los rápidos y cortantes que había mostrado en el combate) como avisándole de que se aproximaba, para no asustarla.

Ella ya había resuelto la pista rápidamente y descubierto su identidad, pero como no parecía dispuesta a darle una respuesta en voz alta y dado que el estaba ansioso por confirmarlo, atacó.

\- Es un verdadero placer haber vuelto a encontrarla señorita Granger.- Dijo mientras sus labios se estrechaban al formarse en ellos una pequeña y sincera sonrisa (que ella no pudo ver), al notar la sorpresa de Hermione cuando le confirmo sus sospechas - Aunque, he de decir que esta vez le agradecería que por el momento usted me llamara _'' Príncipe mestizo''_ y no profesor, será lo más seguro para ambos.- Anunció realizando una elegante reverencia ante ella.

\- ¿Usted es...? Pero eso no puede ser ¡Usted murió hace seis años delante de mí en la guerra! Si es usted realmente, ¿Como sobrevivió?- Preguntó ansiosa, mientras el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, era el. Miles de preguntas sin respuesta, empezaron a llenar su mente ¿Como había vuelto? ¿Realmente murió? ¿Y si era una trampa?

\- Naturalmente, estaba seguro de que diría algo así señorita Granger, por ello creí oportuno darle el nombre con el que fue de las pocas que me conoció ¿No es así? Piénselo, creo recordar que usted y sus ''amiguitos'' tuvieron varios meses un libro de mi propiedad en su poder, consiguiendo sin duda así sus altas calificaciones en pociones. Las cuales por supuesto no habrían sido capaces de obtener si este...- Dejó caer con desprecio, sabía que ella no había usado el libro, no lo necesitaba pero echaba de menos ponerla en evidencia y hacer que se sonrojara.- He demostrado ser quien soy y usted lo sabe, no tengo porque dar más explicaciones.- Zanjó cortante.

\- ¡Yo jamás necesité hacer trampas!- Contraatacó veloz una orgullosa y dolida Hermione. - Además ese libro pasó muchos años en Hogwarts quien sabe… Le haré una pregunta que me confirmará totalmente que usted es quien dice ser, ya que no parece estar dispuesto a mostrar su rostro y descubrir su identidad, lo cual haría todo esto mucho mas sencillo.- Dijo rápidamente, poniendose con los brazos en jarra y elevando su nariz, como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba. El no sería el único que haría preguntas esa noche, si realmente era el no se dejaría impresionar, ya no estaban en el colegio y ella quería saber muchas cosas.

\- Ilumíneme pues.- Cedió el príncipe con tedio, como si dudara de que algo así pudiera suceder algún día.

Aunque en el fondo, el ya estaba expectante y asombrado por la osadía que demostraba Hermione, que sin darle tiempo a entrar de nuevo en su mente, le preguntó.

-¿Qué forma tenía el _Patronus_ del hombre que conocí y usted dice ser?- Dijo sonrojada pero orgullosa. Sabía que le había sorprendido, al fin pillaba desprevenido a su ex profesor.

Había dado en el blanco, había dejado fuera de juego a su antiguo profesor, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta, sería mas significativa que de valor. Si el decía la verdad dejaría claro quien era y abriría un camino hacia posibles preguntas y respuestas, si le mentía... nunca sabría quien era realmente ese hombre. Pues ella ya conocía la respuesta, aunque se suponía que ella no podía saber eso, solo Harry había sido el destinatario de algo tan personal, pero este le permitió entrar con el en los recuerdos de ese _''maldito traidor''_ , sabiendo que Hermione entendería lo que hubiese de valor en ellos, pero a los pocos minutos quedó claro lo sencillo que era todo de entender y porque Dumbledore siempre confió en el, amor una vez más. El amor sin duda era el arma más poderosa.

Si Granger hacía esa pregunta... es que lo sabía. Sabía más de lo que el creía y más de lo que el quería que supiera, ¿Sabría también porque tenía esa forma, su _Patronus_ en aquella época...? Si, sin duda el último pensamiento que captó en la mente de la joven se lo dejo claro, amor el arma más poderosa. Ella sabía toda su historia.

Tras varios segundos interminables meditando si decir o no la verdad, respondió sincero en voz baja. - Era... era, una cierva.

oOo

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. - VIEJOS SENTIMIENTOS NUEVAS SENSACIONES

**5\. VIEJOS SENTIMIENTOS NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sumidos en sus recuerdos mutuos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, al fin y al cabo eran viejos _''desconocidos'_ '.

Hermione se quedo callada. Una cierva, Severus Snape, el _''Principe mestizo''_ de Hogwarts, había cedido y le había dado al fin una respuesta sincera y estaba muy feliz por ello. Pero ahora tenía miles de preguntas más que hacerle, el también había sobrevivido, pero ¿Donde había estado? ¿Por que se tapaba el rostro? ¿Que ocultaba? Quería verle la cara, no sabía que hacer, quería avanzar los apenas dos pasos que les separaban y abrazarle. Aquel hombre tan valiente que sacrificó tanto por ellos, estaba ahí frente a ella, observándola sin moverse, como a la espera, meditando. Nunca fue un hombre dado a los abrazos, que recordara más bien era frío y distante, pero él era de las pocas cosas que le quedaba de su pasado y que no había perdido.

Sin duda los años le habían sentado bien, pensó comenzando a analizarle, recorriendo con su mirado la figura del hombre de nuevo. Parecía más atlético que antaño, aunque siempre le llamó la atención su figura cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Lo reconocía siempre estuvo un poco atraída por su profesor ''la típica fantasía adolescente'' pensó, mientras se sonrojaba ocultando el rostro entre sus bucles al notarlo. Realmente lo admiraba por su inteligencia, tan por encima del resto, tan elegante, pero sin duda su cuerpo también la había atraído, sobretodo en su última época juntos... Su salvador (ya no tan misterioso) le parecía mucho más interesante, ahora que sabía quien era el.

La mujer que tenía ante sus ojos no era la Hermione adolescente que recordaba, había crecido y mejorando, definiendo más sus curvas, con el pasar de los años había adquirido un bello cuerpo de mujer y un rostro más maduro, pero que aún mantenía ese toque de inocencia y pureza infantil. Seguía teniendo esos bucles castaños pero ahora lucían mas ordenados y enmarcabas una bonita cara a pesar de estar magullada por la pelea. La joven Granger que recordaba, siempre fue muy valorada por el y protegida en secreto (como Harry y Ron) pero nunca la vio como la veía ahora, el seguía aferrado en esa época al recuerdo de su adorada e idolatrada Lily y aunque Hermione era bastante más madura e inteligente que esta, aún era muy joven como para pensar en ella de esa forma. Lo admitía, quizás se fijo más en ella en la última época, cuando la vio en alguna reunión de la Orden del Fénix con aquel zopenco de Weasley o aquella última noche durante la guerra, si. Incluso antes de todo eso, cuando apareció en aquel baile del Torneo de los tres Magos, del brazo de aquel famoso jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum que encima ¿Como no? Era un _buscador_ , los mas presumidos y estúpidos como James, (recordó con desprecio) pero al menos Krum no parecía ser tan zopenco como Weasley, ya que había demostrando tener más luces que este, al fijarse en la muchacha en apenas unos meses, mientras que el otro parecía haber pasado por alto los sentimientos de esta desde hacía años. Lo admitía si, de acuerdo quizás se detuvo más de lo que debía a analizar la vida de la chica, lo mucho que había crecido y la bella bruja en la que se estaba convirtiendo si, pero no pasaba mas allá de la simple curiosidad y el aburrimiento que le producían los largos meses escolares, encerrado en el castillo, se dijo intentando justificarse a si mismo. Igualmente era estúpido pensar en ella mas allá de lo estrictamente académico, el jamás tendría una posibilidad de acercarse a ella. ¿No...? No, (se respondió) con un amor imposible por vida bastaba, gracias.

Snape volviendo al presente, se concentro en la mente de Hermione, ya que parecía estar sumamente concentrada, (como siempre delataba una pequeña arruguita que se le formaba entre las cejas) escuchando atónito hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de esta, sus recuerdos e ideas se disparaban... ¿Abrazarle?¿A él? ¿Atractivo?, sin duda la chica lo tenía idealizado por algún ridículo sueño adolescente o aún estaba en _shock_ por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

A pesar de estar seguro de esto, Snape empezó a sentir calor, ante la idea de interesarle minimamente en un sentido físico o despertar en ella algo más que pena o desprecio. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso y bajo a la realidad habían pasado muchos años, la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas, pero él seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto y el mismo carácter no había mejorado nada, en todo caso había empeorado. En su juventud no fue agraciado y con el pasar de los años fue a peor, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle, aunque ahora por una extraña razón volvía a hacerlo. Desde luego si se quitaba la máscara que le tapaba la chica saldría huyendo, pensó con amargura. No quería alejar a la joven, no aún. No había duda de lo bonita que era ella y el cuerpo que había adquirido, pero la idea de que ella no le guardara ningún desprecio, si no más bien cariño aún sabiendo todo su historia, le volvía loco de alegría, una alegría que no sentía desde que era apenas un chiquillo. Ahora lo tenía claro, no le lanzaría un _obliviate_ ni ahora ni nunca, quería que lo recordara que supiera que el había vuelto y la protegería. Ambos tenían un pasado en común y unos recuerdos que mantendría en su sitio, al fin y al cabo para eso había vuelto, ¿No? El mundo debía recordar.

\- Gracias por ayudarme…. _Príncipe._ \- Empezó susurrando una valiente pero muy sonrojada Hermione, ante la idea de haber llamado príncipe a su antiguo profesor. Recordando como en los cuentos _muggles_ que le leía su madre cuando era pequeña, las princesas eran rescatadas por estos, (ella también había sido rescatada y por el Principe Mestizo de Hogwarts ¡Nada más y nada menos!) sabia que debía llamarle así por su seguridad y aunque en el mundo mágico estos cuentos no existían y sabiendo que para su profesor no iba mas allá de un simple pseudónimo, le resultaba muy gracioso y vergonzoso al mismo tiempo ¡Malditos recuerdos infantiles! Encima en el último segundo había decidido omitir lo de _mestizo_ ya que le sonaba un poco ofensivo.

\- De nada… Hermione.- Respondió el llamándola por su nombre por primera vez en voz alta sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar, ante los acelerados pensamientos de la joven, que cada vez lo tenían asombrado.

Lo tenía completamente desconcertado, ella realmente parecía no tener ninguna prisa por alejarse de el, estaba ahí en mitad del oscuro callejón, frente a frente analizandole también, incluso pensando en el de una manera ¿Romántica?. Snape daba gracias por haber aprendido _Legeremancia_ y poder leer los pensamientos de la joven, (nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en Hogwarts, estaba prohibido invadir la privacidad de los alumnos, aunque alguna vez se había saltado las normas, solo en casos extremos cuando los malditos hacían alguna trastada, pero nunca con ella) de otra manera no habría averiguado tan rápido lo que ésta sentía hacia él, destruyendo todos sus escudos. Pero el tiempo corría en su contra, sabía que debía dejar de invadir la mente de la chica antes de que lo notara, no era correcto invadir mas su intimidad , además ya había aprendido a leer ese sonrojo que delataba sus pensamientos, pensó divertido. Dejaría de entrar en su mente ahora que no había peligro alguno, ella sabia quien era el y no huiría.

\- ¿Está herida?- Preguntó pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven preocupado, observando los cortes de la frente, pensando con fastidio en que no traía con el ninguna poción reparadora, esos malditos… pensó con odio mirando los cuerpo al fondo del callejón aún inconscientes.

\- No, estoy bien. Gracias a usted. - Respondió esta regalandole una preciosa y enorme sonrisa, sonrojada por el leve contacto. Bajó la mirada incomoda, alisándose el vestido y colocandose bien la gabardina.

Severus aturdido por esa sonrisa que le había dedicado empezó a dejarse llevar. Eran los supervivientes de una guerra donde ya nadie iba a juzgarle, era más libre que nunca, ya no estaba bajo las ordenes de Voldemort ni Dumbledore, ahora era libre y eran iguales ya no eran ''profesor y alumna'' ya no había reglas ya no tenía que ser tan cruel y mezquino, ni tenía una historia que ocultar, una simple charla no tendría importancia. Había notado el sonrojo de Hermione ante ese mínimo roce y la proximidad, mientras a el le recorría un hormigueo desde la punta de los dedos a la columna. Saber lo que había estado pensando la joven no le ayudo en absoluto a controlarse, tras años de estar dormidos sus sentimientos parecían fluir sin parar de su pecho, el mundo había cambiado el había muerto y vuelto a nacer, ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, una segunda vida y pensaba aprovecharla durara lo que durará. Sonrió al recordar su anterior pensamiento '' _un amor imposible por vida era suficiente''_ bueno quizás Hermione podría ser su amor imposible de esta nueva vida.

\- Solo hice lo que debía señorita Granger. Dígame ¿Le gusta la música verdad?- Preguntó nervioso volviendo a llamarla por el apellido.

¿Que le pasaba? ¡Parecía un maldito crío! No quería invadir la mente de la joven, tenía que controlarse, pero quería prolongar lo máximo que pudiera ese reencuentro, necesitaba saber que pensaba quien sabe si no sería el último. Tenía tantos planes en mente, en la mayoría de los cuales podía acabar muerto, que ahora que esa mujer había aparecido de repente despertando mil cosas, tras tanto tiempo sin sentir nada, que estaba eufórico y quería disfrutarlo.

\- Si, supongo… - Respondió ella dudosa, hacía años que no escuchaba nada, la música _muggle_ estaba prohibida y en el mundo mágico ya no se hacían canciones.

\- Verá antes de este pequeño incidente...- Empezó a explicar molesto, intentando evitar recordarle lo ocurrido- ...me dirigía hacia un concierto de ''música'', uno muy especial y sería un placer para mi que me acompañara señorita Granger.- Ya esta, lo había hecho, pensó volviendo a entrar en su mente sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

\- ¡Oh! Pues vera... Yo…ya es tarde, le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi, pero debería volver a casa, es peligroso.- Una parte de ella le gritaba que se quedara con el que no le pasaría nada que quizás nunca volvería a ver al hombre que quiso conocer y eso la apenaba terriblemente, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos la atemorizaba. Sería tentar mucho a su suerte esa noche deambular por las calles hasta a saber qué hora.

\- Le prometo señorita Granger que...- Empezó a decir acercándose más a la joven desesperado, ya que leía en su mente que ella tampoco quería separase aún de su lado, lo que le daba valor para insistir. La conocía, sabía que su curiosidad podría más que el miedo, así que se lanzó jugando su última carta- … ¡EN TU VIDA! Habrás visto nada igual... Hermione.- Volviéndola a llamarla por su nombre, por el placer que había descubierto que le provocaba hacerlo y sabiendo el efecto que había causado en ella primera vez. - Después te devolveré a tu casa sana y salva.- Terminó tendiéndole suavemente su mano.

Hermione le miró dudosa durante unos segundos (que a el le parecieron horas) y tomando decidida al fin su mano acepto con la cabeza, olvidando todos sus temores, diciéndose que al menos por esa noche sería libre de ir donde quisiera, sin miedo. El destino les había vuelto a juntar y sabía que con el estaría segura después de muchos años empezaba a despertar y quizás solo tendría esa noche para conocer al hombre que creyó muerto.

oOo

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. - UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR -

¡Buenas! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. He pensado que este tendrá una parte de **Song-fic.** Os pediré que me hagáis un favor, entrar en Youtube y poner en el buscador: **A Call To Arms ("Vox Populi") - 30 Second To Mars.** Yo os avisaré cuando empiece la parte musical. Creó que esto os ayudara a sentir lo que quise transmitir en este capítulo, ya que lo escribí escuchándola de fondo repetidas veces y este vídeo es el que muestra las imágenes más acordes con la letra.

* * *

 **6\. UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR**

Snape y Hermione caminaban juntos y en silencio por las calles desiertas, ya que no podían aparecerse durante el maldito toque de queda o serian detectados, hasta que Severus se detuvo junto a una estrecha escalerilla de incendios. Haciéndose a un lado, indicó con un gesto elegante de su mano a Hermione que subiera por ella, el iría detrás con una vista muy buena, de cierta parte de su anatomía.

En unos minutos estaban sobre los tejados y terrazas de Londres, la vista era maravillosa, hacía años que nadie salía a esas horas sin permiso. La ciudad entera dormía, reinaba el silencio y una enorme luna llena brillaba en el cielo, aunque no había estrellas, debido a la neblina que envolvía el ambiente.

…

Hermione se sentía como en su época de Hogwarts, cuando de niña (y no tan niña) se saltaba las normas para correr aventuras y resolver misterios, solo que ahora el hombre que más deseaba entonces castigarla a ella y sus amigos o restar puntos a su casa, por cometer tantas travesuras, era quien la llevaba de la mano hacia lo que sin duda sería una gran aventura.

Llegaron a una enorme terraza, que se situaba justo en frente de un edificio del Ministerio, en concreto este estaba destinado a la ''seguridad'' de los ciudadanos, en el se tramitaban todos los casos de brujas y magos, hijos de muggles y enemigos del régimen, así como algunos juicios y castigos, ya que el Ministerio no daba abasto para estos casos. Hermione recordó con odio los días que pasó allí, encerrada bajo tierra, en los calabozos, temiendo por su vida y la suerte que había tenido. Quien entraba allí no solía salir con vida, era el símbolo más claro del miedo y la opresión que reinaba en la comunidad mágica. Dejó de mirar al oscuro edificio (no le gustaba pensar en esos días) y se concentró en el inmenso cielo nocturno, ya que pocas veces podía disfrutarlo sin correr peligro durante la noche.

\- Es precioso – Musito Hermione mientras lo contemplaba, preguntándose que sorpresa (que quería compartir con ella) trendría preparada aquel hombre, ya que dudaba de que fueran a asistir a un concierto.

\- Lo es. - Dijo Severus mirandola a ella, en vez del paisaje. Apartando rápidamente la vista de esta, cuando se giraba hacia él.

\- Disculpe pero… ¿Dónde es el concierto? No veo ningún instrumento. – Preguntó educada, empezando a impacientarse.

\- Jumm... Veo señorita Granger, que su capacidad de observación sigue intacta.- Respondió el príncipe con una irónica risa, al sentir que volvían a los días de escuela. - La paciencia es una virtud inusual... pero espere y ¡Verá!- Concluyó, echándose hacia atrás la capa y remangándose para levantar en alto la varita preparándose, mostrando sin percatarse por primera vez en su antebrazo la oscura marca tenebrosa. – ¿Dígame Granger sabe que día es hoy?- Preguntó con voz seria y una mirada triste.

\- ¡Uno de Mayo señor!- Respondió rápidamente la chica, quitando la vista de la marca, mirándole a los ojos, ansiosa por dar la respuesta y ganarse su aprobación, como años atrás en el colegio.

Entonces las campanadas de enorme catedral de San Pablo, resonaron por toda la ciudad,rompiendo el silencio, anunciando así las doce de la noche, dando paso a un nuevo día.

\- Me temo señorita Granger que…No, ahora ya no. Hoy es dos de Mayo.- Respondió este con una voz sonrisa traviesa y apartando la mirada, sabía que ahora era el quien la había pillado, haciendo que le diera una respuesta errónea en el momento preciso.

-¡El Aniversario de la batalla en Hogwarts! – Exclamó Hermione que iba a replicarle por tenderle esa pequeña trampa, olvidándose de ello por los recuerdos que invadían su mente, con el sonido de las campanas de fondo.

Hacía mucho años que no recordaba ese día, en el que casi acaban con Voldemort, donde perdieron a tanta gente. El nuevo régimen semanas más tarde, tras la victoria y tras hacerse con el ministerio de magia,(cortado las comunicaciones con el mundo muggle) había anunciado que era mejor olvidar el dolor y los muertos, para vivir y seguir adelante. Pero lo cierto era que la gente no había seguido adelante, se odiaban por haber olvidado a los caídos que lucharon y ser los cobardes que quedaron con vida, para sobrevivir olvidando.

\- Si, así es. También es el aniversario del día de mi muerte…- Dijo Severus por lo bajo más para si mismo que para ella, mientras le recorría un escalofrío al recordar lo sucedido, el ataque de Nagini, el dolor del veneno corriendo por su sistema nervioso, la sangre... Pudo notar también como Hermione se encogía ante el comentario, parecía dolerle pensar en su muerte, esto le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Algún día esperaba poder contarle como sobrevivió, como logró volver, pero sobretodo poder volver a verla.

Al terminar de sonar la última campanada, el Príncipe Mestizo cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente, se concentró y empezó con su plan, agitando suavemente su varita en el aire, muy concentrado (necesitaba reunir mucha magia y energía), un suave murmullo empezó a formarse y expandirse en la noche, subiendo desde el suelo, poco a poco fue creciendo, junto a una extraña y bella melodía, que empezó a sonar y a envolverlos. Hermione también la oía ahora, la notaba, el decía la verdad el concierto empezaba, algo increíble iba a suceder. Era una música parecida a la que entonará en su momento Fawkes, (el fénix de Dumbledore) llegándoles hasta el alma y reconfortándoles tras su muerte ese triste día. Sin embargo esta era una más fuerte, menos dulce y sutil, no era una melodía de tristeza o despedida, era una música que le hacía sentir bien, incluso valiente, que cada vez comenzaba a escucharse más fuerte en la noche. Snape junto a ella, sin perder la concentración de los hechizos comenzó a decir...

…(Empieza el Song- Fic)...

( A Call To Arms "Vox Populi" - 30 Secons to Mars.)

\- Verá señorita Granger… Esta noche, llevaré a cabo una misión, a decir verdad la primera de un plan, hacer recordar al mundo lo que el 2 de Mayo de 1998 sucedió, lo que significó. Haremos recordar a la gente, pero también al Señor Oscuro y a sus seguidores que un día como hoy nos enfrentamos a él y que casi le ganamos, que casi le derrotamos con un ejército formado en su mayoría por niños y adolescentes que apenas superaban los dieciocho años.

 _Esto es una llamada a las armas, preparaos soldados,_ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra!_ _  
_ _Esta es una canción de batalla, hermanos y hermanas_ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra!_

\- Por los que con anterioridad mucha gente que les amaba murió, para lograr cumplir aquel sueño en el que creyeron firmemente, un futuro libre con paz. Le recordaremos, que una vez fue derrotado, al caer a los pies de un simple bebe, protegido por el inmenso amor de su madre, un amor que él jamás entenderá, ni conocerá.

 _¿Alguna vez creíste o fuiste un soñador?_ _  
_ _¿Alguna vez imaginaste un corazón puro y libre?_

\- Que muchos de esos niños fueron en sus cortas vidas más valientes, fieles y leales a Albus Dumbledore y a ese sueño, de lo que jamás le serán a Voldemort todos sus mortifagos, en sus largas vidas.

 _¿Alguna vez lo negaste o fuiste un traidor?_ _  
_ _¿Alguna vez te dejaste enamorar por su pacto de sangre?_

\- Le recordaremos al Señor Tenebroso, que descubrimos todos sus secretos y los destruimos uno a uno… Que muchos fuimos más listos que él y por ello aún seguimos aquí, con vida. Que no nos hemos ido y que no es el dueño absoluto del mundo y no lo será ¡Nunca! Mientras la gente recuerde a sus seres queridos, los cuales murieron a manos de ese monstruo, para que tuviéramos una oportunidad y un mundo mejor.

 _Esta es una llamada, reuníos soldados._ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra!_ _  
_ _Esta es una canción de batalla, hermanos y hermanas_ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra!_

\- Redordarán lo que es sentir, lo que es el amor por los que cayeron y también por los que quedaron con vida, el mundo mágico recordara lo que es luchar, lo que es sentirse valiente y libre de nuevo, volviendo a unir así nuestros lazos y las viejas alianzas. Sin vergüenza por no haber plantado cara antes, para que el sacrificio de los caídos no quede en el olvido, porque pensar en ellos nos dará fuerzas para ¡LEVANTARNOS DE NUEVO!

 _¿Alguna vez quisiste ser libre?_ _  
_ _¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?_ _  
_ _¿Alguna vez quisiste ser dios, o un diablo como yo?_ _  
_ _¿Alguna vez simplemente quisiste parar?_ _  
_ _¿Y….ahora quieres renunciar...?_ _  
_ _¿O luchar por la victoria?_

\- Le demostraremos que esto aún no terminado, que es solo el principio. Porque ahora estamos más preparados para enfrentarnos nuevamente a su ejército de miedo y que ya no se enfrentara a unos niños, que ahora deberá luchar contra todos los que se alzarán en nombre de estos y de muchos otros, para acabar con lo de quede él, de una vez por ¡TODAS!

 _Aquí estamos en el principio,_ _  
_ _Puedo sentir los latidos de nuestros corazones,_ _  
_ _Aquí estamos en un nuevo comienzo._

\- Porque nosotros pagamos un alto precio si, pero el también… le demostraremos que ya no tenemos miedo y que el mundo de oscuridad que ha creado, pronto llegará a su fin. Hoy haremos recordar a cada mago, bruja y criatura mágica que pueden levantar la voz y sus varitas, porque no están solos y muchos más sienten y piensan como ellos. Hoy el mundo mágico recordará con un mismo corazón lo que sucedió, empezando así a cerrar sus heridas y a limpiar su culpa. ¡NOS LEVANTAREMOS DE NUEVO MÁS FUERTES Y UNIDOS QUE NUNCA!

 _La oscuridad cae, pero aquí viene la lluvia_ _  
_ _Para lavar el pasado y los nombres._ _  
_ _La oscuridad cae, pero aquí viene la lluvia_ _  
_ _Para terminar con todo, la sangre y el juego._

\- Juntos y unidos, una vez más lucharemos, por ¡ELLOS! Porque aunque ahora estén lejos, en algún lugar donde el tiempo no importa y se detiene... Están con nosotros, en nuestros corazones y si caemos será para volver con ellos, pero no con la vergüenza por no haberlo intentado, si no con el honor de haber defendido en lo que creemos, el lo que ellos creyeron.

 _Lejos, muy lejos en la tierra donde el tiempo no puede cambiar_ _  
_ _Hace mucho tiempo… en un lugar de corazones de oro._ _  
_ _Lejos, muy lejos en la tierra donde el tiempo no puede cambiar_ _  
_ _Hace mucho tiempo… en un lugar de corazones de oro._

\- Hoy el mundo… ¡RECORDÁ! Hermione.- Terminó, mirandola.

 _Esta es la llamada a las armas, reunidos los soldados_ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra! (Lejos, muy lejos ...)_ _  
_ _Esta es una canción de batalla, hermanos y hermanas_ _  
_ _Es hora de ir a la guerra! (Hace mucho tiempo ...)_

\- Como tú lo has hecho hace unos minutos, acordándote de mi... - Dijo en un susurro, sonriendo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de esta, llevándose con él una lágrima traicionera, que escapaba de sus dulces ojos castaños. Limpiando su pena, como había anunciado con sus palabras.

 _Esta es una llamada a las armas, en mitad de la noche_ _  
_ _Esta es una canción de batalla, en el camino de la oscura noche._

…

Hermione lloraba de emoción, por la palabras y los recuerdos que ahora fluían por su mente con el bello canto del Fénix resonando en cada rincón de su ser.

Durante tantos años había reprimido esos recuerdos ¿Como había podido hacer eso? Olvidar así la muerte de Harry, de Ron, la de sus padres…¿Alejarse de los Weasley? De sus amigos. Era cierto si, muchos habían caído pero muchos otros aun seguían con vida y se habían separado, por la vergüenza de seguir con vida, tras haber fracasado esa noche, se habían distanciado y olvidado incapaces de mirarse a la cara unos a otros, por la culpa y la pena, de seguir con sus vidas sin ellos.

Pero no, no les había olvidado, sus recuerdos estaban frescos, aún grabados en ella, escondidos en algún rincón de su mente, bajo llave. Pero ya no eran de pena y miseria, ahora volvían a ella sus recuerdos más preciados que fluían a toda velocidad, por su mente juntos con los sentimientos de su corazón… _''_ S _u llegada y el primer día de colegio en Hogwarts, las caras de alegría de sus amigos tras recuperarse del ataque del basilisco, Sirius volando con Buckbeak hacia la libertad, las Navidades con sus padres en Francia, con los Weasley en la madriguera, en Grimmmauld Place, su primer baile de navidad en el Torneo de los tres magos, su primer beso, las tardes en Hogsmeade, en la sala de los menesteres con el ejercito de Dumbledore...''_ Su mente se llenaba de preciosos recuerdos y aunque también había sin duda algunos tristes, estos quedaban eclipsados por los bellos momentos vividos. Antes simplemente no quería pensar en ellos porque creía que eso le haría daño. Ahora lo veía claro, ahora lo entendía, el amor y la felicidad que lleno esos días su vida, había vuelto a ella.

Miró a Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor, una vez más le daba una gran lección, mientras este se giraba hacia el edificio del ministerio nuevamente sin dejar de murmurar, moviendo su varita como curiosamente haría un director de orquesta, estaba segura, esa noche si que asistiría al mejor concierto de su vida.

...( Ahora repetir la canción, volverá a sonar y está vez la gente también la escuchará )...

Entonces la suave y preciosa música comenzó a tomar mucha más intensidad, resonando con fuerza en los edificios, en las calles vacías, entrando en las casas y en los corazones de la gente que dormía y que ahora empezaba a despertar. La melodía tomó mayor ímpetu, haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas del edificio de ''seguridad'' y asuntos muggles, que no resistieron la vibración y explotaron en mil pedazos, con una fuerza brutal, haciendo volar una lluvia de cristales en todas direcciones. Después, una enorme explosión surgió del interior del edificio, partiendose por la mitad, desde su base al techo, haciendo saltar por los aires toda la cubierta, mientras todo el suelo retumbaba. Del interior del edificio enormes lenguas de fuego empezaron a manar, mientras varios trozos de roca saltaban por los aires.

Los edificios colindantes empezaron a iluminarse poco a poco, todo Londres tenía que haber escuchado la explosión y ahora la música, que retumbaba en la ciudad. Las brujas y magos empezaron a asomarse a los balcones, al rato familias enteras empezaron a salir a la calle, rompiendo en multitud el toque de queda sin miedo, lo habían olvidado ¿Que mas daba? ¡Alguien estaba haciendo saltar por los aires un edificio del Ministerio! ¡Y el más odiado nada menos!

Ahora del interior del edificio comenzaban a emerger miles y miles de fuegos artificiales mágicos, de todos los colores, estos cambiaban de forma y apariencia, mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo. La gente aplaudía y observaba asombrada alzando su mirada al cielo y las calles, había enormes dragones que escupían fuego, sirenas que saludaban y sonreían coquetas a la multitud, hipogrifos que volaban hacia la enorme luna para desaparecer y otras criaturas mágicas increíbles que empezaban a reinar en la ciudad, multiplicándose con rapidez cubriendo todo Londres.

Hermione recordó entonces con lágrimas en los ojos, como en su tiempo los legendarios gemelos Weasley, hicieron recordar y entender así a Dolores Umbridge, que Hogwarts no se dejaría dominar por nadie. Alzándose contra otro régimen impuesto allí, llenado el colegio de color, locura y diversión. Hermione rió, rió como no lo había hecho desde hacía varios años, al ver como ahora Severus Snape era el que se revelaba y burlaba de Voldemort en un claro guiño a esa época, pues los que aun vivían y habían estado en Hogwarts en esos tiempos, lo recordarían sin duda.

La gente en la calle, estaba feliz, admirando el precioso espectáculo, la mágica música que hacía años que no oían, les llenaba el alma y los corazones de esperanza, las fuegos de artificio inundaban las calles y los niños reían, saltaban y corrían felices tras ellos, la magia realmente podía ser algo maravilloso y bello...

Hasta el cielo parecía brillar más esa noche, ahora estaba lleno de estrellas, la oscuridad se iba, las nubes se habían alejado junto con el frío y el miedo. Era una fiesta, una fiesta de ¡Aniversario! Una fiesta para recordar felices, que esa noche empezaba un nuevo dos de mayo, un nuevo comienzo. Quizás no estaba todo perdido quizás algo iba a cambiar esa noche, la misma noche que años atrás muchos creyeron poder cambiar el mundo y dieron su vida por ello, pensó Hermione, quizás ahora podrían acabar al fin con ese reinado de terror y empezar realmente a sanar las heridas.

Entonces una multitud de miles y miles de luces blancas empezaron a bañar el cielo y a ellos, Severus rápidamente se acercó a Hermione y se echó sobre ella estrechándola entre sus brazos de manera protectora, cubriéndola con la capa, protegiéndola. Al ver que no sucedía nada, ambos se asomaron al balcón y vieron asombrados como toda la ciudad a sus pies, en las calles y en las terrazas, alzaba sus varitas al cielo y conjuraba el hechizo luminoso que todo Hogwarts lanzó cuando su director murió. La luz empezaba a surgir en mitad de la oscuridad. Recordaban a sus caídos, la gente lo entendía, esa noche todos recordaban, todos sentían lo mismo, esto era en su honor, era por ellos, no les habían olvidado. Severus se giró nuevamente hacia una asombrada Hermione, que tenía un rastro de lagrimas en el rostro y contemplaba la lluvia de luces blancas con la boca abierta, está le miró y se tiró a su pecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

\- Gracias, gracias por volver y hacernos recordar que una vez creímos, que una vez fuimos valientes y que fuimos ¡Uno! Gracias por hacer que pueda volver a llorar por los que quise y sacar mi dolor…- Murmuró contra su pecho, mientras Snape la calmaba acariciándole el cabello.

Así permanecieron varios minutos hasta que Hermione cayó dormida, a causa de tantas emociones y el agotamiento.

\- Gracias a ti pequeña Gryffindor, por no haberte olvidado de tu arisco profesor de pociones en todos estos años y demostrarme que aún había esperanza… Si me recordabas a mi… ¿Cómo no iba a recordar la gente a los suyos?- Susurró al verla dormida en sus brazos.

Hermione al rato despertó y alzó la vista hacia Severus que aún la tenia recostada en sus brazos y no se había percatado de que la joven había abierto los ojos, pues estaba muy concentrado, sumido en sus pensamientos, en silencio, contemplando como el edificio quedaba reducido poco a poco a la nada, entonces alzó la vista al cielo y fijo su mirada allí. Ella también fijó su vista, hacia donde miraba su ex profesor y reparó asombrada en una pequeña figura rojiza que volaba en círculos sobre el edificio destruido, no era una criatura producida por los fuegos artificiales, era real. Cuando se extinguió la última llama del incendio, también desapareció aquella familiar figura, era un fénix, que se marchaba llevándose con él la bella melodía, dejando todo en silencio.

\- Príncipe… ¿Como sabias que yo te recordaba? - Preguntó adormilada Hermione, haciendo ver que ya había despertado (¿Tal vez su profesor había notado lo presente que había estado todos estos años en su mente?).- Antes también lo dijiste…pero yo solo te recordé cuando me dijiste quien eras…

\- Vamos Granger, es hora de cumplir mi promesa y devolverte a casa sana y salva. Si no me equivoco, dentro de poco esto se llenará de mortífagos, a saber que traman para no haberse aparecido aún aquí… cobardes, demasiada gente en la calle para ellos.- Dijo levantándose y atrayéndola de la cintura para pasarle un brazo sobre su hombro, arropándola con su larga capa, para protegerla y darle calor, pasando por alto la pregunta de ésta sin dificultad, ya que aún seguía medio dormida y se dejaba llevar.

Mientras tamto... la gente en la calle empezaba a dispersarse y a volver a sus hogares. Esa noche no habría guerra, ni enfrentamientos él no quería eso, simplemente era un aviso, esa noche era el principio del fin, el fin de la oscuridad. La luz había vuelto y esa noche empezaba a brillar de nuevo.

oOo

* * *

Bueno... ¿Que os ha parecido el Capitulo? ¿Fue un buen Song-fic? Es la primera vez que escribo uno. ^^ Me pareció una canción épica, típica de batalla, con fuerza, cuya letra encajaba a la perfección con lo que quería contar, inspirándome para él discurso. Ya que estamos en Mayo, creí bonito escribir esto en honor a los caídos de la última batalla en Hogwarts, así nosotros también les recordamos. Me emocione mucho escribiendo este capítulo, fue un experimento, espero que no muy desastroso. xD

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. - LA REUNIÓN DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS -

**7\. LA REUNIÓN DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS**

Lord Voldemort estaba en sus aposentos, furioso. Lo sucedido la noche anterior le tenía completamente rabioso y fuera de sí, nadie osaba desobedecerle desde hacía años, ni siquiera los antiguos miembros de la desparecida Orden del Fénix, a los que había permitido vivir, como ejemplo de sumisión y derrota para el mundo mágico. Aunque los seguía manteniendo vigilados sabía que no hacía falta, pues apenas habían mantenido sus lazos y ahora se dedicaban a seguir con su monótona y patética vida, sin apenas mantener contacto entre ellos, como él había deseado, manipulando su pena y vergüenza. Separados no eran nada, una sola persona no suponía ningún peligro, (o eso pensaba el) tras haber acabado al fin con la vida de aquel condenado Potter, destruyendo así a la única persona que suponía un problema para el, no por su insignificante poder, si no por lo que éste representaba. Dejando así a sus destrozados seguidores sin un líder al que seguir y más tarde sin una tumba que lo recordara, donde poder ir a llorar a su héroe caído, ya que el cadáver de Potter había desaparecido esa misma noche, suponía que a manos de alguna de las múltiples criaturas sanguinarias, que se unieron a el esa noche. Lord Voldemort siempre tenía todo controlado, pero aún así ya había ordenado reforzar la vigilancia sobre los antiguos miembros de la Orden, solo por si acaso, por si se les ocurría hacer alguna tontería tras los sucesos de la noche pasada. En cambio sus estúpidos mortífagos eran un caso aparte, le molestaba enormemente ver la ineficacia y pasividad de estos, los muy malditos no tenían ninguna pista fiable sobre lo sucedido.

Estaba claro que esa maldita noche había sido elegida a propósito, para hacer saltar por los aires ese importante edificio, haciendo que desapareciera del mapa, exactamente lo mismo que deseaba hacer con esa ¡Maldita fecha! Las fechas no era importantes, no eran un problema para él, (nada lo era para un Lord todopoderoso como el) pero si lo eran los estúpidos sentimientos de la gente al recordar estas, llevan a las personas a cometer estupideces, actos heroicos que pagan inmediatamente con su vida y esa fecha era peligrosa. No era bueno que la gente recordará y empezara a pensar, el era quien dictaba al mundo lo que debía pensar, sentir y desear.

…

Esa misma mañana, se había reunido con sus mortífagos más cercanos, los que portaban la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, (ya que muchos se había sumado a sus filas pero pocos tenían ese honor) únicamente los más útiles y leales, los que habían estado a su lado en la batalla.

Voldemort esperaba varios planes y noticias, que le informaran sobre lo sucedido, pero había esperado en vano, que esa manada de hienas ya tuviera apresados a los culpables había sido mucho pedir, todos se habían presentado con las manos vacías y sin ninguna información, esperando ordenes… (esos imbéciles eran incapaces de decidir por si mismos, ni siquiera cuando debían ir al baño) por ello ya les había castigado, duramente.

Esos incompetentes asustados y heridos... al fin empezaban a moverse por la sala y a reaccionar, trazando planes alrededor de la enorme mesa que había en el centro, bajo su atenta mirada. Demasiado tiempo tranquilos, los tenía mal acostumbrados se habían relajado y acomodado, eso tampoco era bueno, se dijo.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entró en el gran salón, una mujer vestida de negro, con los cabellos enmarañados, recogidos en un medio moño prácticamente desecho, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje... Bellatrix.

Le llamó con extrema devoción y la voz cargada de placer, sacándole de sus pensamientos. - Amo… Ya hemos asegurado la zona, nadie podrá entrar ni salir de allí, hasta que usted lo ordene, mi señor. -Dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Alguna pista de los culpables? - Preguntó impaciente.

\- Sospechamos de un hombre no identificado en una azotea, cercana al edificio. Varios magos, brujas y _muggles_ ya están siendo torturados e interrogados, aunque de momento nadie sabe nada. Créame, me he empleado muy a fondo... mi Amo. - Dijo, pasando su lengua por sus dientes y soltando una risita sádica.

\- Estupendo Bella querida, no lo dudo… ¿Y ustedes estúpidos? - Preguntó siseando peligrosamente a los dos hombres que acaban de ingresar también en el salón. - ¿Se puede saber a qué esperan? ¡Díganme! ¿Que han conseguido?- Le sacaban de sus casillas, la única que parecía pensar con rapidez y ser de algún valor era aquella desquiciada mujer, lo cual decía muy poco a favor del resto de sus mortífagos.

\- Verá mi Lord, hemos conseguido obtener alguna información acerca de la extraña melodía de la que habla la gente… -Empezó a decir el mortífago más alto con miedo, bajando su mirada al suelto.

\- ¿Y bien?¡Habla!- Ordenó Voldemort impacientándose, tamborileando con sus largos dedos sobre la negra mesa y apretando bajo esta su varita en la otra mano.

\- La produjo un fénix, mi señor... creemos que.. que es el mismo de la última batalla, aquel que hace años cegó al Basilisco, es el fénix de Dumbledore mi señor.- Dijo el otro.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Rugió Voldemort levantandosé de su trono y acercándose a estos - Eso es imposible, ese bicho murió al hacerlo su estúpido dueño, desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Por qué iba a volver? ¿Acaso insinúas que desde la tumba ese viejo loco, envía a su mascota para perturbarme?

El hombre retrocedió aterrorizado por tener que llevarle la contraria al Señor Oscuro y susurró. - No mi señor… Yo solo… No, insinúo nada, simplemente le digo que encontramos esta pluma.- Dijo, colocando una inmensa pluma roja, con extrema suavidad sobre la oscura mesa de ébano, la cual hacía destacar más el intenso brillo rojo de está. Voldemort la observó fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras un peligroso brillo rojizo de rabia (más intenso que el de la pluma) cruzaba por estos.- Estaba en el centro del edificio mi Lord, entre los escombros y las brasas. El fuego no le afectó.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que es del mismo pajarraco?- Preguntó Voldemort tratando de mantener el control.

\- Verá mi Lord, coincide… coincide con el núcleo de su antigua varita. Mi señor... ambas plumas proceden del mismo fénix. - Dijo con seguridad nuevamente el hombre más alto, ya que habían estado realizando varias pruebas a aquella pluma en el laboratorio y no había duda. - Creemos, que es una señal señor, un mensaje dejado premeditadamente, una firma.- Concluyó el hombre, atemorizado se removió incomodo y bajo la mirada, a la espera.

Voldemort se sentó de nuevo y se quedó varios minutos en silencio, mientras el grupo de mortífagos aguardaba.

\- Muy bien, de acuerdo. Ese estúpido pajarraco no supone ningún problema, un símbolo más que eliminaremos.- Dijo haciendo un gesto cortante con su blanca mano, quitándole importancia.- Ahora, debemos centrarnos en recuperar el control de la gente. No pueden pensar que ésto nos ha sorprendido, que no estábamos preparados. Diremos que fue idea del Ministerio, que ese edificio estaba muy viejo y se había quedado pequeño para realizar tantos tramites, que planeamos construir uno aún mayor y que lo de anoche solo fue una explosión controlada para despedir como se merecía a este, una muestra más de nuestro poder.

Una risita cantarina, resonó en el salón - Amo… la gente no lo creerá… No,no... Amo… - Canturreo divertida la mortífaga, mostrando una gran sonrisa y balanceándose sobre sus talones juguetona.

Voldemort la miró y en unos segundos se _desapareció_ y _apareció_ junto a esta, cogiéndola firmemente del cuello.- La gente, mi querida Bella…- Le susurró el Lord contra su oreja, haciendo chocar su aliento helado contra está y sujetándola más fuerte por el cuello dificultandole cada vez más la respiración, mientras le apuntaba con la varita -… pensará lo que yo les diga que deben pensar…- Continuo, dándole un leve golpecito en la frente con su frío y largo dedo -…sentirán lo que yo les diga que deben sentir…- Dijo, lanzándole un C _rucio_ a la bruja sin mover los labios, haciendo que esta se removiera de dolor -… y deseará…- Detuvo el maleficio y empezó a descender su varita por el pronunciado escote de la bruja que temblaba de placer, visiblemente excitada - … lo que yo desee. ¿Queda claro?

\- Fuera todos ¡Ahora!- Gritó Bellatrix a los mortífagos de la sala, tendiéndose seductoramente encima de la enorme mesa de ébano, aún rodeada por éstos sentados a su alrededor.

\- Bella quería… ¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí! No lo olvides. - Susurró Voldemort, mirándola con una aterradora sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella hacia un puchero y se apoyaba sobre sus codos para ver a su señor.

Pasando su mirada por los mortifagos aún sentados a la mesa, empezó a decir. - Quiero que esta noche en las noticias se hable sobre el peligro de aferrarnos a viejos edificios y a los restos de un pasado decadente, que por ello decidimos erradicar la existencia de ese viejo edificio y que concluya anunciando que el nuevo edificio que se construirá será aún mayor. Un símbolo de nuestro tiempo y del futuro con el que su Lord les ha premiado.

\- Veréis caballeros, esto es una prueba, la última, antes de la sumisión total del mundo mágico. Ésto ha reavivado la poca fe que le quedaba a la gente, si fallamos y no acabamos con este último rayo de esperanza, acabaremos con todo lo que hemos construido en estos seis largos años y no permitiré que eso suceda. Así que más os vale encontrar a ese hombre y hacerle recordar el verdadero significado de la palabra horror o seré yo el que se lo haga recordar a ustedesss...- Siseó amenazante. - …uno a uno. ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

-Si amo. - Respondieron todos a coro, inclinando sus cabezas.

\- Muy bien, ahora ¡LARGO!- Concluyó agitando la varita abriendo las puertas invitando a desalojar la sala rápidamente a sus sirvientes, mientras avanzaba hacia Bella (aún tendida en la enorme mesa) esperando impaciente. La reunión había acabado, el estaba nervioso y necesitaba relajarse...

…

 _Más tarde en su despacho_...

Lord Voldemort estaba repasando distraído varios libros de magia oscura, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - Ordenó. - ¿Si… Lucius?- Preguntó interesado, al ver la emoción contenida en el rostro de aquel mortífago, que hacía lo imposible por ganarse su aprobación de nuevo.

\- Mi Lord.- Respondió este, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y entrando en el despacho de su amo. Seguido por otro mortífago enmascarado que le imitó, pero que apenas se postró ante el. - Tenemos información sobre el autor de lo sucedido, encontramos una imagen del sospechoso en la mente de un anciano _muggle_ que subió a su azotea para ver el espectáculo nocturno con su mujer. - Viendo con regocijo como el Señor Oscuro empezaba a estar muy interesado es sus palabras, continuó. - Verá, no es mucho... porque al parecer el sospechoso llevaba una máscara, por lo que la identificación es imposible. Sin embargo...- Añadió al ver con temor como la mueca de interés de su señor cambiaba rápidamente a la de enfado. –...el sospechoso, no estaba solo mi señor, también había una joven con él.

\- ¿Una joven? ¿De quién se trata? - Preguntó muy interesado.

\- Aún no lo sabemos, la imagen era muy difusa y el anciano no aguantó el interrogatorio... Sin embargo tenemos una idea aproximada, pero necesitamos confirmarla señor antes de avanzar en la dirección correcta. Si usted lo aprueba pondré a Greyback, su mejor rastreador, tras la pista para que lo verifique...

\- ¡Mi señor! – Interrumpió el otro mortífago, quitándose la máscara. - Si me permite, yo ya he estado siguiendo varias pistas y estoy seguro de que ya voy en la dirección correcta, yo puedo encargarme de la chica.

Voldemort se quedo mirando al joven mortífago durante unos segundos, sin duda aquel chico estaba ansioso por destacar y probar su valía, por encima de su padre. Esto le gustó, sus mortífagos debía serle fieles a él y tenerlo contento por encima de los lazos familiares o afectivos. - Muy bien, Draco. - Cedió con un gesto de la mano .- Confió, en que seas de gran ayuda y no me defraudes… como Lucius. – Añadió mirando a este último con desprecio.

Dracó asintió complacido y más relajado, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el Lord Voldemort que añadió al momento.

\- Lucius ¡Hablá con Greyback!.- Ordenó. - Y estate atento, si el joven Malfoy falla… dile a Greyback que la muchacha es toda suya. Pero tú serás el encargado de castigar al joven Malfoy.- Añadió mostrando una cruel sonrisa de regocijo, al ver el escalofrió que recorrió al hombre ante esa orden, torturar a su hijo sin duda los distanciaría más y les acercaría aún más a él.

Todos eran mortífagos y estaban destinados a servirle, entre ellos no podía haber ningún tipo de lazo o unión, eso debilitaría sus filas y su lealtad, por eso solía llamarles a todos por su apellido y nunca se dirigía a los otros por parentescos inútiles como _''tu mujer''_ o _''tu hijo''_.

\- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó al ver que los hombres seguían en su despacho.

\- Los hechizos usados para destruir el edificio fueron muy potentes mi Señor y han dejado una gran carga mágica en la zona, sin embargo no es imposible reconocerla o rastrearla, sea quien sea ese hombre, es muy poderoso señor. – Dijo Draco.

Voldemort torciendo el gesto con rabia y exclamó -¡Ahórrate tus estúpidos cumplidos hacia ese tipo, Draco! Sin duda eres demasiado joven e impresionable.- Cortó, molesto.- Ahora retiraos de mi vista.- Ordenó, en tono que dejaba lugar a réplicas.

...

Draco y Lucius Malfoy abandonaron el despacho de Lord Voldemort, recriminándose mutuamente, mientras salían a la calle y caminaban hablando en voz baja.

\- Draco, tu sabes quién es esa chica. Estoy seguro, ¿Por que no le dijiste nada al Lord Oscuro? El te habría recompensado, nuestra familia necesita ganarse de nuevo su confianza y su favor…

\- Eso, es asunto mio padre. - Le cortó Draco - Tú preocúpate por tus propios asuntos, que bastante tienes. Te recuerdo que yo dispongo del favor y la confianza del Lord, eres tu el que la ha perdido.- Añadió con rabia y desprecio.

\- Como quieras, después no vengas llorándome…. – Respondió el hombre, con un brillo de dolor cruzando sus ojos, que rápidamente ocultó. Pensando con cierta pena que quizás debería preocuparse más por ganar de nuevo el favor y la confianza de su hijo, antes de interesarse en ganar la del Lord.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el tipo? - Preguntó Lucius nuevamente, intentado entablar una conversación con su hijo.

\- Ni idea… ¿Que te hace suponer que lo sé? – Le respondió éste claramente molesto y esquivo.

\- Pues que… Si conoces a la joven y ella estaba con el quizás… fuera uno de sus amigos y entonces también puedas tener una idea aproximada de quien puede ser.- Le dijo cautelosamente.

\- No, no lo se. Ni tampoco me importa realmente. Quizás la chica solo estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado... ¡ Y deja de querer sonsacarme información de una vez! No te diré nada que no le haya dicho al Lord.- Contestó Draco de nuevo molesto, no le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones también ante su padre, ahora estaban igual, ambos eran mortífagos, ambos estaban marcados, no le debía nada.

\- ¡No trato de sonsacarte información, imbécil! Solo trato de entender porque ese estúpido hombre voló por los aires ese maldito edificio y no el Ministerio por ejemplo, ese habría sido mi objetivo, es el centro de todo. – Exclamó Lucius Malfoy parándose en mitad de la calle enfadado,(mientras señalaba con la mano abierta el imponente edificio del Ministerio, a lo lejos) al ver el poco progreso que conseguía en su maniobra para acercarse a Draco.

\- Ni idea padre. - Respondió de nuevo éste, más calmado y pensativo, parándose también y mirando hacia donde señalaba el hombre.- Quizás lo de anoche solo fue el principio y se reserva lo mejor para el final…es…es lo que...habría hecho yo. Si planeara una revolución para derrotarle. - Añadió en voz baja y cautelosa, mirando por primera vez a los ojos fríos y envejecidos de su padre, que le observaban atentos. - Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos para la cena. Dile a madre que llegaré a tiempo y que no se preocupe. - Se despidió Draco, retirando la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia el fondo de la calle, desapareciendo de su vista entre la gente.

oOo

* * *

¿Os esta gustando? Dejadme conocer vuestras opiniones con algún mensaje y si queréis recibir notificaciones cuando publique nuevos capítulos de mi Fanfic recordad darle a Favoritos o Follow. Gracias por leerme :)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	8. - DOS TRAIDORES Y UNA SANGRE SUCIA -

**8\. DOS TRAIDORES Y UNA SANGRE SUCIA**

Draco Malfoy había cambiado. La guerra cambiaba a las personas y el había sido una de ellas, ya no era el mismo. Aunque a decir verdad, ese cambio había empezado antes. Antes incluso, de unirse a los mortífagos.

Creció y vivió, como hijo y heredero único de una rica y antigua familia mágica, en la magnífica mansión Malfoy de Wiltshire. Pasó toda su vida entre lujo y algodones, creyendo que era especial por ser un Malfoy. Con fe ciega en las historias que su adorado e idolatrado padre le contaba, sobre la supremacía de los magos y la pureza de la sangre por encima de todas las cosas.

Ahora, una risa amarga cruzaba su rostro al pensar en ese término, _''sangre pura''_ dudaba de que ellos (incluido el) tuvieran algo puro, hasta su sangre estaba corrompida. Muerte, tortura y destrucción, era lo único que les rodeaba y para lo que servían.

Con los años, al ir haciéndose mayor y tras el regreso del Señor Tenebroso durante su cuarto curso, empezó a abrir los ojos y finalmente comprendió que el hecho de ser un _''sangre limpia''_ no le beneficiaba en absoluto, ni le protegía del sádico de su amo, porque si, ahora tenía un amo.

En su quinto curso las cosas no le fueron del todo mal, con Umbridge como directora del colegio, pero tras el fracaso de su padre (que debía haber recuperado la Profecía) en el Ministerio y su posterior encarcelamiento en Azkaban, a el le impusieron la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort. El era su dueño, el le ordenaba como vivir y como morir, exactamente igual que a su padre, a los sangre sucia, los rebeldes y el resto de gente que luchaba contra su amo y señor. Pero al menos estos últimos eran libres, en el fondo de su alma lo eran y morirían defendiendo una causa justa, por la que creían. No como el, que seguramente moriría en alguna estúpida misión, por una causa que ya no era la suya y dudaba de que alguna vez lo hubiese sido. Sin embargo estaba condenado, ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Huir? No, su madre y su padre pagarían las consecuencias y dudaba de poder llegar más allá de la frontera con vida. Estaba atrapado. Así, asustado y acatando ordenes, pasó sus últimos años en Hogwarts, cuando todo empezaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor y a cambiarle profundamente.

Su primera misión como mortífago, fue ese maldito armario evanescente que tuvo que reparar durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Si fracasaba él y su madre morirían y si lograba repararlo, llevando a cabo su plan, seguramente morirían varios de sus compañeros. No le agradaba la idea pero era un egoísta, mejor ellos que él. Siempre sería un Slytherin y ellos se preocupaban por los suyos como nadie, morirían por salvar a los que amaban y valoraban realmente, pero no les movían sentimientos de sacrificio tan nobles y altruistas como a los Gryffindors, capaces de sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad. Todavía hoy, volvía a su mente la imagen de su viejo director, su mirada de benevolencia y pena, al mirarle esa última noche en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Dumbledore parecía saber exactamente lo que él sentía cuando le apuntaba con su varita, compadeciéndose y apiadándose del niño lloroso frente a sus ojos que pretendía acabar con su vida. Pero simplemente no pudo, el no podía matar a ese hombre. A partir de ahí su mente se volvía difusa sobre lo sucedido esa noche, recordaba los gritos de la loca de su tía, la figura oscura y alta de su padrino, que se ponía delante suyo y murmura contra el viejo director la maldición imperdonable, _Avada kedavra,_ la maldición de la muerte. Después silencio, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, gritos y carreras.

Cuando llegó el verano las cosas no mejoraron. En su propia casa fue testigo del asesinato de Charity Burbage (la profesora de estudios muggles) y obligado a torturar al mortífago Thorfinn Rowle, el primero de tantos a los que tendría que torturar bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

Su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts lo pasó tranquilo y solo, realizando alguna misión esporádica sin importancia, con la única compañía de Thedore Nott un Slytherin, cuyo padre mortífago también había sido encarcelado y que tras la nueva fuga de Azkaban había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Theodore era un muchacho tranquilo, algo extraño pero inteligente, que no parecía tener ningún interés en la Segunda Guerra Mágica o en los ideales del Lord Oscuro. También contó con el apoyo del fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona, a la cual siguió visitando de vez en cuando, en ocasiones contadas, como agradecimiento por su cariño y ayuda el año anterior.

Pero esta tranquilidad le duró relativamente poco, ya que fue llamado por sus padres y su tía Bella durante las vacaciones de Pascua a la Mansión familiar, para confirmar la identidad del trió dorado. Al parecer, habían sido capturados por los carroñeros y entonces por primera vez Draco fue valiente y mintió. Mintió a sus padres, a su tía, a su familia, mintió a los carroñeros a los mortífagos y a todo lo que representaban. Porque si, el estaba seguro de que eran ellos. Ese trió era inconfundible por muy deformada que tuviese la cara ''San Potter'', le delataban ''El Zanahorio'' y ''La Sabelotodo'', pero no sería él quien les condenara, si esos tres tenían la más mínima oportunidad de escapar y acabar con su amo, no sería él quien se lo impidiese.

Meses más tarde, evitó de nuevo que el estúpido de Crabbe matara a Potter, con lo que al parecer se ganó el perdón definitivo de esos malditos y nobles Gryffindors, quienes le salvaron la vida cuando la sala de los menesteres ardió. Sin embargo al morir finalmente Potter, durante su enfrentamiento con el Señor Tenebroso, vio como su última vía de escape moría con él, condenándole a una vida de servidumbre, bajo las ordenes de aquel loco.

Jamas olvidaría la angustia de esos años...

La tensión y el miedo, su dura preparación como mortífago para las misiones, entrenando sin descanso, bajo torturas, mejorando día a día hasta que fue capaz de lanzar maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos escudos muy potentes de manera no verbal, pero nunca un _Patronus_ , únicamente conseguía una tenue neblina. También aprendió _Oclumancia_ * (el arte de cerrar la mente) bajo la tutela de su loca tía, Bellatrix Lestrange (ya que no podía aprender de su padrino del que no se fiaba) y aprendió bien, a decir verdad a la perfección. Se esforzó al máximo, como no lo había hecho en su vida, sin necesidad de ser torturado por su tía ni una sola vez para ''motivarse'', sin duda esto era lo más valioso que aprendió esos días. Ahora le servía para bloquear los recuerdos y pensamientos, que no quería que su Señor, ni nadie descubriese. Gracias a eso ahora tenía una parte privada en su mente, en la que refugiarse y ser libre de nuevo. Un lugar donde volver a verla a ella.

…

Draco andaba con paso rápido y firme, pero erguido con altivez y prepotencia, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso y bajaba la mirada al ver sus ropas de mortífago.

Caminaba hacia donde vivía Hermione Granger. Su antigua compañera escolar, a la que insultó durante años por ser hija de _muggles_ , la cual había sido siempre más inteligente y valiente que sus amigos e incluso que el mismo, lo que le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero después de la guerra y de lo sucedido los meses posteriores, su relación con esta había cambiado radicalmente, no es que fueran íntimos, pero sí que había surgido entre ellos una fuerte relación de amistad y protección, fortalecida con el paso del tiempo, asentada sobre una misma pérdida, a manos de su ahora aún más odiado padre. Al pensar en esta, Draco sintió un enorme dolor y vacío en el pecho, nunca hablaban de ella...Katherine*. Volvió a centrar con rapidez sus pensamientos en esa extraña amistad que había surgido con Granger. Amistad que aún años más tarde aun se mantenía firme, por supuesto a espaldas de su Lord, su padre y el resto del mundo. Ambos estaban en contacto y conversaban de vez en cuando, así había descubierto como la Gryffindor llevaba prácticamente una vida de ermitaña, tan sola como el, viviendo alejada de sus amigos. Algo que Draco no entendió al principio, hasta que ésta le habló de la pena y la culpa que le acosaba (como a el mismo) por seguir viva mientras los que amaba habían muerto y como el ver a sus antiguos amigos se lo recordaba. Algo que estando con el no sucedía, ya que como le había confesado ella entre risas, él era '' _un viejo enemigo''_ y no le traía recuerdos de sus amigos, pues nunca estuvo con ellos, el era parte de su presente y por ello su amistad no le dañaba.

Pensando en ésto, llegó finalmente al pequeño apartamento de Granger. Tenía que hablar con ella y ponerla sobre aviso, debía marcharse del país y esconderse, el había descubierto en seguida su identidad en la mente de aquel _muggle_ , (reconocería su silueta y esa maraña de pelo donde estuviera) ¡Gracias a Merlín! había sido el único, aunque estaba seguro de que en unas horas Voldemort enviaría a ese mortífago mutante de Fenir Greyback tras su pista, por lo debía darse prisa. Pero su esperanza de encontrarla aún allí se esfumó nada más entrar en el apartamento. ¡Maldición! Pensó, dirigiéndose de nueva hacía la calle, para _de_ s _aparecerse._ En su trabajo sería más complicado hablar con seguridad con ella, rodeados de gente y más con Theodore Nott rondando por allí.

…

Mientras tanto, Hermione ajena al peligro que corría, estaba en su trabajo ordenando algunos papeles. Pensaba en su salvador una y otra vez, en donde estaría y en si volvería a verlo y escuchaba de fondo como el presentador del informativo relataba los sucesos de la noche anterior - … explosión controlada llevaba a cabo por orden del ministerio…- Increíble, pensó. ¿Realmente pretendían hacer creer a la gente que ellos mismo lo habían causado? Quien sabe quizás la gente después de tanto tiempo de manipulación lo creyera.

-¡Vaya montón de mierda!- Exclamó una joven pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, a su espalda.- ¿Tú.. les crees?- Le preguntó su compañera de trabajo.

Hermione se giró encarando a la joven, pero sin mirarle a los ojos respondió dudosa.- No se… Ginevra.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Por el Caldero de Morgana! No fue una maldita demolición controlada, fue mucho más que eso, fue por ¡Ellos!…- Insistió está nerviosa, acercándose y obligando a Hermione (a la que apenas conocía ya) a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Lo sé. – Musitó ésta en voz baja, manteniendo por primera vez su mirada acuosa en los de la joven pelirroja, cuya mirada ardía con la misma fuerza y brillo que su cabello.

\- Yo lo vi.. fue precioso y mágico de verdad. Me recordó a lo que le hicieron mis hermanos en Hogwarts, a esa cara sapo de Umbridge. ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo con emoción, tapándose la boca para silenciar una risita. – ¿Recuerdas.. el Ejercito de Dumbledore?- Añadió bajando la voz, poniéndose seria de nuevo y mirando a Hermione, que permanecía fría ante ella.

\- Si, lo recuerdo. – Respondió de nuevo con un cortante susurro.

Hacía tiempo que la relación con Ginny se había enfriado,(como con todos) a pesar de tener la suerte de estar juntas y verse a diario, apenas hablaban.

Ahora que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, (gracias a lo vivido la noche anterior con su ex profesor) estaba deseando decirle que lo sentía, que si que recordaba todo y que la perdonara por apartarla así de su vida, que la había echado mucho de menos y no había sido capaz de afrontar la pena y la culpa por no haber sido capaz de ayudar más a Harry y a su hermano. Quería decirle que sabía lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y que se preparará porque todo iba a cambiar, estaba segura de ello, pero no podía, se lo había prometido a el. El era su secreto, su regreso, su plan, todo lo que el le había dicho se lo guardaría para ella. Hermione no pensaba poner en peligro a _''su Príncipe''_ por nada del mundo. Además confesando todo a Ginny también pondría a esta en un grave aprieto, no podía cambiar su actitud con ella a pesar de haber despertado de ese trance. Debía continuar igual para no despertar las sospechas de la pelirroja, hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

\- Veras, yo anoche... no vi nada… - Empezó a decir, evitando nuevamente su mirada volvió a su tarea de organizar papeles, odiándose por tener que mentir a su amiga.- Tenía una reunión con el jefe y…- Continuó.

\- ¡Oooh, cierto! Perdona por no preguntarte antes, lo de anoche... ya sabes... Bueno ¿Como fue la ''cita'' con el estirado de Notty? – Preguntó Ginny, interrumpiendo a Hermione con una picara sonrisita, mientras alzaba las cejas juguetona al decir _''cita''._

Esa pelirroja cotilla nunca cambiaría pensó divertida, tan impredecible como un volcán, tan pronto te fulminaba duramente con la mirada como su madre, como se mostraba comprensiva, o te salia con su humor puramente Weasley, sin duda toda la culpa de eso último la tenían los gemelos.

Pero Hermione no pudo decir nada más, porque en ese momento entró la directora del departamento reprochándoles que las horas de trabajo no eran para "cotillear" y estar cruzadas de brazos. Encarándose más con Hermione, le dijo que si aún seguía trabajando allí para ella, ¿Por que no había subido aún los malditos cafés? Que esperaban desde hacía ya varios minutos y que si tenía que volver por ellos de nuevo quizás podría prescindir de sus servicios. Mientras salía por la puerta, añadió con desprecio que el jefe la había llamado a su despacho y la esperaba. Murmurando enfadada que ella no era la lechuza de nadie, desapareció por la puerta.

…

Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho de su jefe, que iba tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, con un traje gris oscuro y corbata, no pudo evitar pensar en que la elegancia parecía ser la marca de la casa Slytherin, como las serpientes bonitas por fuera mortales por dentro se dijo.

El Slytherin estaba hablando con alguien a través de la Red Flu de su chimenea, ligeramente inclinado sobre esta. Seguramente negociando una actuación del programa con algún censor de ministerio, algo habitual porque todo lo que salía por televisión era previamente autorizado por el. Ya que ahora Theodore Nott, dirigía un importante programa de humor y a veces cultura que entretenía a la gente. Les hacía creer que al menos viendo esto no corrían peligro de ser manipulados. Hermione no dejaba de extrañarse y sorprenderse al pensar irónicamente en cómo la televisión un objeto tan _muggle_ había invadido la Comunidad Mágica. Invento que no parecía haber despertado el interés de los magos y brujas hasta la victoria del nuevo régimen, a diferencia de la radio (reina de la comunicación durante tanto tiempo) que había sido olvidada prácticamente hasta desaparecer ya que en ella no había música, únicamente más noticias alabando el nuevo gobierno. Reconocía que Voldemort, que había nacido y crecido en el mundo _muggle_ (algo que pocos que continuasen vivos conocían) había demostrado su inteligencia al emplear ésta como medio de comunicación propagandístico, sin duda sabiendo el gran poder que suponía controlar un medio como ese.

Al ver entrar a Hermione con la bandeja en su despacho, Nott se despidió rápidamente del interlocutor y se acercó a ella con una bonita y juguetona sonrisa.

\- Jamás me había dejado plantado una mujer tan atractiva. - Le recriminó con expresión seria pero con un tono jovial.

\- Oh señor Nott verá, yo…- Empezó a excusarse Hermione, pasando como siempre por alto el cumplido.

\- Por favor Hermione, lo de señor hace que me sienta como un viejo. ¡Yo no soy mi padre! - Exclamó algo molesto.- Por suerte para ambos... .- Añadió suavizando el tono. - No era nada agraciado te lo aseguro. - Dijo tratando de bromear. Nervioso pasó su mano por su cabello. - Tenemos los mismos años y aunque apenas cruzáramos un par de palabras... estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts. Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Theo.- Pidió cordialmente.

\- Ésta bien, Theodore.- Cedió ésta un poco. - Anoche salí para verle, pero ya había sonado el toque de queda, había carroñeros por las calles, me entró miedo y volví a casa, lo siento.- Explicó disculpándose, no quería que su jefe pensara mal de ella, era muy agradable y le caía bien a pesar de su insistente y absurdo coqueteo.

Algo distraído Nott paseó su mirada por la habitación. - Ah, ya veo… bueno no te preocupes, por desgracia el toque de queda después de lo de anoche será aún peor. Me sorprendería si no terminan poniéndonos un collar a todos para pasearnos por la calle.- Dijo con desdén dándose la vuelta. Ella sabía que Nott no simpatizaba con los ideales de Voldemort y que solía dejar escapar comentarios de ese estilo en privado. Comentarios a los que por supuesto ella nunca añadía nada, quedándose callada. - Gracias por el té, Hermione.- Dijo educadamente mientras con elegantes movimientos se sentaba de nuevo en su mesa y empezaba a leer _El profeta_ , (que ella le había traído) dando así por finalizada la charla.

...

Hermione salió nerviosa del despacho, ese hombre la alteraba, no lo consideraba un peligro y lo apreciaba, pero invadía demasiado su espacio personal. Le recordaba mucho a su extraña amiga Luna Lovegood, cuando la observaba con sus enormes ojos claros, traspasándole el alma, ¿Donde estaría ahora? No la veía desde la batalla... Suponía que ella y su padre habían huido antes de ser apresados y estaban en algún lugar mágico escondidos, rodeados de criaturas mágicas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió ponerse en marcha de nuevo, ese día había mucho ajetreo, no podía permitirse relajarse ni un momento.

Un repartidor la esperaba con un carrito lleno de cajas en la entrada, lo cogió y empujó hasta el interior del edificio. Cuando pasaba junto al anciano recepcionista, este le preguntó simpático si habían pasado las barreras de seguridad, a lo que ella como siempre le decía bromenado que no, que estaban llenas de salamandras de fuego, sabiendo el pánico que les tenía el hombre a esos bichejos, ya que una vez de niño le quemaron la mano, _''por meterla donde no debía''_ como le había contado entre risas cientos de veces.-¡Pues espera a que termine mi turno para soltarlas querida!- Exclamó con una sonrisa paternal, mientras Hermione se alejaba sonriendo. Subió en el ascensor mágico hasta la planta de _atrezzo_ , imaginando que sería una entrega para el espectáculo de esa noche. Entró en la zona de vestuario y maquillaje, donde estaban congregados un gran número de artistas, corriendo de aquí para allá, preparándose. Cerca de la entrada estaba la directora de producción, avanzó dejando frente a esta el carrito.

-¿Que es esto Granger? No he encargado nada.- Preguntó extrañada.

\- No lo se. Un repartidor lo trajo, yo me limité a entregártelo suponía que sería algo para la actuación de esta noche.- Contesto distraída mirando los disfraces y peinados.

\- Bien veamos…¿Que demonios es esto?- Exclamó extrañada la directora.- Bien, déjalas... por ahí.- Añadió sin darle importancia, agitando las manos con un vago movimiento, señalando la sala en general.

Mientras a Hermione se le había parado la respiración al ver el contenido de los paquetes. Eran máscaras, máscaras blancas y capas negras de mortífagos, infinidad de ellas, como la que llevaba Snape la noche anterior. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su instinto le gritaba que saliera de ese edificio inmediatamente, no creía que su profesor fuera a volar por los aires el lugar, con gente inocente trabajando en su interior, pero a saber qué planes tenía... Esas máscaras no eran una buena señal pensó, dejando las cajas en una esquina de la habitación y apresurándose hacia el ascensor. Antes de salir tenía que avisar a Ginny para que se pusiera a salvo, quizás una excusa como almorzar juntas le serviría, sin duda la pelirroja se extrañaría pero daba igual, eso era una emergencia se dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de archivos donde la había visto por última vez.

…

Draco Malfoy entraba en ese momento en el edificio. Algunas personas se apartaban de su lado, otras le miraban curioso, pero ninguna le detenía, era un mortífago podía entrar y salir de donde quisiera.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, para subir hasta la planta donde sabía que trabajaba Granger, estaba leyendo el informe secreto que había conseguido tras mucho investigar en el Ministerio. Era algo que ella le había pedido hace tiempo, ya que esta sabía que sus padres habían muerto, pero no como, ni que había sido de ellos. En este se explicaba lo que les había sucedido, al parecer habían sido detenidos cuando cruzaban el mar hacia Australia, sin duda los mortífagos les habían dado caza sin descanso, por muy bien que ella les hubiera escondido les habían encontrado, habían anulado el potente encantamiento de _creación de recuerdos*_ de Hermione, recordándoles que tenían una hija y diciéndoles que a esas alturas ya estaría muerta a manos de su amo, por ser una asquerosa hija de _muggles_ , como ellos. Su padre había muerto al momento, tras enfrentarse con los mortífagos, su madre a los pocos días presa, de pena.

Finalmente la puerta del ascensor se abrió, mientras escondía el informe en los pliegues de su capa, levantó la vista y sonrió para si tras su máscara, al ver como de el salían charlando el rarito de Theodore y la pequeña hija de los Weasley amiga de Granger. Ellos evidentemente no le reconocieron bajo la mascara pero hicieren un gesto de saludo obligado con sus cabezas y se apresuraran a salir de su vista. Estupendo se dijo Draco, no habría complicaciones, seguramente ella estaría arriba sola, repasando antiguos documentos como siempre.

Llegó a la planta donde trabajaba y entró a buscarla en la sala de archivos donde solía estar, a la vez que una nerviosa Hemione buscaba en ese mismo momento y en esa misma sala, a su amiga entre las filas y filas de documentos apilados.

…

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe Mestizo había entrado sigilosamente por una ventana del edificio sin ser visto, (bajo la capa invisible de Potter, que había conseguido años atrás) y vagó silencioso hasta la sala de emisión, donde manipuló varios monitores para cortar la programación e introducir su grabación, con un nuevo mensaje para la comunidad mágica. En ella confirmaba su autoría sobre el atentado de la noche anterior a ese odioso edificio y lo que ésto significaba, con las mismas palabras que había utilizado la noche pasada para explicárselo a Granger, (una punzada de necesidad atravesó su pecho al pensar en ella) destapando así las mentiras que el régimen estaba empezando a difundir, para engañar a la gente. Algo que la gran mayoría ya sospechaba y que ahora el les confirmaría. Antes de salir de la habitación dejó sobre la mesa una larga y brillante pluma roja, como mensaje para los motífagos y para Voldemort, hechizó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, hasta que esta hubiese finalizado y se alejó de allí.

Una vez llevado a cabo el inició de su segundo plan, fue a esconderse mientras este se desarrollaba. Aún no podía dejarse ver. Lo haría al final, para mostrar que no había tenido cómplices y lo fácil que había sido burlarse del Lord Tenebroso nuevamente. Esperaba poder salir con vida gracias a una pequeña distracción que tenía preparada. Entró en de las salas superiores, donde sabía que apenas circulaba gente, ya que se usaba como almacén y archivador, sin saber sin embargo a quien se encontraría nuevamente allí...

Severus Snape avanzó hasta apoyarse en la pared del fondo, frente a la puerta, oculto entre las sombras, atento a los movimientos que se producirían en el edificio. Al minuto de entrar en la habitación, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver en el marco de ésta a un mortífago, al que apuntó en el acto con su varita.

¡Maldición! Habían sido mucho más rápidos de lo que esperaba.. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor cuando el hombre habló y reconoció su voz. Bajó su varita incapaz de atacarle, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que dijo y a quien buscaba.

\- ¡Granger! ¡GRANGER contesta! ¿Estas aquí?- Gritó el mortífago.

Snape se congeló en el acto, ¿Granger? ese mortífago era ¿Draco Malfoy? y estaba buscando a ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Hermione estaba alli? ¿Que quería de ella? Su mente estaba confusa no sabía que hacer, pero cuando vio aparecer la nerviosa figura de Hermione entre las filas de archivadores dejándose ver directamente por el mortífago, casi se muere de la impresión. Volver a verla allí en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando el tiempo apenas había conseguido desprender de su capa el aroma de esa joven, (un aroma en el que había dormido envuelto toda la noche) le había sorprendido, pero más el hecho de que de nuevo ésta parecía estar en apuros y caminar directa hacía ellos.

Permaneció calmado y atento, era un hombre tranquilo y precavido, que pensaba cualquier movimiento antes de precipitarse. Además tenía todo bajo control. El estaba allí para protegerla de nuevo, si Malfoy intentaba algo contra ella, no tendría piedad con el. Por muy padrino que fuera del chico, si la tocaba o le hacía daño, lo mataría en el acto se dijo, asustándose de ese sentimiento de propiedad y protección sobre la chica que crecía a cada segundo, haciéndose más fuerte en su interior.

...

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Eres… tu? ¿Que… que haces aquí? - Preguntó cauta Hermione, los mortífagos tenían muchas maneras de engañar y no podía revelar ningún tipo de sentimiento antes de estar segura.

\- He venido por ti Granger. Saben que ayer estabas con ese hombre enmascarado en la azotea. – Dijo el chico con superioridad, avanzando hacia ella y quitándose la mascara confirmando su identidad.

...

Severus se había tensado más ante esas palabras, estaba a punto de atacarle, si daba un paso más hacia ella... Pero de nuevo se quedó congelado, al ver como Hermione (en vez de asustarse por sus palabras y su identidad) echaba a correr desesperada hacia los brazos del rubio, mientras este los abría para recibirla y abrazarla con una sonrisa.

Snape ante la imagen apretó su mano izquierda en un puño, mientras bajaba su varita en la otra, aturdido y expectante. Mientras observaba la escena, una oleada de rabia irracional recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos que parecían arder, hasta su pecho atravesándolo. Sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón como si se lo hubiesen retorcido y arrancado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de causarle dolor a ese maldito niñato teñido, mimado, desagradecido y egocéntrico. Estaba siendo sacudido por un sentimiento que creía olvidado...celos. Unos celos que ahora le consumían y le quemaban el alma (o lo que quedara de ella) con una fuerza que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Ver a Granger abrazando con tanto cariño a esa serpiente, le había abierto los ojos, estaba empezando a sentir por ella algo más que cariño y atracción. Hermione abrazaba feliz a esa asquerosa víbora, que la había insultado durante años, un asqueroso mortífago, indigno de ella (como tu, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza) pero encima ese maldito rubio platino era un peligro cerca de cualquier mujer, no como el.

\- ¡Draco, cuanto tiempo! Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¡Maldito Slytherin...! Sabes que odio esa máscara, pareces uno de ellos. - Exclamó la Gryffindor.

\- Hermione, es que... ¡Soy! Uno de ellos.-. Se mofó el chico alzando su barbilla arrogante, mostrando esa sonrisa torcida de chico malo que volvía locas a las chicas y ganándose por ello una mirada asesina de Severus.- Vamos Granger, no es momento de ponerse cariñosa. Ya sé que no puedes evitar tocarme teniéndome cerca... pero contrólate por favor. - Dijo divertido al ver el enfado de la chica, aún entre sus brazos.

Sin saber que la atenta y oscura mirada de un furibundo Snape le vigilaba desde las sombras.

\- ¡Maldita serpiente ególatra y creída!- Regaño Hermione separándose y dándole un pequeño puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. -Sabes perfectamente que únicamente despertaste algún interés en mi...-Dijo la joven alzando orgullosa la barbilla ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.- ...cuando te convertiste en un magnífico y adorable...- Continuó diciendo con voz seductora e insinuante. Haciendo que Draco la mirase confundido, mientras cierto profesor se olvidaba de respirar ante esa sensual voz, odiándose por creer que alguna vez ella le hablaría así a el.- ¡HURÓN SALTARÍN!- Gritó divertida, revolviendole el pelo que tan pulcramente se había peinado el rubio y pegándole otro suave puñetazo.

\- ¡Auh Granger! Tu y tu afición por lesionarme a lo _muggle_...- Se quejo Draco frotándose exageradamente el hombro donde le había golpeado la chica. - Bueno ya me has oído. Estas en peligro, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo este poniéndose serio, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella. Haciendo de nuevo que Snape desde las sombras, se tensara más ante el contacto. Deseando ser el quien tomara esa pequeña mano.

\- No Draco espera, tengo que buscar a Ginny algo... algo va a pasar hoy aquí y creo que es peligroso que estemos...-Dijo Hermione, tratando de soltarse sin éxito.

\- Claro que algo peligroso va a pasar sabelotodo insufrible, te lo acabo de decir. ¿Que parte de _''Vienen por ti'', ''Tenemos que irnos.''_ no te ha quedado clara?- Repitió molesto el Slytherin avanzando hacia la salida.

\- No Draco es otra cosa, lo se, he visto unas máscaras...- Insistió.

\- Granger no se de que narices me hablas, pero tranquila. La Weasley salió de aquí con el rarito de Notty hace cinco minutos, supongo que iban a almorzar... Así que ¡Por el amor de Circe! Camina, nos vamos.

\- Draco para, escúchame. Si vienen y no estoy, ni tu tampoco... Sabrán que me has ayudado y estarás en problemas, no puedo…me las apañare, vete.- Dijo Hermione con tono resabiado y tajante tratando de retroceder.

Severus decidió que ya había oído y visto suficiente. Salió de su escondite quitándose la capa de invisivilidad y apuntando al chico.

\- Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de soltar a la joven de inmediato, ¿No ve que no quiere ir con usted? No todas las mujeres están desesperadas por complacerle... ¡Asúmalo!.- Dijo con un tono mordaz apuntándole firmemente con la varita.

\- ¡¿Quien coño eres tu?!- Preguntó el rubio, arrogante y despectivo, colocando tras el de manera protectora a una sorprendida Hermione. Lo cual molesto más aún a Severus. - ¡Tu! Eres el que buscan...- Exclamó tras unos segundos, apuntando también amenazante al hombre enmascarado, ignorando a Hermione que le aferraba de la capa intentando bajar su varita.

\- Exactamente y le sugiero que deje en paz de una vez a la señorita Granger, ella no irá a ninguna parte a la que no desee ir.- Dijo mirando a Hermione por primera vez a los ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron a ambos les recorrió una extraña energía que les encogió en estomago y aceleró sus corazones.

\- Draco, baja la varita el no nos hará daño.– Dijo esta sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Snape.

\- Hermione… ¿Que? ¿Le conoces? ¿Que mierda te traes con este tipo? Es peligroso… le están buscando. ¡Por el estas en problemas!. – Escupió Draco, lanzándo una mirada de desprecio al hombre que no apartaba su mirada de la Gryffindor, sin dejar de apuntarle a el.

\- No Draco. ¡El me ayudó! Está….está de nuestra parte. Baja la varita, por favor. – Insistió de nuevo Hermione tomándole del brazo. - Usted también Príncipe... por favor. – Añadió mirando a Snape suplicante, que al instante aceptó con la cabeza y bajó su varita.

\- Me trae sin cuidado de parte de quien este… nos vamos. – Dijo de nuevo Malfoy, bajando su varita y tomando por el brazo a Hermione un poco brusco, extrañado al ver obedecer a ese hombre tan rápido a ''su amiga'', la cual le había llamado... ¿Príncipe? pero sin querer pensar en lo que esto implicaba, se estaban jugando la vida y ese estúpido les retrasaba.

\- No, Draco. No puedo, ni quiero irme contigo. Sabrán que me has ayudado, lo siento, es por tu bien. - Dijo Hermione soltándose bruscamente tomando su varita y susurrando-… _desmaius._ \- Mientas el chico caía al suelo inconsciente con un golpe sordo.

\- Eso señorita Granger, sin duda fue... muy Slytherin.- Soltó complacido Severus Snape con voz grave y admiración, mientras un brillo hambriento cruzaba sus ojos.

\- Bueno, los Gryffindors...- Remarcó Hermione-...también tenemos nuestros métodos. Sabemos como defendernos y conseguir lo que queremos... señor.- Dijo esta con la misma chulería de Draco segundos antes, sonriendo por el comentario y orgullosa por el cumplido oculto del pocionista. Miró a Malfoy y se agachó junto a el, colocandole preocupada en una posición mas cómoda, ante la atenta y molesta mirada de Snape, comido de nuevo por los celos.

\- Bien suficiente Granger, ahora venga conmigo.- Ordenó este bruscamente, tendiendo su mano. Estaba ansioso por tener de nuevo un mínimo contacto con su piel. - Si es cierto lo que decía el joven Malfoy (dijo mirando al chico inconsciente a sus pies) tiene que salir de inmediato de aquí, esto va a llenarse de mortífagos de un momento a otro... - Se detuvo unos segundo sorprendido, ante una pequeña mano que ahora tomaba la suya decididamente. Notando al instante un cálido y agradable contacto que se convirtió en un placentero hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo. Miró ambas manos entrelazadas, mientras una sensación de paz le envolvía -... calculo que la grabación ya ha finalizado… póngase ésto.- Dijo suavizando su tono al ver lo rápido que ella le había aceptado su mano, colocándole suavemente la capa invisible por encima a Hermione, que ahora desaparecía de su vista.

\- ¿Esta capa es de...?- Preguntó extrañada, siempre atenta y curiosa.

\- Si Granger, es la capa de Potter... ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Ahora guardé silencio y sigame. Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Cortó el hombre, apretando suavemente la mano de la joven y tirando de ella hacia la salida.

...

Corrieron por los pasillos, entre gritos y hechizos de los mortífagos, que empezaban a invadir el edificio y las brujas y magos que intentaba salir de el asustados, hasta llegar a una sala llena de gente, que se preparaba para la grabar la actuación, ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera. La misma donde Hermione minutos antes había dejado las máscaras y capas en un rincón, escondidos en una parte poco iluminada de la estancia, miró como Snape pronunciaba una potente maldición _Imperius_ (ya que afectó a todos los presentes a la vez) haciendo que la gente se vistiese con las capas y las máscaras de las cajas. Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos, les ordenó abandonar la sala y salir por la puerta, vagando por los pasillos en silencio en diferentes direcciones, causando el caos y la locura mientras los mortífagos que estaban entrando en el edificio les aturdían y les quitaban las máscaras para identificarles, uno a uno.

-¿Y esto? - Preguntó Hermione, curiosa por saber que había planeado su ex profesor con esa acción.

\- Distracción, señorita Granger. Simple distracción. La necesitaremos para salir de aquí con vida.- Contestó con suficiencia, cogiéndola nuevamente de la mano y tirando de ella.

De nuevo corrían entre el tumulto de los hechizos y maldiciones de la gente enmascarada y los mortífagos, los cuales se distinguían entre si por el color negro de sus mascaras. Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada principal Snape soltó repentinamente la mano de Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar que sucedía lo vio. Un mortífago corpulento les bloqueaba la salida, de inmediato este apuntó a Severus.

 _\- Finite Incantatem-_ Dijo el mortífago para eliminar los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_ , bajó la que creía que estaba el hombre ante el. – ¡Quítate esa máscara!- Ordenó aburrido, pensando que sería otro mago o bruja víctima del _Imperius_.

\- Me temo... que no puedo hacer eso.- Negó Snape seguro y cortante, alzando su varita de nuevo.

\- ¡Eh tu! Baja la varita.- Exclamó una voz a su espalda, haciéndole perder la concentración.

\- ¡Es el Marcus! No esta afectado por el _Imperius_. – Dijo el mortífago corpulento, alzando su varita y apuntando al hombre mientras sonreía para si, ya lo tenían.

\- Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido vuestra rapidez de respuesta y actuación, antes no erais tan activos. Debo suponer por ello que... ¿Vuestro ''amo'' os ha castigado duramente por mi pequeña broma de la pasada noche ?- Preguntó sonriendo sarcástico para ganar tiempo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que le tenían acorralado, preocupado por la joven que estaba a su lado.

\- Supón lo que te de la gana, cuando le llevemos tu cadáver nos recompensará con creces y...- Dijo el mortífago de su espalda, mientras un nervioso Severus (al no notar la presencia de Hermione junto a el) se giraba para afrontarlo con calma, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol.

-¡Oh, pobre ingenuo! ¿Realmente lo crees? - Interrumpió Snape con burla y aburrimiento - Pues yo no estaría tan seguro...- Respondió ufano, al ver como Hermione (bajo la capa invisible) se había situado detrás del hombre, levantaba la varita fuera de la capa y susurraba un _desmaius_ haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.

\- Bien, ahora es tu turno.- Dijo Snape girándose nuevamente hacia el mortífago que bloqueaba la salida.

Pero al ver como este no le apuntaba a el, si no al espacio donde había aparecido la mano de Hermione mientras lanzaba una rapida maldición, Snape se asustó por primera vez.

Severus vio a cámara lenta como su leona caía con un golpe sordo al suelo, que tras chocar contra la pared y quedarse inconsciente por el impacto, había desvelado su presencia totalmente al perder la capa, que ahora estaba junto a ella. Se acercó a ella preocupado, mientras inmovilizaba sin esfuerzo con un hechizo no verbal al mortífago. Inclinándose sobre ésta vio que respiraba con dificultad debido al impacto y como resbalaba por su frente un hilo de sangre. Esto le volvió loco, enfurecido y perdiendo el control por esa imagen, clavó una mirada llena de odio, (que nada tenia que envidiar a la de Lord Voldemort) en el mortífago aún inmóvil. Fuera de si, cegado por la rabia, ante la visión de Hermione herida, el Príncipe Mestizo apuntó al hombre que se había atrevido a dañar a Granger, gritando con odio -¡SECTUMSEMPRA!- Girándose antes siquiera de que este cayera al suelo hacia donde Hermione que continuaba tendida inconsciente.

Mientras el mortífago moría rápidamente desangrado por las enormes heridas que se habían abierto por todo su cuerpo, ante la potente maldición... el Príncipe se arrodilló y tomó con extrema delicadeza a la joven entre sus brazos, (como hizo con Lily hace tanto tiempo, la mujer que amó y que perdió, a pesar de no haberla tenido nunca) acunando su cuerpo contra su pecho, aspiró su aroma, llenándose los pulmones de la dulce fragancia de Hermione, que ahora volvía a envolverle. No sabía muy bien en que momento había pasado a referirse a ella como '' _su leona''_ pero ahora lo tenía claro, esa chica era suya y el era suyo, aunque ella jamás llegara a sentir por el nada más que cariño, la defendería y protegería con su vida, diciéndose que si realmente tenía la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a esa mujer,(la única que había demostrado preocuparse y lamentarse por su perdida, que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo su recuerdo con cariño) la aprovecharía. No era un hombre fácil de conquistar, había pasado toda su vida solo y amargado, castigándose por sus errores, pero esa chica siempre había estado en su mente de alguna forma y ahora que sabía que había sido mutuo, no dejaría que nadie volviera a arrebatarle algo suyo, se dijo sacando su vena más Slytherin.

Recogió la capa invisible y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, fuera ya sin la restricción de la aparición, ante la atónita mirada de la multitud de magos, brujas, periodistas y mortífagos, sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de atacarles, se desapareció con ella.

oOo

* * *

 _* Sobre_ _La Oclumancia: Consistente en cerrar la mente contra la Legeremancia. Impidiendo el acceso a los pensamientos y a los sentimientos. La persona que domina este arte se le denomina oclumántico. La forma más básica, según Severus Snape:_ _«_ _implica en vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento_ _»_ _con el fin de evitar que un Legeremántico perciba tus emociones y pensamientos. Se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, y un nivel alto de disciplina mental, similar a resistir al maleficio Imperius._

* _Significado del nombre de Katherine: La que es pura._

 _* Sobre el encantamiento de creación de recuerdos y su diferencia del Obliviate: Este encantamiento también llamado modificador de la memoria, es diferente del Encantamiento Obliviate, pues este crea e implanta recuerdos falsos en la víctima. Es una parte de la magia excepcionalmente compleja y es tan rara que las autoridades no consideran sus efectos al obtener las confesiones de los criminales. Como sucedió en el caso de Morfin Gaunt, quien tenía el recuerdo de haber matado a la familia Riddle, ubicado en su mente por Lord Voldemort, lo cual le acarreó una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.(BlogHogwarts)_ _En el libro Hermione nunca especifíca que encantamiento utilizó para modificar los recuerdos de sus padres, pero no era un obliviate como hicieron ver en la película._ _Palabras de Hermione: ''También modifiqué los recuerdos de mis padres, de modo que están convencidos de que en realidad se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins, y que la ambición de su vida es mudarse a Australia, lo que ya han hecho. Así a Voldemort le sera más difícil localizarlos e interrogarlos sobre mí o sobre ti, porque desafortunadamente, les conté bastante sobre ti. Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, buscaré a mamá y papá y levantaré el encantamiento. Si no… bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos a salvo y felices ya que Wendell y Monica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija.'' Resumiendo que solo les alteró la memoria, haciendo que la olvidaran y cambiando sus gustos pero no se la borró. Al igual que hizo en su día el profesor Horace Slughorn quien modificó su memoria con el recuerdo del joven Voldemort. Ya que de los obliviate ella mencionara más adelante que solo sabe la teoría y que nunca lo ha usado. Creo que estos (a diferencia del otro encantamiento modificador) no son reversibles, como sucedió con Girlderoy Lockart que se autodesmemorizó o con sus víctimas desmemorizadas, quienes como el mismo jamas recuperaron su memoria. Añadir que al parecer en entrevistas posteriores la propia J.K aclaró que después de la guerra Hermione fue a Australia y hizo que sus padres recuperan la memoria ya que no era propiamente un Obliviate solo una sustitución de recuerdos aunque lamentablemente no he encontrado esta entrevista, tendremos que conformarnos con lo escrito en el libro._

 _*Sobre Draco Malfoy: Mi visión de Draco es que en el fondo siempre fue bueno o al menos no fue un villano, solo el chico malo de su generación. Esta claro que no era tan noble como Harry y los demás, (siempre será un Slytherin) pero al hacerse mayor y ver como caian todas sus creencias, dejo de seguir los pasos de su padre y cambio definitivamente. Según J.k Rowling siempre será ''un personaje de moralidad dudosa'' y no esta muy contenta con la fascinación que sentimos muchas por este personaje que encarna al típico matón, el chico malo al que quieres conocer y conquistar. Rowling dijó de el que le daba tanta pena como Dudley, por haber sido educados en unas familias como las suyas. Concluye que Draco será una versión ligeramente modificada de su padre mas transigente y que su varita es de centro de unicornio porque ''Aún a riesgo de reavivar fantasías poco saludables,existe un pequeño resquicio de bondad en el fondo de su corazón''. Así que mi vena romántica y Dramionera siempre creerá en la redención total de Draco y en la bondad en el fondo de su corazón. (Fuente: Pottermore)_

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	9. - A SALVO EN EL CASTILLO DEL PRÍNCIPE -

¡Hola! Pensaba posponer el momento pero no puedo evitarlo, así que finalmente he incluido en este capítulo otra parte de **Song-Fic** (al final). La canción: **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**. Como la vez pasada os avisare cuando debáis empezar a escucharla. En esta ocasión no habrá letra, simplemente os doy la opción de escucharla, para meteros más en la escena. Ahora leed y disfrutad la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

* * *

 **9\. A SALVO EN EL CASTILLO DEL PRÍNCIPE**

Un nuevo día nacía y los rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar la estancia. Estaban en algún lugar de Irlanda, en _Last Alliance_. Un antiguo castillo de piedras blancas y grises, oculto del mundo _muggle_ y mágico mediante un encantamiento _Fidelio._ Situado en mitad de un inmenso y precioso bosque, frente a un gran lago.

Al parecer Dumbledore, ese ''viejo loco'' lo dejó todo bien atado antes de morir. Incluso planeó esta vía de escape para su profesor de pociones, por si las cosas finalmente no salían bien para la Orden y perdían la guerra contra Voldemort, pero aún así el conseguía salir con vida _''En agradecimiento por sus largos años de servicio y sacrificios.''_ le había dicho el director.

Severus Snape a decir verdad es ese momento no se mostró realmente agradecido. Dudaba que consiguiera salir con vida y mucho menos si Potter fracasaba, pero tampoco tenía claro si eso le importaba mucho. Después de tantos años bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso por un lado y a las de Albus Dumbledore por otro, esperando la muerte cada día, en su papel de espía doble para cumplir su promesa, ya no le importaba vivir o morir. En realidad dejó de importarle la noche que le hizo esa promesa a Lily, el 31 de Octubre de 1981, cuando la vio por última vez, abrazado a su cuerpo sin vida, jurando que protegería lo que le quedaba de ella en la tierra, su hijo. Harry Potter, quien para aumentar su tormento era una copia exacta de su padre, excepto los ojos, que eran los de ella _._ Otra burla más de la vida, que le recordaba así que Lily jamás había sido suya. Quizás después de tanto tiempo ella al fin le habría perdonado y podría morir en paz para reunirse de nuevo con esta, en su cielo.

En eso pensaba aquella noche, reunido en el despacho del director Hogwarts, cuando éste, sentado despreocupado sobre su escritorio, le sacó de sus recuerdos y clavando en el su mirada azul profunda tras esas gafas de media luna, conociendo sus pensamientos le dijo con tono paternal _"No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, Severus."_ Con ese tono en el que los padres nos hacen creer que saben algo que el resto aún somos demasiado jóvenes para entender. Dando así por finalizada la reunión, mientras sonreía y le acompañaba hasta la salida, burlándose como siempre de él, con una de sus recurrentes y misteriosas frases. Claro para ese hombre siempre había una razón por la que vivir, pero a él solo le quedaban sus recuerdos y soñar, soñar con el perdón de Lily.

Ahora mientras amanecía y Snape tenía la vista sobre su gran cama, donde descansaba tranquila y segura una bella joven aún inconsciente de ondulados cabellos color canela, cuya piel parecía brillar con la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana... Reconocía que al fin se sentía enormemente agradecido a Albus Dumbeldore, por dejarle ese último refugio. Un lugar donde podría protegerla. Realmente parecía una de las princesas de los cuentos _muggles_ en las que Hermione pensaba cuando la encontró de nuevo. Ahora la princesa ya estaba a salvo en su castillo.

La había estado observando durante toda la noche, vigilando su sueño desde una butaca junto a la ventana. Pensando en lo que ésta al parecer había despertado en el, en lo que le provocaba, curiosidad, cariño, protección, atracción, pero también empezaba a sentir algo más profundo, algo más intenso de lo que sintió por Lily y esto le asustaba mucho. No quería volver a sufrir así.

Snape no era un hombre de medias tintas, siempre había sido tajante, todo o nada, blanco o negro y por mucho que le molestara con sus sentimientos pasaba lo mismo, ya fueran de odio o venganza, (los cuales le dominaban la mayor parte del tiempo) también estaban otros como la culpa, la pena y el amor, los cuales las pocas veces que se había permitido sentirlos, eran el triple de potentes que los anteriores,(quizás por reprimirlos) colándose hasta su corazón, invadiendo y perdurando en su alma, por ello cuando se enamoraba, era para siempre. Para empeorar la situación tenía la impresión de que ese sentimiento únicamente estaba empezando, como la punta del iceberg que sobresale sobre la calmada superficie del mar. Apenas había pasado con Granger unas horas durante dos días y su corazón cada vez revivía y palpitaba con más intensidad, cuando le miraba con esos dulces ojos de caramelo se derretía, cuando se rozaban sin querer una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo.

Quizás el hecho de haber entrado en su mente la primera noche y descubrir lo que la leona pensaba sobre el, fue el detonante de todo.

Ella que más que nadie debía odiarle, ya que jamás le mostró algo de cariño o admiración, pues le recordaba demasiado a Lily y además tenía que fortalecer su carácter para lo que iba a suceder. Granger debía odiarle por sus años de insultos y humillaciones, sabía que la había hecho llorar muchas veces, debía odiarle por cada lagrima que le había hecho derramar y sin embargo había descubierto que no era así, que en el corazón de ésta no había rencor, siempre pura y bondadosa. Todo lo opuesto a él, se dijo con amargura. Hermione realmente había lamentado su pérdida y no conocerle mejor. Era la única persona que había sentido algo de cariño por él, en su patética y solitaria vida, la única a la que su muerte le había importado, a pesar de que no tuviera sentido y de que no lo mereciera. Por eso sabía que ella sería la única persona por la que el pudiera sentir algo... a lo que no se atrevía a poner nombre. Algo a lo que llamarle amor sería mentir porque sería quedarse corto, pues aunque ya conocía lo que era sentir amor, empezaba a pensar que esto era mucho más poderoso.

Severus nunca creyó volver a sentir algo parecido a la que sintió por Lily, nadie estaba a la altura de la idolatrada imagen que tenía de esta. Hermione en parte guardaba muchas semejanzas con ella que eran obvias, un bruja hija de _muggles_ , bondadosa, inteligente, valiente como toda una leona, como toda una Gryffindor, terca, desafiante, orgullosa y dulce pero la verdad era que Hermione no podía compararse con ella.

Durante los años que pasó al lado de Lily a pesar de lo ciego que estaba con su amistad y de las veces que se defendían mutuamente, Severus se dio cuenta de que ésta nunca se preocupó realmente por conocerlo, conocerlo de verdad. Siempre mantuvo un muro invisible entre ellos, para no saber lo que pensaba _Quejicus_ o lo que sentía. Quizás ya lo sabía y prefería no preguntar, quizás le daba igual. Jamás se interesó, no como lo hizo el, quería conocer hasta el mínimo detalle que ésta le contara, cada problema que tuviera... y desde luego Lily no luchó por salvar su amistad. Jamás le perdonó aquel insulto _''sangre sucia''. D_ espués de eso, se fueron distanciando y esa relación que creía irrompible se evaporó, algo que para ser sinceros había estado esperando desde que la conoció. Siempre supo que esa chica no sería para él, algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que no era _Ella._ Que ella no era lo que llamaban su alma gemela, que no sería la que le completara, pero a pesar de ello se enamoró loca e irremediablemente de ésta, no pudo controlarlo y fue incapaz de decírselo. Sabiendo que si se lo hacía, la perdería para siempre y cuando la perdió, se dijo que al menos conservaría su orgullo y se refugió en la oscuridad (como hacia cuando era pequeño aterrorizado por su padre) rodeado de odio, soledad y amargura. Mientras ella formaba una familia feliz, con ese imbécil de James Potter y se convertía en una heroína de guerra y el en un mortífago. Un maldito asesino. Ambos enfrentados, Gryffindors y Slytherins. Leones y serpientes. Héroes y villanos. Recorriendo caminos enfrentados, pero a pesar de todo siguió enamorado de Lily y la siguió protegiendo... solo a ella. Sin dejar que ninguno de sus compañeros la atacara, les decía que ella era _suya_ y el acabaría con su vida. Todo para que no la dañaran, algo que por ironía del destino finalmente se cumplió. Puede que lo hiciera de manera indirecta, pero la realidad era que por su culpa ella había muerto, el la mató y acabó así con lo único bueno que había conocido, lo único que había querido: Ella, siempre. Ella.

Ahora, al fin libre de esa carga y esa ceguera, observaba a Granger, (bueno a Hermione) y se daba cuenta de que esta mujer no era ella, por muchas similitudes que tuvieran. Era incluso más bella, quizás no fuera tan llamativa como lo era Lily con su melena roja y sus verdes ojos, pero era simplemente perfecta. Poseía una belleza dulce y delicada, con esa cara de niña que aún conservaba, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido. Una mujer que no llamaba la atención, que pasaba desapercibida pero que si te detenías a mirar una sola vez no podrías dejar de hacerlo jamás. Sin embargo Granger parecía ser ajena a todo esto y no darse cuenta de todo lo que valía y eso le encantaba, a diferencia de Lily que sabia del encanto que tenía y jugaba con el a su antojo, Hermione se escondía entre sus libros y se sonrojaba sorprendida cuando alguien la miraba más tiempo del necesario, todo inocencia y pureza. Únicamente se hacía notar con aquello que se sentía más segura, su ingenio e inteligencia, respondiendo rápida a cada pregunta, ansiosa de probar al mundo que ella a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_ , tenía tanto derecho como cualquier _sangre limpia_ de estar allí. Pero también era fuerte y valiente, siempre desafiante y osada con cada reto, siempre directa, clara y de frente sin juegos. En su corazón no había rencor, solo luz, como le había demostrado una vez más, porque al contrario de lo que hizo Lily, (su ''amiga'' durante varios años) Hermione le había perdonado por todo, sin saber el porque, sin juzgarle, sin conocerle. Le había perdonado por humillarla, por insultarla, por cada lagrima derramada y no solo eso, si no que realmente ella deseaba saber quién era el y porque había hecho las cosas, que le había llevado a ello y había lamentado profundamente que el muriera.

En definitiva Hermione era mejor, mejor queLily, (quien siempre ocuparía un rincón de su corazón _)_ mejor que el y mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido y esto le destrozaba, porque sabía que jamás sería digno de ella y que cuando supiera las cosas que había hecho, huiría horrorizada de su lado. La luz y la oscuridad no pueden vivir en armonía, una siempre es más fuerte que la otra y el no permitiría que esa luz se apagara nunca.

…

Hermione se removió entre las suaves sabanas, medio dormida aún. Cuando de repente recordó lo último que había visto ¡Snape! Iban a atacarle.

Abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose asustada en su cama, pero un momento... ¡Esa era no era su cama! de hecho no era ni su casa. Intranquila echó un rápido vistazo por la habitación, hasta que le vio. Allí estaba frente a ella observándola, su pulso empezó a acelerarse, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cuento tiempo habrá pasado ahí sentado? ¿Ha estado observando dormir toda la noche? ¿Por que lleva aún esa estúpida mascara? Se dijo con fastidio, temblando y sonrojandose ante esos ojos negros y esa forma de mirarla. Nerviosa, bajo la mirada para levantarse y salir de la cama, cuando el (que ya estaba a su lado) la sujetó para impedírselo.

...

\- Señorita Granger, no es conveniente que se levante, todavía está débil.- Dijo recostándola suavemente sobre las almohadas de nuevo.

\- Gracias señor pero me encuentro bien, yo...- Empezó a contradecir ésta.

\- Insisto. Creo que aquí yo soy el que más apropiado para opinar sobre maldiciones y los efectos secundarios que estas pueden acarrear.- Dijo cortante y serio, mientras Hermione le miraba dolida por el tono y ese pequeño ataque gratuito. – Verá en mi laboratorio tengo varias pociones revitalizantes… - Empezó a decir más amable. - Habría ido antes por ellas, pero… no quería arriesgarme a que despertará antes de que volviera...- Continuo diciendo, sintiéndose estúpido por darle tantas explicaciones a la joven, que ahora le miraba confundida.- ... dado su historial delictivo. No me hubiera sorprendido que acabara descubriendo alguna cámara secreta o criatura peligrosa escondida en estos muros.- Terminó, optando por el sarcasmo y la ironía como defensa.

Pero para su sorpresa Granger no le miraba enfadada por el comentario, al contrario tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y parecía luchar consigo misma por no reír a carcajadas.

\- Gracias por salvarme de nuevo y preocuparse por mi señor.- Dijo la joven dulcemente, desarmando a Snape que se quedó bloqueado.- Le aseguro que no me moveré de aquí hasta que vuelva. – Añadió dócilmente, sonriendo de nuevo y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, a la espera.

\- Bien pues... voy... yo... Vuelvo de inmediato.- Dijo Severus nervioso y desconcertado, mientras se daba la vuelta ondeando teatralmente su capa para salir apresuradamente por la puerta.

¡Maldición! Parecía un maldito adolescente... ¡Tenía que controlarse! Apenas la chica había despertado y ya se comportaba como un estúpido, pero esa sonrisa que le había dedicado, le había alterado. Su estomago era un nudo de nervios, iba a enfermar si no se controlaba. Después de tantos años de autocontrol parecía cada vez más incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando la tenía cerca, no podía permitir que ella lo notara, si llegaba a sospechar lo que el sentía... sin duda huiría aterrada del pervertido de su ex profesor. ¡ Por Melín! ¡Le sacaba diecinueve años! Sin embargo tampoco quería distanciarla, ni hacer que esta le odiara por su terrible carácter, el cual sacaba aún más cuando se encontraba en situaciones incomodas, atrapado o en evidencia, pero la chica no parecía herida por su tono borde y cortante, al contrario se había reído, parecía que incluso encontraba graciosas sus palabras y esto aún le había desconcertado más.

Entró en el laboratorio y cogió varios frasquitos de pociones curativas y revitalizantes y echó a correr de nuevo por todo el castillo para regresar con ella lo más rápido que pudiera, (no es que sospechara que fuera a incumplir su promesa, simplemente ansiaba estar cerca de ella el máximo tiempo posible) llegó a la puerta se paró de golpe, tomó aire para calmarse y reponerse de la carrera.

\- Disculpe por la tardanza.- Dijo entrando de nuevo en la habitación, con la voz totalmente calmada, mirando a una Hermione que le recibía de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, aún recostada sobre la cama.

\- No se preocupe, apenas ha tardado.- Contestó esta, colocándose más erguida sobre la cama.

\- Bien, empecemos. Tómese esta poción, le hará sentirse mejor- Dijo Snape tendiéndole un pequeño frasco de poción de color azul claro.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Hermione mientras se sonrojaba notablemente ante el pequeño roce de sus dedos al tomar la poción.- Sabe muy bien. - Añadió tras beberse de un sorbo la poción sintiéndose mejor al instante.

Severus también acalorado por el roce y nervioso por lo que iba a hacer no le respondió. Se acercó a la cama y sentándose al borde de esta, muy cerca de Hermione dijo. - Ahora si me permite, le examinarle ese corte, no parece grave pero… - Empezó a decir, dejando la frase en el aire al notar el contacto de sus fríos dedos con la cálida piel de la chica, mientras su corazón empezaba a bombearle alocadamente en el pecho, temiendo que ella pudiera escucharlo, la cual parecía estar a cada segundo más roja y avergonzada por el contacto.

Murmuró unas palabras situando su mano sobre la herida de la joven y sin necesidad de usar varita esta desapareció al instante.

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso profesor? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y admirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Siempre queriendo saber más... ¿ Verdad Granger?- Respondió este con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras alzaba sus cejas en un gesto muy suyo.

Snape se levantó del borde de la cama y dejó sobre la mesilla el resto de pociones curativas.

\- Por supuesto señor, el saber nos hace mejorar.- Respondió esta con su tono de sabelotodo.

El tras evaluar su respuesta, respondió simplemente. - Magia. - En un todo algo burlón y altivo por la admiración que despertaba en la chica.

\- Lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó esta de nuevo, pasando por alto la provocación.

\- En el _Last Alliance_ , mi casa.- Respondió Snape encarandola de nuevo, fijando en ella su mirada para observar su expresión ante lo que iba a decir. - Albus Dumbledore me la dejó antes de morir. Junto con una pequeña fortuna. Su ubicación está protegida por el encantamiento _Fidelio_ , no tiene de que preocuparse, aquí estará a salvo.- Añadió incomodo por mencionar al antiguo director. El hombre al que el había matado y que encima le había proporcionado un lugar donde refugiarse. Temiendo una mirada de reproche de la joven que nunca llegó.

\- ¿Puedo verla? Tengo curiosidad ya sabe... ¿Me la enseñara? - Volvió a preguntar con una mirada ilusionada, llena de vida y expectación.

\- Si tanto le interesa… - Respondió Snape con fingida desgana. - Estaré encantado de mostrársela.- Añadió bajando la guardia tendiéndole su mano a Hermione, que la tomó de inmediato saltando de la cama.

…

Mientras paseaban por el inmenso castillo...Severus le contó como Dumbeldore había planeado esa vía de escape para el, que el castillo se encontraba en Irlanda. Le habló sobre el complejo encantamiento _Fidelio_ y como este fue llevado a cabo en su día por el director, un año antes de morir a manos del propio Snape (por orden suya), dado el avanzado estado de su enfermedad.

Dumbledore era ''El guardián original" del _Fidelio_ y le explicó dos semanas antes de morir, que antes de partir hacia su siguiente "aventura" (término con el que se refería a su cercana muerte) quería regalarle algo muy importante. Una segunda oportunidad, con la posibilidad de poder empezar de cero y vivir a salvo, en ese escondite. Le reveló entonces el secreto y la ubicación del castillo, ya que si Dumbledore moría, la localización y el lugar quedarían ocultos para siempre. Convirtiendo así a Severus Snape en el guardián secundario del secreto, haciendo que este pudiera ver y acceder con total libertad al castillo. Además también podía reverlarselo a quien deseara, ya fuera con su propia voz, por escrito o apareciéndose en el interior de los límites de este encantamiento con la persona escogida. Haciendo así que se convirtiera al igual que él en los guardianes secundarios del secreto. Algo que no había hecho en esos seis años, hasta ahora.

Le mostró las innumerables habitaciones y baños, explicándole que donde ella había dormido era su habitación, que estaba en la planta baja, al mismo nivel del lago, cerca de donde se encontraba el laboratorio y las mazmorras, la cual había elegido por comodidad y por costumbre. Diciéndole que escogiera la que más le gustara del castillo, ya que al parecer pasarían una larga temporada juntos, pues ella estaba en busca y captura. Hermione sin parecer incomoda por ese hecho, no comentó nada, en cambió pareció entusiasmada y eligió una preciosa habitación, en una de las torres, decorada con tonos ocres y rojos.

\- Que previsible Granger, siempre tan Gryffindor….- Se mofó Snape, que ya había pensado en esa habitación para ella y estaba seguro de que sería la escogida por la muchacha.

\- Bueno profesor, discúlpeme pero usted tampoco es que haya sido el culmen de la innovación. Su habitación es exactamente como me la imaginé, puramente Slytherin.- Le respondió Hermione irónica. Sonrojándose al segundo al ver como había reconocido pensar más de una vez en como seria ese espacio privado de su profesor y dejándose llevar por un impulso desconocido añadió.- Aunque lo que no imagine nunca... Es que yo dormiría en su cama señor, ese mérito si se la concedo.- Dijo triunfante al ver como de nuevo dejaba sin palabras al mago mientras ella continuaba andando por los pasillos impasible, con una inmensa sonrisa alegre por su nueva victoria.

Pasaron por los salones, salitas, cocina, despachos, laboratorio y finalmente llegaron a una enorme y preciosa biblioteca, esta no era tan oscura como la de Hogwarts, era blanca y muy luminosa con enormes estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo. Sin duda su antiguo profesor había reservado lo mejor para el final, pensó Hermione encantada de que ese hombre la conociera mejor de lo que creía. Estaba parada en mitad de la estancia cuando Severus la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que aumentara varios grados su temperatura corporal, nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto tan cercano con el hombre y ahora se derretía cada vez que este se producía, tratando de permanecer calmada le miro extrañada.

\- Acompáñeme Grager, quiero mostrarle algo. Estoy seguro de que le gustara más aún que esta biblioteca. - Dijo este respondiendo a su muda pregunta, con voz grave. - Hay alguien que sin duda... se alegrara mucho de verla. – Añadió algo serio, guiándola entre las estanterías hasta una zona muy iluminada de la biblioteca.

Allí encontraron una enorme chimenea, con varios sofás alrededor. Un gran cuadro presidia el espacio y junto a este sobre la pared se encontraba, la espada de Godric Gryffindor y al otro lado sobre una pequeña estantería el sombrero de este, el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Oh! Querida es un placer volver a verla. – Exclamó la figura de un viejo mago con larga barba y pelo plateado, que acaba de entrar por un lateral del cuadro y ahora se sentaba mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

\- ¿Director?- Preguntó sorprendida y emocionada Hermione. - ¿Qué .. que hace aquí, como?

\- Veras Hermione, eso deberías preguntárselo al profesor Snape.- Respondió Albus Dumbeldore con una amable sonrisa.

\- Ya no soy su profesor.- Interrumpió este cortante.

Dumbledore sorprendido centró su vista en Severus y tras unos tensos segundos analizandole mientras este permanecía impasible manteniendole la mirada, la apartó y sonriendo miró a Hermione y dijo despreocupadamente.- Cierto muchacho, discúlpame. Ya sabes que vivo en el pasado dentro de este cuadro. Mis vivencias y recuerdos no van más haya de cuando me pintaron y de vez en cuando se me olvida el presente.- Pero volviendo a fijar en Severus su penetrante y perceptiva mirada añadió con tono enigmático.- Veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos seis largos años...- Dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Hermione (que esta no percibió) cargada de significado, haciendo que Snape se tensara más de inmediato.

Tras esa tensión inicial, Dumbledore cambió de tema y la conversación se desarrolló sin más incidentes. A Hermione le había sorprendido la reacción de Snape con Dumbledore al llamarle profesor, algo que ella había hecho en alguna ocasión y el no había reaccionado así pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que seguramente todo se debía a algún tipo de problema entre ellos. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre infinidad de temas. Snape le explicó a Hermione como sobrevivió gracias al fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes. El cual también residía en el castillo (le dijo, señalando con la mano una percha de pie, donde el animal solía descansar) aunque ahora estaba en una de sus excursiones. Le contó como tras la mordedura de Nagini,(la serpiente de Voldemort) se quedó tan débil que le fue imposible tomarse el antídoto que tenia preparado para frenar el avance del veneno y sanar sus heridas. Pero cuando pensaba que moriría... apareció el animal, que llorando sobre la mordedura sanó la herida y la cerró, dejando solamente una cicatriz más en su cuerpo.

Después le explicó como usó la capa de invisibilidad que Potter se había dejado olvidada en _La Casa de los Gritos_ , tras presenciar lo que ellos creyeron su muerte y darle sus recuerdos, (de los que incomodo solo dijo que explicaban a Harry su destino, sin profundizar en el tema) para volver tras la derrota de la Orden del Fénix al castillo sin que le vieran y recuperar los objetos más valiosos que Dumbledore guardaba en su despacho, antes de que cayesen en las manos de los motífagos o Voldemort. Objetos como el pensadero, el sombrero de Gryffindor o la espada de este y muy a su pesar el cuadro de Dumbledore, que feliz de verle con vida, insistió una y otra vez en que le llevara con el. Finalmente llegó a ese castillo, el cual el director compró y restauró gracias a la fortuna que acumuló durante sus más de cien años, como pago por sus investigaciones e innumerables premios y servicios, la cual le había dejado en herencia ahora a Severus junto con algo de dinero, para que pudiera empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo lugar si todo fracasaba.

Pero lo que mas emocionó y sorprendió a Hermione fue saber que había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo, ya que no solo se había escondido, si no que al parecer tenía motivos para pensar que Potter no había muerto y que como el, aún seguía con vida escondido en algún lugar, pues su cadáver desapareció esa noche y sabia que a pesar de la versión oficial del Señor Oscuro, este no había sido el culpable de ello. Por lo tanto quizás Harry aún vivía y estaba retenido en algún lugar contra su voluntad, quizás herido o sin saber quién era y Snape le había estado buscando estos seis años.

…

Hermione trató de preguntar y concentrarse en lo que ambos hombre le explicaban, aunque de vez en cuando perdía el hilo de la conversación y se sorprendía al ver los negros ojos de Severus sobre ella, sintiendo como estos descendían por su rostro, casi acariciándole con la mirada, hasta sus labios, mientras los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

…

Snape la miraba en silencio, mientras el director charlaba animadamente con ella. Era tan perfecta, esa piel y esos labios, su sonrisa sincera... Llevaba rato mirándola y le daba igual que se le notara ¡Al diablo la discreción! Estaba completamente encantado de tenerla allí con el. Solo para el, bueno y para el maldito retrato de Dumbledore que no paraba de hablar. Pero su felicidad y su sonrisa estaban ocultabas como siempre tras una fría mascara, ahora más real y tangible que nunca, que no le dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Sabía que no era necesario y que ya no tenia excusa para llevarla, allí estaba a salvo, pero no encontraba el momento de quitársela (nunca lo había encontrado) y dejarse ver.

...

Horas más tarde, Severus y Hermione al fin salían de la biblioteca, tras una larga charla con Dumbledore. Habían comido allí mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, en compañía del cuadro del director, que a pesar de no poder desarrollar nuevos sentimientos más haya de cuando fue creado a la muerte del autentico Dumbledore, era una copia exacta de su personalidad, con sus recuerdos y sentimientos almacenados en este para siempre y tenía infinidad de anécdotas e historias interesantes que contar. Ahora ya era por la tarde y Snape parecía un poco incomodo y nervioso, mientras se dirigían por uno de los corredores de nuevo hacia las habitaciones para relajarse un rato, ya que como le había recordado su ex profesor al director en más de una ocasión, _''Se hacia tarde y Granger tenía que descansar''_.

Hermione le daba vueltas a todo lo que había descubierto y como su vida estaba cambiando. Avanzaban por el pasillo junto a ese hombre, cuya cercanía le atraía como si fueran los polos opuestos de un imán, iba pensando en si podría leer algún libro en la cama, porque dudaba que pudiera dormir...

Pero cuando pasaron ante una inmensa puerta doble de madera blanca, que ascendía hasta el techo del castillo, ricamente trabajada con cientos de cenefas y figuras de animales mágicos grabados en ella, la curiosidad de Hermione se disparó. Era una habitación en la que no habían entrado y que al parecer Snape no pensaba mostrarle ya que seguía avanzando distraído por el corredor. Sin poder contenerse le preguntó.

\- ¿Que hay tras esa puerta? No me ha enseñado esta sala, señor.- Indicó Hermione que miraba embelesada la trabajada puerta, alzando uno de sus dedos para notar los relieves de esta.

\- Eso señorita Granger es porque el espacio carece de interés. - Respondió Snape con fingido aburrimiento parándose en mitad del pasillo. - Simplemente es una sala de fiestas. Nada en particular, solo un enorme salón vacío para bailar. – Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la chica, mientras se rogaba que la curiosidad de esta fuera más fuerte que su maldito orgullo Slytherin.

\- Me gustaría verla. - Dijo esta, girándose también hacia el. - Por favor. - Añadió mirándole a los ojos.

\- Bien, pasemos pues.- Respondió este con hastió, simulando querer acabar con aquello cuanto antes, aunque en el fondo deseara no acabar nunca y por una maldita vez en su vida tener suerte y no echarlo todo a perder.

Abrió las puertas y dejó que Hermione entrara primero. La sala estaba a oscuras, pero de inmediato el mago la ilumino al descorrer las inmensas cortinas con un movimiento de su varita, dejando pasar por los tres enormes ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared del fondo, la luz del atardecer.

El sol estaba bajo, emitía destellos naranjas y amarillos al reflejar contra la calmada y cristalina superficie del lago, el cual se podía admirar desde la sala. La vista esa sencillamente preciosa. La estancia era de una forma circulas perfecta, toda de color blanco inmaculado, con finas columnas bordeándola.

Snape permanecía tras ella, aún en la entrada, intentando grabar esa imagen de la Gryffindor bañada por la luz del atardecer, rodeada de un blanco que parecía brillar más aún con su presencia.

Hermione maravillada con la vistas del lago, aparto su vista para observar el espacio. Junto a la pared de la entrada, en una esquina, había un inmenso gramófono parecido al que usó McGonagall en Hogwarts para darles unas clases de preparación antes del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se acercó a este, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape y vio emocionada que junto a su base había varios discos, eligió uno al azar.

\- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó, mirando al pocionista antes de colocar el disco.

\- Como desee. – Respondió este, indicando desde la puerta con un leve gesto de su mano que continuara.

Hermione conectó el gramófono y la música empezó a llenar la estancia, envolviendoles, haciendo ese atardecer aún más bello. Algo en ella se encendió y le dio valor para empezar a hablar, levantando la vista hacia su ex profesor.

\- Sabe señor, hacía mucho que no oía música, hasta la otra noche… Cuando volví a escucharla con usted. Dicen que es el lenguaje del alma pero hoy no quiero escucharla solamente ¿Sabe? Quiero sentirla. Hace mucho que no bailo.- Dijo Hermione empezando a moverse al comprar de esta, dando vueltas por la sala dejándose llevar.

Mientras tanto un rígido Snape la miraba fijamente, embelesado tras la máscara. Parecía un ángel bailando sobre las aguas del lago se dijo, pensó maravillándose durante unos minutos con la imagen.

\- ¡Oh por Salazar Granger! Deje de contonearse… ¡Es ridículo! Esa canción es para bailarla en pareja. - Exclamó de repente, algo dolido al ver como ella le excluía de un baile al que estaba deseando unirse.

\- Lo se señor.- Respondió Hermione indiferente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rosto. - Pero dado que no le veo sacándome a bailar… decidí empezar yo sola.- Dijo cerrando los ojos sin dejar de moverse por la sala, dando vueltas sobre si misma.

Snape se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba bloqueado por el comentario tan directo e inteligente de ella. Era una indirecta bastante clara ¿Ella quería bailar con él? Por el comentario parecía que realmente quería, pero ella sabia como era el y obviamente no iba a arriesgarse a pedirle que se uniera, por muy Gryffindor que fuera no estaba loca, de hecho ya había sido bastante valiente con ese provocador comentario y muy inteligente al planteárselo como un reto y no como una petición...

Severus recuperando todo su aplomo, irguió su rostro, tomo aire y decidió por una vez ser valiente y afrontar sus sentimiento, tomando las riendas de la situación, pero claro a su manera.

\- Si tanto interés tenía en que baile con usted Granger… Solo tenía que pedírmelo, pero dado que soy un caballero le evitare ese trago.- Dijo irritado, entrando al fin en la sala y caminando arrogante hacia ella, que ahora estaba danzando al fondo.

\- Creo... " profesor"... que usted tiene el mismo interés que yo o incluso más en dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y bailar conmigo. Con la sabelotodo e insufrible Granger.- Contestó Hermione divertida, sin dejar de moverse y sin mirarle. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, ese hombre durante mucho tiempo había tenido un gran poder sobre ella y ahora que eran iguales y libres no pensaba someterse. - Seguramente lleva tanto tiempo como yo o incluso más, sin bailar. De hecho dudo si quiera de que sepa. Jamás le vi dar un solo paso de baile en Hogwarts, así que tal vez.. pensandolo bien debería no arriesgarme, podría terminar lesionada.- Añadió rebosando sarcasmo. A ese juego podían jugar ambos pensó sonriendo para si.

\- ¡Que estupidez! Para su información le diré algo que una ''idealista'' como usted ya debería saber .- Contraatacó el hombre deteniéndose en medio de la sala. Estaba un poco dolido pero encantado de volver a mantener una retadora pelea dialéctica con la Gryffindor. – Y es que... el hecho de no haber visto algo no quiere decir que no sea real o que no exista. Por descontado que se bailar Granger. Todo Slytherin con un poco de clase sabe. – Soltó con altivez, componiendo una mueca de desdén, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la joven.

\- Muy bien. Pues si es cierto y es un caballero como dice, que además se que tiene tantas ganas de bailar conmigo, como yo con usted...- Dijo ella parándose delante de la cristalera a contraluz, mirándole a los ojos y conectando miradas. - Pídamelo.-

\- No. – Respondió tenso y cortante Snape. Mientras tanto su mente le gritaba que dejara de fingir e hiciera lo que estaba deseando hacer. Que por una puñetera vez en su vida bajara sus defensas, que era solo un baile, que ella estaba allí y no se iba a mofar de el, que confiara en ella y en el mismo por una vez.

\- Pídemelo. – Repitió ella tuteandole, con un brillo de luz cruzando sus ojos.

\- Granger... esto...Esto es intolerable, no... No voy a ceder a tus caprichos de niña tonta. Soy un hombre adulto y no me gustan los jueguecitos de quinceañeras que buscan satisfacer su ego.- Se negó en rotundo incapaz de ceder. Mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Snape sabía que ella no era como las chicas de su juventud, sabía que no pretendía burlarse y que no había peligro de que le rechazara, que únicamente pretendía que el se lo pidiera como era debido y no haciendo ver que le hacia un favor. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, se sentía tan vulnerable como si estuviera solo ante cien mortífagos, sin una varita. Su maldito orgullo había echado a perder la oportunidad de su vida, había dejado esa sala para el final adrede. Granger se había equivocado en parte, lo mejor del castillo si que lo había reservado para el final, pero no había sido la biblioteca, lo mejor era esa sala, había meditado toda la noche mientras la observaba dormir como hacerlo. Siempre retorcido y maquinando para conseguir lo que quería, sin arriesgarse, planeando finalmente pasar por delante de esa maldita sala, sabiendo lo curiosa que era ella y que sin duda ésta le preguntaría. Pero esa leona no se dejaba manipular por triquiñuelas de serpientes, ella era honesta y valiente, siempre iba de frente y pretendía que por una vez el también lo fuera.

El pocionista haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba tomo aire y entró de nuevo a paso firme en la habitación, mirando a una confundida Hermione que ahora estaba parada en el centro de la sala, (al parecer iba a ir a buscarlo). Se colocó delante de ella soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante lo que iba a hacer, más asustado que cuando estaba frente a Voldemort. Nunca había experimentado una situación como esta, pero en el fondo de su alma sabia que siempre había deseado hacerlo, quizás como había dicho fuera un hombre adulto, pero su corazón aún era el de un niño atemorizado, donde sus fuertes sentimientos, estaban escondidos en un oscuro rincón.

Haciendo una elegante reverencia y ofreciendo su mano dijo. - Hermione, me… me gustaría pedirte algo. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?.

Ella tomó su mano de inmediato con una preciosa sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Me encantaría, Severus.- Respondió dulcemente llamandole por primera vez por su nombre.

…

Al fin ese hombre había cedido y por la manera que lo había hecho algo torpe y avergonzado Hermione supo que le había costado tanto porque nunca le había pedido algo parecido a nadie. Esa era una de las cosas que tanto le atraía y que ansiaba conocer, la inocencia de ese hombre con los sentimientos como el amor, deseando que ojalá le permitiera derribar esas barreras y conocerle no dudó en tomar su mano.

…( Empieza el Song- fic)…

(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)

Severus (algo aturdido aún al escuchar su nombre tan dulcemente pronunciado en labios de Hermione) apuntó con su varita al gramófono, escogiendo un disco en concreto que hizo levitar hasta este, (ya que iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien) nuevamente una dulce y suave melodía empezó a sonar en la sala.

Despacio atrajo a Hermione hasta el, tirando suavemente de su mano, hasta rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras la energía les recorría y el vértigo se instalaba en su pecho.

Tomó la cintura de la joven con la otra mano, quemándose ante el contacto, mientras Hermione alzaba más su rostro y le pasaba la mano libre por su cuello, rozando su nuca y su cabello, enviándole descargas de placer. Su estomago se encogió e inclinó su cabeza mirando a esos preciosos ojos castaños, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y latía más vivo que nunca.

Juntos empezaron a bailar, dando vueltas por la sala sin dejar de mirarse, ahora el sol estaba más bajo y teñía de naranja y dorado toda la estancia, reflejando la luz sobre las blancas paredes de mármol, parecía que flotaran.

Entonces Hermione se acerco más a él y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, envolviéndole con su aroma. Severus pensó que si en ese mismo instante alguien se lo pidiese, podría conjurar el _Patronus_ más potente del mundo. Sin duda este sería su recuerdo más feliz.

…

Hermione respiraba feliz contra su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón que palpitaba violentamente contra su mejilla, llenándose de su fragancia, mientras poco a poco esos latidos de _su Príncipe_ se calmaban. Al fin descubría el único misterio que no había conseguido resolver en Hogwarts, a que olía su _Amortentia_ y por quien '' _Hierba recién cortada, pergamino y algo que no supo identificar..._ '' Ahora lo sabía, olía a el.

El olor a hierba recién cortada, idéntico a ese olor de las raíces y las hierbas húmedas de las pociones, también notaba un olor cálido y varonil, como de madera y libros, pergamino nuevo se dijo y algo más… la fragancia de Severus, su propio olor, con una mezcla de sándalo y ropa limpia.

Recordaba como ese día en clase de Horace Slughorn, se sonrojo y preocupó, ya que no era capaz de reconocer ninguno de estos aromas en Ron, quizás el de hierba cuando venía de entrenar… pero no, era más bien una mezcla de barro y lluvia. Entonces pensó que quizás solo tuviera que ver con las cosas que le atraían a ella y no con la fragancia del hombre al que amaba. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de su profesor como ahora, para reconocer a que olía. Las veces que estuvo medianamente cerca de el, fue en esas mazmorras llenas de infinidad de olores y vapores de los calderos, dudaba que pudiera haberse dado cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía. La fragancia que desprendía su _Amortentia_ era la de el, la de Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, _su Príncipe_ , siempre fue el.

Hermione radiante por el descubrimiento, se dejaba llevar por Severus disfrutando del momento, un momento que guardaría en el fondo de su corazón a pesar de saber que para el no significaría lo mismo que para ella. Pensando con una punzada de dolor que quizás si ella hubiese sido Lily , no habría tenido que forzar al hombre a que se lo pidiera, pero no le importaba, pensaba dejarse llevar por el momento y disfrutarlo. Ella le quería, eso era lo que importaba y ahora sabia que siempre había sido así, antes incluso de ser consciente de ello.

Realmente Severus no mentía. ¡Era un magnifico bailarín! La tomaba de la cintura y con la otra mano sostenía la suya. Hermione decidió entonces arriesgarse un poco más, movida por el valor que su corazón le infundía y hacer de ese momento que era solo de los dos, algo más inolvidable, sabía lo que sentía y lo que al parecer había sentido siempre por el, así que era ahora o nunca.

Guióla mano de Severus que les unía hasta su cintura, dejándola allí, para tener ambas manos libres y alzarlas hasta su rostro tapado con esa odiosa máscara. Quería ver al hombre del que cada vez estaba más enamorada, aquel que siempre estuvo rodeado de misterio y contemplarle por primera vez, sin barreras de ningún tipo y esa era la última que les separaba ahora. Sostuvo sus manos contra esta, avisándole de lo que iba a hacer y aunque el se tensó, no dejo de dar vueltas por la sala con ella. Se acercó más a el, mirando esos preciosos ojos negros que brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, se detuvo unos segundos mientras sus alientos y respiraciones se mezclaban y entonces beso su fría máscara, tan tiernamente que el Príncipe Mestizo pudo sentir el beso a través de esta.

Entonces fue Severus quien alzó una mano hasta su rostro cubierto, quitándose al fin la máscara que les separaba, dejando que Hermione le viera.

Los años habían pasado por el pero ahora que no tenía esa dura y agria expresión, si no una dulce y relajada con una mirada brillante y llena de _¿Amor?_ y una sonrisa sincera,(la primera que Hermione le veía, sin ironía ni burla) se le veía más atractivo que nunca, pensó mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Por primera vez veía al hombre, ese hombre que sabía que estaba escondido tras varios escudos. Severus detuvo el baile mientras la música seguía sonando, soltando las manos de su cintura, las levantó hasta acunar el rostro de ella entre estas y la besó. Mientras el sol se escondía y un último rayo de luz iluminaba sus labios unidos, dejando fluir al fin todos los sentimientos que había guardado durante años. Entregándole a ella todo ese amor que tenía guardado, en un beso profundo, intenso y dulce, que acaricio su corazón. Un beso cargado de amor, un amor que les llenaba el alma, completandoles y encajando a la perfección, habían sido creados el uno para el otro, ahora lo sabían y recordarían ese beso para…

Siempre.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre el encantamiento Fidelio: Encantamiento que toma una información (un secreto) y lo implanta en la mente, ocultando una ubicación específica, por lo que dicha ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora. Aquel cuya alma alberga el secreto es conocido como el "Guardián del Secreto". Una vez que el guardián del secreto muere, todas las personas que hayan aprendido el secreto a través de él se convertirán en nuevos guardianes del secreto. Si el poseedor ha optado por no revelar el secreto a nadie (dejando como únicos a los Guardianes), el secreto reside en ellos para siempre. El único método para que otro lo sepa es la divulgación por parte del Guardián hacia otra persona, directamente, puede ser manera verbal o escrita. Por ejemplo,Alastor Moodyle dio a Harry Potter un pergamino que decía:"Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place. Londres." También es posible que los guardianes puedan revelar la información a otra persona, mostrándoselas ellos mismos. Esta teoría se basa en que aunque el 12 de Grimmauld Placese encontraba bajo el encantamiento y se utilizaba como base de operaciones de Harry,Hermione y Ron después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la casa permaneció invisible para los mortífagos, hasta que Yaxley agarró al brazo de Hermione Granger, cuando se desaparecieron del Ministerio de Magia al 12 de Grimmauld Place revelandole involuntariamente la ubicación al llevarlo más allá de la protección del encantamiento Fidelio. (Fuente Wikia)_

 _*Sobre los Retratos: El retrato puede moverse de retrato en retrato, o bien visitar un retrato de ellos en otras partes del mundo. Será capaz de utilizar algunas de las frases favoritas del sujeto, e imitar su comportamiento general en función de cómo el sujeto le parecía al pintor. Sin embargo, están limitados en lo que pueden decir o hacer, sabe poco o nada de la vida de su sujeto, y por lo tanto no podría mantener una conversación muy interesante sobre su sujeto. La excepción a esto está en los retratos de los Directores de Hogwarts, que se conservan en un armario desde el momento de su pintura, hasta que el sujeto muere. El director actual, por tanto, puede hablar con ellos, para recibir enseñanzas de sus antecesores. La persona que aparece en un retrato, por tanto, puede vivir indefinidamente. (Fuente Wikia)_

* * *

Bueno aquí está mi primer beso de la pareja. ¡Estaba deseando escribirlo! Espero que aunque se haya hecho esperar no os haya decepcionado.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. - HUIDAS -

**10\. HUIDAS...**

Ya había añochecido totalmente y ambos necesitan volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones cuando Severus cortó el beso y como saliendo de un largo trance abrió los ojos. Mirando a Hermione recompuso su frío y serio semblante, se irguió y soltó sus brazos de su cuerpo. Con un brusco movimiento, ondeó su capa provocando una corriente de aire frío que impactó en ella, echó a andar hacia la salida sin comentar nada. Cuando llegó a ésta dándole la espalda con la cabeza baja, habló con un tono bajó de desprecio y rabia contenida.

\- Lo lamento señorita Granger.- Dijo a modo de disculpa. - Esto no volverá a suceder.- Sentenció saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras el, sin darle a esta la posibilidad replicar.

Hermione se quedó sola en la enorme sala, que ahora ya no tenía ese aire de misterio y magia, si no que le parecía oscura y fría, exactamente como ella se sentía en ese momento. Estaba confundida y dolida. Había sido algo increíble para ella y ese hombre imprevisible y temperamental lo había echado a perder tirándolo por la borda con su actitud. ¿Acaso no había notado lo entregada y dispuesta que estaba ella a besarle? O quizás… (Empezó a decirle la vocecita traicionera de su cabeza) para el no fue lo mismo, quizás simplemente se dejó llevar por un impulso y al darse cuenta de quién ella era se había arrepentido. Entonces una idea cayó sobre ella como un cubo de agua helada. El se sentía culpable por el mismo, no por haberla besado dejándose llevar, si no por traicionar de alguna manera a su corazón... a Lily.

Con este último pensamiento, el vacío se instaló en el pecho de Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. Por un momento había pensado que el realmente lo había deseado tanto como ella, pero al parecer ni si quiera había sido suficiente el deseo. Snape simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y necesidades, arrepintiéndose de ello al momento.

…

Había pasado varios días desde aquel beso y no habían hablado del ''incidente''. Bueno realmente la oportunidad ni siquiera se había presentado, ya que desde entonces Snape y Hermione apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras, de hecho prácticamente no se veían. Comían por separado y rara vez se cruzaban en el enorme edificio. ¿Tan horripilante había sido besarla como para que reaccionara así? Su invitación a bailar y su atrevimiento al besar a Snape sobre la máscara había hecho que se alejara de ella, borrando así los escasos avances que había conseguido desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar pero Hermione no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Lo volvería a hacer, si en algo le había cambiado la guerra era en eso, ser más valiente para afrontar sus sentimientos y disfrutar cada momento por pequeño que fuera con intensidad, arriesgándose a mejorarlo, haciendo lo que deseaba.

Tras perder a Ron, cuando al fin su relación empezaba a avanzar, al que siempre quiso como a un hermano como a Harry pero por el que finalmente había nacido una pequeña chispa de atracción, se dijo que ojala pudiera volver al pasado con su antiguo _giratiempo_ para disfrutar más de esa relación. Por sabia que cada momento era único e irrepetible y por ello ahora se arriesgaba y era más valiente también en el aspecto sentimental. Nunca podía saber cuando sería su último día con vida o cuando sería su última oportunidad y pese a ser una mujer muy racional y metódica también se había dejado llevar por la situación Snape y no se arrepentía. Tampoco era algo tan grave ¿No? Solo había sido un baile y un beso. ¡Por dios! Habían pasado una guerra y ya no era su profesor, no había nada de malo en ello. Además habría jurado que su mirada también la deseaba pero tal vez el problema estaba en eso, en que solo era deseo y atracción. Nada más.

Desde que se reencontraron el se había mostrado más cercano de lo que recordaba pero ahora Hermione tenía la impresión de que Snape la esquivaba. Al principio ella hizo lo posible por coincidir con él, incluso fue al laboratorio de pociones donde el hombre se encerraba durante varias horas para hacerle una consulta sobre la posibilidad de que Harry estuviera en algún lugar de Canada, (había estado buscando destinos posibles para su amigo) pero este la despidió con un par de palabras, volviendo totalmente a su faceta distante y fría de profesor de pociones. Así que finalmente dejó de buscarlo.

Decidió darle al hombre el espacio y la distancia que siempre le habían rodeado. Era lista no necesitaba muchas indirectas para captar los mensajes. Echando de menos las noticias del exterior y a sus amigos se propuso distraerse para escapar de esa soledad que la acosaba y dedicarse a leer, buscar pistas del posible paradero de Harry, pasear por el vacío castillo y a charlar con el retrato del director, ya que al parecer este y Fawkes* serian su única compañía de ahora en adelante.

Pero sobretodo no dejaba de preocuparse y preguntarse por como estaría Draco. Añorando su compañía y sus cartas (prácticamente diarias durante años) que de alguna manera llenaban un pequeño e inaccesible espacio de su corazón. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo distanciados, (a pesar de los viajes y misiones que este se veía obligado a hacer) el siempre había estado allí para ella, respetaba su espacio y la escuchaba. La relación que mantenían a pesar de poder parecer complicada era sumamente fácil y la verdad un poco dependiente. Ambos la necesitaban, les calmaba y reconfortaba. Hermione sabía que de alguna forma gracias a él ya no tenía pesadillas, que su compañía era buena para ella y al parecer la suya para Draco también, especialmente cuando este venía derrotado de alguna misión complicada. No es que conocieran sus vidas al detalle, pero si que conocían los momentos más difíciles, los miedos y los secretos más profundos del otro. Esa amistad era una necesidad, algo que no sabía muy bien como explicar, no era comparable al enamoramiento que había tenido con Ron o a el profundo sentimiento que crecía cada minuto por Severus, pero de alguna manera ese Slytherin se había convertido el alguien muy importante para ella. Ahora que no sabía nada de el se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Era parte de ella, más allá de un sentimiento romántico o de deseo, era su anestesia para el dolor. Como lo fue esos meses, cuando perdió nuevamente a alguien importante para ella...

 _FlashBack_

 _Seis años antes. Finales de Mayo de 1998..._

 _Hermione, se encontraba en una fría y sucia celda, las paredes de piedra están húmedas, una pequeña y estrecha ventana deja entra apenar unos rayos de luz. Estaba vestida con unos harapos, (en lo que sus ropas se han convertido) herida por las palizas, maldiciones y torturas... preguntándose cuanto más tardarían en ir por ella y matarla de una vez, ya que al parecer su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla y dejarse morir._

 _Los mortífagos la habían atrapado, la misma noche que Harry había muerto y la Orden había caído, todo había terminado. Ellos habían perdido. Voldemort había ganado. Suponía que llevaba allí una semana, aunque la soledad y los gritos continuos le hacían sentir como si llevara allí un año._

 _Un golpe sordo retumbó en la celda mientras la cerradura de esta se abría. Hermione retrocedió hasta el rincón más alejado de la puerta asustada, atemorizada de lo que pudieran hacerle esta vez. Ellos volvían por ella. Pero se extrañó al ver como esta vez no venían varios mortífagos, si no uno solo. Éste sorprendido al parecer por su presencia, se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, obsevandola a través de su máscara. Hermione pudo reconocer a través de esta, unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo que la miraban, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna, era Draco Malfoy. El mortífago cortó la mirada y giró su rostro hacia la pared lateral exterior de la celda, atrayendo hacia el bruscamente a una chica de piel oscura que parecía más joven que ella, con el mismo aspecto de haber sido torturada y maltratada. Otra prisionera. La chica tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, temblando levemente, mientras por la suciedad de su cara resbalan silenciosas lagrimas._

 _\- Esta celda ya ésta ocupada...- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con fastidio e impaciencia, mirando de nuevo a Hermione, a quien por supuesto había reconocido de inmediato._

 _\- Si, señor. Lo sabemos pero ya no tenemos espacio…no nos da tiempo a deshacernos de ellos y enviarlos a Azkaban. Cada día vienen más prisioneros y pensamos que de todas formas a esta no le queda mucho tiempo.- Respondió la voz de uno de los carceleros_ señalando a Hermione _, con una desagradable sonrisa, mostrando unos diente podridos y descuidados._

 _\- ¿Ha sido juzgada?- Preguntó cortante el mortífago._

 _\- No señor. Esa inmunda no tiene derecho a un juicio... Era la aliada de Potter, una vulgar sangre sucia. - Dijo con asco.- Esta aquí para diversión de los mortífagos… por eso no la han llevado aún a Azkaban. Aunque creo que aún no han tenido tiempo de jugar con ella, en ese sentido… Si usted quiere puede pasar y…..- Añadió bajando el tono en una clara invitación._

 _\- Suficiente. – Cortó bruscamente Draco girándose hacia el y sin soltar a la prisionera cogió al hombre por el cuello. - ¿Acaso crees que alguien de mi nivel tiene necesidad de recurrir a eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que podría rebajarme a mezclarme con semejante basura?_

 _\- No señor yo solamente ... pensé que quizás. – Trataba de explicar el carcelero asustado, ahogándose._

 _\- ¡Cállate imbécil! Si quiero algo simplemente lo cojo. No tiene que ofrecérmelo un miserable como tú. - Escupió peligrosamente soltándole con brusquedad._

 _\- Por supuesto…- Respondió el hombre inclinándose varias veces, mientras se frotaba el cuello que aún tenía marcas rojas._

 _Mientras tanto el mortífago parecía meditar. Se quedó callado un par de minutos y miró de nuevo el interior de la celda, Hermione notó como esta vez la mirada era más cálida y brillante, pero rápidamente la cortó. Miró a la presa que temblaba junto a el y su mirada volvió a ser fría y vacía._

 _\- Bien, que nadie se acerque a esta celda. Estas dos son mías.- Ordenó mientras empujaba a la chica al interior de la celda sin miramientos, que cayó al suelo sollozando._

 _\- ¿Cambió de opinión?- Pregunto divertido el carcelero volviendo a mostrar esa desagradable sonrisa._

 _\- He dicho…- Empezó a decir Draco con un tono afiliado y peligroso.- … que no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Tu limítate a cumplir lo que te ordenó y no hagas preguntas. Si alguien que no sea yo, entra en esa celda o las toca, eres hombre muerto. ¿Queda claro?- Juró con desprecio, alzando con orgullo y superioridad su barbilla._

 _\- Si mi señor, por supuesto.- Respondió sumiso y temeroso el hombre haciendo varias reverencias de nuevo, mientras cerraba la celda volviendo a sumir a las prisioneras en la oscuridad._

 _…_

 _En cuanto los pasos y las voces se alejaron, Hermione se acercó en la penumbra a la chica, quien no se había movido y continuaba temblando sobre el suelo._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó con la voz ronca por la falta de uso, mientras le rozaba el hombro suavemente._

 _Ninguna respuesta. La chica no se movió, parecía que no la escuchaba, pero al parecer empezaba a calmarse y respiraba con más lentitud._

 _\- Tranquila, tardarán en volver… ¿ Cómo... cómo te llamas?- Empezó a preguntar de nuevo Hermione, acercándose más a ella sin dejar de tranquilizarla, pasando su mano por su espalda._

 _La joven se removió y levantó su mirada, observándola a través de su cabello negro, pegado a su rostro._

 _\- Katherine.- Respondió al fin._

 _\- Bien Katherine, yo soy Hermione. Me alegro de poder tener a alguien con quien hablar pero lamento que compartas mi suerte... ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?- Volvió a preguntar amable, con una dulce pero triste sonrisa._

 _\- Me atraparon… cuando cruzaba la frontera. – Empezó a explicar entre sollozos. -Soy mestiza, ya sabes mitad muggle y mitad bruja. Estaba aquí de visita cuando estalló la guerra, iba a huir pero no lo conseguí.- Continuó empezando a temblar de nuevo.- Un mortífago llamado… Greyback me atrapó y estaba a punto de... bueno …- Lloró, tomó aire para continuar.- Entonces llegó el otro, el que me ha traído aquí, le dijo algo que no escuche… Estaba tan asustada... Solo sé que me cogió del brazo y se apareció aquí conmigo, creo… creo que me ayudó._

 _Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en lo que la chica le había contado, ¿Podía ser que Draco siguiera de su lado?, ¿Aún cuando habían fracasado? Tal vez las veces que les ayudó a ella y a sus amigos no solo le movió el interés y el miedo. Quizás había cambiado o siempre había tenido algo de bondad en el fondo se dijo, empezando a dudar de sus prejuicios. Ella siempre había tenido la mente abierta y tendía a confiar en las personas, algo que sus amigos no entendían pues era muy inteligente y analítica, buscando siempre el porque de las cosas, pero de vez en cuando tendía a confiar en la gente que claramente no daba muestras de merecerlo. Aunque rara vez se había equivocado... de hecho nunca. S_ _u único error fue pensar que Severus Snape siempre había estado de su lado y finalmente había descubierto que siempre había estado en lo cierto, pero ¿Draco Malfoy?_

 _\- Bueno lamento decirte que la situación no ha mejorado…_

 _\- Si lo ha hecho, estoy prácticamente ilesa.- Le interrumpió bruscamente Katherine.- No tienes idea de las cosas que he visto… las cosas que hacen…. Las que ese hombre lobo hace a las chicas. Estoy segura, ese mortífago de ojos azules… es diferente. – Aseguró recostándose sobre la pared y cerrando los ojos molesta, al momento se quedó dormida. Sin duda agotada por la adrenalina y las emociones._

 _Hermione decidió guardar silencio, no quería empezar una lucha que ya estaba perdida, Katherine no iba a ceder y estaba muy nerviosa y agotada. Además quizás tenía razón, ¿Acaso el no les había ayudado varias veces a ellos? Se dijo, mientras la esperanza volvía a ella, igual aún había una mínima posibilidad de vivir, de escapar y ser libre. Al parecer ahora eran las prisioneras de Draco y estaban en sus manos, (bajo su protección según Katherine) solo podía esperar, el decidiría su destino. Hermione decidió que confiaría en el, tampoco le había dado muestras de no merecerlo y además no tenia muchas más opciones._

 _…._

 _Los días pasaron y Draco se convirtió literalmente en su única esperanza. Éste les dio ropa limpia de abrigo y mantas, curó las heridas con su varita y con algunas pociones y cada día les pasaba comida a escondidas, pues las raciones que recibían eran mínimas y la mayoría de veces estaban infectadas de bichos y corrompidas, lo que les habría provocado enfermar y debilitarse más. Nunca hablaba con ellas, únicamente entraba en la celda, cerraba la puerta tras el y les ofrecía lo que traía. Nunca se acercó a ellas más de lo necesario, ni respondió a las miles de preguntas que Hermione le hizo entre susurros. Draco s_ _olo reaccionaba mínimamente ante Katherine, la cual le daba las gracias siempre con una sonrisa, (como si el simple hecho de traerles comida compensara el hecho de tenerlas prisioneras) a la que el a través de la máscara correspondía, ya que sus ojos sonreían también y se derretían un poco._

 _Una de sus largas noches, Katherine le explicó a Hermione con una triste sonrisa, que no había desarrollado ningún trauma psicológico, enamorándose del chico, como ella pensaba. Tenía que ver más allá y todo era mucho más sencillo de lo que ella pensaba. Le dijo que ese chico era tan prisionero como ellas y estaba arriesgando cada día su vida por mantener la de ellas, procurando que estuvieran en las mejores condiciones posibles pero sobretodo a salvo. Por ello se merecía alguna palabra amable y sincera, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el. Esa noche Hermione vio al fin las cosas desde la perspectiva de Draco y decidió creer más en el, si Katherine en unos días había decidido confiar en el, ella también lo haría, no dejaría que los prejuicios de varios años nublaran su juicio._

 _Los días pasaron y no volvieron a ver a ningún mortífago, al parecer Draco había ganado mayor respeto en el circulo de_ _Voldemort y tenía bastante autoridad, lo que ordenaba se cumplía. Con los días Hermione empezó a necesitar con mayor fuerza respuestas, pero únicamente miraba implorante a Draco mientras el clavaba en ella su mirada, traspasándola con sus ojos azules que culpables la apartaban de inmediato. Katherine en cambio no se mostraba muy preocupada, al contrario estaba enormemente agradecida y le decía a Hermione que confiara en el, que encontraría la manera de sacarlas de allí._

 _Entonces una noche, todo se derrumbó._

 _La puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entró Lucius Malfoy con una antorcha en una de sus manos. Estaba bastante desmejorado y delgado, la luz de la llama marcaba sus arrugas, no llevaba máscara de mortífago solo la capa cubierta de barro, su aspecto era desarreglado y parecía tener prisa, como si temiera ser descubierto._

 _\- Vaya vaya así que es cierto…mi chico ha estado divirtiéndose con la amiga sangre sucia de Potter.- Dijo componiendo una sonrisa irónica. - Una lástima que el Señor Tenebroso haya decidido dejarte con vida. En cuanto a ti mestiza impura... careces de interés para nosotros. – Dijo frío y distante mirando a Katherine.- El Lord Oscuro te quiere muerta.- Dijo apuntándole con la varita directamente al pecho._

 _Ambas mujeres estaban en una esquina de la celda, fundidas en un abrazo por el susto de verse sorprendidas mientras dormían, pero entonces una de ellas se separó del abrazo y miró a su amiga._

 _\- Hermione no llores… - Suplicó Katherine, mirándola con pena pero sin llorar.- Escúchame por favor.- Dijo de nuevo, haciendo que Hermione la mirara, limpiándole las lagrimas.- Dile a Draco que le perdone…- Pidió, apuntando con un leve gesto de su cabeza al hombre que pretendía acabar con su vida, mientras su amiga la miraba con rabia contenida por la petición y Lucius Malfoy con sorpresa.- El es mejor que ellos, siempre lo ha sido… - Afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.- Dile que gracias por salvarme.- Añadió, tomándola de las manos para calmar su llanto.- Seréis libres Hermione, lo se. No te rindas y no le abandones.- Susurro Katherine con una mirada de esperanza, borrando su sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

 _Katherine soltó sus manos de las de ella y se puso en pie, alzándose con orgullo, mientras caminaba hacia su verdugo. Clavando en el su mirada seria y valiente, se detuvo en el centro de la celda abriendo sus brazos, cerró sus ojos con una expresión de paz._

 _Lucios pareció dudar unos segundos y bajó suavemente la varita, pero en seguida se recompuso y volviendo a apuntar a Katherine con una mirada de odio. Mientras Hermione no sabía que hacer, lloraba desconsolada y suplicaba por la vida de la chica. Entonces supo que era inevitable y también cerró los ojos no podía verlo, no quería ver esa luz verde cegadora, esa maldita guerra no iba a terminar nunca siempre le arrebataría a la gente que la rodeaba._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!- Pronunció Lucius Malfoy sobre las suplicas desesperadas de Hermione, quien lloraba impotente. Una luz verde ilumino la celda, mientras el cuerpo de la chica cai al suelo inerte victima de la mortal maldición. Lucius se quedó mirándola unos segundos, si Hermione no hubiera estado tan asustada y furiosa habría notado por un segundo la culpabilidad y los años de más que se habían instalado el en rostro del asesino de Katherine, antes de que este saliera por la puerta._

 _…_

 _Draco llegó horas más tarde... cuando ya había anochecido._

 _Nada más llegar junto a la puerta intuyó que algo iba mal, ya que el carcelero estaba tendido en el suelo junto a esta sin vida, pero al entrar en la celda y oir los sollozos de Hermione, lo supo. No veía nada pues todo estaba oscuro, conjuró el hechizo Lumus y comprendió lo que sucedía. Mientras el odio y la tristeza le invadían a partes iguales. Ante él, sobre el suelo, a solo unos pasos, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Katherine, tapada con una de las mantas que el les había dado, tenía las manos sobre el pecho cruzadas, parecía que estaba dormida pero sabía que no era así._

 _Avanzó los pasos que les separaban y cayó de rodillas junto a ella destrozado, quitándose con un brusco movimiento la máscara de mortífago tirándola a un rincón junto con su varita. La ira le invadía y le cegaba, apretó sus manos en un puño. Había fracasado... no había podido salvarla, esas chicas eran inocentes, eran su último acto de valentía y de bondad y alguien lo había borrado de un plumazo. Creía haber conseguido salvarlas a las dos, pero al parecer siempre perdería algo. Su mirada se volvió más fría y terrible que nunca mientras se juraba que mataría al asesino de Katherine. El nunca había matado y no había sentido nunca la necesidad ni la fuerza para hacerlo, pero ahora sabía que lo haría y no se detendría ante nada._

 _…_

 _\- Draco…- Sollozó Hermione asustada por su expresión desde el rincón, avanzando hasta el para abrazarlo con sus brazos, mientras temblaba y sollozaba desesperada. Relajándose al momento cuando este al fin la envolvió en los suyos de manera protectora, devolviéndole el gesto consolándola._

 _…_

 _Una suave voz le sacó de sus pensamiento, Hermione asustada le había llamado por su nombre desde algún lugar de las sombras, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido al oír por primera vez su nombre en los labios de la chica, la buscó con la mirada pero ella ya salía de las sombras y se tiraba a su pecho abrazándole, acto que nuevamente le desconcertó unos segundos. Era un gesto de cariño que no había recibido de nade a excepción de su madre y al que casi nunca había correspondido, notaba como le llenaba de calor, calmándole un poco y envolviéndole en paz. Se abrazó a ella, como si fuera un salvavidas, tratando de consolarla y devolverle algo de calma a ella le daba. Estaba confundido y perdido, oleadas de rabia empezaban a llenar de nuevo su pecho nublando su mirada, notaba su magia creciendo en el, pero el abrazo de Hermione se hizo más fuerte y la rabia dejo paso a la pena, notó como entonces su rostro empezaba a humedecerse, llorando por alguien a quien apenas había conocido, pero que había sabido ver en el algo de bondad._

 _Al rato deshicieron el abrazo, Draco miró a Hermione y solo preguntó.- ¿Quién? - Mientras ella negaba con la cabeza aún con lágrimas. La tomó por los hombros apretando un poco y volvió a preguntar.- Granger por favor... dime quien ha sido._

 _…_

 _Hermione se quedo callada. No quería causarle más dolor pero sabia que lo descubriría y no tenia sentido ocultárselo, quizás si ella se lo decía y estaba allí para apoyarlo, el golpe seria menos duro. Tomo aire levanto y mirándole a los ojos dijo.- Lucius._

 _El rostro de Draco se descompuso y algo se quebró en su mirada, pasando del dolor a la rabia. Ella se aferró a el de nuevo, no dejaría que cambiara y se perdiera por la venganza. - ¡Draco! - Le llamó.- Ella no quería que te convirtieras en un asesino, ni yo tampoco. Me ¡Suplicó! que te lo dijera, por favor Draco. - Repitió zarandeando al muchacho sin fuerzas y empezando a llorar de nuevo.- Tu no eres como ellos, ella tenía razón.- Afirmó.- Seremos libres, algún día… ¡Lo seremos! Y no vamos a estar solos nunca más yo estaré siempre para ti, no voy a dejar que caigas. No dejaré que te pierdas._

 _El la miró de manera profunda durante varios minutos, sin hablar. Parecía debatirse entre creer en sus palabras o salir por esa puerta y poner fin al odio que le recorría. Finalmente miró la mano de Hermione entrelaza con la suya, la tomó con más fuerza y asintió con la cabeza._

 _Ella se relajó, mientras el le ayudaba a levantarse. Draco se giró y recogió del suelo su varita y la máscara de mortifago que se puso de nuevo sobre el rostro, volviendo a ser el hombre frió y cruel que todos temían. Sin hablar tiró de ella que asustada y sorprendida le siguió hacia la salida de la celda. Draco la guío por los pasillos sin mirarla, ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de varios funcionarios, caminando tranquilo y orgulloso. Nadie se atrevió a cortarles el paso. Hermione no sabía si por el aspecto confiado de este o por el aura mágica que desprendía, pero nadie se acerco a ellos, la magia oscura que manaba de él les repelía. Finalmente llegaron a la salida cuando ya amanecía, se paró al pie de la escalinata y la miró avisándole de que se preparara para desaparecerse._

 _Se apareció con ella en un lago con una pequeña cabaña de madera en una de sus orillas._

 _\- Eres libre Hermione. Convencí al Señor Tenebroso de que seria mejor dejarte con vida porque ya no suponías un problema y tu derrota y sumisión serian el mejor símbolo de su poder, al parecer no pensó lo mismo de Katherine. – Explicó Draco quitandose la máscara de mortífago. - Quédate aquí... el tiempo que desees. Estarás a salvo. Este lugar es ilocalizable para todo el mundo, menos para mi. Yo volveré a ver como estas. Ahora debo... debo ir por ella y enterrarla como se merece.- Dijo volviendo a colocarse la máscara de mortífago._

 _Hermione le miró y desvió su vista al lago.- Podrías traerla aquí, estoy segura de que le habría gustado, aquí será libre…_

 _Draco también la miró y dirigió su vista hacia el lago, aceptó con la cabeza y desapareció._

 _Al rato volvió con el cuerpo de Katherine completamente curado y limpio con un precioso vestido blanco que destacaba sobre su oscura piel. Juntos se dirigieron a una de las orillas donde había un claro lleno de flores. Decidieron enterrarla allí, a los pies de un inmenso árbol. Draco colocó sobre en montículo de de tierra removida una inmensa losa blanca y grabó en ella una inscripción con letras doradas._

 _''Prisionero, aquí yace mi cuerpo, pero no lloréis por mi. Mi mente ahora esta donde mora la libertad.''_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Severus Snape no entendía como había podido hacer eso. No podía creerse como había perdido así el control, ni como había llegado tan lejos... Debió suponer que la cercanía con la joven sería demasiado para su autocontrol, pero ya era tarde y la había besado. ¡Encima la pobre chica no podía huir de el! Se veía obligada a permanecer allí en su compañía. Al menos le consolaba el recuerdo del beso, el calor de sus bocas entrelazadas y el hecho de que esta no parecía afectada ni asqueada. ¿Podría haberlo deseado tanto como el? No, sin duda ella se había acercado a el si, pero para compartir un baile y le había besado dulcemente pero sobre la máscara, como un gesto de cariño o gratitud, no como el que se había lanzado como un animal sin control a sus labios rosados y carnosos, besándola con pasión y necesidad. Ahora la chica únicamente demostraba ser más educada y madura que el. Al parecer pretendía pasar por alto el incidente, escondiéndolo en el fondo de su mente para olvidarlo. Sin duda un ese beso no suponía algo tan grave e importante para ella.

Granger al principio le hablaba y preguntaba cualquier cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Incluso parecía que le buscara! Ella parecía seguir queriendo conocerle y saber cosas de el, pero el no le respondía, no encontraba las palabras. Nervioso y avergonzado trataba de evitar estar con ella más de lo necesario. Además con el reciente recuerdo del beso le era prácticamente imposible controlarse, sabia que se había jurado que si tenia oportunidad de acercase a ella la aprovecharía, pero jamás pensó que en reaccionar tan impulsivamente. ¡Podía haberlo echado todo a perder! Desde luego el baile había sido un buen comienzo... pero el darse la libertad de besarla había sido muy arriesgado. El siempre meditaba todos sus movimientos y ahora se encontraba desprotegido y perdido sin saber que hacer, ni como afrontar esa situación. Podía desarmar a diez mortífagos con un hechizo no verbal, preparar las pociones más complicadas y ocultar sus pensamientos ante Voldemort pero si se trataba de afrontar y mostrar lo que sentía, eso sin duda era una tarea titánica. Posiblemente se debía a que en este sentido jamas encontró seguridad.

Finalmente Hermione había dejado de intentar acercarse a el (demasiado bien había aguantado su comportamiento infantil se dijo) y la empezó a ver triste y apagada, suponía que por estar allí encerrada con el, pero era incapaz de preguntarle que le pasaba. Seguramente solo echaba de menos a sus amigos, a esa pelirroja y a ese maldito rubio mimado... Al pensar en el los puños de Snape se cerraron con fuerza, triturando varios escarabajos que iba a echar a la poción y que ahora habían quedado inservibles. Se dijo así mismo que debía enmendar su error y superarlo de una vez. Iba a hablar con ella y a disculparse e intentar darle alguna explicación con sentido, una explicación que aún no había encontrado.

...

Snape caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, donde suponía que Hermione estaría leyendo como siempre, sin poder evitar sentirse terriblemente atormentado al recordar la amistad que Draco y Hermione mantenían, sin dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez, si acaso había algo más, aunque no tuviera derecho a sentirse así de celoso y furioso, no podía evitarlo. Ese sentimiento de posesión que tenía hacia Hermione y los celos que le dominaban. Volvían a el al recordar el pequeño encuentro que presenció. El cual, no le sirvió para sacar nada en claro, pero si para intuir que algo poderoso les unía, ya que la relación de estos había cambiado completamente.

Draco a pesar de ser como el sabia un mortífago (muy cercano a Voldemort y temido por todos) le había sorprendido al mostrarse tan protector y cercano con ella. Leyó en su mente como su máxima preocupación en ese momento era sacar del edificio a Hermione y ponerla a salvo. Sabia que no era una trampa y que por alguna razón ese chico se preocupaba por ella y ella confiaba en el pero ella había decidido irse con el.. aunque tal vez solo para proteger a Draco. a pesar de ese pensamiento Severus prefería pensar que el era mejor que Draco para ella y que con el estaría más segura. Si, iba a buscar a Hermione y hablar con ella, para solucionar la situación en la que el les había metido y continuar con su plan de acercase a ella.

…

Hermione leía un ejemplar sobre " _Lugares recónditos e ilocalizables del mundo mágico"_ , en la biblioteca. Había decidido refugiarse allí para evadirse de la soledad que la rodeaba, en esa especie de jaula dorada, (ya que Snape continuaba evitándola) con la compañía del retrato de Dumbledore quien ahora dormía sobre su sillón,(o fingía hacerlo) al igual que hacía Fawkes sobre su percha. Cuando estaba leyendo por séptima vez la misma página del libro sin conseguir concentrarse, un golpeteo en la ventana la alertó.

Un pequeño pájaro negro estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, traía una carta en sus patas y estaba picoteando sobre el cristal para atraer su atención. Hermione se levantó y corrió hacia este. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el mirlo (un pequeño pájaro de plumaje negro) que Draco usaba para enviarle mensajes, ya que no llamaba tanto la atención como los búhos o las lechuzas. Tenía un pelaje perfecto para camuflarse en la noche y era difícil de interceptar, además no estaba registrado. ¡La había encontrado! Bueno siempre lo hacía se dijo feliz a si misma, contenta ante la perspectiva de tener noticias suyas.

Cuando abrió la ventana el negro pajarito voló hasta posarse suavemente contra su hombro, tendiéndole la pata donde traía la nota. –Gracias Ajax – dijo Hermione pasando sus dedos sobre la cabeza del animal, que picoteo sus dedos cariñosamente y alzó el vuelo nuevamente desapareciendo por la ventana sin esperar respuesta. Hermione abrió la carta nerviosa y entusiasmada. Observó que con ella venia un papel escrito a maquina (parecía un documento oficial del ministerio) y una carta escrita a mano, decidió empezar por la carta.

 _''Hola Jean._

 _Espero que estés bien. Supongo que es así dado que no te he visto en las celdas del cuartel, ni hay noticias de que te hayan apresado. Ellos te buscan, el esta furioso. Cada día salimos en tu búsqueda y ruego porque no te encontremos, no se si podría con todos yo solo (por muy bueno que sea) ya sabes. No te preocupes por nada y no hagas ningún acto absurdo y heroico típico de los Gryffindors. Hicieron varias preguntas en tu trabajo a la Weasley y a tu jefe Nott pero estaba claro que no sabían nada. No les han dañado, aunque a este ultimo tratan de presionarle para que se una a nosotros, sospechan que sea desleal al régimen y llevan tiempo detrás de el. En cuanto a mi tranquila, no me han hecho (no te voy a mentir) casi nada, algunos Crucios por dormir mientras ''la sangre suci…(la palabra aparecía tachada) ''amiguita de Potter'' escapaba con el sospechoso... Espero que ese tipo sepa cuidarte. Parecía realmente interesado en protegerte, no se que te traes con el, pero si tu confías en el yo también._ _Aunque me habría encantado ser yo el que se fugara contigo, huyendo de toda esta mierda…_

 _En fin otra vez será. Quizás entonces decidas confiar en mí y venirte conmigo, mientras el es quien cae inconsciente al suelo. Ojala vuelva a verte pronto. Cuidate._

 _Te extraña tu Hurón favorito._

 _P.D._

 _Te envío el informe que me pediste._

 _No me respondas es peligroso, se que lo sabes y no lo harás.''_

Acabó de leer la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Como había cambiado Malfoy... Después de que ella le había dejado inconsciente para huir por el bien de los dos si, pero atacándole por la espalda a fin de cuentas, a pesar de estar molesto Draco no le guardaba rencor. Seguía preocupandose pero ella y Hermione no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Realmente era la única persona con la que era ella misma. Durante esos seis años de amistad la compañía de Draco había sido muy importante y le apenaba que en cierto modo el pensara que había elegido entre ambos, pero ella no le dejaría a su suerte. Si podía ayudarle lo haría. Conseguiría que Draco fuera libre.

Hermione volvió a releer la carta por encima y se río, la serpiente más narcisista y temida de Slytherin firmando como ¿tu Hurón favorito? Siempre usaban ese nombre en los mensajes secretos igual que el se refería a ella por su segundo nombre "Jean", apenas utilizado en el mundo mágico, a pesar de que era imposible que la interceptaran, aún así nadie conseguiría sacar mucho en claro de la nota. Recordaba como le extraño esta firma suya la primera vez, era curioso que el chico hubiera firmado con este nombre, pues era algo que Hermione sabia que le molestaba y utilizaba para picarle, pero ahora Draco se lo había llevado a su terreno y lo había convertido en un apodo cariñoso.

...

Así mirando con ansias de libertad por la ventana, una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, una mano en el pecho y otra sujetando la carta, es como encontró Severus Snape.

Cuando entró en la sala se paró en el marco de la puerta ante la imagen. La chica no le había oído entrar, el era muy sigiloso sin proponerselo (gracias a sus años como espía y mortífago) y no nunca delataba su presencia hasta que lo deseaba. Observó la postura y la mirada anhelante de Hermione y supó que no era feliz allí con el. El miedo se disparó en su pecho al ver como la mente de ella estaba muy lejos... No se lo podía reprochar, vivía encerrada, era algo lógico, nadie quería estar encerrado por muy bonita que fuera la jaula y así era como ella se sentía.

Su ojos se clavarón en el papel que sujetaba con su mano, parecía una carta. Se enderezó ¿Quien le había escrito? ¿Como les habían encontrado? El lugar no estaba oculto para los animales por ello podían recibir mensajes pero lo que le asustó fue el hecho de que si alguien le había escrito y al parecer la buscaba, ella parecía querer ir en su busca de inmediato. ¿Acaso la chica no pensaba decírselo?. Un pensamiento se encajó en su empezando a sospechar quien era el remitente, deseando estar equivocado.

…

Hermione salió de sus pensamiento al sentir que la observaban. Snape tenía la vista clavada en ella con una mueca de enfado en su rostro mientras sus labios se tensaban. Su mirada bajaba hasta la carta y volvía hasta sus ojos en una pregunta muda. Ella suspiró y separándose de la ventana le respondió alzando la nota.- Draco.

…

Snape notó como la sangre se le helaba para después correr por sus venas como lava ardiente que le subía de golpe a la cabeza, al confirmar sus peores sospechas, notaba como la vena de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza. Ese maldito mocoso le había escrito, seguramente preocupado por ella, se dijo asqueado mentalmente. ¿Ese crío pensaba que el era peligroso? pero el, el gran Draco Malfoy un mortífago activo era la mejor opción para protegerla ¿No? Maldito, orgulloso y prepotente Slytherin. ¿Como podía pensar que era digno de ella?Pero lo que más le preocupaba era ¿Lo pensaría ella?.

…

Hermione vio como Severus se ponía rojo de rabia e intentaba controlarse, volviendo a adoptar su postura rígida y fría expresión.

\- Y.. se puede saber ¿Que quiere?- Preguntó despectivo.

\- Pues realmente nada... – Respondió ella de manera educada, tratando de no alterarse. Después de días sin dirigirle la palabra al fin se dignaba a hablarle y no quería estropearlo, aunque su tono no fuera conciliador precisamente .- El no pretende que le responda, no se preocupe. De todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, se que es peligroso y el también. – Añadió pensando que así el hombre se tranquilizaría.- Simplemente me dice que espera que este bien, a salvo y que no me preocupe por el.

\- Vaya eso es nuevo. El joven Malfoy preocupado por alguien que no es el mismo. – Dejo caer Snape en un tono mordaz e irónico.

\- Draco, ha cambiado. – Le defendió cortante Hermione. Estaba empezando a enfadarse por su actitud. Caminó hacia una mesilla dejando allí la carta, para tener las manos libres y no romperla sin querer, por la rabia que empezaba a sentir. ¿Acaso a ese hombre no podía caerle bien nadie? Que ella recordara Draco Malfoy siempre fue su favorito en Hogwarts, siempre predispuesto a favorederle a el y a su casa. En cambio ahora se mofaba abiertamente de el insinuando que era un niño mimado y egocéntrico. ¿Por que?

\- Lo dudo.- Comento con sorna Severus, cruzándose de brazos, alzando las cejas con escepticismo.

\- ¡Pues lo ha hecho! !El no es el mismo! – Exclamó Hermione, defendiendole de nuevo como la leona que era. ¿Le defendería así también a el alguna vez? Se preguntó Snape.- Y no debería dudar de lo que yo haga, diga o piense, al fin y al cabo con usted no me equivoque. - Dijo ella ahora mas mordaz y roja de rabia. Seguía tratándola como a una niña estúpida y sin cerebro, pensando que su opinión o lo que sintiera no valían nada y que el era quien siempre estaba en lo cierto y conocía la verdad absoluta de todo.

\- Señortia Granger eso no tiene nada que... –Empezó a responderle un desarmado Snape ante esa afirmación.

\- ¡Claro que tiene que ver Snape! Más de lo que cree... No debería juzgar a la gente sin saber sus motivos, creí que usted más que nadie entendería eso. Esta claro que me equivoque. - Dijo Hermione indignada, pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe al salir por ella, sin darle la oportunidad de responder, aunque no habría podido se había quedado mudo.

...

Snape se quedó allí parado, en medio de la biblioteca sin saber que hacer. ¡Maldicion! La había vuelto a alejar, su maldito carácter siempre salia a flote haciendole decir cosas que no sentía. Bueno realmente si sentía lo que había duicho sobre el chico pero no pretendía ofenderla. El pensaba arreglar las cosas y ahora las había empeorado y todo por culpa de ese Malfoy. _''No le eches la culpa al muchacho también por esto, te las has arreglado tu solito por tus celos y tu orgullo para volver a perder la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas...''_ Le dijo esa impertinente vocecita en su cabeza.

\- Sin duda esa mujer… sabe defender en lo que cree y a los que quiere. - Dijo el cuadro de Dumbledore alabándola con orgullo. Se había hecho el dormido durante la disputa y ahora miraba a su profesor desde la pared divertido, al que no le había pasado desapercibido su tono al decir _''mujer''_.

\- ¡Oh vamos cállate viejo cotilla!.- Exclamó con ira Severus apartando la vista del cuadro, reparando entonces en la carta que estaba sobre la mesa.

La vista de Dumbledore se dirigió también hacia ella y dijo. - Yo que tu no haría eso muchacho, no es correcto… Eso es privado, la señorita Granger se disgustaría mucho si…

\- Métete en tus asuntos Albus.- Cortó Severus sin mirarle aún observando la carta. – Ademas después de las cosas que he hecho como mortifago... leer una carta será el menor de mis pecados. _Accio_ carta.- Concluyó lanzando el encantamiento convocador.

Bajo la mirada reprobatoria y curiosa del director, Snape leyó la carta mientras los celos le devoraban y la amargura le invadía,''... _me habría encantado ser yo el que se fugara contigo, huyendo de toda esta mierda…'' S_ in duda la relación que ese par tenían iba mas allá de la amistad. _''En fin otra vez será. Quizás entonces decidas confiar en mí y venirte conmigo, mientras el es quien cae inconsciente al suelo.''_ No parecía haber claramente una relación amorosa pero la forma en que el le hablaba tan cercana, dejaba claro que había una fuerte unión entre ambos y más para alguien como Draco, al que conocía tan bien como a el mismo, tan frío y manipulador como el, el cual le hablaba con cariño y anhelo. _''Ojala vuelva a verte pronto. extraña tu Hurón favorito.''_ Al parecer esos seis largos años el chico había empleado bien su tiempo y ahora era alguien importante para la chica y esta para el, lo cual le excluía a el nuevamente, una vez mas era el que sobraba. Tres son multitud se dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa de nuevo.

\- No te rindas antes de empezar Severus. No cometas el mismo error… Ella no es Lily.- Susurró Dumbledore a través de sus gafas de media luna, con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

\- ¡Lárguese de mi vista! Váyase a buscar algún cuadro al que incordiar, déjeme en paz... por una maldita vez en su vida déjeme tranquilo, ¡Déjeme solo!- Rugió con rabia y dolor, tapándose el rostro con las manos intentando calmarse y mantener a raya el dolor que nacía en su pecho.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas sorprendido pero no añadió nada más, le miró una última vez, compuso esa sonrisa paternal tan suya y su marcho por el lateral del cuadro, dejando a un furibundo y derrotado Snape sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ese maldito mago no le dejaba tranquilo ni muerto. Encima parecía saber claramente lo que sentía por Hermione y se permitía el lujo de darle consejos amorosos y decirle que no se rindiera, al parecer apoyaba lo que sentía por ella, sin cuestionar si era lo correcto a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de las cosas que el había hecho. Eso ya era la último que necesitaba que le dijera, o quizás eso era lo único que necesitaba que le dijeran.

...

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban más tensas entre ambos pero Hermione cansada de la tensión, de pelear y de ese ambiente tóxico una vez más se acercó a el y se disculpo por hablarle así. Le dijo que le gustaría poder salir de allí porque se sentía encerrada. Deseaba hacer una visita a la tumba de sus padres, la cual no había sabido donde estaba hasta la noche pasada (ya que Draco se lo explicaba en el informe que le había enviado junto con la carta) preguntandole a Snape si podían aparecerse allí durante unas horas y volver, ya que para aparecerse tenia que salir fuera de las barreras mágicas que lo envolvían. A lo que este le repondió con un no rotundo, ya era muy peligroso. Hermione no dijo nada, ni se molestó en pelear, más sola que antes volvió sobre sus pasos y se encerró en su cuarto, decidió no hablar más con el y empezó a trazar un plan, ya había esperado bastante.

...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que trajó a Hermione con el y Snape cada vez se sentía peor apenas dormía y comía, se odiaba por tener a la chica prisionera y encerrada, sabía que podía ir con ella a visitar el cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padre y que era algo importante para ella, pero le daba miedo que algo malo le pasara y no poder protegerla, pero más miedo le daba el que ella decidiera irse y perderla definitivamente. Finalmente se decidió a hablar con ella y decirle que al día siguiente visitarían si lo deseaba, la tumba de sus padres.

…

Pero Hermione harta de la clausura a la que estaba sometida y de la soledad e inactividad, esa misma noche planeaba como fugase de allí. Necesitaba ver la tumba de sus padres y llevarles flores pero también quería tener noticias del mundo exterior, hablar y ver a Draco estaba preocupada por el y no pensaba vivir escondida sin hacer nada como una muñequita encerrada en ese castillo. Además odiaba estar sola y le hería lo distante que Snape se mostraba, todo se había torcido, preferiría que este fuera sincero y cruel con ella a que se mostrara esquivo, al menos así entendería que le pasaba a pesar de que la verdad le hiciera daño, no podía ser peor que la indiferencia. Las cosas no habían mejorado y a pesar de que lo que sentía por el no había cambiado, su corazón cada vez estaba mas dañado, así que decidió actuar y dejar de esperar algo que no iba a suceder. Ella no era de las que se quedaban al margen y tampoco podía reclamarle nada a Severus, apenas habían compartido dos o tres noches de conversación, un beso y un baile y aunque le dolía admitirlo eso iba a ser todo.

La excusa perfecta la encontró a la mañana siguiente cuando un frío e indiferente Snape le dijo que lo había pensado mejor y que la acompañaría para que visitara la tumba de sus padres, en la mente de Hermione se encendió la culpa pero pronto la dejó a un lado para trazar un plan y hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto, seguramente aunque las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ella habría actuado igual, pero tal vez entonces el día siguiente no hubiera tenido que decirle adiós.

…

La mañana era fría y lluviosa, se aparecieron en la estrada del cementerio, este estaba situado sobre una montaña, al filo de una acantilado de daba al mar, la vista era preciosa pero el tiempo teñía todo de tristeza, mientras un mar embravecido rompía ferozmente contra las rocas. Caminaron entre las lápidas hasta encontrar la de sus padres, Hermione avanzó unos pasos mientras que Severus se quedaba detrás para darle intimidad, aunque ella habría preferido que se quedara junto a ella y la tomara de la mano o la abrazara. Se inclinó sobre las lapidas y las acarició, trazando con sus dedos el recorrido de los surcos de las letras con sus nombres grabadas en la piedra, mientras varias lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Permaneció allí varios minutos, finalmente se levantó, conjuró un inmenso y precioso ramo de flores blancas que dejo allí. Besó sus dedos y los llevó hasta el nombre de ellos a modo de despedida. Secó sus lagrimas con la manga y se giró hacia Severus, acercándose hasta el que la miró intensamente y se giró hacia el mar sin comentar nada. Ella también fijo su vista en el océano y decidió que había llegado el momento. Aspiró hondo, llenandose los pulmones del olor a salitre, reuniendo el valor para confesarle lo que había estado deseando decirle durante esas semanas, aunque no la creyera o se burlara, tenía que hacerlo.

\- No me arrepiento. – Musitó sin mirar a Severus.

-¿Cómo dice?.- Preguntó extrañado mirando a Hermione, quien miraba al horizonte con lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse nuevamente de sus ojos.

Mientras empezaba a llover con más fuerza.

\- Que no me arrepiento del beso, realmente lo deseaba.- Repitió con calma formando una sincera sonrisa, empapándose bajo la lluvia, volviéndose hacia el. Snape la miraba clavado en el sitio sin importarle estar mojándose también bajo la lluvia, alzó una ceja sorprendido e ¿Ilusionado?- Pensé que debía saberlo. Pensé que debería decírselo, porque seguramente no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta y no me perdonara por lo que voy a hacer. Porque a pesar de lo que siento, eso no es suficiente, no para mi. No me quedare con usted, al margen del mundo, anhelando algo que nunca pasara, se que en cierto modo le importo, pero no basta…

Snape la miraba impasible pero su mirada había cambiado, ya no era triste y fría, brillaba con intensidad y no parpadeaba. Hermione continuó, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro.

\- Tu me has devuelto la fuerza y el valor para luchar por lo que creo y te lo agradezco inmensamente, pero ahí fuera tengo una vida y personas que también me importan y me necesitan. No puedo quedarme al margen y a salvo, no soy así. Eres muy importante para mi Severus, más de lo que imaginas… realmente deseaba conocerte... - Dijo llamándole por segunda vez por su nombre, saboreandolo - …pero no es suficiente. Espero que a la próxima mujer que conozcas... si realmente te importa algo... se lo demuestres... a veces no es necesario decirlo basta con demostrarlo.

…

Ella había vuelto a hablarle directa y sin miedo y el quería romper ese silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, pero las palabras no salían de tus labios, estaba bloqueado y asustado. Hermione le miró a los ojos y lo supo, había llegado el momento que había temido desde que la volvió a ver... ella se marchaba. No era normal sentir lo que sentía por ella en tan poco tiempo pero había sido suficiente para saber que estaba hecha para el. Siempre había estado allí para el aunque en la distancia y ahora que estaban juntos no pensaba perderla. _''Tarde''_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

Entonces Hermione una vez más dio el primer paso, se acercó a el y te besó despacio. El no se alejó, al contrario saboreó ese beso, tan dulce y tierno como el primero pero triste y amargo. Lo sabia, era un beso de despedida, con el que ella le demostraba que decía la verdad, le deseaba y le importaba a pesar de que no tuviera sentido, eso era más que suficiente para Snape. Pero se marchaba y no iba a poder impedírselo, ¿Como impedirle hacer algo que sabia que era inevitable, que tarde o temprano sucedería?¿Que razón podía darle para que se quedara con el?

Hermione profundizó el beso y el abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza, pegándola contra el, perdiendo parte de su control, notando cada curva de la joven, su calor que le quemaba, a pesar de estar empapado por la fría lluvia, ardía. La abrazo, deseando impedir que se alejara de el, la punta de su lengua trazó el contorno de sus labios, ella gimió y unió la suya a ese roce, mientras el beso aumentaba en intensidad y necesidad. El corazón de Severus parecía querer salir del pecho y fundirse con el suyo, que bombeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, mientras su boca la besaba con voracidad y ella respondía con la misma necesidad pero de manera cálida. Se quedaban sin aire y finalmente tuvieron que cortar el beso y separarse, aún con los ojos cerrados ella retrocedió dos pasos y antes de que el mago pudiera reaccionar y abrir sus ojos lo supo. Ya no había calor, solo el que sus labios habían dejado en los suyos. Ella se había ido.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre el nombre de Fawkes: Esta relacionado con la un hecho histórico. Guy Fawkes encabezó un famoso intento de volar el edificio del parlamento ingles el 5 de noviembre de 1605 durante la llamada Conspiración del a pólvora. Pretendía ser el inicio de una revuelta de los católicos ingleses que eran perseguidos en la época, pero hubo tantos personas implicadas que llego a oídos de las autoridades , quienes arrestaron y ejecutaron a muchos rebeldes. En Gran Bretaña el 5 de noviembre es ahora el dia de Guy Fawkes y se celebra con hogueras, como la pira funeraria de un fénix.(Fuente: Los mundos mágicos de Harry Potter de David Colberte)_ Así que nuestra Rowling al parecer se inspiró en el nombre de este personaje para bautizar a la mascota de Dumbledore, me pareció curioso el dato que une ambas historias V de Vendetta y Harry Potter y decidí incluirlo por si alguno no lo sabia.

 _*Sobre el segundo nombre de Hermione: Al inicio de la saga el nombre completo era Hermione Jane Granger pero en el ultimo libro, cuando leen el testamento de Dumbledore es Jean. (J.K. Rowling lo cambio para que no coincidiera con el segundo nombre de la odiada Dolores Jane Umbridge). Su nombre completo oficial es Hermione Jean Granger y asi aparece en la pagina Pottermore.  
_

* * *

Al fin sabemos que unió a Draco y Hermione, profundizamos un poco mas en su relación. Hermione ha vuelto a mostrar parte de sus sentimientos a Snape. ¿Que opináis? ¡Animaros a comentar! No os cuesta nada y vuestros comentarios me ayudan a saber que hay vida al otro lado y me dan ideas para continuar. ^^

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	11. - Y CAPTURAS -

**11\. ... Y CAPTURAS**

 _3 de Junio de 2004_

Mayo terminaba y Junio llegaba junto con sus noches calurosas, pero no eran estas las culpables de que un joven rubio platino no pudiera descansar. Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando el techo, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Algo que no le sucedía desde hacía años, porque a pesar de las misiones que llevaba a cabo, las cosas que veía y de la tensión, la tenía a _Ella_.Hermione era el lugar seguro al que volver, la que le mantenía atado a la cordura y a la realidad, su último refugio en ese mundo de locos. Esa sabelotodo siempre sabía que decir y qué hacer para calmarle y distraerle… ¿Donde estaría? ¡Habían pasado más de dos semanas y seguía sin tener noticias suyas! Sabía que era peligroso y le había dicho que no lo hiciera pero aún así se sintió un poco defraudado cuando Ajax volvió sin respuesta a su carta.

La última vez que la vio, fue en ese edificio, antes de caer inconsciente por un _desmaius_ que esta le había lanzado para fugarse con ese tipo. Apretó sus puños aferrando las verdes sabanas de seda con fuerza. Ese maldito se la había llevado y ahora el no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera donde estaba. Estaba preocupado pero sobretodo se sentía intranquilo y un poco perdido. Su relación con ella era demasiado dependiente, (más de lo que el se reconocería a sí mismo) desde que esta apretó su mano y le abrazó en esa oscura y fría celda. Entonces algo en su interior se rompió y en cierto modo ya no la había vuelto a soltar, ni ella le había dejado hacerlo, como le prometió que nunca haría. Ahora sin embargo también empezaba a sentirse furioso y posesivo de alguna forma enfermiza, al pensar en que se habían llevado algo suyo, no tenía sentido pensar algo como eso y no entendía que le pasaba. Ella realmente no era suya, nunca pensó en que lo fuera y de hecho no lo había sido y no le importaba que así fuera, o quizás antes no se paró a pensarlo... Simplemente dio por hecho que siempre estaría allí para el. Porque Granger siempre había estado para el y nada ni nadie se había interpuesto entre ellos, ni amigos, ni familiares, ni terceras personas. Ambos estaban solos (seguramente el más que ella) y por ello había dado por hecho que el era tan necesario para Granger como lo era ella para el, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que quizás pudiera apartarse de su lado se sentía… mal.

Por supuesto el no pensaba en ella de manera sexual, para esos deseos ya tenía una interminable lista de mujeres a los que recurrir, (a las cuales olvidaba al momento) pero realmente admitía sentirse encantado de que al parecer la Gryffindor siguiera sola y sin ningún interés en concreto por nadie. Ni siquiera el insistente de Theodore Nott había despertado su interés (seguramente ella aún pensaba el ''El Zanahorio'') aunque apenas habían hablado de estos temas y el sabía lo justo sobre su relación con Weasley, ese hecho le daba seguridad y tranquilidad. Las cuales ambas ahora se tambaleaban.

Con los días fue asimilándolo, ahora que no la tenía se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaría perder su relación de ¿amistad?. Más allá del egoísmo por lo beneficiosa que era esta, para su salud mental, empezaba a surgir en él un extraño sentimiento de anhelo que no había experimentado nunca, ya que siempre había tenido todo lo que deseaba. Nunca le negaron nada y jamás temió perder algo o que se lo quitaran. Ahora cuando apenas faltaba un día para su cumpleaños (el cual siempre se veía obligado a celebrarlo con Hermione, bajo la insistencia de esta) se preguntaba si ella pensaría en el ese día y deseaba intensamente que así fuera y tener alguna noticia suya como regalo.

…

 _4 de Junio_

A la mañana siguiente, tras visitar la tumba de sus padres y dejar a Snape en el cementerio, unas horas más tarde Hermione Granger se aparecía en los límites de una elegante y moderna casa a las afueras de Londres. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Draco y ya que obviamente no podía aparecerse en la mansión familiar de este, ni en el cuartel de los mortífagos, ni tampoco quería involucrar a Ginny, (al menos no todavía) decidió acudir al lugar que consideró más seguro y alejado de ambos, pero desde el cual podría ponerse en contacto con ellos. La casa de Theodore Nott.

Hermione llamó a la puerta rogando que se encontrara aún en casa, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Un joven alto y delgado, de pelo castaño oscuro (algo alborotado) y con expresión somnolienta le abrió la puerta. - ¿Hermione?- Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Buenos dias Nott yo… lo siento… no sabia donde ir, ni a quien acudir…- Empezó a excusarse la chica.

Mientras Nott se despertaba del todo y la tomada del brazo, acercándola hasta el diciendo. - Hermione no te disculpes. Me alegra ver que estas bien pero no te quedes ahí. Entra ¡Rápido! Antes de que alguien te vea.- Dijo arrastrándola hasta el interior.

\- Se que me están buscando y lamento ponerte en peligro pero… confío en ti y…- Continuo esta culpable entrando en la casa, mientras el miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

\- Hermione… Créeme, si ellos vinieran aquí que te encontraran seria el menor de mis problemas...y por favor llámame Theo. - Le interrumpió este pasándose nervioso la mano por el cabello pero manteniendo un tono tranquilo. Al volverse hacia ella una bonita y sincera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Se dirigió hacia un mueble bar del salón, seguido de Hermione y sirvió dos copas de whisky de fuego, ofreciéndole una a ella e invitandola a sentarse con un educado gesto de su mano.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para beber algo tan fuerte? Theo…- Preguntó esta alzando las cejas.

\- Intuyo que la voy a necesitar...- Respondió el con una sonrisa divertida mientras se encogía de hombros, bebiéndose de un trago su copa.- Disculpa que no tenga nada más suave. - Respondió este con la mirada pícara y llena de curiosidad.

Hermione le miró durante unos segundos evaluándole y encogiéndose de hombros también bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago, notando al instante el calor quemandole la garganta.

Theodore Nott que la miraba asintió complacido. Al parecer había tomado una decisión.

\- Bien puesto que has confiado en mi, viniendo hasta aquí para pedirme intuyo que ¿ayuda...? - Hermione asintió.- ...y que has aceptado una bebida del hijo de un mortífago... - Ella se removió incomoda en el asiento. - Lo cual me tomare como un cumplido y no como un error por tu parte puesto que te considero una mujer muy inteligente. Creo que lo justo es que yo también confíe en ti y te muestre mi pequeño secreto. Sería una grosería por mi parte no hacerlo… - Dijo acercándose hasta una enorme y antigua librería de roble.

Alzó la mano y tiró de un libro cuyo lomo estaba bastante desgastado.

Un mecanismo se activo al momento, haciendo a un lado la estantería y descubriendo un pasadizo con una escalera metálica de caracol que descendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Girándose hacia ella y riendo ante su expresión escéptica Nott le dijo. - Lo se, lo se... Demasiado típico ¿no? Un pasadizo secreto detrás de una librería... Pero ¿sabes? Este sencillo mecanismo _muggle_ es inmune a los hechizos de detección como el _Revelio_. - Ella cambió su expresión, (a pesar de continuar algo dudosa) ya que tenía que reconocer que era un mecanismo ingenioso y efectivo. Sobretodo para alguien que había nacido rodeado de magia. ¿Que secretos guardaba Nott?. - A veces las cosas más evidentes son las más difíciles de ver. - Comentó enigmático encaminándose hacia la escalerilla e indicando que le siguiera.- Ven conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte y ahí estaremos más seguros.

El pasadizo conducía a una sala subterránea, cuyas paredes estaban empapeladas de varios posters de propaganda opuestos al régimen, donde se caricaturizaba a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Había algunos panfletos de los rebeldes anónimos que aún quedaban con vida, que invitaban a luchar contra Voldemort. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione fuer ver que había varias obras de arte e infinidad de libros _muggles,_ prohibidos evidentemente por su procedencia. En realidad todo lo que había en esa colección estaba prohibido.

\- ¡Theodore! ¿Que es todo esto? ¡¿Eres un rebelde?! ¿Como posees arte y literatura _muggle_? Si tu eres un sangre pura...- Preguntó sorprendida y confundida.

\- Hermione no es necesario ser un _muggle_ para apreciar la belleza y calidad de su arte, al igual que no es necesario serlo para disfrutar de su magnífica literatura. Creo que sabes bien lo mucho que amo leer, casi tanto como tu, me atrevería a decir. - Respondió divertido por la expresión de la chica.- En cuanto a mis orígenes mágicos... Si, podría decirse que son '' puros'' pero nadie elige donde nace y esto no me hace compartir la ceguera ni las ideas que parecen reinar entre los magos de orígenes puros… pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no, no soy un rebelde.

Ella asintió y siguió paseando por la sala curiosa y nerviosa al saber el peligro que suponía para Nott poseer esos objetos sin entender muy bien porque los guardaba mientras el la observaba y sonreia. Sabía que Theodore Nott (a pesar de ser hijo de un mortífago) no era muy afín al nuevo régimen de Voldemort y sus seguidores y que había logrado evitar unirse a ellos pero que ambos mantenían una "buena" relación. Dicha relación estaba basada en mantener unos intereses comunes. El ganaba dinero dignamente, entreteniendo a la gente con su programa estrella en la televisión y ellos no interferían siempre y cuando mantuviese contenta y sobretodo distraía a la gente. Pero descubrir todos los objetos contrarios a Voldemort y sobretodo _muggles_ estaba siendo una sorpresa...

Algo llamó la atención de Hermione. Una librería, con varias estanterías que se alzaban hasta el techo. A decir verdad parecía presidir la estancia. Estaba iluminada por una luz indirecta y repleta de viejos ejemplares de brillantes colores de lo que parecía ser una revista. Tomó uno de los ejemplares en sus manos y preguntó extrañada. - ¿ _El Quisquilloso_? Pensaba que habían destruido todos...

\- Así es… - Respondió Theo acercándose hasta ella. - No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó reunir todos los números que se han publicado. Pero finalmente lo conseguí, es la colección completa desde el primero al último.- Presumió orgulloso tomando uno al alzar hojeándolo también.

\- ¿Por qué? - Interrogó Hermione, ya que tampoco entendía como al parecer alguien se tomaría tantas molestias para reunir todos esos números de una revista apenas valorada en la comunidad mágica y de tirada reducida.

\- Digamos que es de las pocas publicaciones de nuestra época realmente interesante. Esta llena de útil y curiosa información. Además de estar libre de la influencia de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. – Explicó poniéndose serio. – Y bueno... también es realmente divertida. - Añadió sonriente de nuevo. - ¡Por algo trabajo en un programa de humor! - Dijo guiñandole un ojo. - Es necesario encontrar la parte positiva de la vida y hay pocas cosas que me interesen y me hagan reír, así que decidí buscarlos, coleccionarlos y conservarlos.

\- Mi amiga Luna Lovegood estaría muy agradecida, al saber que alguien se preocupó por salvar el trabajo de toda una vida de su padre.- Afirmó Hermione, aún sorprendida, preguntándose si tan vez debió tomarse más en serio lo que se contaba en esa revista, ya que de hecho fue la única publicación que estuvo de parte de ellos cuando toda la comunidad mágica dudaba de Harry.

Ella era muy racional y siempre buscaba el sentido de las cosas, por ello le resultaba difícil tomarse en serio las afirmaciones de su amiga Luna y los artículos de esa revista, pero... ¿Acaso no había pensado siempre que la magia era cosa de niños y que no existía? Quizás la magia además de reglas y numerología, complicados hechizos y pociones... Fuera algo más inexplicable e increíble, al fin y al cabo era eso, Magia.

…

El resto de la tarde transcurrió muy rápida Theodore Nott le habló por encima de su vida, sus ''orígenes'' y su familia. Al parecer era hijo de un viejo mortífago (al que suponía fallecido pues nunca regreso de su estancia en Azkaban y no había tenido noticias suyas desde entonces) y huérfano de madre, a la cual vio morir a manos de su padre cuando era muy pequeño. Hermione recordó como fue uno de los pocos capaces de ver a los _Thestrals_ en Hogwarts, ahora ya sabía que muerte había presenciado. Un mortífago, (su propio padre) mató a su madre. Pensó en lo dura y triste que debió ser la infancia del chico, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el asesino de su madre... seguramente supuso un alivio para el que este fuera apresado y enviado a Azkaban. Ahora entendía más el rechazo del Slytherin hacia lo que Voldemort representaba, era un rechazo hacia su propio padre y con esa pequeña colección _muggle_ se rebelaba contra ambos.

Hermione también sabia que Malfoy al parecer había llegado a considerarlo ''como a un igual''* durante su última época en Hogwarts. Sabía que el último año en el colegio,(mientras ella, Ron y Harry buscaban los Horrocruxes) Draco lo pasó en su compañía, al margen de todo. Como el le había contado en una ocasión, mantenían " _una especie de amistad basada en el reconocimiento y el respeto mutuo_ ". Ambos sangre puras, inteligentes y astutos, hijos de mortífagos, destinados a seguir el camino marcado por sus padres y su sangre, unirse a las filas de Voldemort y luchar por una causa en la que no creían. Pero esta estrecha relación se diluyó, al quedar Draco definitivamente marcado como mortífago mientras que Theodore quedaba libre de esta carga (al menos hasta la fecha). A pesar de todo nunca se traicionarían ni revelarían las verdaderas ideas que ambos profesaban contra el Señor Oscuro y su ideología, puede que por fidelidad a esa vieja amistad o porque ambos tendrían tanto que perder como el otro.

Theodore a cambio le preguntó por lo que había sucedido esos días a Hermione y esta le explicó muy vagamente como ese hombre misterioso la había salvado dos veces, que había estado escondida hasta el momento pero que necesitaba hablar con Draco y buscar una solución para salvarle y a ser posible liberarle de las filas de los mortífagos, ya que las cosas iban a cambiar y que para ello necesitaba su ayuda. Conocía la relación de camaradería de ambos chicos durante su estancia en Hogwarts y aunque al parecer se habían distanciado un poco, daba por echo que si alguno lo necesitaba contaría con el apoyo del otro, confiando en ciegamente en que esa lealtad continuara vigente.

…

 _5 de Junio_

Al día siguiente Theodre Nott se puso en contacto con Draco Malfoy en el ministerio donde lo encontró hablando con un par de magos. Esperó a que este se encaminara hacía su despacho y cruzandose con el en el pasillo le dijo.- Feliz cumpleaños Malfoy.- Apenas sin entusiasmo.

\- Gracias Nott, todo un detalle que te acordaras.- Respondió Draco con una falsa sonrisa, más molesto aún de recibir solo dos felicitaciones ese día, la de su madre y la de Nott, cuando no era precisamente la suya la que el estaba esperando...

\- Quizas te interese venir esta noche a mi casa... Tengo una pequeña sorpresa de cumpleaños para ti.- Añadió Theodore algo enigmático con un tono divertido pero con semblante serio (lo cual no era novedad en el chico)y marchándose al momento del pasillo.

Sin darle tiempo a un confundido Draco Malfoy de responder lo que sin duda habría sido una mordaz réplica. Este se adentró en su despacho sin percibir que habían sido espiados por una figura entre las sombras del edificio subterráneo. Un viejo mortífago, que estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras, ya que era extraño ver a esos dos hablando y aunque no sacó nada en claro de las palabras de Theodore se propuso averiguar que era lo que ese "niño de mama" (que seguía sin unirse a las filas de su Señor) se proponía. Convencido de que si lograba interponerse en sus planes, recibiría el favor del todopoderoso Lord Oscuro, ahora que al fin gobernaba y quizás ganarse su perdón para volver a su lado para disfrutar del poder que siempre les prometió.

...

Draco Malfoy se dirigía hasta la casa de su antiguo compañero de colegio mal humorado y huraño. En unos minutos el reloj marcaría las doce y el día terminaría. Con el, se iría su esperanza de saber algo de Granger. Cada hora que pasaba se encontraba de peor humor, debido a que (a pesar no darle importancia al hecho de que ese maldito día fuera su cumpleaños) veía como pasaba de largo sin recibir noticias de Hermione y eso si le importaba y mucho. Su orgullo al verse olvidado tan fácilmente estaba gravemente dañado y odiaba sentirse como un maldito crío mimado al que le habían negado un capricho. Pero realmente había esperado algo de ella, lo que fuese.

Con el pasar de las horas asumió que ese cumpleaños volvería a ser tan amargo y solitario como los que pasó desde que Voldemort se alzara de nuevo.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa de Nott y esta se abrió sola. Entró en el salón, la sala estaba oscura y temió que fuera una trampa. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos con su varita preparada, algo preocupado por Theo, (ya que sabía que este jamás le traicionaría, a pesar de no mantener una buena relación en la actualidad) cuando escuchó como la puerta de la calle se cerraba de golpe. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, listo para atacar, percibía que no estaba solo y entonces las luces se encendieron y el se quedó estático con la boca entreabierta y los ojos clavados en mitad del salón, allí estaba ella. Granger.

…

Hermione no sabia de que humor estaría Draco, al fin y al cabo ella le atacó por la espalda y lo dejó tirado e inconsciente. Así que decidió ser ella quien rompiera el hielo. - ¡Sorpresa! ¿No pensarías que iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi hurón favorito verdad?- Preguntó tímidamente, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Haciendo que este al fin reaccionara.

Draco volvió a tomar su habitual pose altiva y esa sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba su barbilla.

\- Admito que por un momento pensé que podría librarme al fin de ti… sabelotodo. - Dijo con un tono altanero y de fastidio.- Lástima que me haya equivocado...- Se quejó con un marcado sarcasmo. Alzando los hombros a modo de rendición, abrió sus brazos para recibirla como siempre hacia. Era la única persona a la que se permitía abrazarle pero sobretodo la única a la que se lo devolvía y realmente había echado de menos sus abrazos.

Ella corrió hasta el, estampándose contra su pecho.- Te lo he dicho millones de veces...No te libraras nunca de mi Draco Malfoy. Sin mi estarías perdido y lo sabes. - Dijo divertida entre sus brazos, alzando su rostro hasta ver el de el y extrañándose ante la seriedad y dureza que había tomado el rosto del chico durante unos momentos, al apretar fuertemente su mandíbula. Ella no podía saber cuanta verdad encontraba el en esas palabras inocentes. - Ya sabes, demasiado tinte en tu cerebro. No puedes pedirle más al pobre, por eso alguien tendrá que pensar por los dos.- Añadió bromeando con una sonrisa divertida al ver como el rostro del chico se relajaba de nuevo.

\- _Touché_ Granger. - Respondió este con amabilidad haciendo una caballerosa y teatral reverencia fingida al separarse de ella que sonreía orgullosa. - Sin duda tu eres la indicada para ello, en esa cabezota tuya hay espacio de sobra para ambos…- Continuó arrastrando las palabras con una respuesta cargada de ironía, sonriendo de lado ante el rostro colorado de la bruja, pensando en cuanto había añorado hacerla enfadar.

Una tos divertida y algo incomoda... interrumpió su pelea infantil. - Bien creo que habéis empatado, como siempre...- Murmuró para si Theo - Jummmm si no es mucho pedir, os agradecería que pasemos a un sitio más seguro y discreto.- Dijo un poco molesto al ver tanta complicidad entre ambos.

...

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, tomando pastel de cumpleaños (que Nott habia comprado por la mañana por orden especifica de Hermione) y poniendose al día sobre los últimos sucesos y movimientos de los mortífagos. Hermione apenas podía contarles nada sin traicionar a Snape pero a pesar de ello les planteo claramente la posibilidad de una revolución inminente, en la que creía totalmente y de la que pensaba formar parte. Los chicos sorprendidos de ver nuevamente a la Gryffindor luchadora y valiente que un día conocieron en Hogwarts empezaron a pensar en el papel que jugarían ellos esta vez, diciendose a si mismos que sin duda esta vez escogerían el bando adecuado.

...

Ya amanecía y estaban empezando a despedirse. Cada uno continuaría por separado hasta nuevo aviso por seguridad,esperando algún movimiento. Hermione planeaba trasladarse a la cabaña del lago de Draco hasta decidir que hacía para no poner en un compromiso mayor a Theodore, el cual a pesar de su insistencia no había conseguido hacer que esta desistiera en su idea de marcharse de allí, para tranquilidad de Malfoy. Draco por su parte intentaría reunir la mayor información posible sobre los futuros movimientos de Voldemort y Theodore buscaría información sobre los rebeldes que aún quedaban en el extranjero.

Habían subido de nuevo al salón, dejando tras de si la sala secreta cuando una explosión en la entrada les lanzó contra las paredes. Cuando el polvo se posó de nuevo vieron en el centro de esta a un mortífago.- Vaya,vaya... sigues siendo un pequeño traidor.- Susurró el hombre con voz rasposa y la cabeza agachada. - ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente convincente al enseñarte para que habíamos nacido?- Preguntó en voz más alta sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Hermione algo desorientada trataba de evitar el intenso dolor de cabeza y mantenerse atenta a cualquier movimiento del hombre, intentando averiguar quien era. Draco por su parte estaba muy tenso y Theodore simplemente parecía estar en _shock_.

\- Después de tantos años... Vuelvo a mi país, ¡Al fin gobernado como es debido! Y...¿Que me encuentro? Con que mi querido hijo al parecer se considera demasiado bueno como para entrar a ocupar mi lugar junto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y reinar junto a el, como sus orígenes le reclaman.- Dijo clavando su mirada en un Theodore Nott bloqueado.- Pero no. ¡Que va! El muy mediocre dirige un vulgar programa de humor como si fuera un miserable _muggle._ Cuando hasta sus compañeros de escuela hace tiempo que llevan la marca del Lord grabada en su piel.- Añadió señalando con un seco movimiento de cabeza a Draco que mantenía su varita lista para atacar.- Pero eso no es todo, al parecer no se limita a mantenerse al margen. ¡Mi hijo! Es un maldito traidor que se mezcla y protege a una asquerosa sangre sucia... ¡ _Crucio_! _-_ Exclamó apuntando directamente hacia Hermione, la cual al momento cayó al suelo perdiendo su varita, mientras se retorcía de dolor, conteniendo los gritos en su garganta.

-Basta. - Ordenó Theodore Nott saliendo del trance al ver como Hemione sufría a manos de ese monstruo. Apuntó con la varita al mortífago, decidido a terminar al fin con lo que le había atormentado durante años.

\- ¡¿Te atreves a apuntar a tu propio padre desagradecido?! - Preguntó este con odio cancelando la maldición sobre Hermione, quien estaba medio inconsciente por la potencia del _Crucio_ mientras Draco trataba de acercarse a ella. - ¡ _Expeliarmus_! No des ni un paso más, o la mato. - Advirtió a Draco tras quitarle la varita con el hechizo de desarme y tirarla lejos de su alcance. - Deberías saber que no hay que entrometerse en los asuntos familiares, así que estate quieto y calladito mientras hablo con mi adorado hijo. Luego me encargare de ti, ya que al parecer hay más de un traidor entre las filas del Lord Oscuro... Seguro que Lucius me lo agradecerá.- Amenazó, volviendo a centrar su atención en Nott.

-¿Me pregunto que cosas habrá hecho esa _sangre sucia_ para teneros comiendo de su mano? ¿Quizás debería probarla yo también no crees ''Notty''? Quien sabe tal vez consiga que me encariñe con los de su clase...- Dejó caer con regocijo al ver como los dos jóvenes se envaraban ante la amenaza. Miró lascivamente el cuerpo de Hermione, que se removió incomoda, sentándose sobre el suelo y retrocediendo un poco.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - Amenazó peligrosamente Theodore mientras la magia descontrolada de de este empezaba a llenar la sala.

El mortífago rompió a reír a carcajadas. - ¿Me estas retando? Por favor Notty _..._ pero si sigues siendo solo un mocoso. ¿Recuerdas como suplicaste por la vida de tu miserable madre?¿No vas a rogarme en esta ocasión?- Preguntó regodeándose en el dolor del joven, sin ser consciente de la peligrosa fuerza mágica que se descontrolaba en su interior.

\- Cállate...- Siseo peligrosamente Theo mientras Draco y Hermione retrocedían lentamente hasta la pared, algo asustados ante ese tono amenazante y el aura peligrosa que le envolvía. Nunca le habían visto así y nunca habrían pensado que hubiese una pizca de oscuridad en el pero quizás ahora que sabían lo que ese chico pasó en su infancia por culpa de su padre eran más conscientes de la fuerza mágica que podía detonar en su interior en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Crees que podrás salvarla? No vales nada. Ni si quiera después de apartar a tu débil madre de tu lado conseguí hacer un hombre de ti.

\- Cállate.- Repitió Theodore mientras un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo.

\- Debí matarte mucho antes... Antes de que ensuciaras con tu estupidez nuestro apellido, pero siempre espere que entendieras...

\- ¡TU ERES EL QUE NUNCA HA ENTENDIDO NADA EDMUND! Estas loco siempre lo has estado y desde luego yo ya no soy tu hijo. Lo único que te debo es... ¡La sangre podrida que corre por mis venas! En cuanto a tus enseñanzas... ¿Que voy a decir? Me enseñaste... ¡¿Que?! Que debía obediencia ciega a un hombre que defendía la pureza de la sangre y que se a ciencia cierta que es un ¡MESTIZO! Que alegabas que eramos superiores gracias a que nuestros antepasados se mezclaron entre ellos a fin de preservar su pureza y no contaminarse... consiguiendo justo lo contrario. Una familia loca y decadente.- Se mofó. Ahora era el mortífago quien temblaba de rabia ante esas palabras.- ¿O que en vez de ser libre debía servir y seguir a un amo como un maldito elfo domestico? Todas tus enseñanzas y tus castigos...No,valen nada. Son estupideces vacías como tu, deberías estar y enterrado como creía.

\- ¡Oh que conmovedor! Me vas a hacer llorar hijo...- Exclamó Edmund Nott, llevándose la mano al corazón con un dramatismo exagerado, como si le causaran dolor sus palabras.- Pero por suerte para mi, no lo estoy y he vuelto para recuperar mi poder junto al Lord Oscuro y enmendar mis errores. Aún no puedo creer mi suerte... dos traidores y la sangre sucia más buscada. Creo que tu seras el primero de ellos que borre de este mundo, como hice con tu pobre madre. Seguro que el Lord Tenebroso disfruta viendo como te torturo por tus ofensas.- Sentencio alzándose la manga de su túnica y tocando con su varita la marca tenebrosa que al instante empezó a moverse y se volvió oscura como el carbón.

 _-_ ¡No! Los ha llamado, Nott. No tardaran en llegar, hay que sacarla de aquí. - Exclamó Draco levantándose para dirigirse hacia Hermione, olvidándose del aviso que le había dado el padre de Nott minutos antes, quien había cambiado su objetivo y ahora le apuntaba por la espalda con su varita.

 _-_ No tolero la desobediencia Malfoy. _Avada... -_ Empezó a pronunciar Edmund Nott, con una mirada de locura asesina.

 _-_ ¡Draco cuidado! _-_ Gritó Hermione.

 _-_ ¡Cobarde hasta el final! ¿Matar por la espalda a otro ''mortífago''y sin que tenga una varita? Demasiado incluso para ti Edmund... - Le espetó con desprecio, mientras componía una sonrisa triste y amarga.

\- Tienes razón... Veo que tu aún tienes la tuya y siempre me ha gustado empezar a lo grande. ¿Que mejor inicio que ser yo el que mate a mi propio hijo?- Anunció volviendo a centrar en el su atención.

-¿No pararas verdad...?- Preguntó derrotado Theodore cuya mirada parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

Edmund Nott empezó a reirse como un loco, con una risa fría y rasgada, que cortó de golpe jurando. -Nunca. - Pronunció mientras levantaba su varita dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su único hijo.- AVADA KEDA...-

\- Adiós ''padre''. ¡Avada kedavra! - Musito con odio y amargura Theodore Nott, bajando la mirada el mismo instante en que un cegador destello de luz verde que salia de su varita (que envolvió la habitación) impactando de lleno en el pecho de Edmund Nott, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Draco ya había recuperado su varita y estaba junto a Hermione (que también tenía la suya) y le ordenaba entre susurros - Hermione, finge que estas inconsciente hasta que yo te avise.- Esta le miró dubitativa, por lo que añadió.- Confía en mi Granger.

A los pocos segundos varias figuras envueltas en humo negro rodeaban la sala. Varios mortífagos liderados por una mujer de largos y enmarañados cabellos negros les miraban. Draco había vuelto al centro de la sala y esperaba erguido las preguntas que sabía que no tardarían en llegar.

\- ¿Draco que ha pasado? - Interrogó Bellatrix pasando su mirada por la sala, desde Theodore Nott aún con su varita en alto, al cadáver del mortífago enmascarado, para detenerse con un brillo de locura sobre Hermione a la que reconoció de inmediato. -¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la pequeña sangre sucia amiga del niño que ''murió''!- Exclamó con una risisita cantarina y juguetona.

\- Si. Tenemos a la chica la muy estúpida pensó que Theodore la ayudaría... En cuanto se puso en contacto con el la atrajo hasta aquí, le lanzó un _desmaius_ y me avisó. Asegurándome que era ella, la chica a la que buscábamos. Así que no dude en venir, ya que el sabía que yo iba tras ella.- Explicó con naturalidad, manteniendo la mirada a su tía. Asegurándose de vaciar y cerrar su mente para que no le descubriera le mostró únicamente las escenas que apoyaban su versión.

\- Ya veo...y ¿Este cadáver?- Preguntó dándole un leve golpe con la punta de sus botas negras, al cuerpo tendido en mitad de la sala mientras que con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a un mortífago que le descubrieran el rostro.- Edmund... ¿Nott? ¿No estaba muerto?

\- No. Muerto no, solo loco. Intentó atacarme por la espalda y decidí llamaros. Pretendía ser el quien llevara a la chica ante el Señor Tenebroso y acabar con nuestras vidas para así llevarse la gloria, obtener su perdón y volver a sus filas. El muy cobarde me iba a lanzar la maldición asesina cuando Nott lo mató en el acto.

\- Mmmm. ¡Que curioso! Creía que vuestros lazos se habían desecho...¿Porque has salvado a mi querido sobrinito?- Interrogó la mujer mientras se acercaba hasta Theodore. Apartándose los mechones de cabellos desordenados que caían sobre su rostro clavo en el su mirada.

\- ¿Salvarle? No Lestrange... Únicamente quería vengarme. Ese lunático mató a mi madre y planeaba hacer lo mismo conmigo. Le he estado buscando durante años. ¿Quien me lo iba a decir? El vino a mi...- Respondió con sencillez componiendo una descarada sonrisa de placer.

Ambos muchachos estaban improvisando y actuando a la perfección. Si no fuera por lo mucho que les conocía y por lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes.. Hermione realmente creería su papel de fríos y egoístas Slytherins.

Tras buscar en su mente y no encontrar ningún atisbo de mentira Bellatrix decidió creer lo que los muchachos decían, al menos por el momento. Su amo decidiría que hacer con ellos.- Bien creo que el Amo estará complacido por esto. - Dijo cambiando su postura pensativa (con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo y su barbilla ladeada y alzada ligeramente) para adoptar una postura relajada y juguetona .- Sin duda el sabrá como recompensaros y estará complacido de ver como al fin eres capaz de levantar una varita para algo mas que estúpidos trucos de magia Theodore. - Comentó distraída mientras con su varita señalaba el estropicio. - Ahora que ha quedado una vacante, con tu padre muerto... seguro que el Lord estará encantado de ofrecerte un puesto entre nuestras filas.

Theodore Nott inclinó su cabeza a modo de reverencia y de aceptación.

\- Bien... Draco nos vamos, cógela. Te espero en el cuartel. - Ordenó Bellatrix, mirando a este quien asintió y a una ''desmayada'' Hermione.

La mujer se detuvo unos instantes, pareció pensarse algo mejor y mirando a dos de los mortífagos más imponentes ordenó nuevamente.- ¡Vosotros dos! Volveréis con ellos. - Indicó mirando a Draco y a una inconsciente Hermione. ¡Maldición! Bellatrix estaba loca pero no era estúpida. Por algo se había convertido en la mano derecha de Voldemort... se dijo Hermione. - Vosotros, vendreis conmigo. - Dijo al resto de mortífagos que asintió obediente. - Tu vendras conmigo. Sin duda estarás ansioso por explicarle a Lord Voldemort como mataste a tu padre... La primera muerte siempre es excitante...- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras cogía del brazo a Nott y se _desaparecian_.

A los pocos segundos el resto de mortifagos les siguieron junto con el cuerpo sin vida de Edmund Nott.

...

\- No la toquéis es mía, yo la llevaré.- Advirtió Draco a los dos mortífagos que custodiaban la puerta de la casa. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba esta tendida e inclinandose sobre Hermione susurró - Ahora Granger.

\- ¡EXPULSO!- Gritó Hermione levantandose de golpe y conjurando la maldición explosiva que derrumbó todo el techo de la estancia sobre ellos, pillando desprevenidos a los dos mortígafos que retrocedieron hasta el jardín para evitar ser aplastados por el derrumbé.

\- ¡Maldición estoy atrapado!¡Inútiles cogedla se escapa! - Gritó Malfoy mientras hacia levitar una gran viga hasta su pierna para aparentar estar prisionero, lanzando un metro más allá su varita.- Hermione vete ya, tienes que huir.- Susurró aferrándose la pierna herida.

\- Draco volveré. Conseguiré que seais libres.- Le prometió ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después echar a correr hasta la puerta. Aprovechando la confusión entre la nube de polvo y escombros se escabulló entre los dos mortífagos que ahora la seguían hasta la calle.

...

Hermione se escondió entre unos frondosos arbustos, creyendo haberles despistado. - _Expecto Patronum_.- Conjuró, sorprendiendose al instante al ver como la figura de la nutria que esperaba no aparecía ante ella. En su lugar una majestuosa y magnífica leona rugía cariñosamente a modo de saludo. Sin tiempo para pensar en lo que esto significaba le dio el mensaje a su nuevo _Patronus_. Usar los _Patronus_ de mensajeros era algo muy útil, algo que Dumbledore les enseñó a los miembros de la Orden que debían de hacer en situaciones de emergencia.

\- Estoy en la casa de Theodore Nott, me han encontrado. Ayúdame por favor.- Suplicó mientras la leona inclinaba su cabeza y desaparecía entre una especie de humo blanco, sabiendo a quien tenía que buscar, pues solo tenia que escuchar y seguir al corazón de su dueña.

...

\- Te tengo.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre la relación entre Draco y Theodore: En una escena escrita por Rowling jamás utilizada se ve como el padre de Theodore (el mismo Nott que resultó gravemente herido en el capítulo final de La Orden del Fénix) visita a Lucius Malfoy para asuntos relacionados con Voldemort y vemos a Draco y Theodore solos en el jardín inmersos en una conversación privada. La autora confesó:_ _''Me gustaba mucho esa escena, en primer lugar porque mostraba el hogar de los Malfoy y por la diferencia entre este lugar y el número cuatro de Privet Drive; pero también porque en contadas ocasiones vemos a Draco hablando con alguien a quien considere su igual. Se ve obligado a considerarlo como tal, porque es de sangre tan pura como él y aún más inteligente.'' ''Como en el caso de Dean Thomas, sé muchas más cosas sobre Theodore Nott de las que he contado en ninguno de los libros. Criado por un anciano padre viudo mortífago, Theodore es un niño listo y solitario que no siente necesidad alguna de entrar en ninguna banda, ni siquiera la de Malfoy.''(JKR)._

* * *

Gracias a los nuevos lectores que siguen la historia y le dan a favoritos y a los que me marcan como autora favorita o me siguen. Es todo un honor. :D Gracias también a los que seguís la historia desde las sombras y solo las estadísticas dejan constancia de ello,pero... ¡A ver si os animáis a darme una señal de vida hombre! :P

A partir del próximo capitulo la historia se aleja por completo de la trama argumental de la película de V de Vendetta que prácticamente he seguido hasta la captura y rescate de Hermione aunque con varios cambios y adaptada al mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que os haya gustado. Cuidaros mucho!:)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	12. - LA LEONA Y EL LEÓN -

**12\. LA LEONA Y EL LEÓN**

Dos días. Solo dos malditos días habían pasado ya, desde que Granger se había marchado, pero para Severus Snape parecía que hubiesen pasado dos años.

Finalmente ella se había ido de su lado. Algo que no podía echarle encara... Sinceramente no entendía como la joven había aguantado tanto tiempo junto a el, había sido un completo cretino, más que de costumbre. Sabia que en cierto modo era lo mejor, que se marchara, (aunque no estaba en sus planes) el únicamente pretendía mantener las distancias con ella. Tenía que alejarla, o alejarse el. No era bueno para ella, la marca oscura sobre su antebrazo lo confirmaba, recordándole todas las cosas miserables que había hecho... por no hablar de la diferencia de edad. No era un hombre bueno, siempre fue cruel y egoísta, odiado y temido por todos, no era un ''héroe'' de guerra y desde luego no era digno de ella. Si, podía decirse que la vida no le había tratado bien, a decir verdad la vida había sido una maldita perra con el, era cierto, pero no era una excusa. Había tomado varias decisiones equivocadas en su vida y había elegido un oscuro camino. Arrepentido o no, el simplemente era así, huraño e hiriente, demasiada oscuridad y amargura en el y en su pasado.

Pero... a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto, que lo mejor había sido poner distancia entre ellos, hasta el punto de permitir que ella se marchara, esto no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Una cosa era hacer '' lo correcto'' y otra muy distinta que le gustara la idea y desde luego perder así la pequeña luz que había surgido entre las sombras que le acechaban, no le agradaba en absoluto. No conseguía dejar de sentirse atormentado y perdido. No había comido, ni dormido, únicamente bebía, copa tras copa envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación, ya que había echado las cortinas y apenas distinguía los días de las noches. Intentaba emborracharse para olvidar, el _Whiskey de fuego_ solía ser un buen aliado en esas ocasione pero ni eso le funcionaba. Sabía que tenía que continuar con el plan, volver a levantarse como tantas veces había hecho pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la añoraba, la necesitaba. El vacío en su pecho cada vez más punzante y doloroso se lo recordaba a cada instante.

¿Donde estaría?, ¿Habría vuelto con Malfoy? Una cínica sonrisa torcida y cansada escapó de sus labios. Pensar que el, Severus Snape ''El murciélago de las mazmorras"," El temido profesor de pociones'', "El exmortífago" había quedado destrozado por la marcha de la pequeña mandona e insufrible sabelotodo de Granger, era inconcebible.

Se bebió de un trago el resto del contenido de su copa y la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos. Soltando un ronco lamento, se recostó de nuevo contra el sillón y con ambas manos se tapó el rostro, aferrando con fuerza algunos de los mechones sueltos de su pelo, que caían sobre su cara, mientras se decía que ¡El mundo podía irse al infierno! Su respiración se fue calmando, convocó otra botella de _Whiskey de fuego_ y volvió a sumirse un poco más en su autocompasión. Egoísta o no, a fin de cuentas ¿Que más daba? Nadie le iba a exigir nada, ya no era el esclavo de nadie y nadie iba a compadecerse de el.

...

El tercer día, al fin pensó que había conseguido perder el conocimiento.

Estaba sumido en la densa oscuridad y el ambiente viciado de la habitación cuando una luz cegadora surgió de la nada. Parpadeo molesto ante el resplandor, tratando de enfocar su turbia mirada hasta que esta se adapto a la repentina claridad.

Ante el, apareció la silueta de un poderoso animal, formado por una brillante y blanca neblina. Un _Patronus_ * uno muy familiar para el, ya que era el suyo propio. Uno con forma de León, esta forma le acompañó durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, hasta que este cambió su forma al de una cierva... pero el no lo había conjurado ¿No? La cabeza iba a estallarle por lo que no estaba muy seguro pero al menos eso creía (pensó frotando con sus dedos el puente sobre su nariz, tratando de despejar su vista y sus ideas) así que o estaba muy borracho y no se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado o estaba muy borracho y alucinaba. Se encogió de hombros, ambas opciones le parecían adecuadas. Había logrado su objetivo, se dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Cuando iba a volver a cerrar los ojos, en ese estado de semiinconsciencia... Una dulce y conocida voz suplicante que salia del _Patronus_ le despertó por completo. - _'' Estoy en casa de Theodore Nott, me han encontrado. Ayúdame por favor.''_

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. Despertandose por completo, totalmente consciente al fin percibió que ese ¡No era su antiguo _Patronus_! Había una clara diferencia. Este era una hembra, ya que no tenía melena, pero... ¿¡Quien!? ¡Hermione! !Estaba en peligro!

Corría y corría hacía el exterior del castillo para _desaparecerse_ en los jardines, (ya que a pesar de mantener el _Fidelio_ en todos los limites del castillo estos eran el único lugar donde se permitía la desaparición por seguridad) mientras varias preguntas cruzaban por su mente ¿En casa de Nott? ¿Que hacía ella allí?¿Acaso le habían tendido una trampa? El muchacho no formaba parte de los mortífagos pero quizás... ¿Había supuesto demasiadas cosas al dar por hecho que Malfoy era una amenaza por su estrecha relación con Granger? ¿Y si el otro Slytherin fuera una mayor? ,¿Y si Hermione estaba más unida a Theodore Nott? Ella había estado dos días fuera. ¿Los habría pasado con Nott, en su casa? Si aún estaba allí... ¿Era por qué...? Los celos empezaron a reaparecer pero trató de controlarlos colocandose nuevamente la máscara de plata, (para que no le reconocieran los mortífagos que sin duda estarían asediando la casa de Nott) sin perder la concentración o la velocidad de la carrera. Lo importante ahora era que ella estaba en peligro y no las causas que le habian llevado a el. ¡Tenia que darse prisa y ayudarla!

Gracias a los entrenamientos diarios en pocos segundos ya estaba en los jardines _desapareciendose._ La ansiedad y la ira se apoderaron de el mientras una conocida sensación de succión le envolvía. Si ellos se habían atrevido a dañarla de algún modo, lo lamentarían...

…

Snape se _apareció_ en el jardín delantero de la casa de Nott, cuando escuchó un forcejeo a su izquierda.

\- Te tengo. - Dijo un mortífago, que en ese momento salia de entre unos arbustos, arrastrando bruscamente del brazo a Hermione, sin percibir su _aparición_.

\- No ''Yo'' te tengo. _¡Expelliarmus!_ \- Aclaró mofándose secamente Snape, tras desarmarle. - _Desmaius._ \- Dijo lanzandole la maldición con rápidos reflejos, cuando este le miró sorprendido y asustado antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

El hombre al instante estaba tendido inconsciente sobre el césped, mientras Snape se acercaba hasta Hermione.

...

Entretanto Draco había conseguido liberar su pierna y estaba en el marco de la puerta principal de la casa, asegurándose de que Hermione había conseguido huir. Por lo que presenció todo, vio que un mortífago la sacaba bruscamente de entre unos arbustos, donde al parecer había estado escondida. Apuntó con su varita hacía allí pero estaba demasiado lejos para apuntar con seguridad al mortífago sin dañar a Hermione y con la pierna herida iba a tardar varios minutos en llegar junto a ella, aunque tendría que intentarlo. Cuando empezó a caminar hacía ella se detuvo, al ver como de la nada aparecía el ya conocido ''salvador de Granger'' que desde su posición ventajosa apuntó al mortífago, el cual tras perder su varita cayó al instante inconsciente al suelo, dejandola en libertad. Draco respiró aliviado.

...

Snape miró a Hermione y sin decir nada le tendió caballerosamente su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando esta estuvo a su altura de inmediato la aferró por la cintura, deleitándose con el contacto, presionando el cuerpo de esta contra el suyo, (más fuerte de lo necesario) mientras el calor se deslizaba desde su corazón y se instalaba en la zona que entraba en contacto con la muchacha.

Se disponía a _desaparecerse_ con ella cuando esta le detuvo, aferrándole de la túnica, para que la mirara.

\- No. - Dijo. - No, podemos dejarle...- Explicó señalando a Draco. - Si hubiera querido huir yo misma me habría _desaparecido_... Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos, se han llevado a Nott y Draco esta herido. - Dijo intentando avanzar hacía la casa, donde Malfoy permanecía estático, recostado contra el marco de la puerta para poder sostenerse, mirandoles.

Una maldición que provenía del lado opuesto de la calle pasó rozando la cabeza de Hermione. Snape conectó su mirada (a través de su máscara) con la de Draco en una muda pregunta, que este pareció entender a la perfección. Ya que con un leve gesto de su cabeza asintió a aquel desconocido, que parecía tan dispuesto como el (o más) a morir por Granger y abriendo su mente (sabiendo de alguna forma que el podría leerla) pensó _'' Me las apañaré. Marchaos. Y... cuida de ella.''_ para después apartar su mirada y apuntar al mortífago que corría hacia ellos, lanzándole varios hechizos para distraerlo.

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¡Maldito traidor!- Exclamó el mortífago concentrando ahora sus ataques en Draco.

\- ¡No! ¡Draco!.- Suplicó Hermione tratando en vano de soltarse del agarre de Snape para ir en su ayuda, mientras el rubio volvía a entrar en la casa destruida, atrayendo hasta el interior al mortífago.

\- No hay tiempo, estará bien.- Aseguró Snape pegando más a Hermione contra el, pese a las protestas de esta y _desapareciendose_ con ella de allí.

...

\- Gracias. - Musitó Hermione contra el pecho de Severus, aspirando su aroma cuando volvió a sentir bajo sus pies el húmedo césped de los jardines de _Last Alliance_. Estaba en casa y estaba feliz por estar de nuevo junto a el, pero ese sentimiento de calidez y paz duro poco y de inmediato un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. ¿Estaría bien Draco?¿Y Theo? Todo había sido culpa suya.

\- De nada. - Respondió el, mientras se quitaba la máscara.- Otra vez...- Añadió irónico. Ante su mirada baja y vidriosa Snape tensó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina linea, para evitar volver a abrir la boca y echarle en cara a la joven todo lo irresponsable que pensaba que había sido al juntarse con serpientes. Notó como de inmediato ella se tensaba ante sus palabras entre sus firmes brazos por lo que se alejó un poco de ella pero sin dejar de mantener el contacto físico. Y sin poder evitarlo Snape astutamente continuó hablando con un tono de fingida gentileza.- Aunque en el futuro le agradecería que deje de ponerse continuamente en peligro. La verdad es que resulta bastante molesto tener que ir detrás de usted continuamente para salvarla.- Reprendió con tono severo, en parte para distraerla y borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos y en parte porque seguía muy molesto por el peligro innecesario al que la Gryffindor se había expuesto.

Obviamente su maniobra de distracción funcionó a la perfección.

A pesar de la angustia que ella sentía por Draco y Theo, ante sus palabras Hermione sintió como esa sensación de debilidad desaparecía y en su lugar había rabia y coraje. Alzó la mirada, libre de lagrimas para encararle pero cuando se fijó en el aspecto desmejorado de Snape, quien estaba más pálido, ojeroso y delgado que de costumbre.. esta se suavizó. El tiempo esa mañana nublado, gris y frío, parecía acompañar su aspecto. Quizás su estado se debía a ella, ¿Habría estado preocupado? Si, seguramente si, se dijo. ¿La habría añorado tanto como ella a el? No, seguramente no.

\- Bueno el que me capturaran no estaba en mis planes...- Se defendió Hermione, tratando de mantener la calma. El acaba de salvarla de nuevo y estaba agradecida pero ¿Acaso no podía darle un respiro? Molesta se separó de el por completo con un brusco movimiento. ¡Era hombre era insufrible! ¿Ni siquiera podía dejar de ser odioso durante un instante?

\- Eso... es evidente.- Le cortó mordaz.- ¿Pero se puede saber que pretendía conseguir huyendo así señorita Granger?

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿Así que ahora vuelvo a ser ''señorita Granger''? - Murmuró ella con retintin para si (aunque el la escuchó perfectamente) y bajó la mirada de nuevo. - Yo no huía. Simplemente decidí seguir mi propio camino...''profesor''- Contraatacó ella remarcando la última palabra, sin darle una clara respuesta. No podía.. ¿Que prentendía? Ni ella lo sabía. ¿Alejarse del dolor de ser rechazada por el hombre al que quiere? ¿Volver a su antigua yo valiente y luchadora? ¿Ayudar a sus amigos?

\- Si, bueno... Pues ya hemos visto el ''mágnifico'' resultado al que ''su camino'' nos ha llevado. ¿No es cierto? - Respondió este con marcado sarcasmo, empezando a enfadarse también por su insolencia. Sin pasar por alto que la muchacha no le había dado ninguna respuesta concreta sobre sus planes, ya que únicamente se empeñaba en contradecirle y desafiarle, siendo ella la que tuviera la última palabra, algo que el no estaba dispuesto a permitir. - Esperó que aprenda a dejar de pensar que lo sabe todo Granger y que de una vez por todas... ¡Me obedezca! Sería un cambio agradable para variar.

\- ¡YA NO ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTS! ¡DEJE DE TRATARME COMO A UNA MALDITA CRÍA! - Le gritó mirandole, rugiendo con rabia como toda una leona, (al mismo tiempo en que un trueno retumbó en el cielo, anunciando una inminente tormenta de verano) mientras el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con rapidez por su acelerada respiración, viéndose incapaz de controlar la impotencia de volver a sentirse pequeña ante el. Quien la miraba impasible desde su posición privilegiada debido a su altura.

Snape se sorprendió por la reacción ''exagerada'' de la joven, arqueando sus cejas con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

Ella nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así (a gritarle más bien), realmente muy pocas personas se habían atrevido a hacerlo. Siempre la había considerado una joven muy educada, calmada y racional. Pero el no se dejó amilanar y recompuso con rapidez su frío semblante, ocultando su sorpresa. - Pues deje de comportarse como tal.- Ordenó con indiferencia, cruzandose de brazos con tranquilad y alzando su mentón altanero, ganando así varios centímetros de altura.

Ella bufó molesta pero no dijo nada más y relajó su postura.

El alzó la vista al cielo, cada vez se oscurecía más. - El tiempo esta cambiando. Será mejor que entremos, se acerca una tormenta. - Explicó empezando a caminar hacía el castillo dándole la espalada a Hermione, mientras su larga capa negra ondeaba con fuerza, mecida por el viento. Ella le siguió en silencio.

Snape caminaba delante con paso firme, mientras murmuraba con desprecio algunas palabras que llegaban hasta oidos de Hermione.

\- Imprudente...

\- Inconsciente...

\- Escaparse así...

\- Todo para... encontrarse con su... novio...

\- Sabiendo el peligro que corre...

Hermione dejó de escuchar su sermón de su exprofesor cuando en su cabeza saltaron las alarmas ¡¿Novio?! ¿Que novio?¿Acaso toda esa regañina se debía a que Snape pensaba que ella había huido solo para ver a su novio? ¿Que ella estaba interesada en Nott o en Draco? Tal vez... ¿El estaba celoso? No. Imposible, se dijo. Pero a pesar de ello, las mariposas de su estomago aletearon felices. Echó a correr tras el (pues ya le sacaba varios metros de ventaja) y decidió intentar aclarar la absurda situación.

\- Yo no… - Empezó a decir cuando lo alcanzó, mientras le seguía.

\- ¡Realmente me sorprende señorita Granger! La consideraba un poco más inteligente, pero si por el simple hecho de verlo, arriesga tan inútilmente su vida...- Continuaba diciendo con desprecio por encima de su hombro, sin atender a los intentos de Hermione por rebatir lo que decía.- Es algo demasiado estúpido... por muy impulsiva y sentimental ''Gryffindor'' que sea.

\- ¿Nott? El no es mi novi...- Volvió a intentar explicar ella.

\- ¡¿Así que Malfoy...?! - Preguntó con desdén. - Bueno no es que me sorprenda dado su fama... - Comentó sin inmutarse. - Aunque nunca pensé que usted formaría parte de su ejercito de fans...- Ella estaba atónita. - No por nada... pero creo recordar que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio ¿No? Bueno es evidente que una cara bonita soluciona muchas cosas.

Tu tampoco fuiste muy agradable conmigo... pensó Hermione.

Dado que Snape no parecía dispuesto a cortar su perorata, Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería usar una táctica de ataque (ya que parecía ser la única forma de hacerse escuchar) y deteniéndose en mitad del jardín preguntó elevando el tono de voz. - Parece muy interesado en mi relación con Nott y Malfoy... Acaso ¿Está celoso? - Preguntó mientras alzaba sus cejas en un gesto muy de Snape, cruzándose de brazos imitándole a la perfección, mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

Snape ahora si, detuvo su discurso y su camino.

La fina lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, mientras los truenos sonaban sobre sus cabezas.

Tras unos segundos el se giró con un brusco movimiento y retrocedió con tres largos y firmes pasos hasta ella. Acercándose de maneras amenazante para encararla con su fría y cruel expresión de desprecio perfectamente restaurada, pues durante unos segundos el pánico había cruzado por su rostro, al verse descubierto e indefenso. - ¡¿Pero que tonterías son esas?! No me haga reír Granger por favor. Únicamente trato de explicarle lo estúpido y arriesgado que ha sido corretear por ahí... ¡Me es indiferente si lo ha hecho por reunirse con Nott, Malfoy o el mismísimo ministro de Magia! Me trae sin cuidado lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer en casa de Nott... No sea infantil.- Dijo altanero, aunque Hermione habría jurado que un tenue rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-¡¿Infantil?!- Exclamó ella roja de rabia. Odiaba que la tratara como a una niñata. Especiamente cuando el había actuado como completo idiota las últimas semanas.

\- Exacto.- Respondió el recuperando la calma. Y entrecerrando los ojos añadió con malicia. - Aunque he de admitir, que la recordaba más... mojigata y santurrona. - Comentó con sorna, volviendo a recuperar su autocontrol y por tanto su posición ventajosa en la pelea. Sonrió burlonamente, al ver como ella se sonrojaba aun más.

Hermione volvía a estar bloqueada.¿Snape acababa de decirle santurrona y mojigata?

Mire ''Profesor'' creo que aquí usted es el menos indicado para hablar sobre comportamientos infantiles.- Explico indignada, avanzando desafiante un paso hasta el, dejando pasar por alto su otra provocación.

\- ¿De que demonios habla ahora?- Preguntó confuso Snape, clavando en ella su mirada, no le daba tiempo a seguir la dirección de la discusión que marcaba Granger. Casi no consiguió responderle con algo de coherencia tras la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Celoso el? ¡Por Morgana que ingenua! Bueno quizás no tanto... ¿Y desde cuando se veía tan rematadamente sexy, con todas sus ropas mojadas pegadas al cuerpo y esa expresión de fiereza en su mirada?

Apenas se dejaban terminar las frases el uno al otro, hablando por encima ansiosos por ganar la pelea dialéctica y mientras tanto la lluvia iba ganando fuerza, caía sobre sus rostros y sus ropas, mojandoles, aunque ellos parecían ajenos a todo esto. Estaban ansiosos por vencer al otro, dejando salir al fin todo el rencor, la tensión y las palabras acumuladas durante esas semanas de silencio.

\- Pues que si hay alguien infantil aquí, ese es ¡USTED! ¡Yo no le retiro la palabra a la gente por un simple beso! ¡Ni hago ver que no existen para mi, ignorandoles por completo durante semanas! - Dijo volviendo a avanzar otro paso más hasta el sin darse cuenta. Ahora apenas les separaba un palmo de distancia, sus capas casi se rozaban. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por el. Si alguien tenía que estar enfadada esa era ella.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Snape, quebrando parte de su orgullo _''un simple beso... un simple beso''_. Ahí estaba, para Granger solo había sido ''un simple beso'' el beso para ella no tenía mayor importancia. En realidad habían sido dos besos, el primero dulce y el segundo amargo con sabor a despedida, dos besos por los que el llevaba semanas sin dormir, por su culpa y por culpa de sus condenados y atrayentes labios.

\- ¡Ni yo soy el que va besando a la ''gente''! ¡SIN AVISAR GRANGER! - Exclamó furibundo y herido.

\- ¡OH DISCULPE SEÑOR! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, LE ENVIARÉ UNA LECHUZA PARA AVISARLE CON ANTELACIÓN! - Respondió Hermione roja de rabia gritándole a pleno pulmón a pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. - ¡AH! Y LE RECUERDO... -Continuó ella, alzándose sobre sus pies para ganar altura, aproximándose peligrosamente al rostro de Snape, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.- !QUE FUE! ¡USTED! ¡EL QUE ME BESO PRIMERO! - Dijo mientras le daba golpecitos acusadores con su dedo indice sobre el pecho, acompañando cada exclamación.

\- ¿PRÓXIMA VEZ? - Preguntó sorprendido por la afirmación y por la leve corriente que le recorrió cuando ella le tocó. Rápidamente se recompuso. - ¡NO HABRÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ!- Gritó el, arrepintiéndose de ese juramento al momento.

\- ¡SI CIERTO, DISCÚLPEME! ¡ES ALGO QUE USTED YA DEJO BASTANTE CLARO CUANDO DECIDIÓ IGNORARME DURANTE SEMANAS! - Gritó dolida y furiosa Hermione, mientras por su rostro resbalaban las gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban ahora con sus lagrimas de rabia y dolor. Bajó la mirada cortando el contacto con la de el y al momento intentando mantener su orgullo alzó la barbilla, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo y limpió el rastro de lluvia y de lagrimas con sus manos.

Estaba ansiosa por alejarse de el y perderlo de vista, no quería que la viera llorar. Pero algo frenó su avance en seco. Miró para ver que sucedía. Snape la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza, con su brazo estirado deteniendo su avance, pero este seguía de espaldas a ella.- Parece muy impresionada por ''un par'' de besos Granger...- Señaló y corrigió acusador aún de espaldas a ella en voz muy baja, apenas un murmullo audible, arrastrado por el viento.

\- Y usted parece muy interesado en querer olvidarlos...- Respondió ella con tono afligido, también en voz baja.

La tormenta descargaba toda su potencia sobre ellos y el viento azotaba fuertemente sus ropas colándose en sus cuerpos, mientras el frío se instalaba en ellos y en sus corazones, viendose cada vez más distantes el uno del otro, sin saber como solucionar la situación. Los minutos pasaron pero ninguno se movió.

\- Te equivocas... - Reveló Snape.

Despacio fue girandose hacia ella y alzando su oscura mirada encadenandola a la de ella, tiro con suavidad de su muñeca y la hizo retroceder, acercándola hasta el.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a bombear con rapidez, su pulso se aceleró y el vértigo empezó a crecer en la boca de su estomago. Snape mantenía firmemente su agarre sobre ella y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Notaba como su circulación palpitaba y ardía bajo la mano de este. Había vuelto a dirigirse a ella de manera cercana y no de la manera fría y distante ''de usted'' que tanto odiaba. Le había dicho que estaba equivocada. ¿Tal vez el no estaba tan arrepentido de lo que había sucedido?

\- No lo creo, no suelo equivocarme. ¿Recuerdas soy una sabelotodo insufrible? - Dijo tuteándolo también e intentando bromear, con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Manteniendo baja su mirada, avergonzada por su actitud agresiva de unos minutos atrás.

\- Pues lamento tener que corregirte pero no eres tan inteligente como crees... sabelotodo insufrible. - Le respondió Snape, tomando delicadamente su barbilla entre los dedos de su mano libre y echando la cabeza de ella hacía atrás, para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. - ¿Acaso no lo ves? - Preguntó con voz estrangulada de necesidad, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo.- No, claro que no. Tu no lo ves, no entiendes... lo patético que resulto al intentar alejarme de ti... sin apenas esforzarme en ello.- Dijo más para si mismo que para ella, pegando su frente a de Hermione y cerrando los ojos derrotado.- Y créeme podría esforzarme mucho más para que me odiaras... - Aseguró con voz grave rozando su nariz con la de ella, tan cerca de sus labios que casi se rozan y sus alientos se mezclaban. - Ojala pudiera alejarme de ti.

\- Pues si es lo que quieres... - Empezó a decir Hermione mareada por la cercanía y confundida por esas palabras susurradas con esa voz tan grave y sensual. ¡Por Dios ese hombre la derretiría por completo si continuaba usando ese tono con ella! Severus le hablaba de despedidas, pero esos ojos negros que tanto la atraían la desnudaban con la mirada.

\- ¿Lo que quiero? No... Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que quiero, Hermione.- Advirtió abriendo los ojos negros como la noche, con un tono de voz más grave y peligroso, mientras su mirada se volvía hambrienta y feroz a cada segundo. Aumentó la cercanía entre ellos y el suave roce que mantenían sus cuerpos y sus labios.

Sin poder contenerse más Severus Snape rodeo desesperado la cintura de Hermione y la atrajó bruscamente hacia el, pegándola contra su cuerpo por completo. Mientras el calor los devoraba y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con voz firme y seductora. - Lo que quiero, es tenerte desnuda sobre mi cama. Quiero tocarte. Quiero verte... Saborearte. Deseo tener entre mis brazos y que grites mi nombre. Deseo hacerte cientos de cosas durante horas y deseo que tu me las hagas a mi. Te deseo Hermione, de una manera que roza la locura. - Reconoció con voz rota de anhelo.

Cuando vio que en los ojos de ella desaparecía la sorpresa y la confusión para brillar con la misma intensidad y deseo que los suyos, Severus no esperó más y rodeo con más fuerza su cintura, mientras que con su otra mano cogía la nuca de ella para atraerla y precipitarse sobre sus tentadores labios entreabiertos, en un intenso beso.

No era un beso delicado y suave, no había dulzura. Era una unión demandante, desesperada y apasionada. La explosión del fuego y del deseo que les consumía desde hacía varias semanas. No tenían frío a pesar de estar empapados bajo la intensa lluvia. Solo estaban ellos y la salvaje naturaleza del bosque.

El cielo tronaba con furia, como celoso de ser testigo de tanto placer y entrega, clamando por que le prestaran atención, pero en ese momento no existía nada más que sus frenéticos toques y caricias. Solo eran Severus y Hermione. Solo existían ellos, el resto del mundo desapareció.

Hermione soltó un gemido y profundizo más el beso, presionando más sus labios contra los de el y acogiendo con gusto el embate de la lengua de Severus. Alzó sus brazos y se aferró con ambas manos a los oscuros y mojados cabellos del mago para no caerse, hundiendo sus dedos entre ellos, acarició su nuca, disfrutando de su suavidad y de la sedosa sensación que le causaban. El deseo abrasador corría por las venas de Hermione, incendiando todo a su paso haciendo que su vientre se agitara inquieto, mientras sus pechos y su sexo le enviaban descargas de placer. Buscando aumentarlo se pegó más al firme cuerpo de Severus, mientras su necesidad crecía más y más al oír como el soltaba un ronco jadeo, notando como la mano que este mantenía en su cintura, descendía por su columna, hasta su nalga apretándola con fuerza.

Enloquecida Hermione buscó más contacto con la piel del mago y desesperada al encontrar los infinitos botones de su levita los forzó, haciendo que saltaran por los aires en todas direcciones, abriendola completamente. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo y recorrer con su lengua cada parte del musculoso torso de Severus, saborearlo. Estaba cegada y excitada, necesitaba más. Cuando iba a rasgar la camisa, (que había dejado al descubierto la apertura de la levita) la cual le marcaba cada musculo por estar completamente empapada y pegada a su piel, Severus la detuvo sujetando su muñeca. - Shhh Shhh... Calma mi leona, tenemos todo el día y toda la noche. Vayamos despacio, ven... - Dijo bajando su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, tirando de ella para guiarla al interior del castillo.

...

Al llegar a su habitación Severus liberó su mano entrelazada de la de ella, rompiendo sus cadenas. Su enorme cama estaba ante ellos, en una muda invitación, el se detuvo y la miró intensamente. La había dejado en libertad permitiendole nuevamente huir de el y del apetito brutal que le consumía. Puede que ahora tras unos instantes de calma Hermione se lo pensará mejor y decidiera marcharse. Si continuaba con aquello dudaba mucho que pudiese detenerse después, porque a pesar de ser un hombre frío y calculador, la pasión y el amor le dominaban.

Hermione miró la cama, se mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y se lo humedeció con la lengua en un gesto inconsciente. Sin percatarse del efecto devastador que este pequeño acto inocente tubo en Severus, el cual se tensó notablemente, (al igual que cierta parte de su anatomía) oscureciendo más aún su mirada. Apenas los separaban unos palmos de distancia y el calor parecía emanar de sus cuerpo a raudales. La tensión y el ambiente sofocante en la habitación se volvía asfixiante por momentos. Hermione tomó aire para liberar sus pulmones y su pecho de esa sensación. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta cerrada a su espalda. ¿Si se marchaba ahora el intentaría detenerla?

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó inseguro Severus mirándola, aunque por su tono no estaba claro si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Ella asintió, sincera. -Si. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de todo, te deseo... pero temo... -Alzó la cabeza y vio en sus ojos negros un torbellino de emociones.

\- Entiendo.- Le interrumpió taciturno. - Yo también tengo miedo. De lo que fui, de lo que vi, de lo que hice... de lo que soy. - Confesó, desviando su mirada.- Tengo miedo de todo. - Repitió ahora el.

\- Lo se... pero no es eso lo que temo. - Aseguró Hermione. ¿El pensaba que ella le temía de algún modo? ¡Que ridículo! Lo deseaba, la intensidad de sus sensaciones y la profundidad de sus sentimientos le rogaban que se quedara, junto a esa urgente necesidad de tocarle y eso era precisamente lo que la asustaba. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sintiendose tonta ¿Como decirle que a pesar del deseo que sentía por el, también era muy grande el miedo al dolor y la decepción de no verse correspondida en sentimiento?

\- Lo que más miedo me da... Es... No poder volver a sentir lo que siento estando contigo, Severus.- Confesó ahora ella, esperando que el entendiera la profundidad de esa frase.

Entonces el la miró y dijo en un susurro.- Márchate Hermione. - A pesar de que su mirada le gritaba y suplicaba que se quedase junto a el.- Vete ahora que aún puedes. Eres una una mujer extraordinaria y te mereces una vida igual. Yo no soy digno de ti, no soy digno de ser siquiera tu amigo... pero mucho menos tu amante.- Dijo clavando en ella su penetrante mirada ensombrecida por el dolor, para después cortar la conexión y volverse para observar las turbulentas aguas del lago bajo la tormenta, a través de la ventana, alejándose de la puerta y de ella.

\- No puedo.- Reconoció Hermione, acercándose hasta el y acariciando suavemente su espalda. Sabia que el estaba roto en muchos sentidos, como ella y que quizás nunca llegase a quererla y menos a amarla tanto como ella empezaba a amarlo el, pero Hermione si sabia una cosa y era que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al ahora, no perdería el tiempo preocupandose por las cosas que el futuro pudiera depararle, aunque fuese el dolor. Sabía que no quería irse a ningún otro lugar y que aunque quisiera no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo. Quería estar allí, con el. Parecía que todo lo que había vivido la había conducido hasta ese momento y en cierto modo estaba agradecida por ello, el presente era perfecto y suyo. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el tras haber tenido que pasar por tantas cosas.

Con un ligero movimiento el se giró completamente y tiró de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione pudo aspirar su atrayente y fresco aroma a hierba y sándalo mezclado con el olor de la lluvia. Con sus manos Severus tomó el rostro de Hermione con delicadeza y acunándolo entre ellas la besó con dulzura. Con un gemido, fue nuevamente Hermione la que como antes buscó mayor contacto y la que profundizó el beso rozando su lengua contra la de el, entrelazandola en una lucha por dominar al otro. No necesitaba suaves y dulces besos, necesitaba sentir el deseo y la pasión que le había demostrado hace unos minutos en el bosque, que le demostrara cuanto la deseaba y dejara a un lado todo su autocontrol.

El intentaba ir despacio y saborear el increíble momento regodeandose, pero al parecer ''su leona'' no estaba dispuesta a ceder y también quería jugar, era una fierecilla imposible de dominar. Enviando al demonio todo su autocontrol Severus soltó un ronco y feroz gruñido y le dio lo que pedía, devorando su boca de manera posesiva.

Sin romper el beso, levantó con facilidad el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos pasando sus manos bajos sus muslos para alzarla, mientras esta entrelazaba sus piernas a su espalda para no caerse y se aferraba a sus negros y largos cabellos. La empujó para apoyarla y sostenerla contra la pared para estar más cómodo, (algo mas brusco de lo que pretendía) mientras sus miradas nubladas de deseo y placer se cruzaban en mitad de los apasionados besos. Tras cortar el contacto para tomar aire, Hermione bajó su vista hasta el torso de Snape aún cubierto por la húmeda camisa, deseando ver su cuerpo y saborearlo, mientras Severus empezaba a lamer y repartir besos por su cuello, haciendo que se le escaparan algunos gemidos.

\- Mmmmmm Severus...- Murmuró Hermione, echando hacia atrás su cabeza para darle mejor acceso hasta su cuello.

Tanteando con manos temblorosas a causa de la necesidad Hermione desabrochó la capa del mago, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo (por el peso extra al estar completamente empapada) bajo su mirada y abrió más la levita (ya libre de botones) e intento concentrarse en desabrocharle la camisa... Sin éxito, por lo que optó por forzarla y rasgarla, dejándola abierta y apoyada sobre sus hombros junto a la levita. Finalmente el torso del pocionista quedó al descubierto, su pálida piel estaba surcada por antiguas cicatrices, algo más oscuras que el resto. Hermione acarició con una de sus manos su musculoso torso que sin serlo excesivamente, se notaba claramente que estaba trabajado y era firme. Severus se tensó y la miró a la espera de ver algún indició de asco o rechazo en el rostro de la joven pero cuando solo encontró necesidad y deseo en sus ojos se relajó, disfrutando del contacto, que parecía hacer arder su piel. Hermione continuó recorriendo de manera dulce y delicada las sinuosas formas de sus músculos, mientras se deleitaba con la calidez y suavidad de su piel, a pesar de estar marcada. Notaba con regocijo como el corazón de Severus palpitaba violento contra la palma de su mano y como su respiración se aceleraba. Ella bajó más su cabeza y dirigió sus labios hacia la cicatriz de su cuello que era de gran tamaño y de apariencia particularmente dolorosa. La cicatriz que la mordedura de Nagini le había dejado. Deposito allí un pequeño y húmedo beso. Sonriendo picara y orgullosa al ver como la piel de Severus se erizaba y se estremecía contra ella.

\- ¡Por Merlin Hermione! Eres toda una leona...- Murmuró contra su cuello, causándole placenteras cosquillas cuando su aliento chocó contra este. Haciendo que Hermione se retorciera de placer por sus palabras y por esas cosquillas.

Notaba como el miembro de Severus, endurecido por la excitación presionaba contra sus muslos. Sintiéndose más poderosa movió suavemente sus caderas contra el, aún apoyada contra la pared e incremento el agarre alrededor de la cintura de Severus con sus piernas. El mago gruño ronco de placer y mordisqueó su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula para besarla y rozarla con su lengua. Ambos regodeándose en sus reacciones y aumentando la excitación y el placer. Cuando el se retiró para dedicarle atención a otras partes de su cuerpo con toques desenfrenados y enloquecidos, ella aprovechó para seguir besando y acariciando su torso. Ahora trazó con su lengua un sinuoso camino por la delicada linea de otra cicatriz mas pequeña, besando y saboreando su piel. Notando como nuevamente la erección de Severus crecía y se tensaba bajo la tela contra su propio sexo, mientras este dejaba escapar un áspero jadeo.

Severus la miró, ambos con sus respiraciones apresuradas, los labios hinchados y rojos, el pelo enmarañado y la mirada brillante y rodeó con su mano las muñecas de Hermione para impedirle que continuara bajando hasta su pantalón. Las alzó sobre la cabeza de esta, manteniendolas allí en alto, presionandola contra la pared de manera dominante, haciendola su prisionera e impidiendole moverse, mientras sujetaba todo el peso del cuerpo de ella con el otro brazo. La fuerza de su mirada la atravesó y de repente Hermione se sintió perdida e insegura, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, ya que todo eso era nuevo para ella, al igual que las intensas sensaciones que Severus despertaba. El pareció entender su turbación y de inmediato, sonriendo arrogante aclaró. - Mi turno.

Tomando en brazos a Hermione, mientras esta colocaba sus manos (ya libres) alrededor de su cuello, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sobre esta.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con este momento Hermione, con tenerte así sobre mi cama con tu pelo suelto y salvaje sobre mi almohada...- Susurró el, mirandola con pasión.

\- Quiero tocarte... - Murmuró subiendo sobre la cama, quedando el encima. Mientras la acariciaba sobre la ropa. Subiendo lentamente hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con su dedos, rozando su mejilla, luego sus labios... Ella los abrió y atrapó uno de los dedos de el en el interior de su cálida boca, lamiendolo suavemente con su lengua. El fuego vibró en la mirada de Severus.

Sus palabras y caricias avivaban el deseo de Hermione que arqueaba su columna, mientras sus piernas se movían solas buscando mayor contacto, rozando su cuerpo contra el de el, haciendo que roncos jadeos escaparan de los labios de Severus, para intentar aplacar su fuego.

\- Quiero verte...- Susurró el contra su cuello, después de besarlo, empezando a desnudar con tortuosa lentitud a Hermione.

Primero sus zapatos, luego subió sus manos por sus piernas y tiró de sus finas medias... soltó su capa, desabrochó su vestido y finalmente su ropa interior, todo ello con infinita dedicación y adoración, como si desnudara a una diosa, ( y ciertamente para Severus eso era y por tanto era digna de ser tratada como tal) mientras una sonrojada Hermione se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Cuando la ropa desapareció ella sintió como el frió acariciaba su piel, al perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Severus.

Alzó la vista y lo vio de pie admirándola, el ya estaba totalmente desnudo, atractivo y fascinante, condenadamente irresistible y totalmente excitado... (al parecer el también se había desecho en algún momento de sus pantalones y del amasijo de trapos en que ella había convertido sel resto de su ropa) Hermione se removió algo incomoda y avergonzada por la fuerza de su mirada. - No tengas vergüenza Hermione. Eres... hermosa, realmente perfecta.- Dijo recorriendola de arriba a bajo con sus ojos, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella.

\- Quiero saborearte... - Musitó con voz profunda, mientras se tendía totalmente sobre ella, apoyando parte de su peso sobre los brazos evitando aplastarla, ahora sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban totalmente. Snape bajo su mirada y cubrió los pechos de Hermione con su manos, acariciando con su pulgar sus sensibles pezones, para después moverse para buscarlos con su boca, ella se estremeció.

\- Ooh Severus... - Gimió Hermione abrazandose a su espalda, deslizando sus manos por la suave piel de los costados de este, al notar las húmedas caricias de la lengua de Snape sobre sus pezones. Los ardientes besos que depositaba por sus pechos enviaban oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía bajo su tacto y su lengua, su sangre ardía, haciendole creer que por sus venas corría lava líquida. Pero quería más, necesitaba más, mucho más.

El pareció leer su mente porque al momento besó con intensidad sus labios mientras, una de sus manos viajaba hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, hundiendo sus dedos entre los suaves y húmedos pliegues de su sexo. Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa contra la boca de Severus, quien se excitó más al oírlo dejando escapar un áspero sonido. - No pienses... solo siente.. disfruta.- Le susurraba el. La parte racional de Hermione le decía que dejara de comportarse así pero ahora solo la dominaba su parte pasional, todo era locura y fuego, se negó a sentirse insegura y entonces abrió un poco más sus piernas sin vergüenza, permitiendole a Snape profundizar más y que la tocara de una manera tan profunda e intima como jamás habría soñado. Ella lo deseaba, ella lo anhelaba, ella lo amaba.

Eran unas sensaciones increibles, Hermione se deshacía literalemente bajo su tacto. En medio de la locura de sensaciones se preguntaba como habría podido vivir tanto tiempo sin experimentarlas, aunque se dijo que quizás no siempre serian tan placenteras. Si, estaba segura de que ese hombre era el culpable de que e sintiera así de extasiada, solo Severus Snape podía volverla loca con solo un roce o un beso. Severus detuvo su incursión y la miró interrogante, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Hermione... ¿Tu...nunca has estado así con nadie...?.- Preguntó dudoso, sorprendido y también claramente complacido.

\- No... - Respondió avergonzada por la pregunta en la intimidad del momento.

Tal vez era raro que ella con 25 años no hubiese estado aún así con nadie pero... ¿En que momento había podido estarlo? ¿En el colegio interna en Hogwarts? Apenas era una niña y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó con Harry y Ron desbaratando los planes de Voldemort. Por no hablar del último año donde vagaron por los bosques, más tarde la guerra, la muerte de Harry, la de Ron su amor de infancia con el que apenas empezaba una relación. Luego estuvo prisionera, meses de oscuridad... y finalmente solo fue una autómata tratando de rehacer su vida, sobrevivir y seguir adelante olvidando o al menos creyendo hacerlo. Podría haber recurrido al sexo esporádico sin amor, pero a pesar de todo aún había en ella una parte de inocencia que creía en el amor verdadero, uno que no había encontrado, hasta ahora.

\- Y... ¿Estas segura de que quieres que yo sea... el primero?. - Volvió a preguntar el pocionista, sin entender porque ella le había elegido y sin estar seguro de poder dejarla nuevamente marchar.

\- Si, no tengo ninguna duda. - Respondió con seguridad sonriendo, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarle.

\- Tendré cuidado. - Aseguró el, separandose de sus labios. Dijo Severus mirandola con infinita devoción, como si fuera algo tan puro e inocente que temiera dañar y en verdad así era. Acariciando su cintura y depositando un beso sobre su ombligo, continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta su sexo. Ella volvió a gritar de asombro cuando notó como Severus besaba su entrepierna, mientras sus dedos exploraban nuevamente su interior. Las manos de Hermione se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas y las retorcieron, cuando el empezó a jugar con su lengua sobre un punto especialmente sensible, creyó volverse loca y se encontró sumida en una espiral de placer y frenesí. Hermione empujaba su cuerpo hacia delante para recibir con intensidad cada caricia que el le proporcionaba allí. Solo existía Severus y las cosas maravillosas que le hacia con su lengua, colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza del mago y enterró sus dedos entre sus largos mechones oscuros haciendo que el profundizara más...

\- Huumm...Hummm... - Gimió. - Severus... por favor... Se...verus...por... fa...vor...- Suplicó ella. Necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, necesitaba que se fundiera con ella.

...

Al oír su súplica Severus se alzó y mirándola con una sonrisa sensual le dijo. - Eres exquisita Hermione.- Ciertamente lo era. Aún no entendía como ella lo deseaba pero así era, tenía a esa mujer sobre su cama, tan perfecta y pura. No quería pensar en el después, solo importaba el ahora y el hecho de que ella estaba allí con el y que lo había elegido para darle su ultimo resquicio de niñez. Se lo ofrecía segura y decidida y... ¡Por Jupiter! Que el le daría todo el placer que pudiera esa noche, quería que cuando la tomará gritara su nombre para que nadie dudara de que ella le pertenecía, la haría suya esperando que recordara aquello para siempre, como el haría.

Se tendió nuevamente sobre ella y notó como la mano de Hermione recorría el hueso de su cadera para continuar descendiendo hasta acariciar apremiante su erección, haciendo que esta se tensara, pasando a continuación su mano sobre su cintura la joven rodeo la esfera de su nalga apretandola suavemente. Severus la miró, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, colocó su miembro sobre la entrada de la húmeda intimidad de la joven y susurró su nombre.- Hermione...

Ella le miró a los ojos con deseo y asintió invitándole a tomar lo que ya era suyo, a hacerla suya, pasando sus manos por la espalda de el para aferrarse a sus hombros. Con un suave pero firme movimiento entro en su interior, mientras la besaba con suma dulzura, tragandose sus suaves quejidos de dolor, notando como las uñas de Hermione le arañaban la piel de la espalda.

Ardía.

Toda ella era puro fuego, pero su interior era lava liquida, tan húmedo, cálido y apretado que Severus creyó que no aguantaría el placer que el cuerpo de ella le proporcionaba. Intento concentrandose y utilizando todo su autocontrol esperó unos instantes para que ella se acostumbrara a el.

A los pocos segundos volvió a ver el puro deseo y anhelo en la mirada de Hermione, mientras ella empezaba a moverse nuevamente contra el, se sorprendió pero inmediatamente la acompañó.

\- Ohh...Joder... Mmm fuego... Mmm... leona... eres... puro fuego. - Masculló excitado Snape.

Con suaves y lánguidos movimientos, chocaba contra sus caderas, ella también se movía a su compás elevando su pelvis, en una danza perfecta de placer haciendo que la fricción aumentase a cada segundo, volviéndolo loco.

Ella participaba activamente a pesar de su inexperiencia, ella colaboraba y aprendía con rapidez, también en esto era una alumna aventaja rió para si. Ambos estaban intentando mantener el control marcando entre los dos el ritmo.

Severus se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Hermione y esta a sus nalgas haciendo que sus embestidas fueran mas profundas e intensas.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suplicas, de cumplidos y palabras de placer.

El se hundía cada vez mas rápido y más hondo en su interior.

\- Severus..

Cuando oyó como Hermione pronunciaba su nombre y soltaba un largo y profundo gemido de placer amortiguado contra sus hombros, mientras notaba como el interior de su leona se contraía sobre su erección, todo el cuerpo de Severus se estremeció y estalló en mil fragmentos de placer soltando un ronco y grave gruñido, acompañando a Hermione en su explosión, fundiéndose a la vez en un solo ser.

...

Permanecieron juntos sobre la cama mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y el sopor les envolvía, silenciosos temiendo romper el momento y que este se esfumara, se mantuvieron inmóviles al paso del tiempo,

Severus la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y la acercó hasta el, perdiendo la posibilidad de observar su figura pero disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, mientras esta se acomodaba y se acurrucaba contra el adormilada. Ese contacto les envolvió en una paz total. Los ojos de ella empezaron a cerrarse y pronto se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Severus.

\- ¿Por qué yo Hermione...?¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?- Preguntó Snape en voz baja, más para el mismo que para ella pues sabia que se había dormido... y sin darse cuenta en unos segundos el la acompañó durmiendose por primera vez en muchos años tranquilo y feliz.

oOo

* * *

 _* Sobre el Patronus: La confusión de Snape al pensar que lo que esta viendo es un león macho se que puede ser algo díficil de creer pues se diferencian claramente de las hembras por la ostentosa melena, pero siempre me ha parecido que los Patronus no son muy claros. U_ _na especie de neblina con forma animal, unos espíritus etéreos que no tienen una forma exacta 100% definida. Si recordamos la propio Rowling cuando habló de los Patronus de Tonks por ejemplo hizo que los personajes no distinguieran claramente en cambio de perro a lobo (animales muy parecidos entre si pero no iguales) al igual que en alguna ocasión también confundieron a la cierva de Severus con el ciervo de James o Harry. Así que supongo que es coherente que medio borracho, en la oscuridad de una habitación en la que ha pasado dos días sin comer ,ni dormir Severus confunda durante unos instantes la Leona de Granger con un León._

* * *

¡SORPRESA! Ya esta, mi primer Lemmon. No os quejareis... Se ha hecho esperar la resolución de la ''tensión sexual '' (pero ha sido bastante largo, casi todo el capitulo es un Lemmon) así que a los que lo esperabais y os gusten los lemmons espero haberos dejado contentos y con necesidad de una ducha fría ;) y bueno a los que no os gustan solo deciros que apenas he metido información sobre la historia, así que si no os interesa no hace falta que lo leais en profundidad pero agradecería vuestros comentarios igualmente. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, he intentado contarlo desde ambas perspectivas la de Hermione y la de Severus, quería que fuera pasional pero también algo delicado al ser la primera vez de Hermione.

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Muy vulgar y fuerte? o ¿Muy suave y empalagoso? He de admitir que ha sido más difícil de lo que creía, a decir verdad LO MÁS difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir uno, al igual que con los capitulos de Song-Fic, quiero probar un poco de todo y ver que opináis, aunque el Lemmon no tengo muy claro volver a repetirlo... En fin dependerá de lo que me digáis y aconsejéis, como siempre. Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto, ¿Lemmon si o Lemmon no? Y ya sabéis más Reviews = más rapidez actualizando.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	13. - PLANES Y PELEAS -

**13\. PLANES Y PELEAS**

Unas horas después, cuando ya atardecía y la tormenta había pasado, Hermione se removió con una sonrisa en los labios empezando a despertarse. Los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación y acariciando su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, medio adormilada y completamente desorientada empezó a mirar a su alrededor sin salir de ese sopor que aún nublaba sus sentidos.

Pasó su mirada curiosa por la estancia, analizándola con más detalle. Era algo lúgubre, el color negro y plateado dominaban la decoración a excepción del tapizado verde oscuro del sillón y las sabanas a juego, además de poco luminosa, (a pesar de que las cortinas estaban abiertas) algo normal se dijo, al estar tan cercana del suelo. Era una estancia fresca, (lo que se agradecía es esa época) gracias a su cercanía con el lago, del cual tenia una magnifica vista a través de la ventana desde la cama, pero la chimenea de la pared opuesta sin duda sería muy útil en los meses más fríos. En un rincón, había un armario, un sillón o butaca y poco más, todo era sobrio y sencillo, pero estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, esto le agrado enormemente, pues ella odiaba el desorden. En resumen, estaba en una habitación en la que ya se había despertado en una ocasión y que... no era la suya. Paredes oscuras de piedra, propias de las mazmorras... ¡¿Mazmorras?! ¡SNAPE!

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente despierta y nerviosa, volviendo a la realidad. Siendo totalmente consciente de su total desnudez y del tenue calor a su espalda, procedente de un cálido cuerpo pegado a esta, de inmediato se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido horas antes en esa cama. Un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura que la mantenía firmemente sujeta y la mano de largos dedos que descansaba sobre su estomago, le impedían moverse. Recordó en brazos de quien se había dormido y en los cuales al parecer aún continuaba...

Se había acostado con ¡Severus Snape! Su ex-profesor, el hombre huraño y malhumorado, que le había retirado la palabra, ignorándola durante semanas. Miles de preguntas empezaron a colapsar su cerebro. La principal era:¿Y ahora que? Odiaba no saber que hacer y no tener un plan B para esas situaciones, aunque claro, no solía acostarse con antiguos profesores... En realidad no solía acostarse con nadie y punto. ¿Debería marcharse a su habitación? o ¿Quedarse en la cama junto a Severus ? (Quien por cierto no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla) La sensación de sus brazos rodeándola le resulto reconfortante permitiendo que se relajara un poco. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Rememoró los últimos acontecimientos que le habían llevado hasta esa situación y a esa cama, el baile, el beso, su huida, el ataque del padre de Nott, la pelea, la lluvia y todo lo sucedido después...Un travieso sentimiento de picardía y diversión se abrió paso sobre su preocupación y vergüenza, apoderándose de ella.

¿Que dirían sus compañeros de Hogwarts (en otras circunstancias) si supieran que ella, '' La prefecta de Gryffindor'', ''La perfecta alumna'' había tenido sexo con el temido profesor de pociones? ¡¿Que diría Ginny?! Recordó esas divertidas charlas triviales que mantenía con ella ocasionalmente en la sala común, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Dado que ambas dormían en cuartos separados, así charlaban tranquilas, lejos de oídos poco discretos. Cotilleaban felices y se olvidaban por un momento de la presión de los estudios, las clases y sus continuas aventuras, siendo por unos minutos solo unas adolescentes como las demás.

Ginny había sido su primera amiga. Los chicos eran como hermanos para ella, pero Harry y Ron siempre habían demostrado una camaradería masculina entre si en la que Hermione a veces se veía desplazada. Esto con Ginny no pasaba, la pequeña Weasley siempre había sido su confidente y ella la suya. Era una joven con un carácter muy temperamental e impulsivo pero también muy observadora (en seguida notó como Hermione se sonrojaba cuando su hermano Ron la miraba, al igual que Hermione no tardó mucho en deducir lo que su amiga pelirroja sentía por Harry) y aunque Hermione fuera la ''empollona'' del grupo, nadie controlaba tanto los cotilleos y temas de ''adolescentes'' que tenían lugar en Hogwarts como Ginny. Ya fueran chicos, sexo, fiestas secretas, artículos de contrabando,(suponía que en esto tenía mucho que ver la influéncia de los gemelos) novedosos maquillajes mágicos o vestidos... ella estaba al tanto. Todo ello sin ser una repelente y agotadora versión de Lavender Brown. Casi podía escuchar la aguda y picarona voz de Ginny _''¡Por Circe, Merlín, Morgana y todas las brujas y magos de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate! Hermione Jean Granger, creo que has llevado el amor por los estudios demasiado lejos... pero dime... ¿Que tal ha estado el murciélago de las mazmorras? Seguro que esos habiles dedos hacen milagros...¿Es tan dominate como en clase? ''_ Si, sin duda esa sería una pregunta digna de su cotilla amiga se dijo sonrojándose más, riendo mentalmente y dando gracias por no tener que responder a ese tipo de preguntas.

Despacio, Hermione tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco fue girándose lentamente, hasta quedar frente al mago a su espalda para asegurarse de que no lo había alucinado y en caso de ser un sueño guardar cada imagen y sensación en su mente.

Snape ya se había despertado hace rato, a decir verdad en el mismo instante en que Hermione lo había hecho. Tantos años como espía habían agudizado sus sentidos y siempre estaba alerta, incluso cuando dormía, atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, listo para cualquier peligro. Cuando noto el cambio en la respiración de la joven y su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato fue consciente de todo y de que esta se había despertado, pero estaba tan a gusto e intrigado por como reaccionaria Granger que decidió hacerse el dormido, manteniendo su abrazo sobre ella y el gesto imperturbable en su rostro, mientras un torbellino de emociones contradictorias se desataba en su cabeza.

Finalmente lo había hecho ¿Como había perdido así el control? Era un tipo despreciable, un cerdo egoísta, un viejo verde incapaz de controlarse, no es que fuera un Don Juan o un mujeriego pero desde luego si se consideraba un caballero, capaz de dominar y mantener controlados sus impulsos en todo momento, al parecer se equivocaba. Se había comportado como un adolescente hormonado, necio y enamoradizo. El era mayor, se suponía que era ''el adulto'' y la había seducido, pero sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse feliz por lo sucedido (a pesar de la culpa) y aunque fuera un poco machista también crecía en el un sentimiento de orgullo que aumentaba su ego, al saber que ella era virgen y se había entregando a el. Algo se había removido en su interior, una sensación posesiva y de protección aún mayor, tras haber pensado que la había perdido, volvía tenerla junto a el y ahora ella era suya, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor que siempre le retaba de algún modo ahora le pertenecía...

Mía, pensó.

Era una locura si, había decidido que no la alejaría más, (aunque una cosa era lo que Severus decidía y otra lo que finalmente hacía) pero tampoco pensaba ''estrechar'' tanto su relación con ella. Lo sabía era un error, pero no quería pensar en ello, no podía evitar sentirse bien a pesar de ser algo egoísta por su parte. Sabía que sentía algo por ella, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre (por no hablar de que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida) pero por el momento podía disfrutar unos minutos más de la cálida sensación del contacto del suave cuerpo de Granger contra el suyo, más tarde pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mientras, un bipolar Severus se ''autocastigaba'' mentalmente culpándose por su poco autocontrol, una joven de brillantes ojos marrones le recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Una expresión de paz y felicidad reinaba en el rostro de Snape y su cuerpo desnudo (ya que la sabana había quedado hecha un revoltijo a los pies de la cama) totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos, bañado con esa luz del atardecer le hacía verse muy... tentador.

Hermione se sonrojo nuevamente y desvió su mirada de vuelta hacía el rostro del mago, suspiró y mordiéndose el labio durante unos segundos, sin poder evitarlo se inclinó sobre el rostro del pocionista, para apartarle con suavidad un negro mechón caprichoso que caía sobre sus parpados.

\- Mmmmm... Granger...- El corazón de esta se detuvo al instante y con rapidez retiró su mano asustada, no sabía como reaccionaría el mago una vez despierto.

\- ¿Podrías... ? ¿Dejar de... mirarme mientras duermo? - Preguntó Severus formando con sus finos labios una diminuta sonrisa, incontenible ante la satisfacción de haberla asustado. Aún con sus ojos cerrados añadió. - Resulta bastante... irritante.

Hermione bufó indignada.- Siempre tan tierno... – Dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Pero internamente sonrió al ver su aparente buen humor y se relajó un poco. - Se dice buenos días. - Le recrimino, tirando enfurruñada de las sabanas para taparse, dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Sonrió entre resignada y divertida pues estaba lejos de enfadarse por el humor ''mañanero'' de Snape o por el hecho de que este hubiese vuelto a llamarla ''Granger'' marcando esa posición profesora alumna... Algo que tras lo que había sucedido tenia que reconocer que le excitaba... ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya no la trataba de usted.

A fin de cuentas, las viejas costumbres no se cambian de un día para otro y a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de querer que el cambiara nada de su personalidad. Siempre había sido así y le atraía enormemente, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, le gustaba como era. Adoraba la ironía de sus sarcásticos comentarios, clara muestra de su afilada y ágil inteligencia, tan atrayente e intrigante, con su elegancia natural y ese carácter que la sacaba de quicio... Aunque por supuesto estaba algo temerosa por su futuras reacciones, no dejaba de ser ''Snape*'' tan hermético con sus emociones que no sabía como iba a reaccionar...¡Ese hombre era imprevisible! ¿Arrepentido y esquivo de nuevo? o ¿Indiferente?

Cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo se concentró en sopesar todas las opciones y barajar las posiblidades, ya que ni siquiera en el clímax de la pasión le había dedicado alguna palabra de cariño o amor. Si, le había dedicado infinidad de cumplidos, (estaba claro que sentía atracción por ella) palabras de adoración y de deseo, pero no de amor, por algo el se había referido a si mismo como ''su amante'' y seguramente no había sido en vano, el había sido directo y claro.

\- Oigo tu incesante parloteo mental desde aquí. ¿Que sucede? No me digas que... ¿Has perdido tu incansable capacidad de oratoria?- Preguntó el burlonamente con tono socarrón, aún tumbado boca arriba junto a ella.

\- Bueno...Me preguntaba...- Suspiró Hermione.- ¿Que..? ¿Que va a pasar ahora? Quiero decir... ¡Nos hemos acostado! El sexo... bueno, eso cambia las cosas... ¿No? - Preguntó alterada y temerosa por su respuesta, mirando el techo de la habitación.

\- Siempre pensando... - Murmuró el para si. Ella por supuesto siempre analizando todo, aunque debía admitir que era algo en lo que el también pensaba pero que escapaba a su control y era muy cobarde como para sacar el tema. Realmente no sabia que iba a pasar, por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente perdido y no le importaba. - ¿Sinceramente? No lo se...- Dijo algo abatido. Ella se tensó ante sus palabras de inmediato. - ...pero no me arrepiento, Hermione. - Añadió con seguridad, repitiendo las palabras que ella dijo antes de que se marchaba de su lado. Dándole a entender que el tampoco se arrepentía... de nada.

Y era cierto por primera vez en su vida no estaba preocupado por lo que sucediera si no esperanzado. No podía arrepentirse era feliz, el futuro ahora se presentaba como una encrucijada de caminos, con multitud de posibilidades y no como uno solo corredor que le llevara hasta la muerte.

\- Yo tampoco... Severus. - Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Eso era una avance, al menos por sus palabras le dejaba claro que no esta arrepentido y que no huiría de la situación, aunque no fuera una declaración de amor eterno. Hermione medito sobre ello y descubrió para su sorpresa que aunque le entristeció pensar que al Snape únicamente le movía el deseo, la idea también le excitaba. Ella que era '' Doña perfecta'' tan racional y cerebral, siempre había tenido una idea algo cursi y anticuada sobre como sería su primera vez, imaginándola como un acto de amor, dulce y romántico. En cambió se había dejado arrastrar por el deseo y la pasión, pero ya no era ninguna niña que soñara con cuentos de hadas, había pasado por cosas muy duras y seguramente aun le quedaría pasar por otras tantas y a decir verdad lo había disfrutado y mucho, ¿Que narices? ¡Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida!. Tal vez el no la quisiera o la amara, pero se interesaba y preocupaba por ella de verdad, de eso si estaba segura. El orgulloso ex mortífago había acudido al momento en su ayuda, después de que ella se marchara, sin darle muchas explicaciones y traicionara su confianza, al el permitirle salir del castillo (a pesar de que era peligroso) y ella _desaparaecerse_ sin más. Para el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose eso ya era algo, a decir verdad tratándose de Snape era mucho. Además ella ya había decidido vivir y disfrutar el día a día de sus sentimientos y dejar de preocuparse por lo que el futuro le deparara ¿No?. Ahora era igual de valiente y lanzada con estos que con el resto de su personalidad, no esperaría el mañana importaba el ahora y el hoy le hacia feliz, así que se dejaría llevar por el destino y afrontaría lo que este le deparara. En vista de la aparente calma y buen humor del mago, confiada decidió volver a la carga para tentar un poco más su suerte y provocar alguna reacción en el.

\- ¿Sabe profesor? La de hoy, ha sido la mejor lección que me has impartido en toda tu vida...- Dijo Hermione con un meloso tono juguetón y sensual sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para mirarlo, tratando de detectar algún gesto en su rostro impasible.

Severus arqueó una ceja sorprendido, aunque no abrió los ojos y al instante recompuso la serenidad en su rostro.- Insolente...-Murmuró.

Pero tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, siseo. - Gracias.- Y con el mismo tono prepotente y afilado que empleaba en sus clases, añadió. - Supongo que debo entender eso como un cumplido ¿No señorita Granger? Dado que estoy seguro de que mis clases siempre han sido excelentes y no dudo que para "La bruja mas brillante de su generación" esto fue fácil de percibir...- Hermione iba a responderle ¿Porque siempre que le ofrecía un cumplido lo hacía en tono de burla o lo convertía en algo insultante? Pero se detuvo al ver como Snape dejaba escapar una media sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. - Aunque reconozco que... demostraste aprender con mucha rapidez. - Indicó con voz grave y seductora imitando su tono, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin inmutarse. Estaba decidido a ignorar las provocaciones de la Gryffindor, pero dispuesto a seguirle el juego. ¿Quería incomodarlo? Bien, ambos podían jugar a eso y el no estaba dispuesto a perder, nunca lo estaba.

\- Bueno... cuando la materia lo merece profesor... - Ronroneo ella, remarcando cada palabra con morbo, aludiendo a lo prohibido de esa situación y devolviendole la provocación por volver a llamarla ''señorita Granger''- … suelo... esforzarme. Por algo siempre fui ''tu alumna'' más... aventajada. - Dijo acercándose hasta el para darle un suave y dulce beso sobre la nariz, sin mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Al fin Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido por el atrevimiento del acto y sobretodo por sus palabras y ese tono ¿Que insinuaba? ¿Acaso ella se había interesado antes por el? Realmente el tópico de la alumna y el maestro había causado estragos entre las adolescentes de Hogwarts pero... ¿En ella también? Y sobretodo y más extraño ¿En algún momento el había sido su objeto de deseo en esa fantasía? No le había extrañado ver durante semanas como las alumnas chillonas y huecas perseguían e idolatraban al patán de Gilderoy Lockhart (por supuesto en no sabia que durante una breve temporada Hermione también había procesado el mismo sentimiento por el inepto profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras) pero el, ''el murciélago de las mazmorras'' (como sabia que le llamaban los alumnos a sus espaldas) objeto de deseo de Granger? ¿¡El mundo estaba loco!?

Se apoyó sobre un codo en un gesto desenfadado para poder encararla, alzó ambas cejas interrogante y miró a la joven bruja, esperando ver el típico rubor de sus mejillas, por lo que había dicho y ver si se trataba de una broma. Pero no había ni rastro de duda o sonrojo en su cara.

Con una sonrisa burlona Hermione continuo hablando, mirandole a los ojos. - Aunque he de confesarte ''profesor'' que las pociones no eran lo que más me interesaban, otros aspectos de tu materia lograban _''Embrujar mi mente y aturdir mucho mas mis sentidos''-_ Dijo ella repitiendo parte del discurso que el les diera en su primer día de clases _-... y_ me parecían mucho más atrayentes e interesantes... - Admitió guiñándole un ojo coqueta de manera significativa y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama. Completamente desnuda, sonriendo orgullosa ante la atónita expresión de la cara de Snape, quien mantenía alzadas ambas cejas hasta límites insospechados y la seguía con la mirada alucinado por sus palabras y admirado por su cuerpo, mientras ella se alejaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

\- Ahora _'' Príncipe''_ deberías levantarte, antes de que anochezca. Es hora de que pensemos un plan para sacar de allí a Theo y Draco. - Dijo girándose para mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta.

Snape gruño malhumorado como respuesta, mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta. No pensaba moverse del castillo y desde luego no pensaba dejarla marchar de nuevo.

\- A no ser claro... que prefieras que vuelva a ir... ¿Sola? Continuó diciendo Hermione como si nada, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y Severus se dejaba caer derrotado sobre el colchón.

\- Pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo... Me estas chantajeando.- Masculló irritado.

Sabia que ella nunca le había temido, jamás había conseguido asustarla o intimidarla y eso siempre le había molestado, disfrutaba intimidando a los alumnos,(tal vez así compensaba las humillaciones que sufrió en ese mismo colegio en sus días de estudiante) el temor era poder y control, pero ella siempre se mostró diferente al resto. Granger no le temía, pero si le respetaba, incluso tal vez le admirara y por si fuera poco ahora le confesaba... ¿Esa atracción durante sus años escolares? ¿Y su admiración? Repitiendo las mismas palabras que el pronuncio en su primer día de clases. Eso le había sorprendido incluso más, al parecer alguien prestaba atención a cada palabra que pronunció sin sentir temor por su presencia. Una sonrisa petulante y complacida empezó a formaba en su rostro. Era mejor alumna de lo que pensaba y tenía buena... memoria.

\- Aprendes demasiado rápido. - Murmuró algo molesto. Esa Gryffindor iba a volverle loco, tan pronto se mostraban como la niña insegura y perdida de Hogwarts como se transformaba en una toda mujer madura y desinhibida. - La niña que tenía un gato y que dormía con leones... ahora manipula como toda una Slytherin.- Dijo divertido ante la ironía del su comentario, mientras se ponía en pie buscando en su armario algo de ropa que ponerse, tras el refrescante chapuzon que pensaba darse en el lago. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y recuperar su control ante lo que intuía que seria otra pelea... que posiblemente perdería.

…

Hermione tras darse una ducha reparadora, pasó el resto de la tarde, hasta la hora de la cena realizando varios encargos a __Sortilegios Weasley__ de manera anónima, para no tener que dar explicaciones a los gemelos y evitar que los mortífagos pudieran localizarla. La tienda de los gemelos seguía abierta y tenía varios artículos a la venta que serian muy útiles para futuros planes. A las pocas horas dos lechuzas trajeron un gran paquete, les pagó y se dispuso a trazar un plan. Había encargado un pedido variado, con polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea (que seguramente sería necesario para su plan) pues le habría sido muy útil también para poder huir de la casa de Theo, además de otros artículos y algo de poción anticonceptiva... Ya que aunque pudiera hacerla ella misma, la elaboración tardaría demasiado y esta debía ingerirse como máximo un día antes o después de haber mantenido relaciones y al no haber sido algo planeado debería tomarla después, para prevenir un posible embarazo y Snape no tenía ninguna en su laboratorio, pues como el mismo le había reconocido algo aturullado: _''Obviam_ _e_ _nte... No contaba con que pudiese necesitarla.''_

Cuando ya era de noche y estaban cenando, Hermione le exponía contenta y orgullosa su plan a Severus, debatiendo sobre la mejor forma de ayudar a Theo y Draco, quienes seguramente estarían juntos en la Mansión Malfoy, puesto que la casa de Nott había quedado destruida y junto a Draco tendría que trazar una versión de lo sucedido más creíble. Mientras tanto Snape intentaba ignorarla, pero sin éxito, ya que no podía evitar ponerle pegas todo el tiempo, señalando loserrores y lagunas de ese ''esplendido plan'' que la Gryffindor se empeñaba en contarle. Dejando claro así a Hermione que la estaba escuchando y colaborando (sin darse cuenta) a trazar un plan mejor, a pesar de no darle otras soluciones a esos errores. Volviendo nuevamente al papel de alumna ansiosa por recibir la aprobación y profesor obstinado que estaba lejos de otorgársela.

La manera más sencilla en opinión de Hermione sería la más directa y rápida de conseguir llevar acabo el plan con éxito, _apareciendose_ en la Mansión de los Malfoy utilizando algún tipo de disfraz o la _poción multijugos_ para no llamar la atención, porque seguramente estarían vigilandoles. Snape le recordó que entonces tendría que esperar meses para salvar a ''sus estimados nuevos amiguitos'' dado que la elaboración de la _poción multijugos_ tardaría bastante, por lo que de inmediato Hermione la descartó, porque ''no estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto''. Además estaba el inconveniente de tener que elegir la identidad a la que suplantar y asegurarse de que la persona no apareciera mientras ellos estaban allí, todo muy complicado. Finalmente decidieron (más bien lo decidió Hermione) que la mejor opción para entrar en la Mansión Malfoy sin ser detectados sería usar la capa de invisiblidad de Harry. Le explicó que a ellos siempre les había resultado muy útil, recordandole al mago de paso quien era el dueño legítimo de esta, como si el hecho de que este fuera su mejor amigo le concediese más derechos a Hermione sobre la capa, algo que por supuesto Severus ignoró olímpicamente.

En esas estaban cuando una pequeño pajarillo negro de brillante plumaje se coló por la ventana y dejó caer algo sobre el regazo de Hermione, antes de posarse sobre su hombro y trinar contento mientras ella sonreía y acariciaba su cabecita.

\- Gracias Ajax. - Dijo la joven y sin más el pajarillo salió por donde había entrado.

Miró hacía su regazo y tomó el mensaje. Era un trozo de pergamino irregular, rasgado por la mitad, se notaba que había escrito de manera apresurada. Hermione empezó a leer nerviosa mientras Snape se tensaba pero la contemplaba imperturbable, cerrando en un puño su mano, tenía una ligera idea de quien sería el dichoso mensajito y empezaba a plantearse tapiar las ventanas...

 _'' Tranquila Jean las cosas están jodidas pero estamos bien. No vuelvas a salir_ _de ese escondite_ _. El esta colérico porque has vuelto a escapar y ''por segunda vez'' ante mis narices. Creo que he conseguido engañarle, aunque esta claro que sospecha algo y me va a tener controlado. Ha ordenado que me traslade mañana a primera hora a vivir al Cuartel General para ''ayudar'' a Theo con su entrenamiento. Intentare volver a ponerme en contacto contigo cuando todo se calme y no haya peligro. No cometas ninguna ''heroicidad'' Gryffindor. Se cuidarme._

 _P.D._

 _Si, Nott ya ha sido marcado.''_

\- No...- Gimió Hermione cuando termino de leer la carta.

Alzó su vista hasta Severus con preocupación y le tendió la nota de Draco. Este la leyó con rapidez pasando sus ojos negros sobre la apresurada pero impecable caligrafía de Draco que el conocía tan bien. Dejando a un lado sobre la mesa la nota alzó su vista forrmando con sus labios una fina y tensa linea. - Bueno, eso cambia las cosas...

\- ¿El que? Esto, no cambia nada. - Se apresuró a contradecir ella.

\- Hermione… Es más que evidente que el Señor Tenebroso sospecha del joven Malfoy y de Nott. El no tolera los errores y Draco ya ha cometido dos. Si ha ordenado su traslado al Cuartel General esta claro que es porque sospecha o sabe algo y créeme buscara la manera de hacer que se delaten. A ser posible sufriendo antes... - Explicó cansinamente el hombre.

\- ¿Y que cambia eso? ¡Con más razón tenemos que ir por ellos! Hay que sacarles de allí antes de que sea tarde... - Protestó Hermione.

\- ¿No has leído la nota? ¿Que piensas? ¿Que eso es como _Las tres escobas_? ¿Un lugar de reunión donde puede entrar quien quiera? - Increpó molesto. - Estarán en el Cuartel General, no en la Mansión Malfoy, eso complica mucho más las cosas. Allí no puede entrar cualquiera, solo los que han sido llamados, los marcados por el con la Marca Tenebrosa tienen acceso a ese lugar. No solo es un tatuaje macabro, es un símbolo de confianza y sobretodo de control. Únicamente sus mas fieles seguidores pueden localizar y aparecerse en los cuarteles o el cuartel general.- Aclaró, tratando de permanecer calmado ante la obstinación de Hermione.

\- Pero... ¡Tu podrías entrar!- Exclamó ella esperanzada tras meditar unos segundos y dar con la obvia solución. Sin duda sería complicado pero podría funcionar. - Tienes la marca. Podríamos aparecernos allí y...

\- Si, yo tengo la marca. Gracias muy observadora.- Volvió a interrumpirle el. Dirigiendo su mirada hacía la zona donde tenia la marca. - Soy uno de ellos, un asqueroso mortífago...

Hermione se quedo muda, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño y entendió lo que Snape trataba de hacer, (manipularla hasta hacerla sentir culpable y desviar el tema) así que empezando a enfadarse le espetó. - ¡Oh por favor! Ahorrate el discurso y corta ese rollo manipulador tan Slytherin... Es más ni lo intentes. Sabes que yo no pretendía decir eso, nunca te he visto como tal... Severus. - Aseguró ella más calmada volviendo a usar un tono mas dulce, pero de inmediato volvió a su tono guerrero y luchador sabiendo lo que se jugaba pero sobretodo que tenia razón. - Así que ahórrate el trabajo de hacerme sentir culpable, porque no lo vas a conseguir y ambos sabemos que tengo razón. Es un hecho, tu mismo lo has dicho, esa es la llave, ahora podremos usarla contra el.- Dijo señalando su antebrazo.

Snape se incomodó al ver truncado su objetivo. Era más astuta de lo que pensaba, así que rápidamente trató de pensar en otra maniobra para hacerla desistir de esa idea, si la culpa no funcionaba... ¿Que tal el temor a que algo saliera mal y los chicos murieran? - ¿Piensas que es tan fácil como _aparecerse_ y _desaparecerse_ de allí? En el hipotético caso de que consiguieramos salir todos de allí con vida, serian considerados como desertores y el nunca perdona a los desertores. ¿Acaso has olvidado a Karkarov? Los buscaría hasta darles caza y acabar con sus vidas o las de su familia. Si no lo ha hecho ya es porque esta claro que es una trampa y es demasiado peligroso, es justo lo que el pretende, que vayas por el y capturarte, o que yo te siga... Eso ha complicado enormemente nuestro plan, ahora no solo tendríamos que esquivar la vigilancia que habría sobre la Mansión Malfoy ¿No lo entiendes? Sería como entrar en el infierno, todos los mortífagos estarán allí, el Señor Tenebroso estará allí y aún contando con que pudiéramos entrar sin ser vistos ¿Cuantas posibilidades crees que tenemos Granger?

\- ¡Más posibilidades de las que tendrán ellos de vivir si siguen bajo su yugo! - Se empecinó ella, empezando a alterarse. - Además aquí estarían a salvo... ¡Aquí hay espacio de sobra! ¡Este castillo es casi tan grande como Hogwarts! - Explicó tratando de buscar soluciones a todos los posibles problemas que el mago le planteaba, como siempre rápida y veloz con su respuesta.

\- ¡¿AQUÍ?! - Ladró Snape enviando al traste su paciencia y autocontrol, levantándose de su asiento. - ¡ESTO NO ES UN ALBERGUE NIÑA TONTA! - Espetó como todo un arrogante cabrón.

\- ¿Niña? ¡¿NIÑA?! ¡ Y tu eres un viejo cascarrabias, borde, cabezota y egoísta!- Gritó Hermione, poniéndose también en pie para encararle, enfadada y roja de rabia desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

\- ¡Y TU UNA INSOPORTABLE E INSUFRIBLE SABELOTODO, QUE SE CREE CON EL DERECHO DE VENIR AQUÍ A DARME ORDENES Y OBLIGARME A ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA! - Contraatacó Sanpe alzando más la voz, herido por su respuesta pero extrañamente divertido por su osadía y valor. - ¡Además esa camiseta es demasiado escotada! - Añadió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una maligna sonrisa, tal vez así ella se callara. Aunque lo cierto era que la acelerada respiración de la joven y el ligero _vaiven_ de su pecho le desconcentraban.

Al ver la cara de confusión de la furiosa Hermione por el cambio de tema aclaró.- Oh, disculpa Granger, creí que esto se había convertido en un concurso de obviedades y no me gusta perder, soy muy competitivo.- Se mofó.

\- Imbécil...- Murmuró esta en voz baja, atravesandole con su mirada y entrecerrando sus ojos pero sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. El muy cretino se empeñaba en no tomarla en serio, pero ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, así que pasó por alto su provocación cruzó sus brazos sobre su camiseta (para taparse) y sentandose tranquilamente optó por probar otra cosa, tal vez por la vía de la compasión...

\- Se supone que Draco es tu ahijado, el siempre te admiró...

\- Me trae sin cuidado. No le subestimes. Ha sobrevivido varios años sin mi ayuda y ya he cuidado demasiado de ese mocoso, se las apañara. -Respondió indiferente y tozudo, volviendo a sentarse de manera elegante y altanera.

Hermione trató de calmarse. - ¿Podrías decirme...? - Pero no lo consiguió.- ¡¿En que momento te volviste un jodido capullo?! - Exclamó fuera de si, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho, le miró con la respiración cada vez más acelerada.

El alzando sus cejas y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza ordenó. - ¡Modera tu lenguaje Granger! - Y con su rostro inalterable ante el insulto añadió de manera pedante y mordaz.- Además...Siempre lo he sido, no se de que te sorprendes. Nunca he pretendido aparentar ser alguien que no soy.

\- Bien, pues no pienso esperar más. No tengo tiempo para pelear eternamente contigo, si tan seguro estas del peligro que corren... debo sacarlos de allí cuanto antes tu haz lo que te de la gana. Están así por mi culpa... ¡No me importa lo que tenga que arriesgar! - Afirmó Hermione, empezando a dirigirse hacia la puerta, dando la batalla por perdida.

\- Pues a mi si me importa.- Murmuró el.

Hermione se giró y vio en su rostro un gesto de dolor. En cierto modo entendía que el no quisiera arriesgarse tanto de nuevo. Si Voldemort o los mortífagos descubrían que seguía con vida... quien sabe lo que le harían. Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle más de lo que ya les había dado, toda una vida como agente doble, un espía odiado en los dos bandos, pero aún así confiaba en que le ayudase. Si no lo hacía por ella, al menos por Draco.

\- Yo no pretendía... quiero decir que... Entiendo lo que pones en riesgo. Tu vida para mi también es importante Severus pero no me importa si pierdo la mía para salvarles.

\- ¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¿Que parte no entiendes? Lo que pase conmigo no tiene importancia, pero no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida, tal vez a ti te traiga sin cuidado pero a mi no. Puede que sea egoísta pero... ¡NO PIENSO PERDERTE! - Declaró el a pleno pulmón y dándose cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que pretendía intento arreglarlo. - Ademas ellos tampoco querrían eso... - Añadió suavizando su tono mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

\- Vale... pues... ¿Que propones?- Cedió ella, retrocediendo y volviendo a sentarse frente a el. Muy sorprendida y confundida por esa afirmación del pocionista. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella pero... ¿Tanto? Decidió pasarlo por alto sus palabras, más tarde las analizaría ahora tenía que centrarse.

\- De acuerdo tu ganas. Les ayudaremos a escapar y... podrán quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Supongo que entiendes lo que esto implica, ambos serán conocedores del _Fidelio_ y serán guardianes del secreto. ¿Tienes plena confianza en ambos?- Ella asintió y el continuó con tono decidido. - Bien. Yo iré por ellos... - Hermione asintió de nuevo, feliz al ver como el hombre cedía y empezaba a trazar un nuevo plan. Snape continuó- ... solo. Mientras tu...- Tal vez Severus había cedido pero harían las cosas a su manera ¡Faltaría más!

Pero de inmediato Hermione abrió la boca para replicar. - ¡Ah no! Eso si que no, de ningún modo dejaré que vayas solo, no eres el único que se preocupa yo también me preocupo por ti. ¡Te lo dije, no soy la chica que se queda a salvo mientras sus amigos arriesgan su vida, mientras TU arriesgas tu vida! No tienes porque hacer todo solo, ya no. Estamos juntos... en esto, te guste o no, así que mas vale que te acostumbres donde tu vas, voy yo.

\- He dicho que no y se acabó.- Gruñó el mago.- Obedece.- Ordenó, volviendo a enfadarse al ver como una nueva pelea se avecinaba... ¿Porque Granger siempre se empeñaba en contradecirle y en sacarle de sus casillas?

\- Perdóname pero... y si no ¿Que? ¿Acaso piensas restarle puntos a Gryffindor? - Bufó riendose. - Noticias Severus ya no eres mi profesor y no tienes ningún poder sobre mi. Soy una mujer adulta y hago lo que quiero. Y no recuerdo haberte nombrado el jefe al mando.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas. Esto no es una democracia. Esta es mi casa y por tanto son mis reglas ademas soy mayor que tu, lo que me da el mando de manera automática.

\- ¡Como si la edad importara! Ahora mismo te comportas como un crío... Este es mi plan y opino que deberíamos...

\- Por si no lo has notado... Resulta que tus ''opiniones'' no dan buenos resultados Granger. Últimamente solo te acarrean problemas... Así que te aconsejo que uses las mías.

Hermione bufó molesta pero no se rindió.- Vamos juntos, cuando tienes amigos que te cubren las espaldas todo es mas fácil. Harry siempre decía que encontraba un gran apoyo en nuestra compañía...

\- Por favor no me hagas reír ¿Potter?- Dijo con desprecio.- ¿Crees que yo necesito apoyo como... Potter? ¿Que esto es una de tus ''aventuritas'' del trío dorado?

\- ¡¿Aventuritas?! ¡Jah! No tienes ni idea...- Aseguró ella herida por ese desprecio.

\- Asúmelo Granger. Eres incapaz de dañar a una mosca. - Se burlo de nuevo.

\- Conozco más conjuros, hechizos y maleficios de los que crees...

Severus la miró alzando las cejas y un gesto de hastió le corrigió altanero - ¡Maldiciones Granger! ¡MALDICIONES! Contra eso nos enfrentaremos ¿Matarías a alguien si tu vida dependiera de ello?- Interrogó mordaz, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba preparada.

\- ¿Y tu? - Replicó ella sin saber que responder.

\- Si. De echo ya lo he hecho...- Aseguró Snape con firmeza de inmediato. Apartó la mirada algo decepcionado por el estupefacto gesto en el rostro de la Gryffindor ¿Realmente pensaba que el nunca había dañado a nadie? ¡Que equivocada estaba! Había matado a ese mortifago que la había dejado inconsciente y desde luego no había sido el primero. Cuanto antes comprendiera la verdad mejor, más rápido se alejaría de el y entendería que no era digno de ella. Componiendo su frío e indiferente semblante añadió.- Te lo dije Granger. No soy un buen tipo, soy un asesino. ¿Pensabas que ser espía era todo ''gloria'' y ''heroísmo''? No hay honor ni gloria en lo he hecho, cuanto antes lo asumas mejor...

Hermione se sorprendió por sus palabras y por el cambió de rumbo que había tomado la conversación (no por lo que los hechos confesados por el mago) ¿El se sentía culpable? Frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando trataba de preparar una respuesta y recordar algo importante. - Muchos aurores mataban a diario... mortífagos, hombres lobo u otras criaturas, incluso gente inocente afectada por el _I_ _mperius_ y jamas vi en ellos el menor rastro de remordimiento o culpa. Estoy segura de que nunca se calificarían a si mismos como asesinos... Te conozco mejor de lo crees Snape y se que a veces es mas difícil perdonar nuestros propios errores que los ajenos. - Reflexionó ella mirándole a los ojos tratando de decir más de lo que decía con su mirada que con sus palabras.

Ella aunque de manera indirecta también se había sentido culpable de muchas muertes y se encerraba en si misma hasta que el llegó y le dio valor para levantarse de nuevo. Severus alzó la vista hacia ella, extrañado por sus palabras y ella le respondió.- Si es necesario si mataría por defenderme.- Admitió finalmente ella, aunque esperaba no tener que recurrir a ello nunca. Matar en defensa propia no era un crimen tan horrible, pero lo cierto era que jamas se vio capaz de ello. Ni durante la guerra, pero tal vez si cambiaba ligeramente la frase, esta fuera mas sincera _''Si es necesario si mataría por defenderte''._

Severus obviamente no la creyó y tratando de usar su último opción para hacer que desistiera en su idea de acompañarlo, decidió hacer lo que mejor sabia, humillarla.- Llevas demasiado tiempo sin entrenar... ¡Más de seis años Granger! Y ni aún así serías de ayuda.¿De verdad piensas que podrías presentar algún tipo de batalla contra ellos niña boba? Únicamente me distraerías, estaría pendiente de ti.- Le dijo cargando cada palabra de veneno y despreció. Odiandose al ver como algo en la mirada de ella se rompía, ¿Su orgullo o su corazón?.

Las lagrimas de rabia empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Hermione, pero las contuvo y con fortaleza le respondió con fingida calma y marcado sarcasmo. - Me alegra saber que me tienes en tal alta estima Severus. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no seré un estorbo. ¿Acaso has olvidado que conseguí mantenerme viva durante la guerra sin tener que asesinar a nadie? o ¡¿Que durante años en el colegio Harry, Ron y yo burlamos una y otra vez todas vuestras normas ''profesor'' para poder truncar los planes de Voldemort por regresar año tras año?!

\- Claro ''los héroes de Gryffindors'' salvan al mundo... ¡''El trió dorado'' unido! Que bonito...- Se mofó Snape. - Nadie os ayudó ¿Verdad?- Insistió el forzando el autocontrol de Hermione, a pesar de ver que estaba a punto de romperse. Ella no podía arriesgarse era muy peligroso, eso no era un juego de niños que se saltaban las normas y huían por los pasadizos del castillo. Era meterse en la boca del lobo y el no iba a dejar que entrara con el.

\- Si, mucha gente ayudó al '' trió dorado''. Entre ellos tu. Pero nadie sabe por lo que pasamos juntos, supongo que eres incapaz de entender lo que es tener amigos y sentirte apoyado así que no voy a insistir en esto. - Dijo hora ella de manera despectiva e hiriente totalmente cegada por el dolor.- Pero dado que insistes en menospreciarme y tomarme por una ingenua... Si quieres te hablo de lo bien que lo pase durante mis ''aventuritas'' con Harry y Ron.- Ofreció de manera calmada pero peligrosa. Se notaba que bajo esa calma era un volcán a punto de estallar.

\- No creo que me interesen lo más mínimo Granger.- Respondió el con tono aburrido e indiferente. Llegando a rebasar así finalmente los limites de la paciencia de Hermione, que explotó.

La leona lejos de echarse a llorar y huir hacia su cuarto se levantó con un ágil y rápido movimiento y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar al ex mortífago, le apuntó decidida con su varita y con el rostro lleno de ira conjuró. - _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

\- Así me gusta quietecito y callado Snape, ahora yo hablaré. - Fanfarroneo altanera, volviendo a sentarse con tranquilidad bajo al sorprendida mirada de un rígido y mudo Severus, víctima de su hechizo paralizante. - Seguro que así no me interrumpes, porque yo creo que si te interesara. Atento ya veras como te diviertes, mis... ''aventuritas'' no tienen desperdicio.- Aseguró con un fingido tono de alegría, como quien se dispone a contar un buen chiste, que termina siendo algo macabro.

Snape mientras tanto empezaba a reaccionar y trataba de liberarse del potente hechizo ¿Granger acaba de hechizarle?

\- Empecemos por el principio... ¿No? Bien, después de años de ''hacer cosas raras'' sin saber por que y ser una marginada en todos mis colegios _muggles_ por el por ser ''la niña lista que hacia cosas raras'' llegué a Hogwarts, un colegio de magia, donde se suponía que otros niños con ''mis habilidades'' estudiaban allí. Al fin un lugar donde encajar me dije, pero claro no podía ser tan fácil. Ni siquiera aquí conseguí hacer amigos con facilidad, hasta que un horrible troll, que queria darme ''la bienvenida'' casi me mata, si no llega a ser por la ayuda de dos chicos que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, ya sabes lo de salvar la vida a alguien une mucho. - Explicó irónica.- Pero claro ahí no acabó la cosa. Uno de ellos, era acosado por un mago oscuro, que pretendía volver a la vida, así que con solo once años tuve que sortear varias trampas como una enorme perro de tres cabezas, una planta que extrangulaba a quien se acercaba o un mortal acertijo con pociones, para evitarlo. Tranquilo eramos críos pero finalmente evitamos que ese ''malvado mago'' se hiciera con la _Piedra filosofal_ que le habría devuelto el poder. - Aclaró haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano.

\- ¡Ah! Sin olvidar como ayude a trasladar una cría de dragón desde los jardines del colegio a la torre mas alta de Astronomía. ¡Jah! ¿Esa es buena eh? ¿A que no lo sabias? ¡Draco nunca pudo demostralo!- Se burló mirandole divertida al poder confesarle todas sus fechorías sin recibir ni una interrupción o insulto por parte del mago.- Pero sigamos aún queda mucho, ponte cómodo. - Aconsejó Hermione, quien realmente estaba disfrutando con ello, ahora que la ira daba paso al regodeo. Se sentía poderosa, ¡Había inmobilizado a Snape! A ver quien necesitaba ahora entrenamiento...

\- En segundo... Descubrí yo solita que monstruo habitaba en _La cámara de los secretos,_ ¡Un basilisco! Pero lamentablemente antes de poder contarselo a nadie fui petrificada por el. Ciertamente parecía tener una clara preferencia por exterminar a los hijos de _muggles,_ su dueño, ya sabes...de nuevo Voldemort, era algo así como un racista. No consiguió matarme porque yo ya estaba prevenida.- Dijo sonriendo presumida.

\- En tercero...¡Ah si! Ese fue una año movidito...- Ladeó la cabeza y se concentró en recordarlo, empezando a enumerar. - Veamos emplee un _giratiempo_ para asistir a multitud de clases. El Ministerio de Magia me concedió un permiso especial supongo que ya estabas al tanto de esto.. ¿No? Así que estuve viajando en el tiempo durante todo un curso escolar, sin que nadie lo percibiese. Ese _giratiempo_ fue mucho más útil de lo que pensaba lo emplee junto con Harry para salvar del beso del _dementor_ un hombre inocente... Si, nosotros salvamos a Sirus pero vamos Severus eso ya lo sabias. - Aclaró encogiendose de hombros juguetona y continuo enumerando. - También salvamos al hipogrifo de Hagrid de una muerte segura. Buckeak así se llamaba, por si te interesa aunque lo dudo. Sin olvidar... el ataque de un hombre lobo que resultó ser... EL MEJOR profesor que he tenido. Si querido Severus lamento decirte esto, pero Lupin fue mejor profesor que tu. – Confesó sincera y muy divertida ante la furibunda mirada del pocionista, quizás...¿Ese había sido un golpe bajo? ¿Había herido su orgullo Slytherin?- Lo siento snape solo digo la verdad. - También tuve que montar yo sola, ya que Harry y Ron me habían retirado la palabra por la estúpida esa _Saeta de Fuego_... la defensa para el injusto juicio al que pensaban someter a Buckeak,aun hoy estoy enfadada con Draco por eso... ¡El tubo la culpa!.- Aclaró frunciendo el entrecejo indignada.

\- ¿Ahora viene cuarto no? Bueno ese no fue un año muy importante... Solo ayude a Harry a sortear las pruebas mortales del _Torneo de los Tres magos._ Si, hice trampas, _''..._ _los participantes no pueden recibir ayuda..._ _''-_ Dijo repitiendo al dedillo el reglamento del torneo. _\- ..._ pero francamente entre tu y yo ¿Quien no las hace? Créeme deberían revisar las normas de ese torneo... Además intente luchar contra la esclavitud a la que los elfos domésticos se veían sometidos por lo que funde la P.E.D.D.O. y después de aguantar el acoso periodístico al que me vi sometida por mi relación con Victor y mi supuesta relación con Harry. - Explicó por encima, gesticulando distraidamente -... donde fui pintada como la _Femme Fatal_ de Hogwarts, por esa odiosa Rita Skeeter, descubrí que esta era ¡Una maldita animaga! Se trasformaba en escarabajo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Bueno pues yo la capturé y la mantuve encerrada en un tarro durante semanas.- Confesó entre sonoras risas, sujetandose el estomago - Pero sigamos que me estoy desviando del tema... Ya queda poco estoy llegando a lo mejor no te duermas ¿Eh?- Increpó volviendo a centrarse en su historia.

\- Juumm en quinto... ¡Oh quinto fue la bomba! Ahí empezó lo bueno. Veras Voldemort había regresado, mi amigo Harry no dejaba de tener extrañas visiones con las que ''se supone'' que tu le tenias que ayudar, ya sabes a controlarlas y demás, aunque creo que no tuviste mucho éxito. No fuiste ''una gran ayuda" precisamente. –Le regañó claramente molesta. - Mientras tanto el Ministerio intento arrebatar el poder de Hogwarts a Dumbledore, en mi opinión eso fue un tema de celos políticos porque el Ministro veía peligrar su puesto. Si la gente creía la palabra de Harry y Dumbledore sobre el renacimiento de Voldemort eso le traería problemas, por lo que para tratar de controlarle pusieron al mando del colegio a ''La suma inquisidora Dolores Umbridge'' una fan de los _muggles_ y los hijos de estos. Un verdadero encanto la mujer...- Dijo con marcado sarcasmo. - Y como me aburría decidí crear el Ejercito de Dumbledore, para luchar contra el sistema. Yo creo que ahí saque mi parte más revolucionaria, supongo que tantos años de saltarme las normas junto a Ron y Harry para salvar al mundo al final hicieron mella en mi. Yo buscaba los futuros miembros, los posibles lugares de reunión, hasta que dimos con la _Sala de los Menesteres_ y creé un medio de comunicación secreto entre nosotros,eso fue muy ingenioso si me permites decirlo. Al final Harry tuvo una visión en la que Sirius estaba en manos de Voldemort yo traté de explicarle que era trampa pero como no había señales de Sirius y tu de nuevo no fuiste una gran ayuda... Harry decidió ir por el y obviamente le acompañe, yo y el resto de sus amigos porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Así que fuimos al Departamento de Misterios donde obviamente varios ''problemillas'' y mortífagos nos esperaban, pero gracias a La Orden de Fénix salimos vivos de allí.- Dijo empezando a ponerse más seria.

\- Durante el siguiente año se sucedieron los ataques hasta que finalmente Dumbledore murió y la situación se volvió insostenible. Así que cuando acabo el curso decidí junto a Ron acompañar a Harry en la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó, me despedí de mis padres y les borré la memoria, para tratar de protegerles, jamás recordarían que habian tenido una hija y deje todo, a mi familia, mi vida _muggle_ , Hogwarts. Dispuesta a salvar ''el mundo mágico''. Este mundo, al que algunos me decían que yo no pertenecía, porque mi sangre _muggle_ no era digna de contener magia... - Explicó mientras su voz iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que se sumía en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Pasé meses... ¡Meses! Buscando _Horrocrux_ _es._ Objetos que contenían fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, escondida en el bosque huyendo de los carroñeros, con la única compañía de dos chicos. Uno acosado en sueños por su asesino y la carga de la misión y el otro preocupado por su familia, mientras que yo no tenia nada ni a nadie. Y me dedicaba a estudiar el libro que Dumbledore me había dejado, poner hechizo protectores, buscar nuevos destinos... Siempre llevaba conmigo todo lo necesario incluidos varios antídotos, la verdad es que me preparé muy bien... realmente bien. - Ahora Hermione hablaba más para ella misma que para un Severus cada vez más asombrado y abrumado por sus palabras. - ¡Incluso asaltamos un banco y escapamos sobre los lomos de un dragón prisionero en las entrañas de Gringotts! Jamas olvidare esa increíble sensación... y eso que odio volar.- Sonrió al recordar la sensación de libertad

Su gesto se puso serio de nuevo, al recordar lo que sucedió poco después. Volviendo a ser consciente de la presencia de Snape en la sala, alzo su mirada donde las lagrimas empezaban a formarse y mirandole a los ojos continuó. - Pero al final fuimos capturados por los carroñeros y fui torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Quien amablemente se encargó de recordarme ¡CUAL ERA MI SITIO! - Exclamó poniendose en pie mientras las lágrimas caian por su cara y la rabia teñía sus ojos, levantando con brusquedad la manga de su camiseta y mostrando las palabras _'' Sangre sucia''_ sobre la piel de su antebrazo. Grabadas con la misma nitidez y claridad que ese día en que la desquiciada mortífaga la marcara para siempre.

La ira empezó a cegar a un afligido Snape, que al verla lo que esa loca le había hecho. Bellatrix pagaría por eso juró. Quería hablar decirle algo que la consolara, pero Hermione estaba fuera de si. - Finalmente luche en una batalla, más bien una guerra donde perdí todo, a mis amigos, a mis padres, mi vida y mi hogar... - Confesó cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre rios de lagrimas bajando la cabeza derrotada. - Porque Hogwarts lo era... ¿Sabes? ¡Aunque el mundo se empeñara en decirme lo contrario! - Dijo volviendo a mirarle a través de su nublada mirada. - Y aún así... sobreviví. Y sobreviví a un encierro en una fría celda durante días esperando que vinieran por mi para matarme o algo peor... - Volvió a ponerse en pie y se acercó al rostro de Snape peligrosamente.

Con un tono helado y amenazante dijo. - Así que... No... te atrevas... a volver a decirme... que soy ''una niña boba'' que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. No me tomes por una ignorante es algo que jamas he soportado. Tal vez no haya matado a nadie pero créeme, si me dan un solo motivo... ¡No dudare en hacerlo! No soy una niña mimada y blandengue, soy mas inteligente de lo que crees y estoy capacitada de sobra. He dicho que yo voy contigo y no hay mas que hablar, además con un poco de suerte no tendremos ni que luchar... Siempre tengo un plan B.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y alejándose de el, dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Sin volverse levantó con un suave movimiento su varita y rompió el hechizo que mantenía prisionero a Severus y añadió. - Mañana iremos por ellos. - Y sin más se marchó por la puerta, con la barbilla en alto, el ceño fruncido y una mirada decidida. La fuerza y el valor Hermione Granger había regresado a ella más fuertes que nunca.

...

Snape se quedó allí durante varios minutos pensando en todo lo que Granger había dicho, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, empezando a admirarla más aún y jurandose a si mismo que ella no tendría que pasar por algo como eso nuevamente, no si el podía impedirlo. Mañana iría con ella y la protegería, seguiría a esa testaruda mujer donde fuera, hasta el fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiese, incluso si no lo hacía. Evitaría que algo malo le sucediese.

Cambiando su ríguida postura se levantó y estiró bufando con resignación.- Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo... - Masculló Snape frotándose con fuerza las sienes.- ¿Desde cuando ha sido tan mandona y orgullona?

\- Siempre lo fue. - Le respondió una voz divertida desde la penumbra, sobresaltandole. - Y también una bruja brillante. - Snape se levantó y lanzando un _Lumus_ para iluminar la oscura sala, buscó la procedencia de la voz. En un lienzo al fondo de la sala Dumbledore sonreía de manera paternal, al parecer había decidido dar uno de sus ''paseos nocturnos'' y había estado ''informandose que no espiando'' sobre las novedades del castillo. - Puede que este algo oxidada pero no la subestimes, deberías confiar más en la señorita Granger y en sus dotes, no es una damisela en apuros Severus creo que ella ya te lo ha dejado bastante claro. Sabe defenderse y con algo de entrenamiento y ayuda de tu parte me atevería a decir que en poco tiempo estaría a tu nivel...- Le animó, con la mirada brillante a través de sus gafas de media luna.

\- ¡Me sorprende Dumbledore!- Exclamó con marcado sarcasmo... ¿Le parece bien que ella vaya allí ? Obvio. Nunca le importó que ''otros'' arriesgaran su vida para lograr " Un bien mayor"... - Acusó sabiendo lo que ese lema significaba para el anciano director.

\- Cierto. - Concedió Dumbledore con voz grave poniendose serio. - También seria lógico suponer que después de tantos años entenderías lo que quiero decirte muchacho... pero por lo visto hasta ahora, eso denotaría un optimismo que raya en el idealismo. Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu gran consejo de entrenar a Granger , derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y ser feliz con ella no?- Preguntó irónico con una mueca de burla.

\- No muchcacho, mi consejo es mucho más sutil: No te pases de idiota.- Le dijo mirandole seriamente atravesandole con su mirada. - Siempre encuentras la forma de empujar lejos a la gente...

Snape lejos de sorprenderse por el insulto, (no era el único que insultaba a Dumbledore, de vez en cuando el también dejaba a un lado su elegante verborrea y le obsequiaba con unos de esos ''cumplidos'') por lo que preguntó - ¿Hablas de Lily?

\- Hablo... de cada persona que te ha importado algo en la vida.- Respondió Dumbledore volviendo a su tono neutral y misterioso.

Snape asintió, molesto al escuchar una de sus ''típicas frases'' y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para marcharse y descansar un poco pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó como el anciano mago le decía. - ¡Por cierto! Me alegra ver que por suerte la joven Granger ha vuelto.- Mientras limpiaba sus gafas despreocupadamente y añadía. - ¡Menos mal! ¿Verdad? Estos días parecías un _Inferi_... Estaba empezando a preocuparme amigo mío. Al parecer vuestra ''relacion'' ha mejorado desde entonces... - Añadió bromista aún más divertido.

Pero antes de escuchar algo más Snape cerró de un fuerte portazo y se marchó maldiciendo y blasfemando por el pasillo.- Maldito, manipulador, cotilla y viejo chiflado...

\- No podrás protegerla y dejarla al margen eternamente muchacho... más te valdría enseñarle todo lo que sabes. Abre tu alma y tu corazón y comparte con ella algo mas que la cama. Ojala entiendas esto antes de que sea tarde.- Dijo Dumbledore en un murmullo, ya solo en la estancia, por lo que Snape no pudo oirle, dejando en el aire seguramente el consejo más útil que podía darle al valiente ex mortifago. Claro Dumbledore no solía ser tan directo, le gustaba poner las cosas difíciles a sus pupilos, prefería mostrarles el camino y que ellos fueran los que lo tomaran.

oOo

* * *

 _* Sobre Severus Snape: J. K. Rowling dijo que "Snape es vengativo, es cruel. No es un gran hombre. Pero él ama. Me gusta, pero también querría darle una buena bofetada"._

* * *

Yo al igual que J.K a veces le daría una leche a Snape y otras me lo comería a besos jajajaj así que defiendo totalmente esa idea de la autora sobre la personalidad de nuestro admirado y adorado profesor de pociones.

Me gusta el Severus Snape vengativo, cruel, cínico, sarcástico, astuto, egoísta y manipulador, esa parte oscura forma parte de su personalidad (es cierto que esto puede deberse a su trágica y dura infancia, aunque en el caso de Harry fue parecida y sus personalidades no tienen nada que ver) pero esto no impide que sea un héroe. Es valiente, listo y sacrificado por el hijo de la persona que más odio (James Potter, capitán del equipo, típico guaperas popular pero inmaduro, vamos el Draco Malfoy de Gryffindor) pero también el de la persona que mas amo (Lily Evans la chica popular jefa de las animadoras) para salvar así su torturada alma u obtener el perdón de su amor. Demostrando una inmensa capacidad de amar (que ni el mismo ve que posee) ya que es capaz de querer a una mujer durante años sin esperar nada a cambio, aún sabiendo que no es correspondido. Incluso después de muerta la continua queriendo... Ese amor es muy romántico y me encanta pero también creo que es un poco irreal e idealizado. Veo a Snape como el hombre misterioso, inteligente, algo marginado o solitario que para desgracia de las chicas que solemos interesarnos por ellos, esta cegado como el resto por ''la chica mas guapa del cole'' (la cual no tiene porque ser tonta, considero a Lily Evans muy inteligente) pero a la lamentablemente el le resulta indiferente y con la que seguramente tras un tiempo de relación quedaría desencantado.

Snape es el solitario Príncipe atormentado, el caballero oscuro arrogante, el personaje secundario prescindible... Aunque para mi es imprescindible y mucho más interesante que el resto. Capaz de morir por algo en lo que crea o ame de verdad, como buen Slytherin, no hay sacrificio altruista ''por la humanidad'' su sacrificio se basa en salvar lo suyo. Es el personaje más humano de la saga, no es perfecto y por eso me gusta tanto. No pretendo que cambie o sea un corderito y como supongo que si yo fuera Hermione me pasaría lo mismo, (ya que el hecho de estar verdaderamente enamorada de alguien te hace quererlo tal cual es y no crearte una idea absurda o diferente sobre su verdadera esencia, algo que en mi opinión si le paso a Severus, al enamorarse locamente de Lily a la que idealizó en grado sumo, hasta el punto de verla inalcanzable) por ello como habréis notado voy a seguir fiel a la personalidad que conocemos del Severus Snape de los libros.

En fin, lo dicho espero que no os importe que nuestro Sev continue siendo: Snape el profesor de pociones. Alias: ''el murcielago de las mazmorras'', porque así le conocimos y así nos cautivó. Solo suavizare algunos aspectos y haré que se abra un poco con Hermione (que en esta ocasión a sacado a relucir su parte más guerrera mostrando su cabezonería y fuerte caracter, plantandole cara) la historia avanzará e iré resolviendo preguntas como. ¿Que le hizo a Snape unirse a los mortífagos? o ¿Que vio Voldemort en el para proponerselo? Aunque lo que ahora me pregunto es como reaccionaria Snape si supiera que su Hermione también se intereso por Gilderoy Lockart... xD

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	14. - EL SACRIFICIO DEL VERDUGO -

**14\. EL SACRIFICIO DEL VERDUGO**

Al amanecer, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott ya compartían habitación en el Cuartel General. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Theo contemplaba resignado la reciente Marca Tenebrosa que ahora portaba en su antebrazo y Draco apoyado en el marco de la ventana miraba al cielo con anhelo. El sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte, anunciando un hermoso día soleado, un gran día para morir se dijo, confirmando el terrible presentimiento que le rondaba. En unos minutos daría comienzo una reunión de urgencia convocada por el Señor Tenebroso, algo que no les daba muy buena espina a los dos jóvenes mortífagos.

 _Flashback_

 _El día anterior..._

 _Tras la fuga de Granger y el misterioso hombre enmascarado, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza provocaba a los seguidores de de su Señor, Draco había conseguido volver a la casa en ruinas. Refugiándose en su interior, seguido por el mortífago que le atacaba en cuanto este puso un pie dentro de la habitación le lanzó un desmaius. Después había tenido que lanzarle un potente hechizo obliviate para que no le delatara, ni fuera capaz de recordar como había ayudado a Hermione y a ese hombre a escapar. Luego se curó la pierna herida y salió al jardín buscando al otro mortífago (al que había dejado inconsciente el enmascarado) le lanzó un enervate y le dijo que la prisionera había escapado, que su otro compañero estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la casa y que tenían que aparecerse de inmediato en el cuartel general para dar parte de la situación._

 _Sabiendo que recibiría un buen castigo cuando llegara, Draco se preparó mentalmente para lo peor y por ello cerró su mente con oclumancia para el duro interrogatorio que vendría._

 _Por ello, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como (a pesar de que el estaba furioso) cada palabra que le contaba al Señor Oscuro era creída y aceptada sin recriminaciones o castigos '' Ese hombre apareció de la nada Señor y desmayó a los mortífagos, mientras yo permanecía herido en el interior de la vivienda...'' explicaba. Alegando que al no haber podido liberar su pierna a tiempo, le había resultado imposible intervenir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que la muchacha y el sospechoso habían conseguido escapar minutos antes._

 _Voldemort le miró durante toda su explicación sin hablar, ni interrumpirle y cuando terminó, continuó mirandole durante unos tensos minutos, en silencio. Finalmente pareció quedar conforme (a pesar de no haber empleado la legeremancia contra el) y concedió al joven mortífago permiso para retirarse sin recibir castigo alguno. Pero cuando este no podía creer su suerte y ya se marchaba, su ''Amo'' le sugirió que sería ''una buena idea'' que antes de la mañana siguiente se trasladara permanentemente al cuartel, para ayudar con su entrenamiento a su nuevo compañero._

 _Draco se puso rígido (sabía que tipo de ''ayuda'' recibían los nuevos mortífagos...) pero no dejó notar su preocupación, cerrando sus manos en un puño y apretando la mandíbula asintió levemente, a modo de fría reverencia y sin decir nada más se marchó._

 _En la Mansión Malfoy recogió algunas pertenencias, escribió una corta nota que ató a la pata de su fiel mirlo para Hermione confiando en que no fuera interceptado y se despidió de su madre (su padre no estaba allí, al parecer continuaba con alguna misión por el extranjero) que preocupada le preguntó si había sucedido algo grabe, Draco trató de tranquilizarla diciendo que no y que únicamente tenía que trasladarse al cuartel durante un tiempo para ayudar a Theodore Nott con su entrenamiento y sin muchas más explicaciones se despareció ante una preocupada Narcisa. Llegó al cuartel general antes de lo acordado, para tratar de hablar con Nott lo antes posible y h_ _oras más tarde fue anunciada una reunión de urgencia. A primera hora del día debían presentarse en el cuartel general todos los mortífagos marcados, sin excepciones, lo que obviamente les incluía._

 _Fin del Flashback_

La marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Draco y Theo ardió con intensidad, algo que todos los siervos del Lord Tenebroso (marcados por el mismo) sintieron pero que realmente no esperaban. No solía suceder que fueran llamados a través de esta, todos habían sido informados y su Señor ya no necesitaba de esta señal para controlar a sus fieles seguidores. Esa llamada solo la empleaba en las grandes ocasiones, como anunciando un buen espectáculo por los viejos tiempos y hacía mucho que no la empleaba.

Ninguno se quejó por el dolor, pero ambos chicos miraron con asco el dibujo de una calavera de cuya boca salia una serpiente. La marca graba en su piel había adquirido un ligero relieve y palpitaba levemente. Era la hora, la función empezaba.

Se levantaron, colocaron sus capas y máscaras de mortífagos con lentitud, como si se tratara de un antiguo ritual llevado acabo por un caballero antes de una batalla. Se miraron uno segundos, comunicándose sin necesidad de decir nada y asintiendo se encaminaron juntos con paso firme, altivos y elegantes hacia su destino.

...

Cuando entraron a la subterránea sala de reuniones apenas podían ver nada, la oscuridad era total y lo envolvía todo pero notaban la presencia de varios mortífagos en ella. Algunos rezagados entraron tras ellos, quienes como Malfoy y Nott se fueron colocado en silencio entre las filas de los congregados allí, esperando atentos y algo asustados. La situación cada vez era más amenazante y extraña, jamás había estado en aquel lugar del cuartel, el miedo y la tensión en el ambiente eran evidentes.

Entre los últimos mortífagos que entraron detrás de Draco y Theo, estaba un camuflado Severus Snape caracterizado como ellos, por lo que nadie le reconoció y pasaba totalmente inadvertido. Llevaba su habitual túnica y capa negras pero con una excepción, su máscara de plata blanca había sido sustituida por la vieja que aún conservaba de mortífago, idéntica a la del resto. Frío y sereno, estaba atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de no poder ver nada. Avanzó hasta situarse detrás de los dos jóvenes, seguido de Hermione Granger.

Segundos antes (al sentir Snape la llamada de Voldemort) habían usado la _desaparición_ conjunta de inmediato y ahora tenía junto a el (bajo la capa invisible) a una histérica Hermione. Ella trataba de calmarse repasando mentalmente el plan una y otra vez. Algo que había estaba haciendo desde que habían _aparecido_ en los límites del edificio y mientras seguía a Snape por los largos corredores subterráneos, (rodeada de mortífagos atenta para no chocar contra ninguno) hasta donde tendría lugar la dichosa reunión, repitiendose a si misma que todo saldría bien. Pero la verdad era que muchas cosas podrían salir mal y tendría que estar preparada para todo, ya que para empezar no contaban con que Draco y Theo estarían rodeados de tanta gente en un espacio tan reducido. Tal vez tendrían que esperar a que la reunión terminara para sacarles de allí, solo esperaba que esta no tuviese nada que ver con ellos...

Cuando el último mortífago entró en la estancia, las puertas se cerraron mágicamente de golpe y desaparecieron.

Los presentes contuvieron la respiración, la sensaciones de agobio y claustrofobia se extendieron.

El ambiente estaba cargado, al parecer no había ventanas, ni ninguna fuente de luz, pero los mortífagos percibían claramente la potente aura mágica de su Señor. Estaban muy extrañados y confundidos por haber sido convocados pero más por esa especie de energía que reinaba en el ambiente, provocada por la magia oscura contenida de su Amo. Algo importante había sucedido o iba a suceder.

Un nervioso murmullo empezó a crecer.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Se escuchó alto y claro. La orden retumbó contra las paredes desnudas y de inmediato el murmullo se cortó. La respiración de los allí presentes se detuvo y la temperatura de la sala descendió varios grados. Lord Voldemort recorrió con la punta la lengua sus afilados dientes, saboreando con regocijo el miedo que causaba. Una maquiavélica sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Disfrutando de ese temor con un ligero movimiento de varita apuntó al techo, haciendo que apareciera un pequeño oculo en el, que iluminó el centro de la sala, formando en el suelo de esta un circulo perfecto de luz.

Los mortífagos ahora podían ver que se encontraban en una habitación circular, con un inmenso techo cupulado, sin columnas o pilares que lo sujetaran, solo las gruesas paredes de piedra oscura mantenían la estructura, que efectivamente estaba totalmente cerrada. No había ventanas ni puertas, ya que por la que habían entrado había desaparecido. La única salida era ese pequeño oculo en el elevado techo inalcanzable, el cual dejaba ver el cielo inmaculado del exterior.

A Hermione la estancia le recordaba a una versión tétrica del Panteón de Agripa en Roma, el cual visitó durante uno de sus viajes con sus padres, pues estos adoraban viajar casi tanto como ella.

La sensación de asfixia y claustrofobia aumento entre los presentes, quienes fueron pegandose más a las paredes, buscando refugiarse en las sombras, alejandose del circulo de luz que les parecía una diana y blanco perfectos.

Lord Voldemort salió de la penumbra con lentitud, avanzó elegante hasta la zona iluminada, su silueta a contraluz le concedía un aire imponente y misterioso. Su larga y negra capa descansaba sobre el suelo y parecía luchar contra la luz que iluminaba esa zona, ya que esta ocupaba la mitad del circulo luminoso, que ahora se asemejaba a una especie de Ying-Yang macabro. Era el centro de todas las miradas, como el protagonista de una obra teatral, alumbrando por el único foco del escenario, que remarcaba su alta y delgada figura, anunciando el inicio de la función.

\- Bienvenidos.- Dijo.- ¿Supongo que todos saben porque les he reunido aquí? - Preguntó.

El silencio fue la respuesta a su pregunta mientras la expectación y el miedo a lo desconocido crecían entre sus vasallos, con lo que disfrutaba enormemente.

\- Entre nuestras filas tenemos... ¡Una nueva adquisición! - Exclamó con una malvada sonrisa. - Nott, un paso al frente.- Ordenó con voz autoritaria, borrando su sonrisa.

No... pensó Hermione conteniendo el aliento.

Una oscura figura salió de entre la multitud de capas negras. Era Nott, quien retiró su máscara con respeto y se colocó en el centro.

\- Joven Malfoy, usted también. - Añadió con voz glacial.

De inmediato otra figura salio de grupo e imitó a Nott. Avanzó descubriendo su identidad, situandose junto a el.

Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita y miró implorante a Snape que permanecía con su negra mirada clavada en el centro de la habitación, impasible junto a ella tras su máscara.

El no podía verla pero si notaba su nerviosismo pero la ignoró para no perder detalle de cada movimiento de su antiguo Amo, tratando de descifrar que planeaba, ya que leer su mente en ese momento le delataría, por no mencionar que sería un suicidio.

Nerviosa ella volvió a centrar su atención en las dos figuras encapuchadas del centro de la sala.

Voldemort recorrió con la mirada a sus súbditos que temblaban a su paso.- He estado pensando... - Comentó con aire misterioso, atrayendo toda la atención de los presentes. - Cual sería la la mejor manera de darle una gran bienvenida a Nott.

Al momento el ambiente entre los mortífagos se relajó. Eso no les afectaba por lo que no tenían de que preocuparse, iban a ser meros espectadores.

Obviamente Voldemort percibió el sutil cambio en el ambiente con desagrado, le gustaba infundir miedo en ellos, el miedo era respeto y el respeto poder... pero continuó hablando inalterable para su audiencia.

\- Como ambos muchachos son de la misma edad y poseen los mismos conocimientos...- Explicó con desgana.-...dado que estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts ¿No es conmovedor?- Se burló. - He decidido que... ¡Se batan en duelo! - Anunció, alzando sus largos brazos al aire esperando la gran ovación.

Al momento el resto de mortífagos empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir, felices de saber que eso no iba con ellos y que de paso disfrutarían de algo de acción.

Voldemort alzó sus manos pidiendo silencio.

\- Será...¡Un duelo libre! Solo para comprobar hasta donde llegan... las... capacidades de cada uno.

Los mortifagos se estremecieron. Sabían el tipo de duelos extremos que le gustaban a su Señor y Draco Malfoy era un experto en estos. Temiendo lo peor se miraron entre si.

Por lo general esos duelos entre ellos eran muy duros, sobretodo unos meses antes de que ganaran la Segunda Guerra Mágica y hasta la fecha nadie que no fuera Bellatrix había conseguido derrotar al joven Malfoy. Por ello los mortífagos le respetaban y le temían.

Todos sabían que había sido criado en el seno de una antigua y rica familia sangre pura, entregada a la causa de Lord Voldemort y que a pesar de su corta edad este había recibido por orden de su Señor un duro y cuidadoso entrenamiento. En el que un difunto Severus Snape (la mano derecha de Voldemort) y Bellatrix Lestrange (la mano izquierda) participaron exhaustivamente, transmitiendole todos sus conocimientos, que no eran pocos. Aún así no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, al ver como el mortífago ''novato'', apenas un adolescente que parecía asustadizo y esquivo, demostró ser en poco tiempo un magnífico duelista, cruel y sanguinario que les venció a uno tras otro sin esforzarse. Sus ágiles movimientos y la multitud de maldiciones que conocía le hacían casi invencible. Era original y le gustaba variar sus ataques, haciendo casi imposible lanzar contrahechicos o anticiparse a sus movimientos, su adversario únicamente podía adoptar una táctica defensiva. Además el muchacho se mostraba insensible e indiferente, disfrutaba torturando y humillando más de la cuenta a sus compañeros y oponentes en los duelos, no tenía piedad. Les llevaba hasta el borde de la muerte y el dolor, pero jamás terminaba con su agonía, la muerte era un premio que Draco no estaba dispuesto a otorgar.

Los allí presentes, aún recordaban como unos meses tras la victoria en la última batalla de Hogwarts fueron convocados por el Lord Tenebroso, al que sería el último y más feroz duelo entre ellos... hasta la fecha.

El día en que Draco Malfoy, discípulo de Bellatrix (la actual mano derecha de Voldemort tras la muerto de Snape) tuvo que enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy, su propio padre, por quien no tuvo piedad. Aunque Lucius optó por una táctica únicamente defensiva (a pesar de las advertencias de su Señor sobre que deseaba un duelo justo con ataques por ambas partes) recibió crueles maldiciones por parte de su hijo, quien no mostró el más mínimo remordimiento durante todo el combate. Lo que les llevó a pensar en algún tipo de venganza personal del chico o en que poseía un gusto desproporcionado por el sufrimiento ajeno. Dejando a un muy malherido hombre a sus pies, (casi al borde de la muerte) el joven Malfoy entre aplausos y vítores, inclinó su cabeza sin apenas marcar su reverencia ante el Señor Tenebroso, gesto habitual en el (que los mortífagos aún no entendían como el Lord Tenebroso le consentía) y este complacido inclinó su cabeza como respuesta, algo que solo había hecho en una ocasión ante Severus Snape.

A partir de ese día Draco Malfoy fue considerado el mortífago más valorado, despiadado e inhumano y seguramente el futuro sucesor de Lord Voldemort.

\- Confió en que sea un gran duelo sin... restricciones. Ya sabéis que odio que os contengáis.- Remarcó.- Supongo que no tendréis problema con esto, ya que desde hace años no mantenéis ningún lazo de amistad... ¿Cierto? - Preguntó suspicaz. Draco y Nott no le respondieron, miraban al frente un par de soldados.

Voldemort sospechaba que ocultaban algo. Malfoy había demostrado en el pasado ser muy útil, fiel a sus ordenes sin cuestionarlas. Había dejado atrás esa faceta infantil de niño asustadizo y mimado llegando a torturar hasta casi la muerte a su propio padre. El no era estúpido, sabia la razón por la que el muchacho odiaba a su padre, el mismo había hecho que esto sucediera para modelar a Draco a su antojo y hacer de el " El soldado perfecto". Esperaba que algún día fuera su mayor apoyo, que ocupara el sitio de Snape (al que lamentablemente había tenido que sacrificar para conseguir el poder de la varita de saúco) pero Draco todavía no había sido capaz de matar (algo que evidentemente no le le había pasado inadvertido) aunque las torturas del chico podían ser peores que la muerte, ademas aún tenía tiempo para lograr someterlo del todo y esta era la ocasión perfecta. Cruel, disciplinado y frió, no parecía mantener ningún tipo de alianza, lazo afectivo o de amistad con el resto de seguidores, solo le debía lealtad a el y eso era bueno. Bellatrix compartía muchas de estas cualidades pero no era suficiente. Ella era temperamental e impulsiva, solía perder el control y... estaba loca. Draco era mejor ejemplo, un heredero barón (por algo todos sus siervos eran hombres) y sangre pura, atractivo, rico, con contactos, inteligente y astuto en definitiva lo que todos sus siervos aspiraban a ser. Por ello era el ejemplo para el resto de sus mortifagos pero últimamente estaba extraño y aunque siempre se había mantenido orgulloso y altanero ante el (algo que le permitía únicamente como una pequeña motivación para el resto de sus seguidores para superarse) pretendía comprobar si su lealtad ciega y motivación seguían junto a el o flaqueaba y por alguna razón como sospechaba ahora estaba junto a ese amigo de la infancia. En caso de que fuera la segunda opción se disponía a romper dicha lealtad de inmediato.

\- ¡Bien empezad!- Ordenó mientras se retiraba para que empezara la función.

Draco y Nott asintieron y pegaron la espalda el uno contra la del otro. Caminaron un par de pasos y se giraron a la vez con la misma rapidez y sus varitas en alto pero no atacaron. Ambos estaban a la espera de que el otro atacara primero, listos para esquivar el ataque y usar maniobras defensivas pero ninguno lanzó ninguna maldición.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos por la reacción del otro y supieron que aunque no tenían salida, ninguno iba a dañar al otro, tal vez por honor y lealtad a su vieja amistad, tal vez por su orgullo Slytherin (que tendía a aparecer en las situaciones menos adecuadas) o porque en el fondo sabían que para Voldemort ese duelo solo terminaría cuando uno de los dos muriese.

Los incómodos murmullos y las quejas empezaron a llenar la habitación.

\- ¿Acaso no me habéis oído? ¡He dicho que empecéis! No tolero la desobediencia...

\- No. - Se negó Draco, cortando las amenazas de su Señor. Le miró a los ojos desafiante y bajó su varita.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración por su atrevimiento llenaron la sala.

Durante un minuto los ojos rojos amenzantes de Voldemort llamearon clavados en los de Draco.

\- Pues lo siento ''mi Señor''...- Dijo Theodore tratando de atraer la atención de este, pronunciando con total desdén las últimas palabras y rompiendo el tenso silencio.-... pero yo solo mato en defensa propia o a quien se interpone en mis planes. No soy tan cobarde como para atacar a un hombre que no piensa ni defenderse, no hay honor en eso. - Espetó con indiferencia, bajando también su varita.

\- ¡Cállate estúpido! ¿Como te atreves? Esto ni siquiera va contigo. ¡ _CRUCIO_! – Gritó furioso Voldemort.

Nott se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula para no soltar ninguna queja o grito. La maldición del Señor Tenebroso era mucho más dolorosa que las que solía lanzarle su padre, pero tras tantos años recibiendola había aprendido a soportarla.

Lord Voldemort detuvo la maldición y miró a Draco de nuevo. - Chico déjate de juegos, es tu última oportunidad.

Draco lo sabia, sabia que ese no seria un simple duelo y que aunque torturara a Nott, Voldemort quería que lo matara. Pero el mismo se lo confirmó.

\- Acaba con su vida o yo acabaré con la tuya. - Aseguró mientras un brillo rojizo amenazante se encendía en su mirada.- Tú eliges.

El rubio miró a Nott que aun seguía en el suelo, luego su varita y volviendo a clavar su mirada de hielo en la roja como el fuego de su ''Amo'' dejó escapar la varita entre sus dedos.

La multitud contuvo el aliento siguiendo la trayectoria de la varita como a cámara lenta. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el repique de la madera al chocar contra el suelo.

Draco alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

Las preguntas se extendieron entre los presentes, que no entendían porque Malfoy se enfrentaba a su Amo y mucho menos porque se oponía a una orden tan sencilla como esa. ¡Había torturado a cientos de Mortifagos! ¿Que más daba otro más? Por muy amigo que fuera... ¡Había torturado hasta a su padre! Matar a Nott era fácil.

\- Bien... Que así sea. Nott levanta y sal de mi vista. Tal vez puedas ser de utilidad más adelante. La muerte de tu padre me complace, me has servido bien .- Ordenó Voldemort sin mirarle para no cortar el contacto visual con Draco.

Theodore dudó, iba a quedarse junto a su amigo pero eso seria delatar a ambos claramente, algo que a pesar de su desobediencia aun no había sucedido. Miró el gesto decidido en el rostro de Draco, tal vez tenía un plan... Dudando aun finamente regresó a su sitio delante de Severus y Hermione.

El silencio era total en la sala. La mirada de Voldemort taladraba la de Draco.

Al parecer el Señor Oscuro estaba intentando romper las defensas de la mente de Draco. Trataba de obtener algún tipo de información ante su desobediencia pero sin éxito y eso le enfurecía más a cada instante. Todo esto pasó desapercibido para casi todos los de la sala, solo Draco, Voldemort y Snape sabían lo que sucedía.

\- En cuanto a ti... ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a morir de manera tan inútil chico? ¿Por que? ¿Por un amigo de la infancia? ¡Que patético! La lealtad, el sacrificio y la nobleza son propios de los ingenuos y estúpidos. Pensé que tu no eras nada de eso. En fin, es una lástima pero comprenderás que no puedo tolerar esta insubordinación. Si tanto deseas la muerte no seré yo quien te prive de ello.

Hermione asustada bajo la capa de invisibilidad a la espalda de Snape apretó levemente el brazo de este para apremiarle, ya que no parecía dispuesto a intervenir todavía. Indignada al verse ignorada de nuevo, ya pensaba en alguna distracción y empezó a avanzar cuando Severus la cogió de la muñeca sobre la capa invisible y la frenó. Gesto que paso totalmente inadvertido para los mortífagos demasiado pendientes de lo que sucedía en el centro de la habitación.

\- Aún no. - Murmuró Snape, sumandose al resto de cuchilleos.

Hermione trató de soltarse pero el no la soltó y en vista de que tendría que darle más explicaciones a la chica si no quería que cometiera una locura le explicó molesto entre rápidos susurros. - Es una prueba. Se están retando. Voldemort sospecha algo pero quiere que confiese, mientras no lo haga esta a salvo. Por el momento solo esta jugando con el, quiere respuestas y no va a sacrificar a su mejor mortífago cuando aún no esta seguro de nada. Draco es un un gran oclumante. - Comento orgulloso.- Esperaremos. Obedece. - Pero como sabía que eso era pedir mucho a la Gryffindor mantuvo su muñeca prisionera.

-¡Avada...! - Empezó a pronunciar Voldemort, con deliberada lentitud.

Unos gritos rompieron el silencio interrumpiendole.- ¡Nooo! ¡Noo!

Voldemort se detuvo, aunque lejos de enfadarse mostró una sonrisa de regocijo espeluznante, al parecer había estado esperando esa molesta intervención.

De entre la multitud de mortífagos ahora salia Lucius Malfoy, que luchaba desesperado por abrirse paso hasta su hijo. - ¡No! - Exclamó de nuevo abriendo sus brazos, poniendose como escudo humano delante de su asombrado hijo que aún permanecía en pie, con la varita a sus pies.- Por favor Mi Señor, sabe que siempre le hemos sido fieles. Mi familia le ha servido fielmente durante generaciones. Seguramente el muchacho no este preparado para algo así...

\- ¡Ah Lucius! Mi refinado y escurridizo amigo... - Siempre tan previsible pensó para si.- Resulta inútil negar lo evidente, el chico NUNCA lo ha estado. Es incapaz de matar. - Reveló.

Más cuchicheos de sorpresa y confusión crecieron en la sala. ¿Incapaz de matar? Bueno lo cierto era que jamas habían visto al joven Malfoy asesinando a nadie, pero todos daban por hecho que era porque no le apetecía porque disfrutaba más con la tortura...

\- ¿Acaso crees que he olvidado que sigue con vida gracias a Snape? ¡El fue quien acabo con ese anciano decrepito!

\- ¡El lo habría hecho! Pero Snape se adelantó y...- Intentó justificar Lucius desesperado.

\- ¡SILENCIO!.- Exclamó Voldemort enfadado. - No me interrumpas cuando este hablando y por supuesto jamas me contradigas Lucius... - Siseó peligrosamente. - Eso sería lo mismo que insinuar que puedo estar equivocado y yo nunca me equivoco. ¡DRACO FALLÓ CON SU MISIÓN! Y aún así YO ¡El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos perdone su vida!

\- Y ambos le estamos muy agradecidos por ello... Mi Señor... El chico le ha servido bien desde entonces.- Aseguró, mostrandose más sumiso.

\- ¡El muchacho es débil! Y un mortífago débil no me sirve de nada y menos si no tiene fe ciega en mi y me desobedece. Sin embargo, no voy a negarte que ha resultado ser muy útil, si. Es un joven muy inteligente, hábil y astuto. Lo cierto es que tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en el, futuros proyectos... Creía que durante estos años se habría endurecido. Ha derroto a todos sus compañeros y ha demostrado muy efectivo, incluso cruel...

Los mortífagos asintieron enfadados, empezando a saborear la venganza y a preguntarse si al fin podrían cobrarse todas las humillaciones y torturas que ese crío les había hecho pasar, rogando por que ni siquiera la intervención del lame culos de su padre pudiera salvarle.

\- Pero solo lucha por propia voluntad contra quien no le importa o le daña... como por ejemplo tu mismo. ¡Su propio padre! - Lucius bajó la vista derrotado y se situó junto a su hijo. Voldemort sonrió de nuevo y mirando a sus mortífagos explicó. - Si mis fieles seguidores, este muchacho estuvo a punto de matar a su propio padre solo porque cumplió una orden mía. Asesinar a la mestiza con la que su querido hijo se divertía por las noches...

Draco miró a su padre, que mantenía avergonzado la cabeza gacha junto a el. Estaba aturdido por esa confesión. ¿Acaso su padre había matado a Katherine por una orden? Pero el Señor Tenebroso le dio permiso ese mismo día para liberarlas, tras varias charlas que el consideró persuasivas ¿En ese caso su Señor siempre había sabido lo importantes que eran para el Katherine y Granger? Pero ¿Desde cuando?¿Porque permitió vivir a Granger?¿Había jugado de nuevo con el como tantas veces? Seguramente así había sido y el había sido un estúpido ingenuo. Lo que más le dolía, era saber que su padre no lo había hecho como venganza personal o castigo ante la posible amenaza de que su hijo ''sangre pura'', se interesara o preocupara por ellas como siempre pensó, pero en ese caso...¿Tan obediente era que anteponía las ordenes de su Amo a los deseos de su hijo? O tal vez.. se dijo, su padre no había tenido otra opción. ¿Se había visto obligado a ello de alguna forma?

\- Además, sospecho que tiene la misma asquerosa debilidad que su difunto padrino tenía por las inmundas sangres sucias.- Escupió las palabras con asco. ¡AYUDASTE A ESCAPAR A ESA IMPURA AMIGA DE POTTER! ¿No es así Draco?

La situación cada vez era más tensa y peligrosa. Draco intuía que la situación era mucho más delicada que un simple castigo por un acto de desobediencia pero a pesar de que su cabeza era un caos mantenía la respiración calmada y su mente baja control.

\- ¡Eso es imposible mi señor! ¡¿Draco?! Díselo... - Ordenó su padre mirandole implorante.

Draco alzó la mirada hasta el, entre agradecido por su intervención y algo defraudado por la mirada herida de sus ojos. - He dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, si el Lord desea juzgarme sin prueba alguna no hay nada que pueda hacer. - Dijo, apretó la mandíbula y desvió su mirada sin responder o negar nada.

\- Mi señor, el chico es un sangre pura, le ha servido durante años fielmente, jamás ayudaría a una inmunda como esa. - Insistió.

Voldemort miró con una cruel sonrisa a Draco y luego a su padre. - ¿Estas seguro querido Lucius? Recuerda que ya tuviste que matar una vez para limpiar los posibles errores de tu hijo. En esa ocasión fui benévolo y te di a elegir entre la muchacha mestiza o el, ahora creo que fue una elección demasiado sencilla ¿Verdad? Y mira como te lo pagó... casi acaba contigo y ¿A mi? Mira como me lo agradecede a mi! ¡CON SU DESOBEDIENCIA Y TRAICIÓN!

\- Mi Señor confió en el. - Aseguró Lucius.

Las palabras iban filtrandose en la mente de Draco con lentitud ¿Su padre había tenido que elegir entre el o Katherine? Al matarla le había salvado pero eso no borraba lo que su padre había hecho, había asesinado una inocente, como a tantos otros. Su amiga, la bondad en estado puro había tenido que morir para que el viviera, la culpabilidad lo consumía. Se sentía culpable por ella y sin poder evitarlo también se sentía culpable por todo el odio que sintió por su padre, que nuevamente intentaba salvarle incrédulo ante las acusaciones de traición.

\- Esta bien. ¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? Si comprobaremos que tienes razón dejaré que tu muchacho viva, pero si yo la tengo... Esta vez tu diplomacia y astucia no serán suficientes para salvarle y tu seras quien le mate. - Anunció. Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucius Malfoy, que no respondió de inmediato ya que sospechaba que el mago guarda algún as bajo la manga. - Ten en cuenta que estoy siendo tremendamente generoso, porque ya te dije en su momento que si el joven Malfoy fallaba y no traía ante mi a esa chica sangre sucia tu serias el encargado de castigarle, algo que ya ha sucedido dos veces. Por no mencionar su grabe falta de hoy y aún así le doy a tu hijo la oportunidad de morir de manera rápida e indolora por tu propia mano. Y¿Quien sabe? ¡Puede incluso que sea inocente y pueda vivir! - Se mofó. -¿ Aceptas el trato? ¿Confías tan ciegamente en el hijo que intento matarte?

Lucius miró a Draco valorando sus opciones, estaba prácticamente seguro de que Voldemort decía la verdad. Su hijo había ayudado a esa chica con total seguridad pero no tenía muchas opciones y seguramente si se negaba a aceptar igualmente ambos acabarían muertos... - Si, acepto.

\- Bien. - Respondió complacido Voldemort.- ¡Traiganlo!

Dos carroñeros entraron en la sala, arrastrando tras de si a un desorientado mortífago, el mismo al que Draco había lanzado el potente _obliviate_ y tras dejarlo en el centro volvieron a salir por la puerta que nuevamente desapareció.

\- Draco serias tan amable de explicarnos ¿Cual crees que era la necesidad de que ese misterioso hombre enmascarado _desmemorizara_ a Morris? - Preguntó paseandose por la sala y señalando al mortífago que tenía un aire relajado y soñador, como si de un niño se tratase.

En la cara de Draco la sorpresa dio paso a la perplejida y luego a la comprensión total que le golpeo de lleno. Ahora lo entendía. Había cometido un error. Uno mortal.

\- No lo se. - Respondió seguro y arrogante, sin pronunciar el típico ''Mi amo'' o ''Señor'', ahora sabía que no tenía salida. Voldemort no podía leer su mente porque no lo necesitaba, tenia a su disposición una mente mucho más débil donde encontraría las respuestas. Había fallado al no poder matar al mortifago y limitarse a desmemoriarle pero no iba a ponérselo fácil confesando y pidiendo piedad.

\- ¡Muestra respeto desagradecido! - Espetó rabiosa su tia Bellatrix Lestrange desde las sombras.

\- Bella... - Rogó Lucius.

\- ¡No pronuncies mi nombre Lucius Malfoy! ¡Eres patético! ¡Me avergüenzas!- Exclamó situandose en primera fila. - Defendiendo así a ese ingrato... traidor. - Acusó señalando a Draco.

\- ¿Traidor...? Aún no lo sabemos con certeza. ¡Es mi hijo Bellatrix! ¡MI HIJO! - Gritó Lucius mirandola con odio.

\- ¿Tú hijo? No me hagas reír. Solo es un maldito traidor. Después de todo lo que le he enseñado... ¡YO MISMA ACABARÍA CON EL AHORA MISMO SI PUDIERA! - Aulló, avanzando unos pasos amenazante apuntando a Draco con su varita, mientras Lucius le apuntaba a ella con la suya volviendo a situarse delante de Draco. - Es una deshonra para nosotros...

-¡Tu locura es deshonra aún mayor para todos nosotros! - La interrumpió Lucius señalando a todos mortífagos allí reunidos, altivo y soberbio como todo un Malfoy. - ¡ATREVETE A TOCAR A MI HIJO MALDITA ZORRA DESEQUILIBRADA Y ESTAS MUERTA! - Rugió avisandola.

Eso fue suficiente para desencadenar la locura de la enfurecida bruja que respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y con un alarido alzó su varita dispuesta a matarle - ¡Aaaaaah!

\- Bella... - Advirtió Voldemort.

La bruja al oir su nombre en labios de su Amo se detuvo de inmediato y le miró con adoración, atenta a cada palabra.

\- Calmate y regresa a tu sitio. - Ordenó con frialdad.

Volviendo a centrar su atención en Draco mientras la mujer volvía a su fila Y dijo con calma. - Jummm... así que no lo sabes... Pues veras yo creo que es algo muy curioso. Lo he estado pensando mucho y no entiendo que necesidad habría de _desmemorizar_ a Morris cuando Stefan también fue testigo de la oportuna aparición del sospechoso, justo a tiempo para salvar a la sangre sucia y el fue atacado pero esta en perfecto uso de razón. Lo más lógico habría sido _desmemorizar_ a ambos ¿No? A no ser que fuera otra persona la que _desmemorizó_ a Morris porque este fue testigo de algo mucho más relevante.

\- No se que pensaba ese tipo. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Yo estaba dentro como le dije, intentando liberarme para ir tras la chica y no vi nada. - Mintió de nuevo Draco.

\- Pequeño mentiroso... - Siseo Voldemort negando con su cabeza. - Bueno supongo que entonces solo tenemos una forma de saber que fue lo que Morris vio. - Dijo acercandose hasta el mortífago afectado por el _obliviate,_ que mantenía su inocente y feliz sonrisa. - Veamos...

Alzó su varita y apuntó a la mente del hombre de donde salió una especie de imagen que se proyectó sobre el techo cupulado de la sala como si de un cine se tratara, mostrando una escena, al parecer un recuerdo sin importancia del mortífago. Tomándole por la barbilla con brusquedad Voldemort le obligó a mirarle a los ojos y entró en su mente para buscar lo que Draco había intentado borrar.

Las imágenes empezaron a pasar a gran velocidad, mientras el mortífago empezaba a revolverse y a quejarse, gemidos de dolor escapaban de su garganta. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo no tardaron en aparecer, ante la potencia de la intrusión en su mente. Cuando las escenas dejaron de sucederse y la mágica proyección estaba en blanco, supieron que Voldemort había encontrado el recuerdo eliminado. Estaba tratando de revertir el potente _obliviate*_ (un proceso muy doloroso e imposible de llevar acabo sin destrozar la mente del afectado) de manera despiada y brutal. El hombre gritaba por el dolor y trataba de soltarse desesperadamente mientras el resto de mortífagos se removían incómodos ante la terrible visión, de la nariz de este empezó a salir un hilo de roja sangre fresca, que caía por sus barbilla hasta su cuello, empapando su túnica. Luego de su oído izquierdo y después del derecho, la oscura sangre cubría por completo la túnica del hombre que se convulsionaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la escena que había presenciado en el jardín de Nott, donde Draco intervenía para ayudar a Hermione empezó a proyectarse nitidamente. Los gritos cesaron, Morris estaba inconsciente pero los temblores continuaban, cuando sus ojos vacios lloraron sangre y los temblores terminaron la pequeña escena acabó y desapareció. Voldemort soltó el cuerpo sin vida del mortífago, que se desplomó en medio de un charco de sangre, mientras indiferente (ante cientos de ojos aterrados) se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos sobre el pecho.

Cuando acabó, miró a Draco clavando en el toda la intensidad de su mirada que ardía como el fuego, sus orificios nasales se dilataron, tensó sus labios hacia atrás, mostrando todos los dientes y en un gruñido animal. - TRAIDOR.

Traidor. Traidor. Traidor... Fue la palabra que empezaron a repetir los presentes, pidiendo venganza.

\- ¿Pensaste que podías engañarme? ¿A mi? ¡A LORD VOLDEMORT! - Gritó colérico.

Draco no se inmuto.

\- Lo sabía. Nott y tu pretendías ayudar a sangre sucia. ¡No capturarla! Edmund debió de enterarse y ese patético hombre apareció en casa de su hijo pensando atribuirse el honor de capturarla pero sorprendentemente Theodore demostró mas agallas que tu e estos años y acabo con su insignificante vida. Lo que me complace enormemente, era un desertor y un traidor como su hijo pero al menos el me ha ahorrado tener que hacerlo yo así que le daré otra oportunidad. Pero tu...has cometido demasiados errores.

Draco se lamentó de su absurda esperanza, realmente había pensado que lograría escapar y engañar a Voldemort pero este lo habia planeado todo desde el principio, había tenido ninguna posibilidad. Bueno al menos Granger estaba a salvo se dijo.

\- Dime donde esta la sangre sucia y tal vez perdone tu vida.

Draco rio. Resignado le miró compuso una petulante sonrisa torcida y dijo. - Entonces supongo que vas a tener que matarme.

\- No, yo no. ¡Lucius acaba con el! - Ordenó.

Draco se preparó para recibir la maldición asesina y cerró los ojos pero no paso nada. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su padre estaba frente a el blanco como la cera y no se movió.

\- ¡ACABA CON EL! Ya has oido a nuestro Señor, lo has visto con tus propios ojos. ¡Es un traidor! - Gritaba Bellatrix avivando los gritos de los mortifagos que clamaban pidiendo sangre y venganza.

Lucius Malfoy avanzó hasta Voldemort e hizo lo que durante tantos años había estado haciendo sin ser consciente de ello, arrastrarse y humillarse ante el. Se arrodilló a sus pies, besando el borde de su capa y suplicó. - ¡Amo! Mi Señor...¡Perdóne su vida mi Lord! No puedo hacerlo, es mi hijo... No puedo. ¡Por favor! Se lo ruego... ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Se lo suplico! Es mi hijo... ¡Mi hijo! - Rogaba desesperado, llorando sin notarlo. Intentando salvar lo más importante que tenía en la vida, que no era el honor si no su hijo. - Por favor mi Señor... Haré... Haré lo que sea, pero no me pida eso... - Pidió derrotado.- ¡Perdone su vida!

Voldemort miró con asco y desprecio al hombre arrodillado a sus pies, sacudió el borde de su túnica y se alejó de el. Pidió silencio con un gesto de la mano y habló. - Es una lastima que te hayas negado. Realmente pretendía ser un poco generoso y estaba dispuesto a dejarte matarle rápido, por compasión. Créeme la muerte por un _Avada Kedavra_ de tu varita habría sido más dulce que la que yo le tengo planeada pero pátetico tu sentimentalismo ha terminado con mi paciencia. ¡Acabas de sentenciaros a ti y a tu hijo! - Explicó, mientras las oleadas de magia negra emanaban de el y un atemorizado Lucius Malfoy retrocedía lentamente hasta Draco. - Ahora seras testigo de su agonía, pero tranquilo que tu no tardaras en reunirte con tu querido hijo...- Sin mover los labios empezó a conjurar una antigua maldición y apuntó con su varita a Draco.

Varios cosas sucedieron a la vez, tres gritos (conscientes de que una desconocida maldición estaba siendo conjurada de manera no verbal por el Lord Tenebroso) rompieron el silencio.

-¡Noooo! - Exclamaron Theodore, Hermione y Lucius al mismo tiempo en que sobre la punta de la varita de Lord Voldemort una oscura y densa luz morada empezaba a formarse.

\- ¡Ahora! - Exclamó Snape cogiendo de la mano a Hermione, que lanzó al aire varios paquetes de polvo de oscuridad instantánea que detonaron por la habitación mientras decía.- Theo soy yo. Hemos venido a sacaros de aqui, ven.- Aferrando la mano de este y tirando de el para seguir a Snape, que lanzaba en ese momento el complicado hechizo _Aresto Momemtum_ contra Voldemort para ralentizar sus movimientos y ganar algo de tiempo, mientras la oscuridad total envolvía por completo la habitación y sujetaba con fuerza la otra mano de una invisible Hermione, quien ahora conjuraba sobre ellos sus efectivos _Protegos_ y saliendo de su estupor Theodore se unió a la lucha empezando a lanzar _Confundus, Incarcerous_ y maldiciones contra los mortífagos que trataban de detener su avance.

Los tres recorrieron a ciegas los pocos metros que les separaban del centro lanzando y esquivando maldiciones y conjuros que pasaban junto a ellos rozándoles, avanzando entre los mortífagos que se dañaban entre si en la oscuridad y retrocedían desorientados.

Mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy había logrado retroceder en la oscuridad, hasta volver junto a su hijo. Draco ya había recogido del suelo su varita y no se esperaba el fuerte impacto que recibió cuando alguien chocó contra el y casi cae al suelo, iba a retroceder o atacarle cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo que le envolvió y se lo impidió. Un viejo recuerdo infantil revivió en el, esa sensación de paz y protección que sentía de niño al saberse amado y protegido por su padre volvió a el en medio de la pelea y supo que era este quien le abrazaba. - Perdóname. - Escuchó que le decía. Algo en Draco se quebró y sin saber muy bien porque respondió a ese abrazo desesperado, como un niño perdido y asustado que volvía a casa en una noche de tormenta.

Entre el alboroto y el caos, la capa invisible cayó sobre los hombros de Hermione y el efecto del hechizo que Snape había lanzado sobre Voldemort se rompió y la luz de la maldición salió despedida de su varita hasta su víctima. Cuando Snape, Hermione y Theo llegaban hasta los Malfoy para desaparecerse entre maldiciones y gritos de ¡Traidores! ¡Invasores! ¡Se escapan! ya era tarde.

Durante un instante segundos antes de la desaparición, los ojos de Lord Voldemort conectaron con los de un enmascarado Severus Snape a través del humo negro que empezaba a disiparse y la sorpresa cruzó por ellos.

Ante el se _desaparecieron_ cinco personas y aunque estaba furioso... sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo y antes de lo esperado. Ahora estaba seguro de que uno de sus más cercanos y ''fieles'' mortífagos estaba con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, el hombre que amenazaba su imperio. Sabía que solo ellos podían aparecerse o desaparecerse allí y sospechaba que era uno de ellos el que le traicionaba, por lo que si este estaba entre ellos y se presentaba en la reunión intentaría salvar al chico, lo que había reducido mucho su lista de posibles sospechosos, porque aunque no conocía la identidad de ese hombre, no tardaría en descubrirla y dar con el. Además había logrado castigar a ese muchacho traidor... Estaba seguro de que su dolorosa y mortal maldición había alcanzado a su objetivo.

Malfoy ya estaba muerto.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre el obliviate: Es el Encantamiento de la Memoria. Éste hechizo borra unas secciones de la memoria de la víctima, seleccionadas por quien lo conjura. Puede eliminar toda la memoria, si así lo decide quien lo conjura. Éste despoja a las víctimas del conocimiento esencial, dándoles unos síntomas similares a los de la Amnesia, que puede ser incurable. (BlogHogwarts)_ _Lord Voldemort fue capaz de romper el encantamiento de la memoria u obliviate hecho por Barty Crouch Sr. a Bertha Jorkins para sonsacarle información. Lo que la dejó en muy mal estado, motivo por el cual Lord Voldemort la asesinó, al no resultarle más útil y utilizó su muerte para hacer de Nagini un Horrocrux.(Wikia) Por lo que imagino que revertir este encantamiento debe ser algo muy complicado y doloroso, así lo he descrito en el capi._

 _No confundir el obliviate con el encantamiento de ''creación de recuerdos'', que modifica la memoria de la víctima pero no la borra. Fue usado por el profesor Horace Slughorn en si mismo, por Voldemort contra su tio Morfín Gaunt o por Hermione Granger en sus padres. Ante las dudas consultar el pie de pagina del capitulo 8 ''Dos traidores y una sangre sucia'' para saber más acerca del encantamiento de creación de falsos recuerdos._

* * *

¡Buenas! Os aviso mis queridos lectores de que a partir de ahora responderé vuestros preciados Reviews por privado, para no entorpecer y facilitaros la lectura.¿Que os pareció el capitulo? Ahora que sabéis que llevó a Lucius Malfoy a traicionar a su hijo y porque este le odiaba tanto... ¿Que opináis?

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	15. - CUATRO SLYTHERINS SON MULTITUD -

**15\. CUATRO SLYTHERINS SON MULTITUD**

Un grito de dolor quebró la calma de la mañana, cuando Snape, Hermione, Theo, Draco y su padre se aparecieron el los jardines de _Last Alliance_ , mientras una bandada de pájaros (que dormitaba en la copa de un árbol cercano) alzaba el vuelo asustada.

Lucius Malfoy se retorcía de dolor, sobre el césped humedecido por el rocío del alba. El avance de la terrible maldición no verbal que Voldemort le había lanzado le estaba destrozando. Sentía como si lava ardiente recorriera sus venas, a la vez que una mano invisible retorcía sus entrañas. A penas era consciente de donde estaba, pero el tremendo dolor le confirmaba que aún seguía vivo. Solo podía gritar y convulsionarse bruscamente, deseando la muerte y que todo acabase cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto Severus Snape ya había echado su capa hacia atrás y tirado a un lado su máscara de mortífago para trabajar cómodamente revelando inconscientemente su identidad e invocó con un _accio_ no verbal una extraña poción de color blanquecino, que vino directa desde el castillo a su mano.

\- Sujétenlo con fuerza.- Ordenó a los tres jóvenes que estaban junto a ellos, para que trataran de controlar los espasmódicos movimientos involuntarios del hombre.

Al segundo Theo sujetaba las piernas de Lucius, tratando de luchar contra la fuerza que este hacía por liberarse. Hermione aferraba su brazo derecho y Draco sostenía en su regazo la cabeza de su padre a la vez que sujetaba el otro brazo. Snape vertió algo de la poción entre los labios de Malfoy padre (aunque la mayor parte de esta se derramaba por su barbilla) y empezó a murmurar un hechizo para calmar y ralentizar* la fuerza de la maldición.

\- Padre... ¿Que has hecho? ¿Por que...padre? - Musitaba Draco sin parar en estado de _shock_.

Los segundos pasaron y poco a poco las severas convulsiones fueron disminuyendo, pero Snape no cesó de murmurar el extraño hechizo.

\- Esta parando. - Observó Theodore, al ver como el cuerpo del Señor Malfoy se relajaba por completo y quedaba laxo. Se había desmayado.

\- ¿Se salvara...?- Preguntó Draco preocupado.

Alzó su mirada para recibir la respuesta del hombre que iba con Hermione y que ahora trataba de salvar la vida a su padre. Theo le imitó.

Ambos Slytherins se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, Severus Snape. El antiguo jefe de su casa, su maestro de pociones durante sus años escolares, al que (como al padre de Theo) habían dado por muerto. ¡¿Había sobrevivido?! Y no solo eso. Ahora estaba allí, arrodillado junto a Lucius Malfoy, tratando de detener la muerte de este y evaluando su estado con los labios apretados en una fina línea. ¡Tras haberles rescatado de las filas de Voldemort con Granger! ¿Por que? Pero... No era el momento de hacer las preguntas equivocadas, el tiempo corría en su contra.

\- He hecho todo lo que podía hacer. - Respondió Snape con voz profunda mirando aún a Lucius cuya respiración iba calmándose. - He detenido el avance y no sentirá más dolor pero... no puedo salvarle. Lo siento.- Terminó diciendo con impotencia, desviando su mirada llena de pesar hasta la de Draco.

Pocos sabían que el, era padrino del muchacho, ya que Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape habían sido amigos desde Hogwarts (a pesar de las enormes diferencias que les separaban) y aunque se habían distanciado... Mantuvieron una especie de código de honor (no hablado) entre ellos durante todos esos años. Muy parecido al que tenían Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

\- Pero fue una maldición no verbal... La potencia suele ser menor en estos casos ¿No? Dolohov me hirió gravemente en el Departamento de Misterios pero me salvé. Pomfrey dijo que fue una suerte que estuviera silenciado cuando la realizó...- Reflexionó Hermione más para si misma que para ellos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución, como siempre. Buscando la más mínima posibilidad.

Severus la miró, entre irritado (por que tratara de contradecirle) y orgulloso (por su tenacidad). Nunca se daba por vencida y siempre recurría a su inteligencia y fría lógica, (aunque en los momentos difíciles como esos, notaba como a veces estas podían jugarle malas pasadas) pero como aún estaba enfadado con ella y ganaba la irritación (al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior) le respondió con un tono afilado.

\- Cierto señorita Granger pero le recuerdo, que no hablamos de ''un simple mortífago'' y lamentablemente la potencia de las maldiciones del Señor Oscuro apenas tienen variaciones en su efectividad. Sean verbales o no. Lo que sigue proporcionandole una clara ventaja al desconocer que maldición usa contra la victima.

\- Pero tu la conocías... - Apuntó Hermione (ella no era de las que se rinden fácilmente) y continuo tuteando al pocionista, sin pasar por alto que para el volvía a ser la ''señorita Granger''. Seguramente seguía enfadado por haberle _petrificado_ o simplemente prefería mantener una postura distante con ella frente a los chicos, pero se negaba a volver a tratarlo de usted. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Esa extraña familiaridad con la que Hermione se dirigió a Snape (al que recordaba como un hombre rígido, huraño y solitario) fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Theodore Nott, al igual que la evidente tensión entre ellos. Ya que aunque fuera un chico callado que parecía estar al margen de todo, no lo estaba. Al contrario, esa posición daba a Theo una perspectiva más clara de las cosas, era más observador y perceptivo de lo que parecía... Granger no era de las que se tomaban confianzas fácilmente (el prácticamente le pedía a diario que usara su nombre de pila) y Snape no era un hombre que diera pie a ello y menos aún a ser tuteado ¿Entonces, porque esa confianza?.

Lucius Malfoy trató de moverse y llamó su atención, haciendo que Nott se olvidándose del asunto por el momento.

-Si, la conozco... Obviamente. Y gracias a eso he podido eliminar el sufrimiento, pero como ya he dicho. - Remarcó.- Me temo que el desenlace es inevitable. - Respondió dando por zanjado el asunto y desviando con amargura la mirada hacía Lucius, quien estaba volviendo en si.

-Dra...co. - Gimió este, abriendo los ojos con dificultad y tratando de elevarse para mirar a su hijo que se lo impidió. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y algunos cabellos rubios (casi blancos) se pegaban a este.

\- Estoy aquí padre. No hables... - Dijo Draco con ojos humedecidos, recostandole mejor sobre sus piernas y pasando delicadamente la mano sobro el rostro, tratando de peinar sus cabellos. Mirando nuevamente a su padrino preguntó.- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Snape le miró durante unos segundos y decidió que no serviría de nada suavizar la situación.- Minutos... tal vez menos. - Respondió sincero, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

Esto era algo que Draco siempre le había agradecido. Su padrino no era un hombre de ''paños calientes'' que camuflara la cruda realidad con palabras delicadas. El presentaba la situación tal cual era, incluso peor (para que estuviera preparado) pero si existía una mínima posibilidad, este le guiaba hasta que el solo encontraba la solución. Esta vez, la mirada de tristeza a través de ese perpetuo gesto impasible que este mantenía, le dejó claro que no había esperanza alguna. Al menos su padre se iría tranquilo y sin dolor, dignamente, como todo un caballero, como un Malfoy.

\- Sssh... ¿Sseverus...? - Preguntó Lucius que había escuchado todo y que siendo consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba, quería despedirse. Estaba tratando nuevamente de incorporarse pero no tenía fuerzas y de inmediato desistió. Ya no sentía esa terrible agonía pero la sensación estaba grabada en el.

\- Si Lucius, soy yo.- Respondió Snape, inclinandose sobre el para que pudiera verle y dandole un suave pero firme apretón en la mano que mantenía sobre el pecho.

\- Severus... viejo amigo. - Dijo sonriendo, respondiendo con escasas fuerzas a ese saludo. - Me alegro que la vida te diera otra oportunidad. Siempre fuiste el favorito del Lord pero ni eso te libró de su ira y de la muerte. - Reflexionó. - Ojala tengas más suerte que yo... la próxima vez que le veas... Dale recuerdos de mi parte. - Pidió mirandole. - Confió en ti _''BloodPrince'',_ siempre fuiste el más listo de los dos... - Explicó con una irónica sonrisa, llamándole por el mote que solía usar cuando estudiaban juntos en Hogwarts, recordando sus días de estudiantes, cuando Snape le superaba en casi todas las materias. Poniendose serio añadió. - Jamás pude compensarte lo que hiciste por mi y por mi familia...- Snape iba a responderle, pero Lucius con un gesto de la mano pidió que no le interrumpiese y alzandose levemente para mirarle a los ojos le dijo. - ... pero tengo que pedirte un último favor. Cuida de todos Severus, como siempre has hecho. - Mientras miraba a Draco, a Theo y por último a Hermione (en la que se detuvo más de la cuenta) y dedicando una significativa mirada a su camarada añadió. - Se prudente amigo mio, buscara tu debilidad para acabar contigo.- Snape asintió con solemnidad y soltó su mano, alejandose con elegancia.

Hermione lloraba desconsolada ante la situación. Sabía que Lucius posiblemente había hecho cosas horribles y que por su propia mano había perdido a una buena amiga... pero no dejaba de ser un hombre que se moría y el padre de Draco, al cual había logrado salvarle la vida. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de Draco, apoyandole, recordandole que estaba allí con el. Lucius vio ese gesto y se dirigió a Hermione. - Jovencita... - Ella se tensó de inmediato por ese tono de censura, pero no retiró su mano de esa unión, el la necesitaba y aunque fuera un momento delicado para su padre no iba a soltarle. - Gracias. - Terminó diciendo el mortífago, componiendo una amable sonrisa ante la estupefacta cara de asombro de Hermione. Lucius rió por lo bajo y un gesto de dolor cruzó por su cara mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, los presentes se removieron incómodos. Su rostro ya de por si pálido iba perdiendo color y sus ojos de un gris brillante se iban apagando, pero se recompuso y siguió hablando. - Gracias por dejar a un lado todos los prejuicios y apoyar a Draco, yo nunca supe hacer ninguna de esas cosas... Eres una mujer muy valiente y luchadora, pero sobretodo eres una gran bruja Hermione Granger. - Admitió.

Hermione sonrió feliz por sus palabras, al verse reconocida finalmente por ese hombre. No solo como una digna amiga de su hijo, (sin tener en cuenta su origen _muggle_ o su sangre) si no como a una gran bruja - No hay de que...Gracias por sus palabras señor Malfoy. - Respondió educadamente, limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos ( aunque de inmediato se formaron más en ellos) y devolviendo el cariñoso apretón que que Draco le había dado en su mano entrelazada con la de el.

Dirigiendose al joven Slytherin, de cabellos castaños, que aún seguía a sus pies, el padre de Malfoy dijo.- Theodore muchacho... Siempre fuiste una buena influencia para mi chico, pero durante años fui injusto contigo. Muchos fuimos incapaces de ver en ti alguna cualidad Slytherin, yo incluido. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Hoy las he visto ¡Como nunca antes! En ti. Al apoyarle durante tanto tiempo y al negarte hoy a batirte con Draco, cuando tenías tanto que perder y tan poco que ganar... Me has mostrado el verdadero honor y orgullo de los Slytherins en toda su gloria. Y me has enseñado que estos, son más fuertes, cuando se profesan por uno mismo y por una verdadera amistad, antes que por una causa. Hoy has hecho honor a tu casa Theodore Nott. - Elogió dignamente, mientras alzaba levemente su mentón orgulloso, imitando sin saberlo ese gesto tan típico en su hijo. Theo abrumado y agradecido, respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa y un asentimiento cortés.

Lucius cerró los ojos y tomó aire, notando como la vida se le escapaba.

\- Padre... No hables descansa... - Pidió Draco.

\- No hijo mio, esto se acaba. - Respondió, alzando su brazo y dando unas suaves palmadas en del hombro de este para tranquilizarle y consolarle.- Al menos podre despedirme de ti... y moriré con dignidad. Un Malfoy no puede recibir la muerte retorciendose de dolor o gritando como un vulgar demente. - Dijo con firmeza, compartiendo con Draco la idea del honor en tener una muerte elegante, digna de un Malfoy.

\- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte y ahora apenas me queda tiempo... Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar pero sobretodo lamento lo de... Katherine se llamaba ¿Verdad? El Lord te dio permiso para liberarlas, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión y me ordenó matar a la chica mestiza, si no lo hacía tu serías el que moriría. Supongo que entonces ya sospechaba que habías entablado una amistad con ellas o quizás pensaba que se trataba de algo más... pero al parecer no consideraba a Granger un problema por ser una simple ''sangre su...'' - Se interrumpió a mitad de palabra y corrigiendose continuo. - ...por ser una simple ''hija de _muggles_ '', pero creía que una mestiza si que lo era. No entendí muy bien porque. Supongo que quizás pensaba que jamás podrías trabar una amistad solida con Granger (por todos los prejuicios que arrastrabais ambos) o simplemente prefería dejarla con vida _''Como muestra de la derrota y sumisión''_ como con el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero lo cierto es que nunca consideró que esta fuera una amenaza o un problema ¡Ni siquiera cuando era evidente que era la cabeza pensante del grupo! Y el mayor apoyo de Potter... Un claro error en mi opinión. - Se apresuró a confirmar mirando a Hermione, la cual se sitió alagada pero intimidada. Ya que esa afirmación era ambas cosas un cumplido pero también una advertencia.- Simplemente, acate las ordenes. - Continuó explicando Malfoy. - Y sin dudarlo me dirigí a cumplir con mi misión. Soy un asesino y no tuve otro remedio, pero confieso que tampoco me plantee otra alternativa. Nunca fui un padre modelo pero jamás permitiría que alguien te dañase Draco. Y sin embargo aquella noche en la que acabe con su vida, condené mi alma y dañe la tuya, te cause tanto dolor... Lamento haberlo hecho, pero volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo por salvarte de nuevo, por ello no puedo arrepentirme sinceramente. Supongo que eso basta para condenarme... Aún recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedido, ese recuerdo ha vuelto a mi cada noche durante estos seis largos años... Las dos muchachas se despedían '' _Hermione no llores… Escúchame por favor. Dile a Draco que le perdone…''_ Pidió la chica señalandome con un gesto de su cabeza ¡A mi! ¡Al hombre que pretendía acabar con su vida! _'' El es mejor que ellos, siempre lo ha sido… Dile que gracias por salvarme. Seréis libres Hermione, lo se.''_ Y supe que era cierto hijo, que algún día eso sería cierto. Lo último que dijo fue _'' No te rindas y no le abandones''_ Ella le pedía a Granger que no te dejara. Vi tanta decisión y lealtad en ellas a pesar de lo que yo iba a hacer... En ese momento entendí que mi camino no había sido el adecuado, pero también comprendí que no estarías solo, que aún no estabas condenado y que tal vez podrías ser libre, porque para mi ya era tarde. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme ¿Podrás hacerlo hijo mio? Perdoname por todo, porque yo no puedo. ¿Podrá perdonarme ella...?

\- Padre... - Dijo Draco tratando de hablar con la voz rota. - Te perdoné hace tiempo. - Confesó sin notar las gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. - Me odiaba por ello y te odiaba por sentirme así, pero te perdone. Te perdono. ¿Y sabes? Siempre pensé que Katherine tenía un don. Ella sabia ver en el interior de las personas mejor que ellas mismas. Vio algo en mi cuando nadie lo hizo y estoy seguro de que... Ella te perdonó esa misma noche. - Afirmó.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Lucius Malfoy los que empezaron a humedecerse.- Te quiero hijo mio... eres lo único bueno que he hecho en la vida y estoy orgulloso de ti. - Declaró, diciendole finamente a Draco las únicas palabras que este siempre había anhelado escuchar de labios de su padre. Una lagrima solitaria escapó de los ojos de Lucius por su hijo, como si el hielo de estos al fin se derritiera. - Ahora puedo irme tranquilo... - Dijo cerrando los ojos. - Se que ahora eres libre y seras feliz, a pesar de que cargues con mis errores...- Afirmó, bajando la voz que iba perdiendo intensidad con cada palabra. - Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero me equivoque en demasiadas ocasiones.- Y con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos para ver el perfecto cielo de esa mañana, de un precioso azul intenso... como el de los ojos de su mujer y pidió.- Cuida de tu madre.- Mientras la segunda lagrima caía por su mejilla en honor a esta. La luz de sus ojos grises se apagó para siempre, cuando con su último soplo de vida Lucius Malfoy pronunció el nombre del amor de su vida.- Narcisa...

...

Draco cerró los ojos de su padre. Snape apoyo la mano en su hombro y la apretó para infundile fuerza y reconfortarle. El rubio limpió sus lágrimas y miró a Snape.

\- Tengo que enterrarle, pero mi madre... - Empezó a decir, adoptando una postura dura y decidida.

\- Yo iré por ella. - Respondió este. Hermione iba a decir algo pero Severus le advirtió con la mirada que no admitía replicas. - Yo, solo. Iré más rápido. Vosotros quedaros con Draco... en seguida vuelvo. - Y se _desapareció._

...

Efectivamente Snape a los pocos minutos había vuelto, con una confundida y preocupada mujer, de porte elegante y de aire aristocrático cogida de su brazo.

Narcisa Malfoy, la hija menor de la familia Black. Iba cuidadosamente vestida, como correspondía a ''una dama de su posición'' aunque estaba algo más pálida y delgada de lo que Hermione recordaba. En otra ocasión, su largo pelo rubio del color del trigo, (algo más oscuro que el de su hijo Draco y su marido) caía recto por su espalada hasta la cintura, lo que le daba la apariencia de una persona ahogada pero ahora estaba perfectamente peinado en un recogido elegante, que le favorecía. Ese peinado hacía resaltar los delicados rasgos de su cara, cejas perfectamente marcadas, nariz recta, labios delineados, pálidas mejillas y unos preciosos ojos azules. Hermione tenía que reconocerlo, a pesar de ese gesto permanente de desprecio y asco que siempre mantenía cuando miraba a alguien que no fuera digno de su presencia.

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer muy atractiva, femenina, elegante y sofisticada. Era todo lo que ella no era por lo que no podía evitar sentirse molesta y celosa a pesar de saber que no era el momento para dejarse dominar por sus irracionales inseguridades) al ver como esta avanzaba hasta ellos cogida firmemente del brazo de Severus.

La sorpresa y confusión inicial que Narcisa sentía desde que Snape (al que daba por muerto) se _apareció_ en el salón de su Mansión ante ella, instandola a irse con el de inmediato dado que ''Corría peligro y su hijo le había enviado para ponerla a salvo'' fue sustituida por el miedo y la angustia cuando vio a su amado esposo tendido inerte en el suelo y a su hermoso hijo llorando sobre su... ¿Cadáver?

Hermione vio como toda esa fachada de falsa seguridad y superioridad de la mujer se desmoronó al instante y en su garganta se formó un nudo de angustia y tristeza ante la escena.

Narcisa Malfoy soltándose del brazo de Snape calló de rodillas al suelo antes de que este pudiera cogerla y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras su mundo se derrumbaba. Llorando desconsolada fue arrastrandose hasta su esposo y su hijo murmuraba - Nooo, noo - Acariciando con dulzura las pálidas y frías mejillas de Lucius.

Hermione se sentía incomoda al presenciar la escena, (como Snape y Theo) se sentía una intrusa allí, pero le parecía una falta de respeto marcharse en ese momento.

La horrible pena de Narcisa dio paso a la rabia y con la misma ira con la que un día Draco preguntó a Hermione ( quien había matado a Katherine) la madre de este preguntó. -¿Quien?

\- Voldemort. - Respondió su hijo inpasible, con un tono clamado pero lleno de un odio que clamaba venganza. Pronunciando así por primera vez en voz alta el nombre del Mago Oscuro. Algo que no pasó inadvertido para nadie, ni siquiera para su madre que tembló levemente ante esto y ante la confirmación de que finalmente había sucedido lo que había temido durante tanto tiempo.

Sin fuerzas Narcisa se aferró a las ropas de su marido y se abrazó a el, oliendo su fragancia y llorando, indiferente a lo que sucediese en el mundo.

\- Hay que enterrarle...- Dijo Draco levantandose y mirando a su padrino, antes de empezar a andar hasta la zona más alejada del castillo. Este asintió y se encaminó tras su ahijado, situandose a su lado sin decir nada. Cuando Draco se detuvo en el limite de los jardines, junto al bosque, ambos comenzaron a disponer todo para enterrar a un mortífago, pero también a un padre y a un amigo.

...

Tras en entierro, Narcisa que había permanecido como ausente todo ese tiempo, empezó a ser consciente del lo que la rodeaba y al fin alzó la vista y miró a los presentes, percibiendo por primera vez la presencia de Hermione.

\- ¿Que hace esa ''sangre sucia'' aquí?- Preguntó altivamente y con desprecio.

Draco de inmediato iba a responderle. - Madre...

Pero Severus fue más rápido, se envaró y se acercó a ella con un rápido movimiento que apenas duró unos segundos. Como si fuera una peligrosa serpiente, escondida entre las hierbas, que se lanza sobre su presa antes de que esta fuera consciente de lo que pasaba. La respiración de Draco y Hermione se cortó de golpe ante la reacción del mago, porque (aunque ambos sabían lo que esas palabras causaban en el) no se la esperaban.

Narcisa no retrocedió, al contrario se alzó más y le mantuvo la mirada arrogante a Snape, que de manera calmada pero claramente amenazante le advirtió. - Narcisa, esta es mi casa y te agradecería que no vuelvas a emplear ese termino mientras estés aquí. Jamás.

Hermione se relajó, pero no pudo evitar revivir el recuerdo que vio en el _pensadero_ de Dumbledore, cuando Severus llamó así (cegado por la ira) a Lily Evans en mitad de una discusión y como ese desprecio que vio en su rostro, dio paso al dolor y la culpa. Esas dos palabras habían destrozado su vida.

En cambio Draco (que también conocía el rechazo que este sentía por esas palabras), aún no entendía el porque de esas reacciones... (si, había visto esa reacción más de una vez) Y ante esa escena, un recuerdo volvió a el, como una especie de _dejavu_. Recordando como el mismo, había sufrido una reacción parecida por parte de su padrino y maestro, cuando estaban en Hogwarts y el se refirió así a Hermione.

 _Flashback_

 _Durante el Cuarto Curso de 1994 a 1995 en Hogwarts..._

 _''San Potter'', ''El eterno amigo de los sangre sucia'', había sido elegido el cuarto campeón para participar en el torneo de los ''tres'' magos. Draco estaba seguro de que había hecho trampas, por algo se llamaba el torneo de los tres magos ¿No? Por no hablar de que obviamente había burlado la mágica barrera de edad del director, pero claro como el era ''El niño que sobrevivió'', ''El famoso Harry Potter'' y el favorito de Dumbledore iban a permitirle participar._

 _Le odiaba, envidiaba toda esa fama, no se la merecía. Sin duda el sería una mejor elección. Solo de pensar en lo orgulloso que se habría sentido su padre si el hubiera conseguido ser campeón de Hogwarts pero lamentablemente eso no había sucedido. Por suerte al menos podía disfrutar de algo de diversión añadida, ya que esta vez todo Hogwarts pensaba como el y mostraban abiertamente su apoyo a Cedric Digorry ''El verdadero'' campeón de Hogwarts de la casa Huffelpuff, cuyos patéticos miembros se mostraban especialmente molestos con Potter por haberles arrebatado una gloria a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Incluso la mayor parte de los Ravenclaws parecían pensar que las ansias del Gryffindor por la fama no tenían limites y ''los leales'' Gryffindors se dedicaban a mantenerse al margen. Hasta su amigo Weasley ''la comadreja pobretona'' le había dado la espalda. En resumen, Potter era un completo marginado. Con una excepción... ¡Esa molesta sabelotodo de Granger! Leal hasta la muerte, jamás le dejaba solo y estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría y eso le sacaba de sus casillas (aunque no entendía porque), suponía que era porque en cierto modo también envidiaba esa fuerte amistad y lealtad de la leona. Estaba seguro de que nadie demostraría ese lealtad por el, pero ¿Por que le molestaba tanto? ¡Solo era una sangre sucia!_

 _En eso estaba pensando Malfoy cuando, ambos Gryffindors llegaban a las mazmorras. Era viernes y tenían doble clase de Pociones, clase que las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían._

 _Draco sonrió. El espectáculo empezaba. - ¿Te gustan, Potter?- Preguntó alzando la voz y mostrando la insignia en la pechera de su túnica mientras ''cara-rajada'' se acercaba._

 _Cientos de estas insignias circulaban por la escuela apoyando a Cedric Digorry y todos los Slytherin las llevaban, pero las de ellos estaban encantadas. Algo que había sido idea suya y de su espléndido ingenio. - Eso no es todo...¡Mira! - Dijo apretando la insignia contra su pecho. Un nuevo mensaje apareció: ¡POTTER APESTA!_

 _Los Slytherins que le rodeaban rompieron a reír. Sonoras carcajadas resonaban contra las paredes de piedra del castillo mientras que el resto de Gryffindors permanecían al margen, incluido Weasley._

 _\- ¡Ah, muy divertido! Derrocháis ingenio.- Dijo con sarcasmo Granger. Siempre defendiendole...¡¿Es que nunca se cansaba?!_

 _\- ¿Quieres una Granger? ¡Tengo montones! Te doy una pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano, me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una ''sangre sucia'' me la manche. - Dijo con desprecio, haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras, recordandole que EL estaba por encima de ella, aunque ella se empeñara en hacerle sentir estúpido e inferior._

 _Ante el insulto dirigido a su amiga ''San Potter'' sacó su varita dispuesto a atacarle y el sacó la suya dispuesto a responderle. Ambos exclamaron a la vez..._

 _-¡Furnunculus!- Gritó Potter._

 _-¡Densaugeo!- Gritó el._

 _Los hechizos chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Potter le dio a Goyle (cuya cara se cubría rápidamente de unos furúnculos grandes y feos que supuraban pus) y el suyo le dio a Granger (que se tapaba la boca con las manos gimiendo asustada, tratando de esconder sus dientes incisivos que crecían hasta la barbilla). Draco se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer ¡Granger siempre estaba en medio! ¡La culpa es de ella! Si... ¡Por meterse donde no la llamaban! Se decía, pero el sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su pecho no desaparecía. ¿Por que?_

 _\- ¿A que viene todo ese escándalo? - Dijo una voz baja y apagada a sus espaladas._

 _El profesor Severus Snape, acaba de aparecer en escena. ¿Acaso podía complicarse todo más? Este era el jefe de su casa y le apreciaba además era su padrino. Su padre y el se conocieron en Hogwarts y eran amigos desde entonces. Sabia que al hombre no le importaba que se metiera con Potter pero al parecer odiaba que lo hiciera con la ''sabeloto insufrible'' (aunque el no dudaba en ridiculizarla y humillarla todo el tiempo durante sus clases) por lo que estaba seguro de que se había metido en un buen lío._

 _Los Slytherins empezaron a gritar explicaciones, pero Snape les mandó callar con un gesto de la mano y señalandole ordenó. -Explícate Draco._

 _\- Potter me atacó, señor... - Empezó a decir tratando de quitarse las culpas._

 _\- ¡Nos atacamos los dos a la vez! - Gritó Potter, pero Snape le ignoró olímpicamente._

 _\- Le dio a Goyle señor mire... - Dijo señalando a uno de sus ''guardaespaldas'', (el no tenía amigos solo seguidores)._

 _\- Ve a la enfermería Goyle - Dijo con calma Snape, tras una corta mirada._

 _\- ¡El le dio a Hermione! - Intervino la comadreja Weasley acusandole. Tratando que Granger mostrara las consecuencias de su conjuro al profesor. Esta finalmente cedió y bajó la mano._

 _Snape la miró unos segundos, (mientras Draco aguantaba la respiración) y con voz fría e indiferente aseguró. - No veo ninguna diferencia._

 _La chica soltó un gemido mientras se le empañaban los ojos y echaba a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista._

 _Esas eras las cosas que su padrino solía hacer y que Draco no entendía. Sintiendose un poco mejor, al ver que al menos Grager no había llorado por su culpa, sonrió con arrogancia pensando que tal vez se libraría de la regañina._

 _\- Muy bien... ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y estáis castigados. Ahora entrad si no queréis que el castigo dure una semana entera. - Ordenó Snape a Potter y Weasley, estos rojos de rabia decidieron que sería mejor no empeorar las cosas, (aunque Snape solo les hubiese restado puntos a ellos) todos conocían lo injusto que el pocionista era con los miembros de otras casas, (en especial con los Gryffindors y en especial con el trío dorado) así que entraron en el aula sin decir nada más, seguidos del resto de Gryffindors y los Slytherins._

 _Cuando Draco iba a entrar sonriente algo se lo impidió, reteniendole en el pasillo. La mano de su padrino apretaba su hombro con firmeza, este se inclinó hasta el y le dijo con un tono helado. - A las ocho en mi despacho Draco. - Y luego Snape le empujó bruscamente para que entrara en clase, siguiendole y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.(Al parecer no se había librado de la regañina y no solo eso.. ¿ Snape le había castigado?) Bueno, al menos nadie había visto esa humillación._

 _..._

 _Horas más tarde en el despacho de Severus Snape..._

 _\- Draco...¡Por última vez! ¿Por que atacaste a Granger? - Preguntó el hombre clavando en el su mirada. Esa mirada que el ponía y siempre le intimidaba. A veces daba la impresión de que podía leerle la mente._

 _\- ¡Fue un accidente! Ya se lo he dicho padrino... - Repitió por enésima vez, aburrido pero educado (no convenía empeorar las cosas)._

 _Snape le miraba impasible, daba la impresión de que podía pasarse así toda la noche._

 _Draco trato de explicarse de nuevo.- El conjuro rebotó... - Y molesto exclamó. - ¡Solo es una sangre sucia!_

 _Entonces Snape abandonó todo elegancia y calma, se levantó veloz de su silla y rodeó la oscura mesa de su despacho en apenas unos segundos.- ¡JAMÁS...! ¡...VUELVAS A USAR ESE DESPRECIABLE TERMINO EN MI PRESENCIA DRACO! - Gritó furioso y bajando el tono (hasta convertirlo en uno más amenazante) advirtió a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. - Y mucho menos en mi presencia... - Draco retrocedió asustado, nunca había visto así a su padrino, juraría que bajo su capa los nudillos de su profesor estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la varita. ¿Seria capaz de hechizarle?_

 _La ira en su rostro pasó y Snape volvió a tener esa gélida expresión que le caracterizaba. Retrocedió hasta su silla, volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio y apoyandose en el cerró los ojos, apretandose el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse._

 _\- Tu la humillas constantemente. - Espetó Draco por lo bajo, abandonando todo respeto y llamandode ''de tu'' sin ser consciente de ello. - Te recuerdo que hoy se fue llorando... ¡Y fue por tu culpa no por la mía! - Remarcó, sin entender a que venía esa actitud de su padrino, aunque también había algo más... Se negaba a reconocerlo pero estaba indignado porque Snape había sido cruel sin motivo con Granger... ¡¿Pero a que venia eso?! ¡A el le traía sin cuidado lo que le pasara a esa impura!_

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo que acababa de decirle a Snape, sin saber de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo se encogió en la silla._

 _Snape abrió los ojos y Draco habría jurado que la culpa paso por ellos durante unos segundos, pero fue sustituida demasiado rápido por una mueca de desprecio en los labios de este, que se tensaron hasta casi desaparecer. Se apoyó rígidamente en el respaldo, apretando la mandíbula y dijo. - Yo soy yo y tu eres tu... mimado insolente. Si tanto te disgusta la señorita Granger te aconsejo que enfoques esa rabia en mejorar tus notas y centrarte en tus estudios, no estaría de más que aprendieras algo de ella, ya que a pesar de ser ''hija de muggles'' te supera en todas las asignaturas, incluida la mía._

 _Y luego su ''adorado'' padrino le ordenó destripar y pelar cantidad de bichejos asquerosos durante horas y horas..._

 _Fin Flashback_

Así fue como Draco Malfoy se ganó el primer castigo con el jefe de la casa Slythein y lo cierto es que jamás volvió a referirse así a Hermione, al menos no en presencia de Snape.

Draco también recordaba como una vez trató de preguntarle a su padre, _''¿Por que odia el señor Snape ese terminó?''_ pero este se había negado a decirle nada, limitandose a decirle que si no quería tener problemas con su padrino no lo mencionara. Luego le echó enfadado de su despacho advirtiendole que no volviese a mencionar el asunto. Draco no insistió, (ya estaba acostumbrado) conforme crecía había más cosas de las que no se podía hablar. Ahora se planteaba que había detrás de esas reacciones y que relación de protección tenia con Granger. ¿Por que? Y... ¿Desde cuando?.

...

Narcisa se quedó atónita por esa clara advertencia y reacción, dado que Severus Snape siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero, calmado y educado. Sabía que podía ser peligroso (no por nada había sido la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso) pero nunca pensó que se comportaría así con ella.

Tras esos instantes de asombro compuso su altivo semblante y asintiendo indiferente dijo. - Esta bien, no volveré a usar ese... termino. Ahora, ¿Tendrías la ''delicadeza''... - Remarcó - ... de explicarme que hacemos aquí?

\- Estan aquí gracias a la generosidad de la señorita Granger, quien no cesó de incordiarme hasta que accedí a traer y poner a salvo a tu querido hijo y el joven Nott. Dado que tu serias el siguiente objetivo del Señor Tenebroso, para dañar a Draco hemos tenido que traerte. Así que más les vale mostrarse amables con la muchacha, se lo deben. - Aconsejó.

\- ¿Por que nos ayudaría ella? - Preguntó.- ¿Que... ha pasado...? - Dijo bajando la voz, recordando con tristeza que acaba de quedarse viuda.

\- Eso... creo que no me concierne a mi explicártelo. Sin duda Draco podrá contarte mejor lo sucedido. Ahora si me disculpan me marcho, ha sido una noche muy larga. - Dijo Snape dándoles la espalda y comenzando a retirarse.

Narcisa, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la ignorara o no hiciera lo que ella quería, se sintió totalmente humillada por Snape que ya le daba la espalda dispuesto a retirarse sin darle más explicaciones sobre lo sucedido y le gritó perdiendo todo su elegancia aristocrática y olvidando su estatus. - ¡¿DESDE CUANDO LA DEFIENDES?! - Señalando indignada a Hermione. A esa ''sangre sucia'' acababa de defenderla ¡Como si fuera una reina! Mientras que a ella, ¡Una Malfoy! pretendía dejarla con la palabra en la boca. - ¿DESDE CUANDO TE PONES DE SU LADO?- Exigió saber de manera arrogante.- ¡ELLA es... la amiga de Potter! - Remarcando con desprecio. Aunque no paso inadvertido para nadie que no había vuelto a atreverse a usar el termino sangre sucia.

Snape se detuvo y de espaldas le respondió. - Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia Narcisa. - Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, ya había tenido que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, respondiendo ante demasiados señores. Se giró para mirarla, igual de altivo y arrogante óque ella. - Creo que he dado razones más que suficientes a tu familia para que confíe en mi. - Le recordó. -Pero dado que insistes en cuestionarme, estaré encantado de ilustrarte: Al parecer me veo en la obligación de aclararte que tras morir entre las fauces de la mascota de nuestro ''querido'' Amo... Consideré que fui más que ''liberado'' de la carga de servirle durante más tiempo y decidí poner en orden mis objetivos, entre ellos seguir con vida. - Explicó con sarcasmo. Narcisa iba a interrumpirle pero Snape enfado no se lo permitió. - Te recuerdo que tu marido también ha sido ''liberado'' por el Señor Tenebroso cuando intentaba salvárle la vida a vuestro hijo.- Narcisa se tensó y empezó nuevamente a llorar por el recuerdo y sus duras palabras, pero Snape indiferente continuó. - Así que tal vez, debería cuestionarte en que lugar deja eso tu lealtad y empezar a pensar de que lado vas a estar a partir de ahora. - Y sin más se dio la vuelta, echando a andar hacía el castillo.

Narcisa cayó de rodillas nuevamente y toda esa frialdad y fortaleza se rompió.

Draco miró con enfado a su padrino que se alejaba entrando en el castillo (ya que a pesar de estar de acuerdo con cada palabra) odiaba ese carácter insensible e hiriente que sacaba cuando le presionaban. ¡No era necesario que fuera tan cruel! Sabia que estaba nervioso, que acaba de perder a un amigo, que odiaba que le cuestionaran, además había arriesgado su vida por ellos y ni siquiera se lo habían agradecido (aunque seguramente si lo hubiesen intentado hacer este les habría mandado al infierno o se hubiese burlado) y que su madre había sido injusta con el y odiosa con Granger al sacar un tema tan absurdo como la sangre en un momento como ese... Pero esa su madre y acaba de perder a su marido, además sospechaba que todo eso tenía más que ver con el ataque verbal hacia Hermione que con otra cosa. Avanzó unos pasos y abrazó a su madre que se apoyó contra su pecho sollozando. Draco miró hacia Hermione y Nott que no sabían que hacer, habían observado la pelea sin saber que decir, con un gesto les indicó que se marcharan y les dejaran a solas. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

…

Horas más tarde Hermione buscaba a Severus por el castillo. No había conseguido dar con el en toda la mañana por lo que imaginó que estaba descansado en su dormitorio pero por la tarde retomó la búsqueda para tratar de disculparse con el por lo sucedido la noche anterior y sobretodo agradecerle que se hubiese arriesgado por ellos y por ella...

Lo encontró en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro (o haciendo como que lo leía) e ignorando al retrato de Dumbledore. Este parecía extrañamente divertido mientras saboreaba, (lo que Hermione imaginó que sería) uno de sus caramelos de limón. El anciano director le había explicado que antes de morir, cuando pintaron el retrato pidió que le pintaran un cuenco repleto de ellos sobre la mesilla que aparecía junto a el en el cuadro, ''ni la muerte lograría quitarle ese pequeño placer''aseguró.

Severus alzó la mirada, al verla volvió a bajarla hacia el libro (con la clara intención de ignorarla también), pero Hermione había venido a hablar...

\- ¿Te importa si me quedo...? - Preguntó dudosa, avanzando hasta el y señalando el sillón que estaba junto al suyo.

 **-** No. - Respondió este indiferente.

Hermione bufó molesta pero feliz porque al menos iba a escucharla, pero cuando se sentó a su lado e iba a tratar de disculparse por haberle hechizado, el se levantó.

Mirandola con una mueca burlona le preguntó mordaz. - ¿Te importa si me voy? - Y sin mirarla ni esperar respuesta... ¡El muy borde se marcho de allí! Con su capa ondeando teatralmente tras el y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Hermione obviamente no le siguió, tenía su orgullo, ya había dado el paso de acercarse una vez. Así que decidió que era mejor darle un tiempo, supuso que estaría encerrado en el laboratorio el resto del día (como siempre que quería estar solo) y sabía que seguramente ahora además de estar ofendido por lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba todavía más molesto por tener en su propiedad a tres Slytherins, (uno de los cuales no era mucho de fiar y era muy posible que rompiera el _Fidelio_ ) lo que complicaba la situación.

\- ¡Definitivamente cuatro Slytherins son multitud! - Se dijo para si en voz alta, levantandose para acariciar a Fawkes que dormitaba sobre su percha y respondió cerrando los ojos complacido ante la caricia.

\- Dale tiempo querida, se le pasara. - Aseguró Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato formando con una sonrisa paternal cuando ella le miró.- Nuestro Severus esta sufriendo más cambios de los que puede asimilar... - Hermione se sonrojo ¿''Nuestro Severus''? ¡Oh Dios!- ... en gran parte gracias a ti. - Estaba segura de que sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un intenso rojo carmesí. ¿Acaso Dumbledore podía saber...? ¡No imposible! - ¡Oh vamos Hermione! Los jóvenes no podéis saber que sienten los ancianos, pero los ancianos no podemos olvidar lo que sentíamos al ser jóvenes... - Le dijo guiñandole un ojo divertido, ignorando el sonrojo de Hermione, que ahora parecía un tomate. Dumbledore desvió su mirada de ella, recuperando ese aire meditabundo y mirando al infinito añadió. - Lamentablemente Severus nunca pudo saber que era ser joven ¿Verdad? Por eso le cuesta comprender... La comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación y sólo aceptandose podrá recuperarse y ser feliz. - Aseguró, con una de sus típicas frases.

Hermione asintió sin saber que decir, estando segura de que Dumbledore se mantenía al corriente de lo que sucedía en ese nuevo castillo, de todo... y al parecer no le parecía mal. Decidió coger un libro al azar para tratar de distraerse o al menos evitar que Dumbledore le volviese a insinuar algo sobre ''Severus'' pensando que tal vez por eso, había encontrado a este haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella minutos antes. Se sentó de nuevo en uno de los mullidos sillones y se dedicó a meditar sobre las palabras del director, recordando que por si fuera poco seguramente Draco y Theo no tardarían en empezar a hacerle preguntas.. ¿Que debía contarles? Se preguntó ¡Si ni ella misma tenía la respuesta para la mayoría de sus preguntas!

...

Minutos más tarde, Dumbledore dormitaba en su retrato y Hermione continuaba leyendo, tratando de distraerse, manteniendo su mente ocupada.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Se deslizó a un lado con lentitud y en el marco de esta apareció la elegante figura de Narcisa Malfoy.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, tratando de ingnorarla pero los tacones de la mujer marcando el compás de su caminar se lo impedían.

Con ese taconeo resonando por la sala Narcisa avanzó hasta ella como si fuera una modelo.

\- Granger. - Saludó, deteniendose frente a ella.

\- Señora Malfoy.- Respondió Hermione asintiendo educada pero indiferente, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Los segundos pasaban y Hermione se sitió observada, alzó los ojos y vio como Narcisa (aún de pie frente a ella) la examinaba de arriba abajo, de manera concienzuda. El claro gesto de asco y de desprecio en el rostro de la mujer al ver sus ropas _muggles_ , hizo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda y se sonrojara levemente. Ella solía vestirse cómodamente y se había cambiado después de comer, sustituyendo su túnica y su capa por un ajustado vaquero y una fina camiseta de algodón. Al parecer ''eso'' también disgustaba a esa petulante elitista, que siempre mantenía una apariencia impoluta. Hermione no se dejó intimidar y alzó una ceja de manera interrogante, desafiandola a decir algo.

\- Mi hijo me ha contado todo. ¿Es cierto? - Demandó, cruzandose de brazos y alzando su barbilla, aún de pie frente ella lo que le daba una injusta posición de superioridad.

\- Discúlpeme señora Malfoy pero no poseo ''el don de la adivinación'' ¿Si es cierto el que? - Preguntó Hermione educada pero con un marcado sarcasmo- Que usted y mi hijo... que hablan desde hace años... que son... ¿amigos?. Todo eso... ¿Es cierto? - Exigió saber entre indignada y sorprendida por lo que Draco le había contado. Seis años, seis largos años en los que ella no fue consciente de nada. Todo el dolor que sintió su pequeño, todo ese miedo tras la guerra, siempre distante y frío... Pensaba que lo estaba perdiendo...pero no había sido así y eso se lo debía a esa muchacha.

La Gryffindor cerró cansínamente el libro y lo dejó sobre sus rodilla para centrarse en la conversación.

\- Si. - Respondió simplemente mirandola a los ojos.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Que prentendería ''alguien como usted'' conseguir con esa ''amistad''? ¿Protección? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Un renombre? - Volvió a preguntar perdiendo un poco las formas.

Ahora fue Hermione la que se indignó, no por los claros insultos a su persona (camuflados indirectamente) a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, si no por la posición en la que estos dejaban a Draco. Levantandose furiosa, haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo, la encaró roja de rabia.

\- ¡¿Pero que esta diciendo?! Si piensa eso señora, es que tiene en menor estima de la que yo pensaba a su hijo. ¡Draco no solo es un maldito rico heredero sangre pura! ¡Es mucho más que eso! - Exclamó furiosa.

Narcisa retrocedió unos pasos impresionada y conmovida por sus palabras, viendo los inicios de esa lealtad y apoyo que su hijo le había contado que halló en la muchacha.

Hermione molesta por haber perdido la calma volvió a sentarse, recogió el libro y pasando las hojas nerviosa le espetó por lo bajo. -¡Y desde luego yo no soy ninguna caza fortunas!

\- No es eso lo que decía Rita Skeeter... - Contraatacó Narcisa con una irónica sonrisa. Divertida ante la cara de la joven, era tan fácil leer en su rostro sus sentimientos y manipularla.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los santos! ¡El _Quisquilloso_ tenía más credibilidad en una sola de sus páginas que esa mujer en toda su carrera! - Exclamó irritada. - Si realmente se tomó en serio alguna de sus columnas... Es que es usted más ignorante de lo que creía.- Dijo con desdén al ver que la mujer iba a responderle le aseguró. - Pero... si tanto le preocupa'' la fortuna de su familia'' y ''el buen nombre'' puede estar tranquila. Le aseguro que todo eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo y no tiene nada que ver con mi ''amistad'' con su hijo. - Remarcó. - Yo siempre estaré junto a Draco. ¡Aunque fuera un marginado social, pobre como las ratas yo estaría allí! - Aseguró. - El es un chico increíble, tiene un gran corazón y lo malo es que no es capaz de verlo... a pesar de las enseñanzas que ustedes le dieron el fue capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Narcisa no dijo nada más. La evaluó durante unos minutos y decidió ceder un poco. Caminando lentamente hasta el sillón que había junto al de Hermione tomó asiento, cruzando las piernas con elegancia y dijo. - Al parecer me he equivocado contigo jovencita. He estado equivocada en muchas cosas...

\- Si, eso parece. - Respondió esta cortante.

Narcisa a pesar del desaire de Hermione trató de arreglar la situación y mantener la calma. Simplemente por la lealtad y el cariño que esta mostraba por su hijo, tenía que intentar ser cordial. Ahora estaba segura de que no era una trampa para abusar de la confianza de Draco si no que realmente esa joven le apreciaba y sabía que daría la cara por el. Granger se preocupaba por su hijo y no había nada que ella valorara más.

\- Señorita Granger antes de juzgarme debería entender como crecí. Las cosas en ''mi mundo'' no funcionan como en el suyo.

Hermione bufó molesta. ¿Esa mujer siempre tenía que remarcar sus diferencias? Además ¡Ambas vivían en el mismo mundo! pero al parecer era imposible razonar con esa familia de _snobs_ , ególatras y presumidos.

Narcisa pasó por alto esa falta de educación y continuó hablando indiferente- Aunque yo nunca he sido marcada como Mortífaga, quede ''marcada'' de otra forma. Fui criada en la ancestral y noble casa de los Black. Una familia sangre pura muy poderosa y rica, me criaron como a una princesa, rodeada de riquezas pero también de normas sociales. Yo solo debía cumplir con dos obligaciones en la vida, que consistían en: Lograr un buen matrimonio y criar a un heredero. Por suerte en Hogwarts recibí una buena educación mágica y conocí al amor de mi vida, Lucius. El cual, había sido criado bajo la misma filosofía de los sangre pura que yo. Fue un prejuicio que nos inculcaron desde la cuna, esas ideas crecieron con nosotros y al parecer cometí la misma falta con mi hijo, ya que aunque yo las compartía no eran especialmente importantes para mi. Cuando fui realmente consciente de que seguir al Señor Tenebroso nos traería más perdidas que beneficios ya era tarde. Mi casa había sido invadida, tomada como cuartel, mi marido humillado y mi hijo marcado para seguir el camino de su padre. Confieso que fue la primera vez que decidí hacer algo... No me malinterpretes, jamás plantaría cara al Señor Tenebroso, eso seria un suicidio, pero al menos pretendía que nos quedáramos al margen. Quise que huyéramos pero no podíamos. Tal vez sea de cobardes y egoístas pero la lucha me es indiferente. Solo actuaré por un único objetivo y es el de poner a salvo a mi hijo.

\- Eso mismo pensó su marido y fue tarde. - Le recordó Hermione sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que a veces podía ser un poco insensible con los sentimientos ajenos queriendo ser objetiva en todo momento, señalando los errores. En cierto modo la entendía pero no compartiría para nada sus ideas, quedarse sentada a esperar no era lo que ella haría. Quizás si que eran de mundos distintos, pero ahora amabas estaban allí.

Narcisa se tensó pero sin inmutarse afirmó. - Lo se. Y estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo si llegara el momento... pero mi familia ya ha dado mucho por ''esta causa'' y no quiero perder nada más. Si tanto aprecia a Draco señorita Granger me entenderá. El es lo único que me queda. No quiero que forme parte de esto. He intentado hacerle entrar en razón... pero no me escucha y se que a usted la escuchara. Por favor hable con el, se lo suplico. - Le rogó a Hermione, tragándose todo su orgullo, mirándola con unos ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

\- Lo siento señora Malfoy pero esa decisión le corresponde tomarla a su hijo. - Dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos, desviando la mirada. - Yo no soy quien para tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión y dudo que pudiera... pero le aseguro que pase lo que pase yo estaré junto a el.

\- ¡Esta no es nuestra lucha! ¡Es vuestra, tuya y de los tuyos... no de mi pequeño! - Exclamó.

Ante la mirada furiosa de Narcisa, (por no haber logrado convencerla) Hermione trató de explicar su punto de vista. - Creo que es usted la que no entiende lo que sucede y le digo lo mismo, no debería juzgarme, ni a mi ni a ''los de mi clase'' sin conocernos, pero usted nunca se molestó en ello... ¿Cierto? Y yo no voy a perder el tiempo ahora. Prefiero hablare de ''su mundo perfecto'' que por si no se ha dado cuenta se cae a pedazos.- Le espeto, volviendo a indignarse ante esa orgullosa mujer que era incapaz de ver más haya de su propia nariz.

\- Muchas familias de Magos también han dado mucho por esa causa, mejor dicho por luchar contra ella. Incluso familias de ''sangre puras'' que simplemente no comparten las ideas de Voldemort y podían haberse quedado al margen pero no lo hicieron. Como los Weasley por ejemplo, una familia sangre pura que no tenía porque luchar y sin embargo perdieron a dos hijos en esa guerra. - Narcisa iba a hablar pero Hermione siguió hablando (ahora era su turno). - También se unieron miembros de familias sangre puras, criados como usted, bajo ''esos prejuicios'' pero se revelaron contra esas creencias. Su familia Los Black son un claro ejemplo ¿Recuerda a su primo Sirius? o ¿A su hermano Regulus? Ellos murieron por luchar contra esa causa. ¡Sus primos! Su propia familia, su propia sangre y ni se inmutó. Realmente no entiendo como pueden ser tan contradictorios. ''La familia por encima de todo'' pero claro, con excepciones. Siempre que cumplan los cánones ¿no? Si algo rompe la tradición no dudan en eliminarlo, en borrar parte del árbol genealógico.¿Recuerda a su hermana Andrómeda Tonks?- Narcisa hizo un gesto de dolor, cada vez estaba más encogida en el sillón. - Yo tuve que dejar a mi familia y les perdí para siempre y no hay ni un solo día en que no les extrañe y usted decidió aceptar las cosas como venían. Sin hacer nada para luchar por su propia hermana, borrandola de su vida porque ''era lo correcto'' ¿No? Porque no se ajustaba a las normas de ''los sangre pura'' por no tener un "respetable matrimonio". Solo porque se enamoró de un hijo de _muggles,_ Edward Tonks. El... era una bellísima persona. Tuvo que dejarlo todo para proteger a su mujer, cuando la _Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles_ fue establecida, mientras usted ''estaba al margen''. Finalmente Ted Tonks fue capturado y asesinado por los carroñeros. Nos enteramos de su muerte por un anunció en una emisora radio pirata. ¿Lo sabia? ¡¿Llegó a enterarse siquiera?! Supongo que ahora es capaz de comprender ese dolor ante la perdida. ¿Se interesó por saber como estaba su hermana recién enviudada?

\- Mi vida también fue complicada, yo no... no podía hacer nada... pero nunca me olvide de Andrómeda. - Trato de explicar afligida.

\- Tal vez la sangre de sus maridos fuera diferente pero no creo que el dolor que ustedes sintieron lo sea. Ambos murieron por culpa del mismo bando, así que permítame dudar de que esta ''no sea su lucha'' señora Malfoy, porque yo creo que esta metida en ella desde que empezó.

\- Ya es tarde para cambiar de bando.

\- ¡Nunca es tarde para cambiar las cosas! Incluso su propio hijo lo sabe. El haber sido criado con esa doctrina no implica que no puedas cambiar de parecer, eso no es excusa solo tienes que querer hacerlo. Pronto habrá que luchar y tendrá que elegir. No puede quedarse al margen eternamente. No es una amenaza, es un hecho.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! Es... más valiente de lo que me habían dicho. - Observó la bruja.

\- Por favor señora Malfoy, llámeme Hermione el ''señorita Granger'' me hace sentirme como si continuase en Hogwarts. - Pidió esta con una fugaz sonrisa.

\- Como gustes... Hermione. - Aceptó sonriendo tímidamente. Hermione pensó que se la veía mucho más bella con esa sonrisa carente de desprecio, aunque esta no le llegase a los ojos que continuaron tristes. - En ese caso sería una grosería no permitirte que me llames por mi nombre. - Indicó la mujer.

\- Muy bien, señora Nar... - Empezó a decir Hermione.

Pero esta negó con la cabeza y dijo. - Solo Narcisa, además me hace sentirme más joven. - Dijo algo coqueta.

Hermione sorpendida ante el buen ambiente que empezaba a reinar entre ellas (aunque seguía claramente tirante) no pudo evitar devolverla la sonrisa. Dando por finalizada la charla se levantó para marcharse pero a mitad de camino Narcisa la detuvo preguntando desde el sillón en el que aún estaba sentada.

\- ¡Por Favor! Cuéntame... ¿Que fue lo último que supiste de mi hermana? - Interrogó, sinceramente interesada.

Hermione se giró hacia ella y volviendo a sonreír aseguró. - Ella esta bien, al igual que tu sobrina y su marido. Nymphadora dio a luz a un precioso niño, ella y Remus decidieron llamarle Tedd en la memoria de su abuelo. - Explicó contenta. - Así que ¡Felicidades! Tienes un sobrino nieto estupendo que ya debe de tener seis años... al que no conoces. - Dejó caer con algo de sarcasmo sin poder evitarlo, al parecer estar rodeada de Slytherins hacia que aflorara su parte más borde.

\- Hermione yo... Solo cumplí lo que me dijeron, me crié para obedecer y complacer a mi familia, casarme y tener hijos. Mi mundo siempre han sido mi hijo y mi marido... - Dijo derrotada. -... y estoy orgullosa de ello. - Afirmó recuperando algo de fuerza.

\- Yo también lo estaría. Se que harías cualquier cosa por tu hijo pero yo no me habría olvidado de quien soy y de que a veces una mujer tiene que alzar la voz y luchar por lo que cree correcto no por lo que ''la sociedad'' le dice que es lo correcto. Los tiempos cambian y las cosas también. No solo los hombres pueden ser valientes Narcisa. - Dijo Hermione, tratándola por primera vez de igual a igual. - Buenas tardes. - Y se fue de allí dejando a una mujer con mucho sobre lo que meditar.

Cuando la biblioteca ya estaba a oscuras Narcisa Malfoy salió de sus pensamientos y se encaminó hacía su dormitorio, mientas tanto Albus Dumbledore que había escuchado todo lo sucedido sonreía orgulloso, ser parte de la decoración tenía esas ventajas. Definitivamente tener allí a la señorita Granger con a sus'' inspiradores discursos'' iba a acelerar las cosas y a hacerlas mucho más entretenidas. El castillo empezaba a tener vida.

...

Hermione salio de la biblioteca y se dirigió a los jardines para tomar el aire, estaba empezando a anochecer...

Junto al lago un chico de cabellos rubio platino estaba sentado sobre el muelle y a su lado estaba otro de cabello castaño oscuro. No parecían hablar, simplemente estaban allí, juntos, compartiendo el silencio, mirando las aguas.

Theo alzó la vista y cuando la vio llegar le comento algo a Draco este asintió y el se levantó para marcharse. Cuando pasaba junto a Hermione, esta le preguntó. - ¿Como estas?

El chico de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros.- He estado mejor... pero también peor. A estas alturas estaría muerto o torturando a alguien así que no puedo quejarme, gracias por todo Hermione.

\- No hay de que Theo. - Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Al fin me llamas por mi nombre! - Se burló este.

\- Claro. Ahora somos amigos, ya no eres mi jefe. - Bromeo ella tendiendole la mano a modo de saludo. - Y estamos en el mismo bando... ¿No?

\- Por supuesto. - Respondió sonriendo y estrechandole la mano, respondiendo a ese saludo. - Siempre lo hemos estado Hermione. -Aclaró guiñándole un ojo y componiendo una sonrisa mayor.

Ella algo avergonzada e incomoda trato de cambiar de tema.- ¿Como esta Draco?

\- Bien. - Respondió desviando su mirada hacia este. - Bueno... Todo lo bien que puede estar después de perder a un padre que creía que era un completo cabrón y descubrir ese mismo día que no lo era tanto... ¡Suerte que el mio siguió siendo un cabrón hasta el final! -Dijo bromeando sin quitar el gesto serio de su cara, con ese humor algo macabro que le caracterizaba y atravesandola con su mirada.

Hermione no supo que responder.

Theo siempre parecía leer el alma con los ojos, con esa manera tan directa e inocente que tenía de mirar. Al parecer no era consciente de la incomodidad que sus palabras o esas intensas miradas provocaban en la gente, o tal vez si que era consciente pero le daba igual. Era un chico solitario, extraño, callado que siempre se mantenía al margen de todo pero cuando hablaba decía lo que pensaba sinceramente y sin tapujos, los convencionalismos sociales no eran para el. Le daba igual lo que la gente pensara sobre su persona. A Hermione le recordaba en esos aspectos a Luna Lovegood aunque al menos este no compartia ''esas absurdas'' creencias de la Ravenclaw en crituras fantasiosas o ¿tal vez si?... por algo tenia la colección completa del _Quisquilloso_ es esa guarida ¿no?

\- Creo que... agradecerá tu compañía más que la mía. Hasta luego. - Dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Nott se alejó tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo.

...

Hermione avanzó hasta sentarse junto a Draco, al borde del pequeño muelle en los limites del lago, con las piernas colgando sobre el agua.

\- Lamento lo de tu padre... - Empezó a decir.

\- Gracias Granger, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Así que terminemos con lo emocional vale? - Le cortó el Slythein.

\- Claro, lo siento yo... - Dijo ella removiendose incomoda, pensando que tal vez era mejor irse por donde había venido.

\- No es necesario que te marches. Es solo que yo... no quiero hablar de mi padre, aún no. - Aclaró Draco.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo ella, acomodandose junto a el y guardando silencio como había hecho Theo.

Así estuvieron varios minutos pero el silencio se volvió incomodo y Hermione buscó un nuevo tema de conversación.

\- Hable con tu madre esta tarde...

El chico bufando miró al cielo. - ¿Y..? ¿Volaron las maldiciones no? - Preguntó, centrado en ella su atención y sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

\- No, pero he descubierto que la pedantería debe ser hereditaria, aunque no hayan encontrado el gen.- Respondió Hermione burlona, mirandole significativamente.

Draco soltó una suave risa. El movimiento hizo que algunos cabellos cayeran sobre su rostro y pasándose la mano por estos los apartó con elegancia, diciendo a la vez. - Dale tiempo Hermione, se crió en una familia de sangre pura... A la gente le cuesta cambiar pero cambia.

\- Lo se. - Aseguró. - Creo que a partir de ahora mantendremos una relación cordial. - Explicó, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con esta. La verdad es que Hermione consideraba que había sido un gran avance y aunque mantenían posturas distantes, creía que ambas habían logrado conocerse y acercarse en cierto modo.

\- Me alegro. - Dijo Draco mirándola con intensidad. La Gryffindor estaba muy guapa... Y además era tan noble. Tenía que estar agradecido de que siempre diera una oportunidad a la gente y en este caso a su madre. - Y también me alegro de que cumplas tus promesas. - Aseguró, desviando la mirad hacía sus labios. Realmente estaba muy guapa, esas ropas _muggles_ ajustadas le favorecían y a pesar de la ausencia de maquillaje sus labios siempre se veían tan rojos... quizás porque siempre que se ponía nerviosa se los mordía o tal vez fuera algo natural en ella.

Hermione se sintió incómoda ante esa mirada. Sonrojada y mordiendose el labio inferior desvió la vista hacía el lago sin añadir nada más.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo algo tenso, no sabia muy bien porque pero a pesar de estar acostumbrada a compartir largos silencios con Draco notaba que algo estaba cambiando, o tal ver eran imaginaciones suyas. El día había sido muy largo y la noche anterior también, ella y Severus apenas habían dormido, al alba se aparecieron en el cuartel, Voldemort, los mortífagos, la muerte de Lucius, la charla (más bien no charla con Severus), las indirectas de Dumbledore, el interrogatorio de Narcisa... Si, había sido un día muy largo, seguramente todo se debía a la tensión y al estrés, Draco estaba igual que siempre. Decidida a pasar por alto esos absurdos pensamientos se relajó y se dispuso a pasar un rato con su amigo. Disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que la luna se elevó totalmente en el cielo.

Sin ser conscientes de que en una de las ventanas inferiores del castillo, dos ojos negros como la noche, no se habían apartado de ellos desde que Hermione había llegado junto a Draco. Severus Snape ejercía nuevamente de espía.

Cuando empezó a notar el frió y algo de hambre Hermione volvió a hablar.- Draco deberiamos entrar.

\- Prefiero quedarme un rato más, ve tu si quieres. - Ofreció.

\- Esta bien, yo... me marcho ya pero no tarde. Si hay algo que necesites o que yo pueda hacer...- Dijo empezando a levantarse.

Draco la miró, justo cuando ella se ponía en pie, mientras que el permanecía sentado , (lo que le daba una increíble perspectiva) recorriendola de arriba a abajo se percató de lo verdaderamente ajustados que eran esos sexys pantalones _muggles_ que acostumbraba a usar.

Sonriendo con chulería empezó a decir.- Bueno Granger... - Hermione se detuvo para ver que necesitaba totalmente ajena a sus intenciones. - Lo cierto es que... preferiría dormir acompañado. - Dijo Draco guiñandole un ojo, bromeando a medias.

Ante la confusión en la cara de Hermione, el se vio en la obligación de aclararle las dudas. La miró juguetón, alzando sus cejas seductoramente e insinuandose claramente.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que el Slytherin sugería, Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida poniendose muy roja pero de inmediato se recompuso e indignada, poniendo sus brazos en jarras, trató de responderle - ¡Malfoy! Eres.. eres…

\- ¿Irresistible? - Preguntó el, provocandole como siempre solía hacer, aunque lo cierto es que nunca había flirteado tan claramente con ella a decir verdad con nadie, el no lo necesitaba. Ciertamente no se esperaba que ella se tirase a sus brazos. Granger no era así pero al menos podía tantear el terreno... obviamente ella solo se lo había tomado como una de sus típicas bromas.

\- Pffff... ¡Eres imposible!- Bufó Hermione dandose por vencida y rodando los ojos.

\- Pero aún así... No puedes vivir sin mi y lo sabes. - Afirmó con descaró.- ¿Por que si no ibas a remover cielo y tierra por rescatarme? - Preguntó muy interesado, levantadose también para ponerse a su altura.

\- Te recuerdo que ¡Snape también ayudó! A decir verdad hizo más que yo. - Dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y evocando sin saber muy bien porque la figura de Severus.

El chico se quedó sin palabras ¿Snape? ¿Que pintaba en ese momento su padrino? Se preguntó confundido.

Hermione aprovechando su ventaja exclamó molesta. - ¡Y yo no he removido cielo y tierra! - Bajando la voz, trato de dejar a un lado las ''bromitas'' y sincerandose añadió . - Era algo que tenia que hacer. Te lo prometí Draco, no podía dejaros allí.

Draco decidido a lograr lo que quería (como buen Slytherin) insistió. - Ya bueno por una promesa y porque me echabas mucho de menos. - Aseguró sonriendo petulante. ¿Quien necesitaba astucia cuando tenías las indirectas?

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reir. Definitivamente tratar de razonar con esa familia era agotador.

Vale, esa reacción no era la que Draco se esperaba. Al parecer Granger no era de las que captaban las indirectas.

Cuando Hermione logró contener la risa y pudo responderle dijo sincera. - Si.

-¡Lo sabia!. - Exclamó el Slytherin orgullo, mientras su ego aumentaba hasta limites inalcanzables.

\- Y porque me sentía culpable...- Añadió Hermione, tratando de bajarle un poco los humos. (Pero ya era tarde)

\- Excusas Granger. - Se burló el chico, haciendo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia a sus palabras.

Resignada Hermione decidió acabar con esa ''batalla perdida'', a veces una retirada a tiempo era una victoria.- ¿Recuerdas mi teoría de que tu ego crece con la luna llena? - Pregunto señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la enorme esfera plateada sobre el lago. - Acabo de confirmarla.- Afirmó. - Buenas noches Hurón. - Y se marchó con la cabeza alta.

\- Buenas noches Jean... - Respondió Draco aún parado sobre el muelle, entre divertido y algo decepcionado ante el primer fracaso en sus ''Tres pasos infalibles de seducción Malfoy'', pero bueno ahora tendría mucho más tiempo para desarrollarlo. Iba a estar junto a ella y volvía a ser libre. El primer paso de su lista ''acercamiento'' ya estaba hecho, ahora le tocaba ir a por el segundo ''ataque'' normalmente el resto de mujeres eran las que atacaban automáticamente después del primer paso pero Hermione, no era como el resto.

...

Extrañada por ese jugueteo de Draco, que ¿Se había insinuado? Hermione ya en el castillo, se metía en la cama analizando la última parte de la conversación con este. Ellos solían bromear pero habría jurado que el realmente estaba sido sincero con esa insinuación de ''pasar la noche juntos''. No, ellos eran amigos debía de haberlo imaginado, al igual que su extraño comportamiento cuando le sorprendió por su cumpleaños en casa de Theo y las intensas miradas que le dedicaba últimamente... Si, tenían que ser eso, imaginaciones, porque que Draco quisiera algo más que una amistad con ella complicaría demasiado las cosas. Era su amigo y no pensaba en el de ninguna otra forma. Lo que sentía por Draco no era atracción, era cariño. Bueno, quizás era algo más... Le quería pero de manera fraternal ¡Exacto! Como lo que sentía por Harry o Ron. Bueno, con Ron había empezado una relación pero después de lo que estaba viviendo con Severus, tenía claro que nada podría compararse a lo que sentía por este. Además ella no era del tipo de chica que le gustaba a Draco y aunque este fuera guapo (no podía negar lo evidente) no se caracterizaba por tener relaciones sentimentales largas. Lo último que necesitaba era quedar atrapada en otra relación meramente pasional porque justamente eso era lo que ya tenía con Snape, aunque ella le quería, sabía que este solo quería otra cosa de ella y no precisamente su corazón... Algo apenada por ese hecho y porque no había logrado hablar con el en todo el día Hermione se quedó dormida, con ese último sentimiento de tristeza.

Sin saber, que el dueño de sus pensamientos al fin se había retirado de la venta de su habitación, respirando aliviado al ver como ella regresaba sola, al castillo. Severus Snape, ya podría dormir tranquilo, aunque iba a estar atento a los movimientos nocturnos de su ''querido'' ahijado que era un claro peligro. Mañana sería otro día.

oOo

* * *

 _*Sobre ralentizar maldiciones: Sabemos que Snape es capaz de ralentizar el avance de una maldición. Lo hizo en su momento con Katie Bell (lastimada por el collar maldecido de Malfoy) y con Dumbledore (afectado por el anillo de los Gaunt) cuando hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar la propagación pero no fue suficiente para salvarlo de una muerte cercana._

 _*Sobre Lucius Malfoy: En varios momentos del libro vemos como lo que más le preocupa a Lucius es el bienestar de su hijo, algo que incluso Voldemort es capaz de percibir. **''** ¿No teme, mi señor, que Potter muera a manos de alguien que no sea usted? Perdóneme, pero ¿no sería más prudente suspender esta batalla, entrar en el castillo y... buscar usted mismo al chico? -No finjas, Lucius. Quieres que cese la batalla para saber qué ha pasado con tu hijo... ¿no es así? Y yo no necesito buscar a Potter. Antes del amanecer, él habrá venido a buscarme a mí.'' (JKR)_

* * *

Si, he matado a Lucius Malfoy. Algunos ya habías adivinado que sería Lucius y no Draco el fallecido (¡Sois muy listos malditos y malditas! xD), otros por si acaso me pedisteis que fuera su padre y no Draco el que muriera, incluso algunos me pedisteis que no matara a Lucius... (Espero compensaros con esta dramática pero bonita despedida del personaje) En fin no me odies pero ya estaba pensado, lo hecho hecho esta y tengo mis razones:

Nuestra J.K. Rowling los dejó con vida pero en mi opinión era injusto que todos los Malfoy se libraran de la muerte (en especial este) y que otros personajes mucho mas queridos por mi, murieran (como Tonks, Lupin o Fred) pero siempre pensé que Lucius era un personaje interesante en cuya historia se podía profundizar más y eso he hecho. Creo que NO era una buena persona, fue el asesino y verdugo de varios inocentes pero como buen Slytherin mantengo la idea de que ''No serán los típicos héroes altruistas'' (aunque uno de ellos, Severus Snape es el mayor héroe de la saga) pero si que estan dispuestos a morir por alguien a quien amen verdaderamente, en este caso su hijo. Creo que Lucius Malfoy claramente quería a su familia y aunque demostró ser muy extremista con sus ideales... Creo sinceramente que amaba a su mujer y a su hijo. Siempre se preocupó por ellos, a pesar de que las decisiones que tomó (influenciadas por sus creencias y educación) fueron perjudiciales para todos. Por todo ello he querido castigarle y redimirle a la vez con su sacrificio. Quería una muerte para el, pero digna. Al morir a manos de ''Su Señor'' para proteger a Draco deja claro que le quería pero también recibe el castigo merecido por sus crímenes. Quizas el sacrificio y el arrepentimiento de este polémico personaje en su lecho de muerte sirvan para perdonarle. Eso queda a elección vuestra mis lectores/as :)

Bueno con respecto al capitulo en general he profundizado más en la relación entre personajes y como veis los Slytheins son todo clama y tranquilidad. Nada territoriales. Pueden convivir en perfecta armonía (Lease con obvio sarcasmo marca Snape ;P) En cuanto a las preguntas sobre Voldemort dejarme deciros que me habéis sorprendido mucho. Veo que muchos compartís mi gusto por las relaciones de Hermione con Draco, Snape o Voldemort... X) Muajajaja! (Risa de pervertida malvada) Aún no tengo nada claro pero estoy maquinando cosas muy interesantes que creo que os gustaran, de momento os adelanto que efectivamente en el Fic también habrá partes de VolxHG/TomxHG pero tendréis que esperar a futuros capítulos para ver lo que pasa. Por el momento os digo: ¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Y si os esta gustando darle a Fav o Follow para recibir alertas de publicaciones sobre el Fic. Hasta el próximo capitulo! :)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	16. - BESOS, PISTAS Y COMADREJAS -

****16\. BESOS, PISTAS Y COMADREJAS****

Hermione despertó por los molestos y potentes rayos de sol que iluminaban su cara, al abrir los ojos tuvo la impresión de haber dormido durante muchas horas. Cuando miró por la ventana sus sospechas se confirmaron, ya era casi medio día.

Se estiró sobre la cama y apartó las sabanas, pensando que después de los días de estrés que había tenido era normal haber dormido tanto. Necesitaba mucho ese sueño reparador, ahora que al fin todo empezaba a estar bien, excepto por un hombre de ojos negros, que se empeñaba una vez más en ignorarla, (se dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta) algo que estaba decidida a arreglar muy pronto.

Se levantó y fue hacia al baño privado que había junto a su dormitorio, dispuesta a darse refrescante y rápida ducha. Cuando acabó, se vistió cómoda, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una suave y liviana camiseta de algodón de manga corta con flores. Ya que aunque el verano apenas empezaba, en esa zona de Irlanda no disfrutaban de muchos días soleados (tanto verde necesitaba mucha lluvia para mantenerse tan vivo)y había que aprovecharlos. El día pintaba perfecto y estaba contenta. Bajó de la torre para prepararse un nutritivo desayuno, si es que a esas horas aun podía llamarle desayuno a algo... ¡Se moría de hambre! Al final la noche anterior se había olvidado de cenar después de su extraña charla con Draco.

Atravesó los pasillos en dirección a la cocina, como había estado haciendo cada mañana desde que había estado viviendo en el _Last Alliance,_ mirando distraída las enormes baldosas de piedra oscura que formaban el suelo y preguntándose que le sucedía a su ''hurón oxigenado favorito''.

Cuando Hermione pasaba despreocupadamente por el gran comedor (normalmente vacío) se encontró con la visión de tres elegantes Slytherins sentados a la larga mesa. Todos ellos pulcramente vestidos y arreglados,que ya estaban desayunando (al parecer no era la única que había dormido hasta tarde) pero faltaba un Slytherin, de hecho el más importante. ¿Donde se había metido Severus Snape?

\- ¡Buenos días Hermione! - Dijo Theo.

Ella miró al chico que la recibía con una amplia sonrisa, sin ironías o picardía oculta, era simplemente una sonrisa de felicidad.

Nott parecía haberse librado de una gran carga y aunque continuaba siendo algo distante, extraño y frío. Ahora que al fin había desaparecido esa tensión contenida que su amigo y antiguo ''Jefe'' solía tratar de ocultar, con su característico humor irónico y algo macabro, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Theodore Nott tenía la sonrisa de un niño. Una sonrisa que calma y contagia, porque te hace pensar que si alguien es capaz de sonreír así, nada malo puede pasar. Por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa, responder con otra igual de sincera y bonita.

Narcisa miró en su dirección y tras analizarla de arriba abajo, evaluando su aspecto, la saludo con un delicado gesto de su cabeza.

\- Ya era hora dormilona...- Saludo por ultimo Draco.

\- Buenos días. - Respondió la Gryffindor a todos. Avanzó dubitativa hasta la mesa, sorprendida ante el inmenso abanico de comida que se ofrecía, similar al de los grandes desayunos de Hogwarts y exclamó.- ¡¿Que es todo esto?!

\- Comida Granger. - Respondío burlón Draco, guiñando un ojo con chulería y dando un mordisco a una apetitosa y jugosa manzana verde.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Como no? ''Verde, Slytherin hasta la muerte'' incluyendo la comida se dijo Hermione, e ignorando el comentario burlón, se sentó junto a Theo, frente a los Malfoy, preguntandose ¿Quien habría comprado y cocinado todo aquello? Ya que durante su estancia en el castillo Snape y ella siempre se habían preparado su propia comida (la cual llegaba al castillo semanalmente vía lechuza) pero nunca tanta cantidad y mucho menos nada tan elaborado. Dudaba mucho que Draco o Theo lo hubiesen preparado pero mucho menos Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Bueno más que un desayuno esto parece un banquete de Hogwarts. - Observó ella.

\- ¿Desayuno? Solo es un... _ _Brunch__. - Corrigió Draco, encogiendo los hombros.

Hermione le miró molesta ante la corrección.

El al instante sabiendo que ella odiaba que la corrigieran compuso esa mueca pedante que tanto molestaba a la Gryffindor y decio molestarla un poco más. - ¡Oh! Disculpame Granger. Seguramente desconoces lo que es un _brunch_... Veras es...

\- Un neologismo. Formado por la unión de desayuno ( _breakfast_ ) y almuerzo ( _lunch_ ). Surgió en los países anglosajones y se introdujo en 1896 en Estado Unidos.- Le interrumpió ella, con ese tono suyo de sabionda. Explicando sin poder contenerse sus conocimientos sobre el tema de manera clara y concisa, como siempre. - ¡Draco ya se lo que es un " _Brunch"_!- Añadió indignada.

\- Sabelotodo pedante... - Masculló el chico entre dientes, molesto ante el hecho de Granger siempre fuera por delante de el.

\- _Snob_ presumindo. - Le acusó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Come libros! - Respondió Draco alzando la voz y componiendo una mueca de desprecio.

\- ¡Huron Oxigenado!- Contraatacó Hermione, frunciendo más el ceño y alzando la barbilla.

\- Woooooow ¡Alto el duelo! - Exclamó Theo alzando las manos pidiendo tregua. Ganandose al momento una mirada malhumorada por parte de sus dos ¿amigos?. - Por favor, es demasiado temprano para que empecéis con una de vuestras interminables peleas. ¡Ya os soporte bastante en el colegio!- Explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Aunque, por otro lado... - Dijo en voz más baja con aire pensativo.-...esto me trae buenos recuerdos. ¡Me siento como si hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts! Estoy a salvo y feliz, en un gran castillo, rodeado por un increíble paisaje, con grandes festines de buena mañana, con serpientes y leones peleando... - Dijo para si. Saliendo de su ensoñación añadió mirándoles con suficiencia. - Además ambos tenéis razón. Hermione sabemos que eres inteligente. No es necesario que lo demuestres continuamente. - Aseguró palmeando juguetón el hombro de esta, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa e indignación que iba en aumento, a la par que la sonrisa burlona de Draco se hacia cada vez más grande. - Y... ¿Draco?.- Dijo Theo, mirando al rubio.- Deberías controlarte, a veces eres demasiado pedante. Lo de _Snob_ se queda corto. ¿En serio ''Solo es un _brunch_ ''?- Repitió Theo adoptando el mismo tono de voz de Draco y alzando las cejas con superioridad, imitando el gesto de su amigo a la perfección.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione, quien rompió a reír a carcajadas, ante la furiosa mirada de Draco, que trataba de mantener la calma ante la repentina unión de Granger y Theo. Algo que no le hacía mucha gracia pues ya se sabe que las serpientes son muy territoriales. El Slytherin, había conseguido mantenerse impasible hasta el momento en que finalmente ''su amigo'', ahora ''esa serpiente traicionera'', había osado ponerle en ridículo delante de Hermione. ¡A el! ¡Un Malfoy!

El rubio recompuso su típico gesto indiferente y orgulloso.- ¿Que? Así es como se llama. Yo no tengo la culpa de que vuestro vocabulario sea tan básico. Me he limitado a responder una de las inagotables preguntas de ''Mi sabelotodo preferida''. - Se defendió, encargándose también de pasada de marcar su territorio. Porque el, (además de Slytherin) era un Malfoy y no estaba acostumbrado, ni dispuesto a compartir más de lo necesario sus cosas y Granger entraba en esa categoría.

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo '' aperitivo matutino''amigo. - Observó Theo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y dando un mordisco triunfal a su tostada con mermelada, indiferente ante la mirada de odio de Malfoy.

\- Slytherin traidor...- Masculló Draco por lo bajo, indignado al ver como Hermione continuaba riendo con Theo, quien al oírle alzó la vista.

\- Si, traidor... Y a mucha honra. - Respondió Nott, poniéndose serio de repente.

Theo miró a Malfoy con intensidad durante unos segundos y alzó su zumo de calabaza para brindar con el, manteniéndo la mirada de manera significativa. No había tensión por las palabras, al contrario ambos jóvenes parecían estar hablándose sin necesidad de decir nada, como solían hacer. Recomponiendo poco a poco la vieja amistad y comunicación que ambos tenían hace años.

Draco cogió su copa y alzándola para chocarla con la de Theo asintió con gesto solemne a la vez que este.

\- ¡Por los traidores!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, brindando y sonriendo con orgullo.

Narcisa Malfoy (que había presenciado toda la escena sin intervenir) río por lo bajo. Por supuesto no le gustaba que se burlaran de los ''impecables'' modales de su hijo, pero al ver la confianza que reinaba entre los tres jóvenes y observar por unos instantes como su hijo había vuelto a ser el, después de años sin verle sonreír... No pudo hacer nada más que estar feliz por Draco y por sus nuevos (o no tan nuevos) amigos. Además Narcisa entendía que su pequeño ya era un adulto. Ella tenía que abandonar esa faceta suya sobreprotectora con el, aunque fuera lo único que le quedara de su adorado Lucius.

Tras el brindis, Hermione volvió a la carga. Deseando satisfacer su curiosidad. - Bueno chicos, lo que yo realmente quería saber es: ¿Quien ha preparado todo eso? - Preguntó pasando su mirada sobre Theo, Narcisa y volviendo a Draco interrogante.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Por Merlín Granger! ¿No pensaras realmente que me he pasado la mañana encerrado en la cocina preparando esto verdad?- Cuestiono Malfoy sorprendido y asqueado.

\- Obviamente... No. Sinceramente no te veo haciendo nada que manche tus impecables manos Draquito. -Respondió ella con una dulce y cínica sonrisa.

\- Efectivamente. -Respondió el. Añadiendo con rapidez. - ¡Aunque podria hacerlo! Si quisiera... Pero si ese fuera el caso emplearía la magia. Somos magos. ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo agitando la varita haciendo levitar la jarra de zumo calabaza para volver a rellenar el contenido de su copa. - Por lo que igualmente no mancharía mis manos. Pero no, efectivamente ni aun así desgastaría mis fuerzas en esto. Hermione, nunca entenderé que placer encuentras en hacer las cosas más sencillas a lo _muggle_... ¡Pudiendo usar la magia!

\- Vale, vale. Entonces... ¿A quien debo agradecer este festín? - Volvió a preguntar ella mirando a Narcisa Malfoy. Ya que empezaba a pensar que Draco estaba evitando deliberadamente responder a su pregunta, distrayendo su atención y provocando una nueva pelea. Hermione conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saberse todos sus trucos y este parecía ser uno de ellos. Sacarla de quicio hasta hacerle olvidar el tema por el que ambos estaban discutiendo.

\- Bueno, eso no sera necesario Hermione, dado que fueron mis elfos domésticos los que prepararon todo esto. – Respondió Narcisa sin darle mayor importancia.

Al instante Hermione se atraganto con el trozo de tostada. Parecía que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo tragarlo y que luchara contra las ganas de escupir.

Narcisa imperturbable continuo con su explicación algo extrañada por la actitud de la chica. – Yo misma los mande llamar ayer por la noche. Pensé que aquí serian mas útiles que en la vacía Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione mientras tanto ya había dejado el resto de su tostada sobre el plato y su indignación empezaba a ser patente.

Narcisa Malfoy sin entender el porque pregunto.- ¿Sucede algo querida?

Draco resignado, se apresuro a intervenir de inmediato al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su madre, la cual ¿Acababa de llamar a Hermione por su nombre? - Olvídalo Madre. Granger es algo así como ''La defensora de las causas perdidas'' y una de sus causas favoritas es ''Defender la libertad de los elfos domésticos''. No aprueba que sean sirvientes. - Aclaró.

\- Perdón Malfoy, querrás decir esclavos. - Corrigió mordaz la Gryffindor.

\- ¡Oh! Pero a ellos les gusta servir. Es su trabajo.- Aclaró la mujer sonriendo, sin terminar de entender el enfado de la muchacha.

\- Si, un ''trabajo'' por el que no tenemos que estarles agradecidos ¿No señora Malfoy?. ''Un trabajo'' por el que no reciben sueldo, ni vacaciones.- Observó la leona indignada.

\- Se lo tomarían como una ofensa... - Trató de explicar Narcisa.

\- No todos. ¡Dudo mucho que les hayan preguntado siquiera! ¿Aunque quien sabe? ¡Tal vez miles de años de esclavitud podrían haber hecho olvidar que merecen la libertad! ¿No?- Exclamó sarcástica Hermione. - Por suerte no todos, uno de sus elfos domésticos no la había olvidado... Dobby. ¿Lo recuerda? El apreciaba su libertad, casi tanto como a Harry. Dobby dio su vida por el, por salvarnos cuando era un elfo libre de las cadenas de servidumbre. Dio su vida por la amistad que le unía a un mago que siempre lo trato como a un igual, no por una orden. Murió libre y así es como deberían poder hacerlo todos, ya sean magos, brujas criaturas o animales mágicos. - Aseguró Hermione con los ojos brillantes al recordar al pequeño elfo, ante la asombrada mirada de Narcisa, quien cada vez que hablaba con esa joven de castaños cabellos indomables sentía indignación y admiración a partes iguales. Esa chica siempre hacía que dudara, una y otra vez sobre cosas en las que ella siempre había creído firmemente, dejandola sin argumentos y sin palabras.

\- Si me disculpan... Iré a preparar mi propio desayuno.- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el tenso silencio y levantandose de la silla, para desaparecer del salón, con la barbilla en alto y el ceño fruncido.

La señora Malfoy iba a decir algo pero la mirada de su hijo advirtiendole que no insisiera y dejara pasar el tema la frenó. - Granger es así, ya se le pasará. - Le aseguró Draco en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Hermione sabía que su actitud era algo extrema, por ese mismo tema en Hogwarts prácticamente se negó a comer durante días. Hasta que decidió que la huelga de hambre no era el camino adecuado (ni el más efectivo) para lograr su objetivo. Había pasado varios años sin recibir los servicios de ningún elfo doméstico y ahora al parecer volvía a tener ''trabajando'' para ella a saber a cuantos elfos de los Malfoy.

Malhumorada llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Se quedó parada en el marco cuando se encontró en el interior de la sala a quien menos se esperaba ver allí, Severus Snape.

El mago estaba inclinado sobre la encimera de la inmensa cocina, al parecer preparandose el desayuno. Snape al oír que alguien entraba se giró, la miró un instante y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que hacía.

Dándole la espalda, saludó.- Buenos días señorita Granger. ¿Acaso dormir le hizo olvidarse de los buenos modales?- Preguntó con un suave tono de fingida educación, alzando sus cejas altanero.

Maldiciendo internamente ese odioso ''señorita Granger '' Hermione entró con paso firme, cerrando de un portazo. - Buenos días, Severus. - Remarcó ella usando su nombre. - No, por suerte no me olvide de nada. Mucha gracias por tu interes. ¿Acaso tu no puedes evitar ser un borde malhumorado ni de buena mañana?. - Preguntó en el mismo tono que el había empleado.

Severus la miró enfadado ante su osadía, pero tras unos segundos interminables repondó con un simple y tajante. - No. - Dándose la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a ignorarla.

Pero claro, Hermione no era de las que se rinden fácilmente. La joven se acercó hasta el y se quedó mirando como trabajaba en silencio. Le gustaba hacerlo. Le recordaba a sus clases en Hogwarts. Siempre le relajaba ver los precisos movimientos de las manos de su profesor, la delicadeza de sus dedos al manipular los materiales de las pociones y la concentración que dedicaba a todo lo que hacía. Hermione observó como la misma elegancia y precisión que su exprofesor tenía para preparar los ingredientes de las pociones la empleaba para cocinar pero eso no supuso una sorpresa para la muchacha, que lo hiciera a la manera _muggle_... si. ¿Nada de magia cocinando? Se preguntó extrañada. Ella entendía que con las pociones Snape prefiriese ser minucioso y preciso y no emplear la magia, ya que esta podía contaminar y afectar al resultado de las pociones pero ¿Por que no usarla para cocinar? Al parecer a mago no le no le importaba hacerlo sin magia. Incluso podría decirse, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, (donde una minúscula sonrisa luchaba por salir en la comisura de su labio) disfrutaba con ello.

Severus, (bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione) estaba cortando unas finas rebanadas de pan ''concentrado'', o al menos tanto como le permitía estarlo la presencia de Granger. El estaba acostumbrado a trabajar siendo observado o bajo presión pero por alguna razón con ella todo se descontrolaba. Tratando de ignorarla, a ella y al tenso silencio de la habitación, no percibía como una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro. Snape en cambio si que era muy consciente de como hace unos días (mejor dicho, hace algunos años) habría echado a la Gryffindor sin miramientos, al verla aparecer por la puerta. En cambio ahora era incapaz de hacerlo o tal vez si que sería capaz pero el hecho era simple: No quería. Y eso le asustaba. Igualmente dudaba que ella fuera a obedecerle y esto le hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz. Le gustaba la cálida compañía de Hermione, (aunque pusiera una prueba sus nervios) era la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo, incluso con su horrible carácter defensivo, la joven no se dejaba intimidar y seguía firme a su lado. ¡Estúpido y magnífico coraje Gryffindor!

\- ¿Que... que haces?- Preguntó Hermione, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y situándose a un lado.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Granger con el movimiento de sus ondulados cabellos provocó que su fresca y delicada fragancia golpeara a Snape de lleno. El se tensó ante la proximidad de ella y se aferró con fuerza el cuchillo, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sin mirarla y tratando de mostrarse tan indiferente y mordaz como de costumbre le respondió. - Me temo señorita Granger que sus modales no son lo único que escasean de buena mañana. Al parecer también lo hace su capacidad de observación. Me preparo el desayuno. Obviamente.

\- Eso ya lo veo, pero ¿Por que no estas con el resto? Los elfos de los Malfoy han preparado un banquete...- Respondió ella tratando de explicarse nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Gesto que desesperaba y enloquecía a Snape, que se apresuró a responder para dejar de ver esa tentadora visión. - Sencillamente no me gusta que me sirvan. - Explicó encogiéndose de hombros pero al ver como Hermione, complacida por su respuesta, formaba con sus (ahora algo hinchados) labios una dulce sonrisa, que hizo temblar su corazón. Snape se apresuro a añadir incomodo. - Tampoco me gusta tener que soportar las charlas insulsas de la gente de buena mañana... lo cual la incluye. Así que si no es mucha molestia para usted, le agradecería que se vaya con sus ''amiguitos'' y me deje tranquilo. - Dijo desviando su mirada y volviendo a su tarea. Maldiciendo su temperamento y rogando que ella pasara por alto su estupidez y su ''amable'' invitación a marcharse.

Hermione aún recordaba como durante los desayunos en Hogwarts rara vez se veía a Snape sentado en la mesa junto con el resto de profesores, rodeados de todo el tumulto de ruidosos estudiantes por las mañanas. Ella siempre fue muy consciente de la ausencia de su profesor de pociones durante estos pero no fue hasta su quinto año cuando empezó a sentir una vació en el pecho y nervios en el estomago. Preocupada por no saber si sus ausencias se debían a esa vieja costumbre solitaria suya o a una peligrosa misión como espía para la Orden del Fénix. Día a día fue indignándose ante el hecho de que al parecer ella era la única que se preocupaba por el y al no entender porque se sentía así cada vez que miraba su silla y la encontraba vacía.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta que otros me sirvan.- Dijo ella.- Pero lamentablemente ser sociable si esta en mi naturaleza. - Añadió con algo de burla mal disimulada. - Así que espero que no te importe tener que aguantar mi ''insulsa charla'' durante unos par de minutos más Severus.- Dijo con convicción sentándose en una silla.

Una sonrisa orgullosa y resignada cruzó el frío e indiferente semblante de Severus Snape, (algo que ella no pudo ver dado que estaba a su espalda) y se preguntó hasta donde llegaría la paciencia de la muchacha y hasta donde sería el capaz de mantener las su gesto serio se giró lentamente hacia ella.- Bien. En ese caso, más le vale levantarse de esa silla Granger y empezar a preparárselo usted misma. Dado que dudo mucho que esos elfos domésticos se atrevan a volver por aquí, les advertí que si volvían a tratar de agasajarme les echaría del castillo sin dudar. Y obviamente yo no pretendo convertirme en su elfo personal.- Aseguró mordaz, tratando de manternerle la mirada.

La Gryffindor una vez más le sorprendió. Aún sentada cómodamente en la silla, estaba apoyada con sus codos en la mesa y sostenía su rostro entre sus manos mirándole entre analítica y divertida, con una gran sonrisa victoriosa que adornaba su rostro.

Snape confundido e incomodo ante su escrutinio no puedo evitar preguntar. - ¿Granger, que le pasa? Muévase. ¿Es que no me ha oído? o ¿Ahora resulta que también es usted sorda?

\- Te he oído perfectamente. - Respondió ella sin borrar su sonrisa. - Solo estaba pensando... en lo mucho que te esfuerzas para aparentar ser alguien odioso. Debe ser realmente agotador. - Explicó indiferente ante el cálido brillo que había cruzado la oscura mirada del mago.

Snape no supo que decir.

\- ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A mi no puedes engañarme.- Aseguró Hermione, levantándose con lentitud de la silla (gesto que a ojos del pocionista fue de lo mas felino y seductor) caminando hasta situarse a escasos centímetros de el. Sin apartar de sus ojos su dulce mirada marrón, que con la luz de la mañana había adquirido un precioso color miel.

El mago se envaró por la cercanía, de nuevo le llego el tenue perfume de Hermione con más intensidad que antes aturdiendo sus sentidos. Miró sus labios y tratando de mantenerse firme alzó la mirada de nuevo por su rostro, solo para perderse en unos dulces ojos del color del caramelo líquido. Ella, siempre tan testaruda, no cedía ante sus palabras y su mal carácter ya no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella. Realmente ¿Nunca iba a cansarse de el y dejarle solo? ¿Podría confiar en alguien más que en si mismo?,¿Sería capaz de dejar que otra persona confiara en el? Al parecer no importaba lo que el respondiera a esas preguntas porque Hermione ya confiaba en el. Snape solo esperaba que para cuando la joven se diera cuenta de su error, el ya no fuera importante para ella.

Tratando de mantener el control de su voz y sin poder dejar de mirarla respondió con un tono que pretendió sonar indiferente. - En ese caso tendré que esforzar me más.

\- Eres el primer mago que conozco que no deja que los elfos hagan su trabajo.- Observó Hermione, en voz alta, aunque más bien parecía una reflexión interna.

Severus ante esto apartó la mirada, sin poder evitar componer una sonrisa irónica y decir con marcado sarcasmo. - ¡Oh! Si. Gracias Granger. Seguro que eso hace que el Ministerio de Magia me otorgue ''La Orden de Merlín'' primera clase y que la comunidad mágica se olvide de mi etapa como Mortífago. - Arrepintiendo de inmediato por cada una de sus palabras alzó su mirada hasta la de ella.

No había ningún miedo o reproche en su cara, al contrario la mirada brillante de ella le decía claramente que no consideraba eso como algo descabellado.- Mereces ese premio por muchos motivos, tanto o más que otros magos Severus Snape. Eres un héroe y algún día toda la comunidad mágica lo sabrá.- Aseguró la Gryffindor con seriedad.

Snape azorado trato de desviar el tema. - Lo olvidaba.¡ Santa Granger y las causas perdidas! Creo recordar que me comentó algo acerca de su interés en la libertad de los elfos domésticos ¿No?- Hermione sonrió y el incomodo trato de volver a mantener su fachada hostil.- Aunque con la cantidad de información que soltó con ese discurso, mientras me mantenía inmovilizado, no me extrañaría haber olvidado algún pequeño detalle. - Apuntó enfadado nuevamente.

Hermione se sonrojó. - En cuanto a eso yo... quería disculparme. Realmente lamento haberte hechizado. Lo siento. - Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del pocionista. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos y se apresuraron a separarse.

\- Bien. Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, sea de utilidad y... ayúdeme o a este paso desayunaremos de noche. Baje el fuego antes de que la leche se desborde. - Ordenó con brusquedad.- Confió en usted Granger, si fuera Longbottom seguramente el caldero explotaría...- Dijo con sorna al ver como la expresión indignada de ella. - Así que no me decepcione.- Añadió suavizando el tono.

Rápidamente Hermione obedeció, pero sin dejar de defender a su amigo.- Neville es un buen mago y muy valiente. Pero tu... ¡Tu le ponías nervioso! Con tus continuos insultos, le humillabas mientras los Slytherins se reían.- Acusó molesta. Aún no había conseguido perdonarle su claro favor a la casa de Slytherin de la que el era el jefe en esa época.

\- Personalmente, no puedo creer que lograra mantenerse vivo durante siete largos años en Hogwarts...- Se mofó de nuevo Severus, riéndose por lo bajo, mientras poco a poco la tensión del ambiente iba relajándose.

\- Ni yo puedo creer que tu no recibieras maldiciones por parte de los alumnos... - Respondió Hermione sin ser consciente de que pronunciaba esa frase en alto. Al momento se llevó las manos a la boca, como si aún fuera una alumna asustada por haber dicho algo inoportuno, miró a Severus que parecía meditar si echarla de allí o maldecirla en ese mismo instante. - Bueno ya sabes que eras el profesor mas odiado de Hogwarts. Todos te detestaban, seguramente incluso algún Slytherin, pero te temían demasiado como para intentar nada...- Intentó excusarse Hermione, algo asustada ante el excitante brillo peligroso que apareció en la mirada del mago.

\- Así que "Todos me detestaban pero me temían demasiado como para intentar nada" - Repitió Snape, acercándose lentamente y amenazante hasta ella. - Corríjame si me equivoco pero creo recordar que en su primer año, usted hizo arder mi túnica en mitad de un partido de Quidditch ¿No es así? Supongo que eso en su opinión fue ''intentar hacer algo'' ¿No?.- Preguntó, tomando con delicadeza un ondulado mechón rebelde del cabello de Hermione para colocarlo tras su oreja.

Ella aturdida por el gesto y sorprendida por el hecho de que el supiera que ella había sido la autora no supo que responder y desvío la mirada.- Yo... yo no pretendía... ¡Pensaba que estabas hechizando a Harry! No sabía que estabas salvando su vida... Lo siento. - Respitió avergonzada por confesar que en el pasado también dudó de el.

Snape con una mano la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y con voz grave y seductora preguntó. - ¿Usted también me ''temía'' Granger?

Hermione se olvido de respirar y de lo le había preguntado. - Yo... yo...

Snape ante su titubeo compuso una sonrisa triunfal.

Al verla el orgullo de Hermione salió a flote permitiendo que retomará el control de su voz y de sus pensamientos.- Solo responderé a eso si dejas de llamarme ''señorita Granger'' ¡Odio que lo hagas!

Snape sin alejarse, retiró su mano y contraatacó molesto. - Y yo... Odio el chantaje señorita Granger. Además le recuerdo que gracias a usted ya no estamos solos. Un trato demasiado cercano por nuestra parte podría desatar preguntas innecesarias por parte de sus "invitados"...

\- Ahora estamos solos ''profesor Snape''.- Indicó ella con retintín, pasando su vista por la habitación.

El clima estaba cambiando de repente y la tensión sexual se hizo más que evidente.

Continuaban estando muy cerca, aunque ahora no mantenían el contacto casi se rozaban, sus magias vibraban mezclándose. La electricidad y las chispas saltaban entre ellos con cada respiración.

\- Las cosas se están precipitando y podrían complicarse...- Reflexionó el en voz baja.

\- ¿Y que hay de malo en ello? Por una vez en tu vida... ¡Déjate llevar!- Pidió ella.

\- ¿Donde esta tu parte racional sabelotodo?- Preguntó Snape a punto de rendirse.

\- ¿Mi parte racional?- Rió Hermione. - Se quedo a los pies de tu cama, junto a mi ropa.- Respondió, rompiendo la escasa distancia que les separaba pegándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Hermione... - Gimió Severus, pronunciando al fin su nombre de nuevo. - ¿No ves que esto es una locura? - Preguntó mirando con anhelo los labios de la Gryffindor, tratando por ultima vez de apelar a su parte racional.

\- Entonces...- Empezó a decir ella, mientras se alzaba sobre sus pies hasta situar sus labios junto al oído del pocionista.-... vuélvete loco, Severus. - Le susurró sensualmente. Haciendo que su cálido aliento le abrasara al pronunciar su nombre como una caricia prohibida.

Snape vencido cogió de la cintura a Hermione con una mano y la acercó hasta el, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano cogió su nuca para besarla ferozmente.

Hermione no tardó en responder al beso y mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, alzó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del mago, abrazándose a el y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Severus sin romper el beso, acarició su nuca y descendió por su espalda, haciendo que el calor corporal de la leona aumentara varios grados. Cogiéndola de las nalgas, la alzó hasta sentarla sobre la encimera.

Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, tratando de borrar el frío que los días separados habían dejado en ellos, besándose con necesidad.

Snape rompió el beso para saborear su cuello, permitiendo también que Hermione tomara una bocanada de oxigeno. Cuando ella enfocó su mirada en la de el, se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche, que la miraban con deseo. El se volvió a precipitar sobre sus labios y volvieron a besarse, ahora con más lentitud y delicadeza, profundizando el beso y siendo conscientes de cada roce, de cada sensación y de cada caricia.

Las hábiles y cálidas manos de Severus se colaron debajo de su fina camiseta, acariciando su piel bajo la ropa, mientras los besos rápidamente se volvían más y más lascivos...

Entonces Hermione notó como Severus se tensaba y abrió los ojos asustada con una muda pregunta en ellos. El pocionista en voz baja respondió irritado. - Alguien viene. - Dejándola en el suelo y arreglando las ropas de ambos con un movimiento de la varita.

….

Al cabo de un par de minutos Hermione pudo oír unos pasos en el pasillo acompañados de una voz.- ¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermiooone?!

Draco la estaba buscando.

Los agudos sentidos de mortifago y espía doble de Snape les habían salvado.

– ¡Hermiooone! ¿Estas aquí? - El Slytherin abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedo mudo. Sorprendido ante la tensión en el ambiente que había entre Snape y Hermione.

Su padrino estaba más rígido y serio que de costumbre y además ¿Ruborizado? Y Hermione... Bueno ella estaba completamente roja y su respiración era algo acelerada. Draco tenía la extraña impresión de haber interrumpido algo importante, pero eso era imposible ¿no? - ¿Que...?¿Que hacías tanto rato en la cocina?- Preguntó molesto y confundido mirando a Hermione interrogante.

Ella se puso más roja aun pero alzando la barbilla respondió altanera. - Hacerme mi propio desayuno. ¿Recuerdas?

Draco no muy contento con la respuesta de ella, miró con desconfianza a Snape. Este se mantenía impasible e indiferente junto a Hermione y no parecía estar dispuesto a marcharse. - Buenos días padrino.- Saludó con seriedad.

\- Draco. - Respondió asintiendo Severus sin apenas mirarlo.

\- Hermione… Yo venía a... - Empezó a decir incomodo, pasando su mirada de uno a otro. - Los elfos trajeron mis escobas. Theo y yo pensamos en salir a volar un rato. Ya sabes a recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Nos sentara bien algo de diversión...

\- La señorita Granger aún no ha desayunado Malfoy.- Cortó tajante Severus.

Draco le miró sorprendido y extrañado por su intervención, ya que aunque en alguna ocasión Snape le había recriminado por sus insultos a la Gryffindor en Hogwarts, jamás había mostrado aprecio por ella en público. ¿Desde cuando Snape se preocupaba por la alimentación de Granger? Bueno al parecer ahora su padrino había decidido adoptar la misma actitud paternal que adoptó con el hace algunos años con ella, pensó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Era absurdo pensar otra cosa ¿Verdad...? Si, absurdo.

\- Ah, bueno... Pues entonces cogeremos algo y así puedes desayunar en los jardines. ¡Hace un día magnífico!- Dijo Draco sonriendo y avanzando por la cocina cogiendo cuatro tostadas, (cuando un Malfoy quería algo no solía esperar a que le dieran permiso para cogerlo) también cogió un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un par de piezas de fruta de las había preparado con anterioridad el propio Snape, ante la furibunda mirada de este.

Mientras tanto Hermione se debatía entre hacer lo correcto o ser egoísta. Obviamente quería quedarse y pasar más tiempo con Severus pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos grises de Draco no pudo decirle que no. Además ¿Que excusa podía inventar? Aunque no habían hablado del tema al parecer el no quería que ellos supieran nada sobre su extraña relación, de hecho ella ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarse relación. Únicamente se habían acostado un vez y aunque sabia que había una atracción entre ellos, tal vez para el solo se limitaba a eso. Atracción. Ella había aceptado esa posibilidad pero no quería tener que mentir o dañar a su amigo, en ese instante el necesitaba su compañía, acaba de perder a su padre y ademas a ella le iría bien salir y tomar el aire. ¡Tal vez incluso Severus les acompañara!

Desviando su mirada al hombre junto a ella, que ahora tenia una profunda mueca de desagrado marcando su rostro, Hermione preguntó esperanzada. - ¿Quiere usted acompañarnos... Severus? - No iba a tutearle delante de Draco, pero al menos podía usar su nombre de pila ¿No?

Snape la miró unos segundos, parecía querer decir algo pero finalmente solo respondió. - No. Gracias señorita Granger. - Ella asistió defraudada. - Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para andar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con estúpidos juegos infantiles...- Se excusó el pocionista mirando a Draco de manera significativa e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione. - Buenas días.

Al pasar junto a Malfoy se despidió con un seco gesto de la cabeza, cerrando sus manos en un puño para no maldecir ahí mismo a su ahijado y se marchó ondeando su capa negra con elegancia, provocando una corriente de aire tras de el.

Al menos Hermione había logrado solucionar las cosas con Severus y disculparse, solo esperaba que este entendiera porque en esta ocasión eligió a su amigo.

…

Hermione, Theo y los Malfoy pasaron la mañana en los jardines disfrutando del día soleado, mientras un enfurruñado Snape les observaba de vez en cuando desde el castillo.

Narcisa tras visitar la tumba de su difunto esposo y llevarle varios narcisos, (una flores blancas y amarillas) se sentó en el suelo junto a Hermione, algo que la sorprendió. Ella estaba leyendo un gran tomo antiguo apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol centenario, disfrutando del día soleado. Las dos mujeres compartieron un agradable silencio y de vez en cuando intercambiaban un par de palabras mientras veían como Draco y Theo hacían carreras y piruetas con las escobas en el aire.

Hermione pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado todo y no pudo evitar recordar como hace algunos años esa misma escena tenia lugar pero en La madriguera, cuando la mujer junto a ella no era rubia, sino una joven con el cabello rojo como el fuego...

 _Flashback_

 _Verano de 1994. Tras la Copa del Mundial de Quidditch..._

 _Ginny esperaba ansiosa a su lado, su turno para montar en la escoba más rápida, ''La Saeta de Fuego'' que Sirius, el padrino de Harry, le había regalado a este el año anterior, después de que su querida Nimbus 2000 se estrellara contra el Sauce Boxeador en los terrenos de Hogwarts durante un partido de Quidditch._

 _\- ¡No entiendo como puede asustarte volar Hermione! Es una sensación increíble.- Exclamó Ginny mientras miraba con anhelo a su hermano Ron y a Harry sobrevolar el jardín trasero de la casa._

 _Desde los incidentes en El Mundial los Weasley habian extremado las medidas de seguridad y no les permitían salir fuera de los terrenos de La Madriguera._

 _\- A mi no me asusta volar Ginevra. Es solo que... no... No me gusta ¿Vale?.- Aclaró Hermione ofendida._

 _\- Bueno, pues a mi si me asustas ¡Tu! - Contraatacó la pelirroja sacándo la lengua divertida. Hermione la miró sin entender. - Vamos Hermione, estamos de vacaciones... ¡VA-CA-CIO-NES! ¿Y tu prefieres hacer los deberes? ¿Antes que volar? - Acusó la pelirroja mirando con mala cara el libro que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos._

 _\- Esto no son deberes Ginny. Los deberes los acabé la primera semana de vacaciones de verano. - Afirmó sin darle importancia ante la cara asombrada de su amiga.- Esto es una novela muggle que me envió mi madre. Trata sobre el origen de la magia según los muggles, aunque empiezo a pensar que el autor era una mago..._

 _En ese momento Harry descendió con su ''Saeta de fuego'' y se la ofreció sonriendo a Ginny (contando la conversación que las chicas mantenían sin darse cuenta)- Gracias Harry.- Dijo avergonzada_ _en voz baja la joven Weasley sin mirarle, para después apresurarse a cogerla y ascender en el aire para competir con su hermano en otra carrera. Ron no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer con su vieja ''Barredora 11''._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Como si fuera un _deja vu_ , ese recuerdo fue cortado cuando Draco descendió hasta el suelo junto a ella. Invitándola a volar con el sobre la nueva ''Relámpago fugaz'' el último modelo en escobas voladoras más costoso y veloz. Draco había cambiado en muchos aspectos pero continuaba manteniendo su aficción por las cosas caras y exclusivas así como su afición a volar. Finalmente logró que Granger ascendiera con el un par de metros, pero no tardaron en tomaron tierra de nuevo, ante las amenazas de ella.

Hermione le aseguraba a Draco que si no descendía de inmediato le lanzaría un conjuro que volvería su adorado pelo rubio en un llamativo y permanente color verde. Cuando ambos descendieron Theo estaba de pie junto a Narcisa mirando el lago, esperandoles para entrar en el castillo.

\- Hermione. ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Que habéis hecho aquí todo este tiempo el profesor Snape y tu?- Preguntó Theo directo y sin rodeos como siempre.

Hermione se puso roja, pero como sus mejillas ya estaban algo coloradas a causa del frío por volar en la escoba apenas se apreció. - Bueno pues hemos estado, jumm... - Dijo meditando su respuesta unos segundos. Decidió que si Snape había permitido que se quedaran, también sería bueno empezar a sincerase con ellos y empezar a hablarles sobre lo que esperaban lograr, ya que seguramente su apoyo sería necesario de un modo u otro.- Pretendemos derrotar a Voldemort.- Respondió sin rodeos.

Los tres Slytherin se tensaron ante la mención del nombre del Lord Oscuro.

\- Será mejor que entremos. En el castillo el señor Snape podrá explicaros mejor que yo la situación.

…

En la biblioteca, bajo la atenta mirada del retrato de Dumbledore, Snape les habló sobre su papel de agente doble (sin entrar en detalles sobre sus motivos), les contó como había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini, que creía en la posibilidad de que Potter también lo hubiese hecho tras la maldición de Voldemort y que por ello había estado buscando al ''Elegido'' viajando por el mundo durante esos seis años, sin éxito. Finalmente había vuelto a Inglaterra, temiendo que Voldemort pronto fuera imposible de derrotar, al ver como cada vez su imperio estaba más asentado y se hacia más poderoso expandiéndose, dispuesto a comenzar una revolución, con ''El elegido''o sin el, cuando se encontró con Hermione.

Theo y Draco se mostraran tan interesados en una futura ''revolución'' como Narcisa preocupada. Además para sorpresa de Hermione y el propio Snape los jóvenes Slytherin no cuestionaron en ningún momento la idea de que Harry Potter continuara con vida.

\- Bueno ¿Por algo le llamaban ''El niño que sobrevivió'' no?- Se mofó Draco, ante la reprobatoria expresión de Hermione.

Theo más serio, añadió. - Es cierto, si Potter sobrevivió una vez a la maldición asesina podría haber vuelto a hacerlo. - Especuló mirando a Hermione y desviando su mirada hacia Snape añadió pensativo.- Nunca encontraron su cuerpo... Recuerdo que durante algunos días llegaban a la redacción todo tipo de bulos informativos, historias y noticias circulaban por la comunidad mágica, incluso en el bando del Señor Oscuro. Algunos mortífagos creían que el propio Lord creo un _inferi_ con su cadáver... pero el tema fue prohibido en unas semanas y lo cierto es que aún hoy nadie sabe lo que sucedió. Creo ni si quiera el propio Voldemort.- Finalizó con un brillo de valor y esperanza en los ojos. Pronunciando por primera vez en voz alta el nombre de aquel que había pretendido ser su amo.

\- ¡Es absurdo!- Exclamó Narcisa que había permanecido en silencio, llamando la atención de todos. - Si ese muchacho siguiese con vida, incluso sin que el Lord Tenebroso tenga conocimiento de eso... Lo mas lógico sería que algún miembro de la ''Orden del Fénix'' supiera algo.

\- O algún miembro de vuestro ''Ejercito de Dumbledore''- Apuntó Draco. - ¿Su novia comadreja por ejemplo..? -Sugirió.

\- ¡No la llames así! Y dudo mucho que sepa algo, aunque hayamos perdido bastante el contacto... Estoy segura de que Ginny no me habría ocultado algo así. - Afirmó Hermione tajante.

\- ¿Longbottom?- Preguntó nuevamente el Slytherin.

\- Draco. Sabes que esta dando clases en Hogwarts, lo cual hace prácticamente imposible ponerse en contacto con el sin causarle problemas. Dudo mucho que Harry lograra ponerse en contacto con el y nosotros tampoco lo tendríamos fácil.- Explicó Hermione descartando esa posibilidad también.

\- Y..¿Lunática Lovegood?- Insistió el rubio tratando de agotar todas las posibilidades.

\- ¡Draco! ¡No le digas Lunática! -Defendió de nuevo Hermione.- Luna y su padre desaparecieron sin dejar rastro la misma noche en la de Harry cayó... nadie sabe nada de ellos.

\- Lo cual vuelve a dejarnos sin opciones.- Concluyó Malfoy con fastidio.

\- Eso parece...- Dijo Severus resignado y aburrido. El mismo había manejado todas esas posibilidades con anterioridad y no había conseguido averiguar nada. No había rastro de Potter y nadie de la Orden o cercanos a el habían tenido noticias suyas durante esos años.

\- Luna...- Susurró Theodore. El chico había permanecido al margen de la conversación, observando y meditando, hasta el momento en que el nombre de la Ravenclaw apareció en la conversación. - ¿Decís que Luna desapareció la misma noche que Potter?- Preguntó en voz alta con un gesto de intriga y preocupación.

\- Si, supongo que huyeron antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas. No creo que Xenophilius estuviese dispuesto a volver a ver a su hija prisionera... - Explicó Hermione por encima.

Draco y Narcisa se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, al saber que el lugar donde la joven Ravenclaw había estado prisionera durante meses había sido en los calabozos de su propia mansión.

\- ¡¿Entonces creéis que logro huir?!¿Y no pensasteis que pueden estar juntos?- Preguntó de nuevo Nott.

\- Obviamente si, es una posibilidad pero si es complicado saber donde se escondería Potter imagine Xenophilius Lovegood y su hija, las posibilidades son infinitas...- Respondió Severus. El había investigado un poco en esa dirección, pero el rastro de estos se perdía la noche de la última batalla. Nadie en la redacción había vuelto a tener noticias del director de la revista _El Quisquilloso_ o de su hija, aunque al parecer varios testigos les vieron con vida minutos antes de la caída de Potter.

\- Pero... ¡Yo se donde puede estar Luna!- Aseguró Theodore con convicción levantándose de un salto de la silla.

\- ¡¿Sabes donde esta Lunática?! Pero como puedes saber...- Preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

\- No la llames así.- Advirtió amenazante en esta ocasión Theo, antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo de hacerlo. Ignorando al rubio Nott continuo diciendo. - Puedo haceros una lista con los posibles lugares... pero necesitare volver a mi casa.

\- Es peligroso...- Apuntó Severus.

\- Un suicidio. - Corrigió Narcisa Malfoy.

Finalmente decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar primero con los Weasley, ya que aunque seguramente no supieran nada sobre Harry, sería útil saber si estaban dispuestos a luchar de nuevo y a tratar de levantar la deshecha Orden del Fénix.

Así que en unas horas, refugiados por la oscuridad de la noche, Hermione y Snape (que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola) se _aparecerían_ en los limites de La madriguera pero como llevar a el resto de Slytherins, (recientes mortifagos desertores) sería demasiado... solo irían ellos dos. Utilizarían la _capa invisible_ para no ser vistos por posibles espías de Voldemort, porque seguramente tras los incidentes de los últimos meses y del día anterior tendrían controlados a todos los miembros de la vieja Orden. Además Los Lovegood eran vecinos de los Weasley y podrían acercarse hasta la casa de estos para comprobar si dejaron alguna dirección o alguna pista concreta sobre su paradero.

…

Cuando ya anochecía...

Snape y Hermione se _aparecieron_ a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo _muggle_ donde se situaba La Madriguera. Hermione temía encontrarse con una triste y ruinosa visión del que fue un hogar familiar y alegre. Supuso que esa idea se debía a que sabía que en esa casa, (antes llena de pelirrojos ruidosos y joviales) ahora solo vivían el señor y la señora Weasley junto con su hija menor, Ginny. Caminaron debajo de la _capa invisible_ un par de minutos hasta que ante ellos apareció el hogar de los Weasley.

La Madriguera, estaba igual como ella la recordaba, aunque tal vez algo mas destartalada y dañada, seguía teniendo ese aspecto hogareño y mágico que tanto le reconfortaba. Varias chimeneas y habitaciones sobresalían de la estructura principal que parecía algo inestable, pero como ella sabía estaba bien sujeta gracias a la magia. Al acercarse a la entrada pudo ver el pequeño cobertizo, junto al corral de las gallinas. Allí era donde el señor Weasley antes guardaba una gran variedad de artefactos _muggles_ , de los que tuvo que desprenderse cuando el Ministerio de Magia registró su casa, como le comentó Ginny un día de pasada durante el almuerzo. El césped del jardín estaba sin cortar, las exuberantes y variadas plantas mágicas crecían libres aquí y allá, los árboles de troncos nudosos parecían más pequeños a como ella los recordaba (o tal vez se debía al hecho de ella había crecido) y el estanque antes lleno de agua verde y ranas... ahora era un lodazal, pero la esencia mágica y los felices recuerdos de tantos veranos y navidades continuaba allí.

Traspasaron las barreras mágicas defensoras sin esfuerzo, ya que ellos no suponían un peligro para los Weasley. Hermione llamó a la puerta de la cocina.

La pecosa cara de Ginny apareció tras la cortina, mirando al exterior extrañada, a la vez que Hermione salía de debajo de la _capa invisible,_ puesto que una vez dentro de las defensas no corrían peligro de ser sorprendida abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó la pelirroja recelosa y extrañada ante esa visita.

\- Ginny... tenemos que hablar. - Respondió Hermione con seriedad.

\- ¡Claro! Esta bien pero date prisa entra. Es peligroso.- Invitó Ginny nerviosa mirando con desconfianza el exterior.

\- No estoy sola. - Explicó Hermione sin moverse del pequeño porche trasero. Miró por encima de su hombro y le hizo un gesto a Snape para que se quitara la _capa invisible_ y se mostrara ante su amiga.

\- ¡¿TU?!- Exclamó sorprendida retrocediendo un par de pasos. Asustada y enfada la pequeña Weasley rápidamente se recuperó de la impacto inicial y sacó la varita apuntando al exmortifago.

Hermione más rápida que ella se puso delante de Snape a modo escudo humano.

Ginny asombrada bajó un poco la varita pero volvió a alzarla a la defensiva.

\- Ginevra tranquila.- Pidió Hermione.

\- ¿Que le has hecho? ¿Un _Imperius?_ Sucio mortífago... ¿Le has dado alguna de tus pociones? ¡Traidor! - Preguntó con rencor y desprecio la pequeña Weasley por encima del hombro de Hermione mirando a Snape.

El mago, incomodo trataba de mantener la calma apretando con fuerza su varita. Hermione le había advertido que seguramente sucedería algo similar pero le rogó que no interviniera, porque ella ''sabía manejar sola la situación'' pero Snape dudaba mucho poder seguir soportando ver como la ''amiga'' de Granger continuaba apuntando a esta con su varita y estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no hechizarla en ese instante.

\- Ginny. Soy yo y estoy bien. El señor Snape esta conmigo, confía en mi.- Dijo Hermione alzando sus manos al aire en son de paz.

La joven Weasley la miró sin moverse y miró a Snape que no había abierto la boca y no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Sabía de sobra que el mortífago podía hechizarla sin necesidad de lanzar un conjuro verbal pera era extraño que no hubiese aprovechado ya su ventaja para atacarle... Volvió a mirar a su amiga con la duda aún en sus ojos y preguntó. - ¿Como se llamaba la cría de dragón que ayudaste a trasladar a la torre de Astronomía?

Hermione sosteniendo la mirada y sin dudar respondió. - Norberto.

Finalmente Ginny se rindió y bajó la varita. - Hagrid nunca tuvo mucho gusto a la hora de elegir un nombre para sus mascotas...¿Verdad?- Preguntó luchando por contener una triste sonrisa.

Hermione sonriendo corrigió. - Hagrid nunca tuvo mucho gusto para elegir mascota Ginny.¿Recuerdas los _Escregutos..._?

\- Creo que nunca podré olvidarlos. - Respondió ella sonriendo.

Ginny volvió a ponerse seria y tras un par de segundos en silencio hablo.

\- Esta bien. Entrar. - Ofreció mientras se apartaba de la puerta y entraba en la casa (seguida de Snape y Hermione) murmurando.- Debo de estar loca... Mama va a morirse del susto...

\- ¿Ginny quien es...? - Preguntó la señora Weasley entrando en la pequeña cocina con algunos platos en las manos. - ¿Hermione?- Preguntó extrañada.

\- ¡Sorpresa Mama! Hermione a vuelto y viene acompañada... - Indicó su hija con su habitual poco tacto y apartandose a un lado para que su madre pudiera ver a Snape.

La señora Weasley dejó caer los platos que se rompieron en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo y ella los siguió segundos más tarde desmayada por la impresión.

\- ¡Señora Weasley!

\- ¡Mama!

Exclamaron las dos jóvenes a la vez acercándose para tratar de levantarla del suelo y despertarla.

Snape avanzó un par de pasos y sin inmutarse ante la asustada mirada de Ginny apuntó a la señora Weasley con su varita pronunciando alto y claro. - _Enervate._

Al instante Molly estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades y colocó de manera protectora a su hija y a Hermione tras ella.

\- Aléjate de ellas.- Ordenó apuntando con su varita a Snape.

Hermione se sintió muy agradecida ante el hecho de que la señora Weasley continuara mostrándose protectora con ella, cuidándola como a una hija. Por ello no pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando se levantó y se colocó de nuevo delante de Snape, frente a la varita de la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Mama... Hermione quiere hablar con nosotros y el ha venido con ella.- Explicó Ginny en voz baja pero firme tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

\- ¿Hermione es cierto eso? ¡¿Has traído a este hombre a nuestra casa?!- Preguntó Molly Weasley con la decepción naciendo en sus ojos.

\- Si señora Weasley. No es una trampa, si el señor Snape quisiera atacarle ya lo habría hecho¿No? Por favor baje la varita...- Volvió a pedir Hermione alzando la manos.

\- ¿Confías en ese hombre? Es un sucio mortífago, como los que mataron a mis hijos.- Escupió con rabia la mujer, mirando con odio a Snape.

El mago no se había movido de su posición, pero al igual que con Ginny se mantenía muy alerta, apretando la varita en su bolsillo, listo para intervenir por si acaso Molly atacaba a una indefensa Hermione que se había empeñado en no sacar su varita. Le había sorprendido y complacido ver que la señora Weasley se había mostrado protectora con ella en un principio pero ahora con Hermione defendiendo su estúpido ''honor y lealtad'' a la Orden del Fénix como toda una leona (pero sin pruebas) tenía serias dudas de que ese trato de favor continuara en pie.

\- Dumbledore siempre confió en el.- Recordó Hermione.

\- Si y ahora Dumbeldore esta muerto.¡El lo mató! - Recordó a su vez la mujer alzando la voz.- ¡El lo traicionó! Nos traicionó a todos Hermione.- Sentenció, mirando con desprecio a Snape.

\- Eso no es cierto.- Insistió la joven sin moverse de su posición.

\- Harry vio como lo hacía Hermione...- Dijo Ginny en voz baja, tomando el control de la situación, sin alejarse de su madre que seguía a la defensiva y al parecer no pensaba hablar más y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

\- Si, es cierto. - Aceptó Hermione, apresurándose a añadir. - Pero más tarde supimos que nos equivocabamos. El no traicionó a Dumbledore. Si me dejarais explicaros... podrías entender...- Trató de explicar.

\- Hermione, lo siento pero... ¿Por que deberíamos escucharte? Tu nos has apartado de tu vida durante años.- Le reprochó la joven Weasley dolida. Sin entender como la que fue su amiga durante años luchaba tanto por defender a alguien como Snape, cuando de ella y de su familia se había olvidado.

\- Pesaba que así os protegía... Mis padres murieron por mi y después de perder a Ron y a Harry me encerré en mi misma. Estaba sola y prisionera en muchos sentidos...- Dijo Hermione, intentando hablar sobre los días que pasó encerrada en esa celda. Sin que nadie fuera a rescatarla porque todos estaban ocupados rehaciendo sus vidas o poniéndose a salvo. Algo que ella entendía y nunca les reprocharía. Cuando salió libre, también entendió que era mejor seguir sola y decidió empezar de cero.

Ginny, sin percibir el doble sentido de la dolorosa confesión de su amiga, respondió con indiferencia y frialdad.- Todos perdimos en esa guerra pero seguimos adelante Hermione o al menos lo intentamos pero juntos. Tu eras la más fuerte de todos nosotros, siempre encontrabas una respuesta. Me decías ¡Siempre habrá esperanza! ¿Recuerdas?

\- Eso es algo que yo creía haber olvidado. Durante los días posteriores a la victoria de Voldemort yo la perdí... Incluso las personas más fuertes a veces necesitan que las salven... Pero ahora estoy aquí porque la he recuperado. La misma noche que encontré a Severus... La noche de los fuegos artificiales...- Dijo Hermione dedicando una dulce mirada al mago, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

Cuando Hermione iba a empezar a contarles que ese acto con los cohetes había sido idea de Snape para devolverle a la gente la esperanza, Ginny de repente cambió su expresión a una de despreció idéntica a la que había dedicado minutos antes a Snape.

\- ¿Severus...?,¿Desde cuando es Severus?, ¡¿Eh Hermione?!, ¿Desde cuando?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ofendida ante la complicidad de ambos, sin querer pensar en todo lo que eso podía implicar. - ¡EL DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO! - Gritó furiosa, señalando a Snape.

Hermione dolida por sus palabras retrocedió hasta situarse junto a Severus, alejándose de las dos mujeres.

En ese momento Arthur Weasley apareció en la chimenea en mitad de una nueve de polvo y fuego esmeralda (había usado la _Red Flu_ para volver del trabajo) asustado ante los gritos de su hija salió veloz de la chimenea para abrazarla. Tratando de tranquilizarla preguntó.-¿Ginevra que sucede?

Ginny refugiada en el pecho de su padre empezó a llorar, repitiendo. - El debería estar muerto... No los nuestros, no mis hermanos... no Percy... no Ron... no ¡Harry!- Decía derrumbada entre los brazos de su padre, mientras su madre acariciaba la espalda de su hija y asentía con la cabeza. Apoyando las palabras de esta, que se clavaban en el corazón de Hermione como puñales.

\- Ginny no sabes lo que dices... El nunca nos traicionó. Si supieras lo que ha hecho por nosotros durante todos estos años...por la Orden... por Harry...

El señor Weasley reparó por primera vez en ellos y asombrado preguntó.- ¿Hermione? ¿¡Snape!? - Pero a diferencia de las dos mujeres Weasley el no sacó su varita. Miró a Ginny que lloraba en sus brazos, observó la mirada herida de su mujer y Arthur Weasley sin entender lo que sucedía dijo con tristeza. - Creo... que lo mejor sera que te marches Hermione.

Ella derrotada asintió con la cabeza y tomó el brazo de Snape que aguardaba para realizar la _desaparaición_ conjunta.

Miró por última vez a los tres Weasley unidos, esa pequeña parte de la que había sido su otra familia. Su familia durante tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico... Y mientras escapaba una triste lagrima por su mejilla, tomo aire tratando de controlar el llanto y dijo con voz alta y clara.- Creemos que Harry esta vivo y vamos a traerle de vuela, lo prometo.

Y sin más se _desapareció_ con Snape, ante la atónita expresión de los tres Weasley.

oOo

* * *

¡He vueltoooo!Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo, me quede sin inspiración para seguir con esta parte. Además me entristeció mucha la noticia del fallecimiento de Alan Rickman... Quería acabar el capitulo a tiempo para el día 21 de Febrero, porque era la fecha de cumpleaños de este gran actor. En fin aquí lo tenéis, en su honor porque solo el podía interpretar a Severus Snape, porque seguirá vivo en nuestras historias y en nuestra memoria. Siempre.

Como dije en su día: No abandonare la historia. He seguido escribiendo varias partes del Fic y ahora voy teniendo todo mas claro. Se que hay opiniones dispares con Voldy... amor/odio xD Solo os pido que confiéis en mi. Prometo que intentare teneros a todos contentos y a mi misma. :)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	17. - LA TORRE NEGRA -

**17\. LA TORRE NEGRA**

En mitad de un gran páramo desierto y bajo un intenso cielo azul, sobre una de las numerosas colinas de hierba verde que había desperdigadas por la zona, dos figuras se materializaron de repente de la nada.

– ¡Que gran idea Granger! – Exclamó Snape, rompiendo la calma del lugar y provocando de una bandada de pájaros alzaran el vuelo asustados.

Tras la fallida charla con los Weasley, Hermione aun percibía una fuerte sensación de opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar adecuadamente. No sabía muy bien si esto se debía a ellos o a la _aparición_ conjunta que había realizado. Al menos no habían sufrido una _despartición_ (se dijo mentalmente) ya que su mente no había estado concentrada del todo.

Enfadada soltó el brazo del mago. – ¡No fue solo idea mía! Te recuerdo que TODOS estuvimos de acuerdo. – Y mirando la punta de sus zapatos murmuró con pesar. – Además esta era una posibilidad, nadie sabe lo que hiciste...

El exmortífago que no había percibido la debilidad de su tono dado que estaba furioso por la reacción de los Weasley con ella, (a pesar de su aparente indiferencia) masculló con desprecio. – Eso no cambiaría nada. – Y le dio la espalda haciendo ondear su capa.

Miró alrededor para situarse, observó por el paisaje rural y campestre que aún continuaban en las inmediaciones de Ottery, Inglatera, cerca de La Madriguera. Sabía que en esa localidad solo vivían cuatro familias mágicas, cuyas viviendas no eran visibles para los _muggles_. Los Fawcett, los Diggory, los Weasley y los Lovegood, por lo que dedujo que Hermione había decidido llevarles directamente cerca de donde supuso que estaría la casa de estos últimos.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo cambiaría! – Insistió ella alzando su tono para asegurarse de que la escuchaba. Odiaba ver que Severus había renunciado a recibir algo más que desprecio por parte de la sociedad mágica. Cuando Voldemort tomó el poder se dijo que ya nada tenía importancia, ni siquiera los sacrificios que hubiesen hecho por ganar porque finalmente habían perdido. ¿A quien podía importarle? Los supervivientes estaban muy ocupados lamiendo sus propias heridas, los mortifagos volverían a encarcelarla si hablaba y el se suponía que había muerto. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad haría que el mundo supiera lo que ese hombre había hecho por ellos.

– Necesitamos su ayuda y organizarnos. – Continuó diciendo ante el silencio del hombre que seguía sin dignarse a mirarla. – No podemos enfrentarnos a Voldemort y a su ejercito solos, ya lo sabes. Pero tendremos que lograr que nos escuchen y al parecer a mi no me escucharan... – Indicó dolida.

Ahora si, Snape notó su tono herido. Por supuesto el no había esperado nada más que odio o desprecio por parte de ellos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Igual que al rechazo y la desconfianza que sufrió durante años (incluso cuando era un niño) pero esa actitud hacía ella... ¡Se suponía que eran como su segunda familia! Y prácticamente la habían echado de casa, sin dejar siquiera que se explicara. Aún así, a pesar de todo, ella se había mantenido fiel a su lado sin vacilar, pensó agradecido. Aferró su varita conteniendo las ganas de volver a casa de esos estúpidos pelirrojos para maldecirles, ya que eso no iba a ayudar a que ella se sintiera mejor.

Más calmado se situó junto a Hermione. La miró preocupado, sus ojos aún estaban rojos pero ya no había lagrimas, si no que la determinación brillaba en ellos.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Harry. No solo porque es como mi hermano, si no porque el es un símbolo para la Comunidad Mágica, a el le escucharan.- Aseguró la Gryffindor con decisión. Mirando al horizonte tomó aire y sin mirarle comenzó a andar con la cabeza alta y la varita en la mano.

Tras unos segundos Snape la siguió, con ese aire tan elegante al caminar innato en el.

Con un par de ágiles pasos se situó junto a ella y se removió incomodo, alisando una arruga inexistente de su capa sin saber que decir. No sabía como consolar a alguien, hablar de sentimientos o expresarlos, nunca supo. Ese era un campo en el que no tenía ningún control de la situación y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Había muchas posibilidades de que algo saliese mal y en esas situaciones el solía decir justo lo más inapropiado para que eso sucediese, por lo que habitualmente prefería los silencios y no correr riesgos innecesarios. Los silencios eran fáciles y no traían más complicaciones. Por ello, durante unos instantes caminaron el uno al lado del otro sin hablar.

Pero al mirarla una vez más, tratando de ser fuerte (porque eso era solo el principio y Hermione lo sabía) avanzando decidida y concentrada hasta el siguiente objetivo, a pesar de que a veces una lagrima traicionera escapase de sus ojos y ella sintiese que esta fallando (algo que no era cierto porque estaba logrando cambiar las cosas, incluso a el) Severus no pudo evitar querer hacer algo para animarla o distraerla de algún modo. – ¿Como estas? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio con un tono involuntariamente brusco.

Desprevenida, frunció el entrecejo ante la repentina pregunta (una de las pocas que Hermione Granger odiaba responder), la misma que desde que empezó la guerra Harry, Ron, Ginny o los miembros de La Orden del Fénix en general insistían en repetir y que aumentaba la sensación de angustia que le provocaba el nudo en su garganta. Cuando pensaba en los mortífagos, las escasas noticias que les llegaban, los asesinatos y en sus padres... la respuesta entonces, era la misma que ahora al pensar en los Weasley: Mal.

Una vez más optó por tratar de ser practica, racional y fuerte ya que de nada le serviría auto compadecerse (algo que habia estado haciendo durante demasiado tiempo) y respondió lo mismo que entonces . – Bien. - Mintió, sin ser consciente de la tensa postura de sus hombros. Odiaba mentir y su cuerpo la delataba.

– Mientes. – Acusó Snape, sin necesidad de mirala.

Ella lo miró sorprendida pero rápidamente se recompuso y desviando la vista enfadada con el y consigo misma respondió.- ¿Y porque haces una pregunta de la que ya conoces la respuesta?

– Es lo que se hace estos casos. - Respondió el indiferente, encogiendo los hombros.

– Pues no me gustan las preguntas por compromiso. No tienes porque fingir interés.- Indicó ella entre dientes. Ceñuda aceleró el paso.

El fue más rápido y tomándola del brazo la obligó a detenerse. – Hermione, eres una joven extremadamente inteligente por lo que deduzco que ambos sabemos perfectamente que mi " interés" no es fingido en absoluto. – Indicó mirando de manera significativa a sus ojos color miel.

Ella halagada y aturdida ante su oscura mirada, desvío los ojos hacia la mano de el sobre su brazo, donde empezaba a notar un cosquilleo. Una corriente eléctrica vibró entre ellos...

El siguió su mirada y alzó su vista hasta el rostro de ella de nuevo, donde un tenue rubor comenzaba a aparecer. Entonces percibiendo lo intima que se había vuelto la situación cortó el contacto como si quemara y reanudó la marcha. - Simplemente esperaba una respuesta sincera por tu parte. - Le recriminó.

Hermione que empezando a sentirse culpable y algo abochornada al verse descubierta en su mentira y por su reacción ante ese mínimo contacto... refunfuño en voz baja. – Manipulador.

El no pareció oírla y siguió hablando.– A veces es necesario compartir el dolor o la preocupación para que la carga no sea tan pesada. No por ello eres más débil.- Severus quería que ella supiera que podía confiar en el, como el empezaba a hacerlo en ella. Y que entendiera que se mantendría igual de firme a su lado, apoyándola (como ella lo estaba haciendo durante todo ese tiempo) pero eso sería decir demasiado por lo que no lo dijo. En su lugar había escogido decir esa frase impersonal, fría y neutral.

– ¡Suenas como el profesor Dumbledore! Cuando habíamos hecho algo malo o le ocultábamos alguna cosa y nos miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules teníamos la impresión de que el sabía exactamente lo que pensábamos o sentíamos. Ya sabes, tal vez _legeremancia._..- Recordó.- ¿Tu no estarás usando _legeremancia_ conmigo verdad Severus?- Dijo ella bromeando, tratando de cambiar de tema sobre su ''mentira'' sin notar la tensión que había aparecido en el rostro del pocionista.

\- No. -Respondió el simplemente. No le gustaba tener que mentirle a Hermione y pensándolo mejor... ¿Por que tenía que hacerlo? Al fin volvían a estar solos y por el momento su vida no corría peligro. Así que decidió complacer a su parte más Slytherin y divertirse un poco a su costa. - Ahora no.- Añadió como si nada mientras contenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. - No la necesito para saber como te sientes...

Ella se paró en seco.- Espera ¿Ahora no? - Murmuró.- Entonces...¡¿Alguna vez si?!- Exclamó asombrada, corriendo hasta situarse frente a el para detenerle y encararle.

Snape ante la exagerada reacción de ella no pudo evitar alzar levemente la comisura de sus finos labios. Le hacia gracia que fuera tan confiada e inocente y que no hubiese pensado en que existía esa posibilidad (a pesar de que por alguna razon el había decido no volver a usarla en ella y respetar su privacidad) al fin y al cabo era casi tan bueno en _legeremancia_ como en la _occlumancia_ y además... un Slytherin.

– ¡Responde! ¿Has usado _legeremancia_ conmigo? - Demandó ella, delante de el con los brazos en jarras y la barbilla levantada desafiante.

El mago alzó las cejas y tras unos segundos de meditar la respuesta (ante una impaciente Hermione) rompió su serio rictus habitual para componer una amplia y petulante sonrisa. - Tal vez.- Dijo irguiendo su mentón y cruzando sus brazos de manera elegante, adquiriendo una postura más desafiante que la de ella, tratando de intimidarla.

– ¿Tal vez? ¡Eso no es una respuesta! - Bufó Hermione indignada, inmune ante su postura intimidatoria.

– Lo es.- Afirmó el.

Se notaba que Snape estaba disfrutando con la situación ante lo cual ella aún se enfada más.

-¿Quien no esta siendo sincero ahora? Responde. ¿Si o no?- Insistió ella, ya que no estaba dispuesta a dejar correr el tema.

Finalmente el se inclinó sobre ella, acercándose hasta su oído lentamente. - Por supuesto que si, Hermione. – Respondió con esa voz grave y seductora que la atraía como polillas a la luz, sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento.

El se retiró, volviendo a su postura inicial se quedó mirándola.

Ella se quedo paralizada y muda ante la revelación.

Parecía que la joven trataba de procesar la información, su sonrojo iba en aumento (por el temor de lo que el hubiese podido ver en su mente) a la vez que la curiosidad del exmortifago también aumentaba. ¿Que quería ocultarle? se preguntaba el. Tal vez algún trauma relacionado con Potter o la guerra. No, por el sonrojo de ella parecía ser algo ¿vergonzoso? o de índole puede que ¿romántico? Tal vez a pesar de estar muerto ¿aún amaba a Ronald Weasley? El sabía que la muerte no desvanecía esos sentimientos de un día para otro, o se trataban de unos sentimientos más recientes sobre ¿Draco?

– Tu.. Tu noo...- Balbuceó Hermione alejándose un poco de el, tratando de mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos. - Escúchame bien Severus Snape... – Advirtió señalándole amenazante con el dedo, en un gesto que recordaba mucho a Molly Weasley.- Te prohíbo, de ahora en adelante inmiscuirte en mi cabeza o tu... ¡Tendrás que enseñarme _occlumancia_!

La verdad era que el no había vuelto a usar _legeremancía_ con ella, no desde la noche en que se encontraron y descubrió para su sorpresa y regocijo lo que la Gryffindor pensaba de el. Lo cierto es que no descartaba volver hacerlo, sobretodo si ella seguía sonrojándose así.

Su rostro se volvió serio y negó levemente con la cabeza.- Eso es imposible Granger, dado que insistes en mentirme y entraríamos en un conflicto de intereses.- Indicó con voz clara y calmada.

Ella le miró confundida sin entender.

Entonces el se acercó de nuevo, se inclinó sobre su rostro, hasta que apenas les separaban unos centímetros y aclaró con voz profunda.- Tu interés por cerrarme tu mente interfiere con mi interés por saber lo que pasa por ella Hermione.

Ante la cercanía de sus labios, en un gesto involuntario, ella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento a la espera de un beso... que nunca llegó.

Al abrirlos vio a Snape (más bien su espalda) varios pasos por delante de ella, subiendo por otra colina y riendo entre dientes sabiendose vencedor en esa ocasión.

El sonido de su pequeña risita llegó hasta Hermione algo amortiguado y por extraño que parezca no se sitió enfada. Era raro ver de tan buen humor a su antigua profesor y sin saber muy bien porque, esa suave risa la contagió. Se echo a reír y mientras se apresuraba tras el decidió ser sincera.

\- Estoy mal- – Confesó cuando llegó a su lado. - pero... estaré bien. - Respondió al fin. Ahora más animada y segura de su respuesta.

El la miró satisfecho y asintió conforme.

...

Ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa cómplice cuando llegaron a lo alto de una gran colina.

Ante ellos apareció un gran lago, donde Luna solía pescar _Plympys_ de agua dulce (unos peces eféricos y moteados con dos largas y elásticas patas que terminan en dedos palmeados) y más allá la casa de los Lovegood les esperaba.

Se trataba de una construcción robusta pero algo inclinada, lo que le daba un aspecto más estrambótico y mágico, era de un color oscuro que la hacía destacar nítidamente sobre el horizonte, donde el despejado cielo azul contrastaba con el verde de las colinas.

La vivienda de Luna y el señor Xenophilius, a diferencia de la de los Weasley, presentaba una estructura muy simple, cuya forma cilíndrica recordaba (como bien dijo Ron en su día) al aspecto que tendría una inmensa torre de ajedrez.

Se acercaron con cautela, ante los posibles hechizos defensivos que continuaran activos rodeando la propiedad pero apenas un par de barreras mágicas (que pudieron atravesar sin problemas) constituían las defensas de esta.

Al adentrarse en el pequeño jardín, Hermione vio con cariño como algunas de las coloridas y extravagantes pinturas infantiles (de varios animales fantásticos) que su amiga había hecho aún continuaban allí, adornando la entrada y algunas de las rocas.

En cambio, la extraña vegetación que Luna cultivaba en una especie de pequeño huerto mágico, estaba marchita y reseca. Ahora todo era de un triste y apagado color marrón. Los narcisos pitantes no pitaban, los arbustos nerviosos no se movía, los hongos saltarines no saltaban, las gurdirraízes (que tenían el aspecto de una cebolla verde) con las que Luna y su padre preparaban una infusión de desagradable sabor habían muerto, al igual que los _gerdyroots_ con los que según ella ahuyentaba a los _Gulpimg Plumpies_ y en el pequeño árbol de la entrada no había ni rastro de las ciruelas dirigibles, (unas curiosas frutas flotantes de color naranja que Luna también cultivaba allí) pero todavía podían verse por el suelo algunos de los llamativos carteles de colores, donde se leían frases como: " _¡Cuidado con las ciruelas dirigibles!",_ _"Permitido recoger muérdago" o" ¡No asustéis a los Nargles!"_

Ambos subieron por los pequeños e irregulares escalones de piedra que ascendían hasta la única puerta de la vivienda, sobre la cual se leía en letras algo desgastadas: " _El Quisquilloso, director: X. Lovegood."_

La puerta seguía siendo oscura pero tenía un aspecto diferente al que Hermione recordaba, parecía más maciza y no tenía picaporte, en su lugar solo había en el centro de esta una bella aldaba de mármol blanco, tallado con la forma de una liebre.

Hermione la observó un instante y decidida levantó la mano para tomar la aldaba antes de que un precavido Severus pudiera impedírselo. Cuando ella apenas rozó la bonita talla esta cobró vida y mirandole recitó con voz aguda y cantarina:

 _En el cielo_ _aguarda_

 _al sol que ama_ _,_

 _mientras baila._

 _En la noche oscura_

 _a la luna acuna,_

 _mientras canta._

 _De este hogar mi corazón es,_

 _pero no lo puedes ver._

 _¿Has logrado entender?_

La Gryffindor apenas se sorprendió por lo sucedió y mirando al pocionista dijo. – Tranquilo, no nos dañara. La última vez que vine esto no estaba aquí, pero estoy segura de que ha sido idea de Luna, ya sabes para proteger la casa de invitados no deseados. Su patronus es una liebre. – Explicó sin dejar de observar la pequeña liebre que había vuelto a su estado rígido e inerte. Reflexiva y de manera inconsciente siguió hablando. - Es similar a la protección que hay en Hogwarts para entrar a su sala común. En la torre Ravenclaw, no custodia la entrada un cuadro que pida una contraseña, sino un aldaba de bronce...

\- ...con la forma de un águila que formula un enigma. Si, lo se. - Cortó el mago, disgustado por el riesgo innecesario que había corrido.

Ella extrañada le preguntó. - ¿Has leído Historia de Hogwarts?

– Varias veces. – Respondió el. – Aunque... evidentemente el haber sido profesor, jefe de casa y haber vivido durante años en el castillo... me ha proporcionado cierta información. - Señaló jactandose de lo obvió.

Ella alzó las cejas con dignidad y dijo. - De acuerdo. Entonces como eres tan listo... Supongo que no necesitaras mi ayuda para responder el enigma. En Hogwarts si respondes incorrectamente solo tienes que esperar a que alguien venga y lo consiga. - Y sentándose sobre uno de los escalones añadió indiferente. - Aunque tal vez, aquí Luna y su padre decidieron añadir algún tipo de castigo por si se daba una respuesta errónea...

El bufó con burla.– Por favor Granger... ¡Entrar en la torre Ravenclaw es fácil incluso si no eres miembro de la casa! Si tienes algo de cerebro... Dudo mucho que esto sea más complicado. - Dijo altivo volviendo a tocar la liebre para oír el enigma, dispuesto a resolverlo.

Tras unos instantes en los que Snape escuchó (repetidamente) el enigma y meditó en silencio (porque no estaba dispuesto a descubrir si los Lovegood habían instalado o no algún castigo si fallaba ) irritado miró a Hermione, ahora era ella la que esta disfrutando de la situación y gruñendo interpeló. - ¿Sabes la solución verdad?

\- Si, desde hace varios minutos. - Respondió ella sabionda.- La solución es adorable y algo infantil aunque muy tierna. En resumen, muy Luna.- Dijo encogiendose de hombros dando algunas pistas.

El la miró, miró la liebre y finalmente se rindió. No estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo de manera tan absurda. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que lo intentara y se situó detrás de ella confiando en su inteligencia.

Hermione se aproximó a la puerta, acarició la aldaba y esta volvió a recitar el enigma con su voz cantarina.

 _En el cielo_ _aguarda_

 _al sol que ama_ _,_

 _mientras baila._

 _En la noche oscura_

 _a la luna acuna,_

 _mientras canta._

 _De este hogar mi corazón es,_

 _pero no lo puedes ver._

 _¿Has logrado entender?_

\- Pandora*.- Respondió entonces Hermione mirando a la pequeña liebre con dulzura, que asintió agitando suavemente las orejas. Finalmente la pesada puerta se abrió.

Ella se giró para mirar a Severus con una sonrisa orgullosa y con ese tono de "sabelotodo" que empleaba cuando señala algo obvio le explicó.- El corazón del hogar de los Lovegood es Pandora Lovegood. La madre de Luna y la esposa de Xenophilis, el suele vestir con los colores del sol y ambos adoran bailar. Luna afirma que por las noches suele hablar con ella y que algún día volverá a verla. - Con gesto triste añadió.- Falleció cuando Luna tenia nueve años. - Y sin mas entró en la casa.

El rodó los ojos y la siguió sin decir una palabra. Estaba claro que la joven tenía ventaja al conocer mejor que el a la Ravenclaw, pero si era completamente sincero el no había pensado que la respuesta fuera algo tan sencillo y sentimental como el nombre de una persona querida.

El interior de la casa estaba muy cargado, las ventanas habían sido tapiadas con maneras de manera desordenada y apresurada, por lo que unos finos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las rendijas permitian ver parcialmente la sala circular.

Snape movió su varita y en la punta de esta se encendió una luz.

Ella le imitó, lanzó otro _Lumos_ también de manera no verbal sin dificultad (a pesar de que hacia varios años que no los practicaba) y pudieron ver que se encontraban en un pequeño salón. Este estaba abarrotado por pilas de periódicos, revistas de publicaciones extranjeras y algunos libros sobre el suelo, el sofá y los sillones apolillados y hundidos por el peso.

Más allá se situaba la colorida cocina con su fregadero, fogones y armarios curvados (algo dañados con las puertas colgando de las bisagras) que se adaptaban perfectamente a la forma de las paredes redondeadas, decoradas también con varios dibujos de Luna. Todo estaba igual que la última vez, excepto que la densa capa de polvo ahora era mayor. Aún se apreciaba claramente que la casa estaba parcialmente en ruinas, debido a la explosión provocada por el cuerno de _Erumpent*_ (aunque según Xenophilius y Luna aseguraban que era de un _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_ ) que Hermione hizo estallar para huir de los mortífagos.

\- Parece que hubo una pelea.- Observó el.

\- No, esto fue antes de que Voldemort ganara. - Corrigió Hermione tratando de no darle importancia.

Snape arqueó las cejas interrogante y ella tuvo que explicarle lo sucedido.

\- Nosotros... Ya sabes... Harry, Ron y yo... Bueno, decidimos... hacerle una vista al señor Lovegood.

La mirada del mago se volvía más reprobatoria por momentos y ella atropelladamente empezó a explicar las buenas y lógicas razones por las que habían decidido correr ese riesgo.

\- Apenas teníamos información sobre lo que sucedía y necesitabas avanzar en la búsqueda de los _Horrocruxes_ porque estábamos en un punto muerto. Dumbledore me entregó un libro " _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y_ en varios sitios había dibujado un símbolo pero no sabíamos que significaba. Recordábamos haber visto que el padre de Luna llevaba el mismo símbolo el la boda de Bill y Fleur así que vinimos aquí y nos explicó que estaba relacionado con la fábula de los hermanos Perevell y las Reliquias Mortales... - Explicó de manera apresurada tratando de justificarse, bajó la mirada severa del mago.

– Pero obviamente eso no fue todo. ¿Verdad? El señor Lovegood ¡El mismo hombre cuya hija había sido secuestrada! Y que se veía obligado a publicar propaganda contra " El Elegido". Avisó de que Potter y sus amiguitos estaban en su casa a los mismo mortífagos que retenían a su hija para tratar de recuperarla. - Adivinó el certeramente.

– Si... - Respondió ella bajando la vista algo avergonzada por lo estúpido y arriesgado de su plan.- Al principio no quería dejarnos entrar pero cuando pensó en su hija cambió de opinión. Supongo que logró escapar en medio del tumulto y esconderse en algún lugar hasta que se reunió con Luna... Espero que ambos estén bien. – Deseó ella con sinceridad, ya que no guardaba ningún rencor hacia el padre de Luna.

Ante esto Snape olvidó las ganar de burlarse de ella y decir algo hiriente por el riesgo innecesario al que se expuso. Por otro lado era algo normal si sus amigos eran ese par de Gryffindor patanes y la única ayuda que había tenido eran las estúpidas pistas enigmáticas de ese viejo choco de Dumbledore.

Severus cambio el gesto reprobatorio y dejo pasar el tema.- Esta bien... Busquemos alguna pista y volvamos al castillo, aquí no estamos seguros. - Ordenó.

Hermione algo sorprendida al no recibir ningún comentario mordaz por su parte, asintió conforme. - De acuerdo. Yo iré arriba, allí esta la habitación de Luna. – Explicó, señalando con la cabeza la escalera de caracol que ascendía hasta el techo. – Tu puedes buscar en el despacho del señor Lovegood.- Sugirió, sin darle realmente más opciones. Tal vez podía parecer algo mandona pero en muchas ocasiones lo era de manera inconsciente. Estaba acostumbrada a que cuando surgía algún problema o se veían envueltos en algún lio fuera ella la que ideara los planes y a que sus amigos la siguieran.

Snape asistió algo molesto pero no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia el despacho.

Mientras tanto ella subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Luna, que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la torre.

Al entrar Hermione levantó su varita de manera automática para iluminar el techo, donde una bella pintura mural ocupaba en centro de este. Luna la había hecho años atrás y permanecía intacta. Era mágica por lo que tenía algo de movimiento, aunque no tan perfecto y fluido como los cuadros de Hogwarts. En la pintura estaba representadas las caras de unos jovenes y felices, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y ella misma, rodeadas por unas letras doradas, también en movimiento donde se repetía la misma palabra: _Amigos._ Los miró uno por uno y con nostalgia les sonrió, mientras ellos le devolvían la mirada y le sonreían pero algo había cambiado. ¡Ahora había alguien más!

El retrato de un joven Theodore Nott, más serio que los demás la miraba sonriendo calidamente junto a sus amigos. Al parecer el Slytherin en algún momento había pasado a ser una parte importante de la vida de Luna...

Hermione apartó la vista y recorrió la habitación, en busca de más pistas que indicaran que Luna había vuelto a casa y por tanto estaba viva y sobretodo alguna que indicara donde estaba escondida.

Abrió el armario que estaba vacío y al cerrarlo poso la vista sobre la mesilla de noche, percibiendo también que la apreciada fotografía de Luna con su madre, ya no estaba.

Snape, después de investigar a fondo el despacho del señor Lovegood (donde solo encontró la enorme y antigua prensa de madera que este usaba para imprimir su revista), subió por la escalera con ese sigilo innato que le caracterizaba.

– ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó sobresaltándola.

– No, nada. Tuvieron mucho cuidado de no dejar ninguna pista sobre su destino.- Suspiró desanimada sentándose sobre la polvorienta cama. – Pero ahora sabemos con seguridad que Luna volvió a casa en algún momento tras la batalla en Hogwarts. – Dijo señalando la pintura. - El retrato de Nott es nuevo, al igual que la puerta principal con la liebre encantada . No hay ropa en el armario y ha desaparecido una foto de Luna con su madre que había sobre esta mesilla.

\- Parece ser que solo se llevaron lo imprescindible y se marcharon de forma apresurad. La cuestión es... ¿Donde? – Se preguntó Snape.

– Bueno, estoy segura de que en eso Theo podrá ayudarnos. - Dijo ella volviendo a mirar la pintura antes de levantarse y bajar por la escalera.

De vuelta en el exterior, Hermione tomó el brazo de Severus para _aparecerse_ en el castillo pero en un impulso repentino soltándose de el dijo. – Espera.

Se situó en el centro de jardín, agitó la varita y murmurando unas cuantas palabras le devolvió la vida y la alegría al jardín de Luna, llenando el triste y decadente ambiente de sonidos y colores.

Sonriendo Hermione volvió junto a Snape que la observaba con un enigmático brillo en la mirada. Inclinando la cabeza le indicó que ya estaba lista para marcharse.

...

Cuando regresaron al castillo, Severus y Hermione fueron directamente a la biblioteca donde sabían que les esperaban tres Slytherins inquietos, a pesar de que su postura pretendía ser relajada.

Draco al verlos entrar, fue el primero en hablar desde su sillón. - Y bien... ¿Como fue en villa comadreja?

Hermione incomoda desvió la mirada sentándose en uno de los sillones y antes de que pudiera responder, un Draco intuitivo lo hizo por ella.- Ya veo. ¿Así que los zanahorios no han hecho precisamente una "fiesta" al verte aparecer con el cierto?.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su padrino.

Severus ignorando a su ahijado fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás cercanos, junto a Narcisa que tenia en sus manos un libro.

– ¡Malfoy! No les llames eso. Bueno ellos... ellos estaban sorprendidos.- Balbuceo Hermione.

– Granger no intentes excusarlos, te negaron su ayuda. - Le recriminó el rubio molesto levantandose de su asiento. - Esos hipócritas Gryffindors...- Maldijo, caminado de un lado a otro nervioso.

– ¡Malfoy!- Le regaño ella de nuevo.

– Espera.. ¿Se dignaron a escucharte al menos? - Volvió a preguntar el.

Hermione nuevamente apartó la mirada incomoda. No le gustaba recordar la reacción de Ginny y sus padres.

– Draco ya es suficiente.- Ordenó Snape. - Los Weasley tiene ciertos reparos, es normal. Era evidente que esto podía suceder.- Dijo tratando de suavizar la situación ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione ya que el unos minutos antes, había reaccionado de una manera similar a la de Draco. Sin embargo el pocionista había entendido que criticandoles ahora solo la dañaba a ella. Ya se vengaría de ellos y de su falta de lealtad hacia Hermione en su momento.

Aún confusa, ella agradeció su intervención asintiendo con una sonrisa fugaz.

Theo que se había mantenido al margen mirando por la ventana en silencio, preguntó con la mirada distante. - ¿Encontrasteis algo sobre Los Lovegood?

Hermione le miro curiosa. No era ninguna cotilla pero sin duda le sorprendía descubrir la amistad de la Ravenclaw con el. - Después de visitar a los Weasley fuimos a su casa de Luna como acordamos... Hace tiempo que no vive nadie en ella, yo diría que años.

Nott asintió con tristeza.

– Pero ha habido varios cambios en ella. - Añadió la Gryffindor sin entrar en detalles. - Que nos hacen pensar que Luna y su padre siguen con vida y que volvieron en algún momento, antes de irse cuando Inglaterra dejo de ser segura.

La mirada de Theo se iluminó con esperanza.- ¡Entonces debemos encontrarla! Como comenté estoy seguro de que en mi casa tengo lo necesario para empezar la búsqueda. No es mucho pero mejor que nada. - Dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a colocarse la capa de manera apresurada.- Solo me llevara unos minutos ir y volver.- Si Luna estaba viva tenía que encontrarla y el ahora era libre de ir donde quisiese o eso pensaba...

– Deténgase Nott.- Ordenó Severus. – No puede ir solo, seria peligroso.

– Se protegerme solo.– Respondió Nott, sin ninguna intención de obedecerle.

– No lo dudo.- Afirmó Snape mirando significativamente la Marca Tenebrosa de su antebrazo. - Pero seria peligroso si le atrapan y si va solo es fácil que suceda. Es arriesgado, a pesar de que seguramente los mortifagos no se imaginan que somos tan estúpidos como para volver allí tan solo un par de noches después...- Señaló evidentemente molesto.

\- Correré el riesgo. - Insistió Theodore.

\- Creo que no me he explicado con claridad. Desde que pusieron un pie en este castillo, todos son guardianes del _Fidelio_ que lo protege. Si atrapan a uno de nosotros y le persuaden o torturan hasta que delate nuestra posición todos corremos ese riesgo. Uno que no estoy dispuesto a correr cuando ni si quiera se si merece la pena.

– ¡Nunca haría algo así! - Exclamó Nott dolido ante la aparente desconfianza del que fue su maestro.

– Estoy seguro de que es lo que cree, pero el Señor Oscuro puede ser... muy persuasivo, por no hablar de su capacidad para leer la mente. Supongo que no han olvidado lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas... Nadie saldrá solo del castillo. - Zanjó Snape.

– Padrino nos subestimas demasiado. - Dijo un arrogante Draco, fingiendo estar dolido. - Esta bien... yo iré con Theo. - Dijo con desgana levantándose del sillón y alisando su capa. Se había mantenido al margen con el tema de "Lunática", el sabía que Theo tenía sus secretos y se mostraba hermético en ocasiones, por lo que había decidido dejar pasar el tema pero era su amigo, así que aunque no le emocionaba especialmente la idea no iba a dejarle tirado ahora que su vinculo volvía a ser fuerte.

Este le miró orgulloso y agradecido. - Bien vamos. No perdamos más tiempo. - Dijo caminado hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

El rubio resignado se dispuso a seguírle.

– Draco...- Pidió su madre, tomándole del brazo.

Snape miró a la suplicante Narcisa, suspiró cansinamente y dijo. – No. Ustedes se quedaran aquí. - Ordenó. - Iré yo y solo.- Recalcó.

\- ¡Creí que había dicho que nadie saldrá sin compañía del castillo! - Indicó Theo enfadado y cada vez más impaciente.

\- Yo soy la excepción a esas palabras señor Nott. Ahora dígame que es eso tan importante que debo buscar.- Pidió el mago.

Draco y Theodre iban a protestar pero el se adelantó a sus quejas. - No hay discusión posible. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que dos joven exmotifagos correteen fuera de este castillo. - Y de manera inteligente y persuasiva añadió.- Además supongo que coinciden conmigo en que seria conveniente que alguien se quede aquí con Granger y Narcisa...

Hermione (que sorprendentemente no había intervenido en la discusión) estaba revolviendo en su pequeño bolsito mágico sin fondo, buscando la capa invisible (que había guardado tras salir de casa de los Weasley) y ante sus palabras alzó la vista. – ¡No soy ninguna damisela en apuros! - Interrumpió indignada, bajo la preocupada mirada de los tres magos que la contemplaban como si fuera un gatito desvalido.

Al verla con la capa invisible en sus manos los ojos de Snape se estrecharon con interes. – ¿Donde cree que va señorita Granger? - Inquirió.

– Con Theodore, por supuesto.- Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros como señalando lo obvio.

\- No. - Respondieron los tres hombres al unísono.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Dejar ese papel de macho alfa.- Se quejó ella. - Por si no lo habéis notado soy yo la que tiene la capa invisible de Harry. He dicho que iré yo, así que no perdamos el tiempo.

– No. - Repitió Snape tajante.

– No le estoy pidiendo permiso señor Snape.- Respondió ella. - Además como usted ha dicho, es poco probable que los mortifagos estén vigilando la casa y en caso de que ocurra yo también tengo experiencia en situaciones de vida o muerte. - Añadió, caminado hacía la puerta bajo la oscura mirada del pocionista.

Ni Draco ni Theo no parecían tener intención de seguirla.

– ¿Experiencia? - Preguntó Snape con burla. - No me haga reír, porque últimamente y si mal no recuerdo ya van dos veces en las que la he salvado la vida señorita Granger.- Le echó el en cara.

Hermione se giró para mirarle, alzó la barbilla enfadada y altiva le respondió. - Le agradezco enormemente su ayuda señor pero supongo que entonces, dado que estoy tan oxidada, es mejor que se quede aquí en la retaguardia. Ya sabe para que pueda acudir a rescatarme de nuevo cuando cometa otra estupidez.

– Se esta comportando como una caprichosa niña consentida Granger...- Se mofó el tratando de contener su enfado.

– Supongo que eso le convierte a usted en la perfecta niñera, dado que insiste en tratarnos como a críos.- Contraatacó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Es usted quien insiste en comportarse como una niña, yo únicamente me limito a tratarla como tal.

\- Se lo repito soy una mujer adulta y usted no puede darme ordenes.

Snape alzó las cejas y negó aborrecido. – En absoluto sigue siendo una insufrible sabelotodo mandona.- Acusó con acidez.

– ¡Basta! Ambos se estan comportando de manera irracional y son personas adultas. - Interrumpió Narcisa. - Severus si la joven quiere ir no veo porque no la dejas. Estoy segura de que entiende el riesgo que corre pero es una bruja adulta y capacitada que seguramente agradecería un gesto de confianza por tu parte.– Dijo apoyando a Hermione en parte porque admiraba la valentía de la chica y también porque prefería que su hijo y Severus no corrieran el riesgo.

Snape la miró mal. No necesitaba usar _legeremancia_ para leer los motivos ocultos y egoístas de Narcisa para posicionarse a favor de la Gryffindor.

– Bien todos estamos de acueddo. Theodore, nos vamos.- Repitió Hermione mirando agradecida a la mujer.

– ¡Ni lo sueñe! No saldrá de esta habitación.- Juró Snape cortándole el paso.

– Mireme.- Dijo ella sonriendo desafiante al esquivarle y saliendo por la puerta.

Theodore no vaciló y tras lanzarle una curiosa mirada a su antiguo profesor de pociones (que seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que Hermione acaba de desaparecer) salió corriendo detrás ella.

Un pesado e incomodo silencio se extendió en la sala.

Draco y su madre (sin acabar de entender lo sucedido) miraban a Snape que parecía haberse olvidado de que ellos seguían allí y mantenía las manos cerradas en un puño debatiéndose entre seguir a Hermione o maldecirla. Finalmente bajo atenta mirada de los Malfoy soltó un suspiro resignado.

– Realmente es una insufrible...- Masculló molesto saliendo de la biblioteca rumbo a su laboratorio.

Draco miró a su madre extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca habría imaginado que Hermione fuera capaz de desobedecer así a un profesor y mucho menos que Snape la dejará salirse con la suya.

– Creo que van a ser unos meses muy interesantes...- Observó Narcisa con un brillo de suspicacia en la mirada. Todas las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido ante situaciones amorosas. Todas menos Hermione.

\- No le quepa duda Narcisa. - Respondió una voz, sobresaltando a ambos.

Era el cuadro de Dumbledore desde lo alto de la chimenea, que había permanecido "dormido" todo el tiempo (a pesar del tono elevado de la discusión) y que ahora les miraba con su enigmática mirada azul, tras sus gafas de media luna.

Draco miró al director que le devolvió la mirada soriendo afablemente. Incomodo el rubio bajó la mirada, aún se sentía mal por haber amenazada de muerte al anciano hombre. Cuando llegó al castillo se había impresionado de ver su imagen allí pero por suerte este siempre había estado dormido en su presencia, hasta ahora.

Nuevamente alzó la vista hasta el viejo director, asintió a modo de saludo y volvío a clavar la mirada en la puerta por la que su padrino acaba de salir. Sin saber bien que hacer Draco salió tras el para escapar de la insistente mirada de Albus Dumbledore.

...

Hermione y Theo se _aparecieron_ directamente en en el jardín de su casa. Era arriesgado, pero lo era igualmente _aparecerse_ en la zona y querían ser rápidos, además tenían la capa. Caminaron bajo esta hasta la entrada. Tras comprobar que no había trampas entraron en la moderna vivienda ahora destruida.

En el interior, lejos de miradas indiscretas confirmaron que el cadáver del padre de Theo ya no estaba pero el techo seguía completamente derrumbado.

\- Lo siento mucho Theo.- Dejó caer Hermione al ver destruida la casa de su amigo y pensar en lo sucedido con su padre.

– ¿Por que? ¿Por salvarnos de una vida de servidumbre? - Preguntó el distraído.

– Bueno todo ha sido culpa mía. Tu no tenias nada que ver, estabas a salvo. Ellos venían por mi y ahora tu y Draco... habéis tenido que huir, han destruido tu casa y tu padre...

– Hermione, para. - Bufó el. La sujetó por los hombros para que le mirase y dijo.- Escúchame bien. La casa es insignificante. - Ella iba a decir algo pero el no la dejó. - Tengo dinero en Gringotts suficiente como para comprar más. - Comentó haciendo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia aunque no pudo evitar sonar algo presuntuoso - Yo no estaba a salvo. Los mortigagos no iban a tardar en venir a reclutarme... Seguramente Draco quería escapar tanto como yo pero no sabíamos como ni donde ir. - Explicó.- Y... en cuanto a mi padre... Era el o yo. - Dijo con seriedad en voz baja. Su mirada normalmente afable se volvió lúgubre casi siniestra y dijo sin remordimientos.- No voy a entrar en detalles pero debí matarlo hace años.

Hermione algo intimidada ante la parte más oscura y Slytherin del chico asintió y no dijo nada más.

El gesto de Nott se suavizó y caballerosamente le tendió su mano para ayudarla a pasar sobre los escombros.

Ella aceptó y cuando llegaron a la entrada secreta, (oculta por la gran estantería a la que ahora le faltaban varias baldas y algunos libros) preguntó dudosa. - ¿Funcionara?

– ¡Seguro que si! - Exclamó el chico optimista. - Fue construida como búnker _muggle_. - Explicó satisfecho.

Theo, como hizo la otra noche, tiró del mismo libro desgastado y la puerta se abrió sin problemas.

– ¿Lo ves?

Nott bajó por la escalera seguido de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la sala secreta el chico se dirigió directamente a la estantería central que presidia la sala.

\- ¡Aquí estan!- Exclamó cogiendo uno al azar con emoción.

Hermione le miró extrañada. Empezando a plantearse si Severus no había estado en lo cierto de nuevo y habían corrido un riesgo innecesario... preguntó. - ¿Las publicaciones de _"El Quisuilloso"_?- Se había esperado algo mucho más interesante.

– Así es. No solo las he coleccionado y guardado durante años porque si. Te lo dije Hermione en ella puede encontrarse información muy útil. - Dijo con tono misterioso.

La Gryffindor le miró escéptica y el se vio en la obligación de darle alguna explicación. Ella había confiado en el de nuevo, incluso había decidido acompañarle, se lo debía.

– Veras... Luna y yo... eramos amigos. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Draco pero eramos muy buenos amigos.

– Si lo se. - Afirmó ella sincera.

Theodore la miró extrañado.

Hermione trató de aclarar la situación. - No lo he sabido hasta hoy. Luna nunca me dijo nada pero ¿Recuerdas que dije que había algunos cambios en la casa de Los Lovegood?- El asintió. - Y... ¿Sabias que Luna tiene en el techo de su cuarto una pintura mural mágica que hizo ella misma de sus amigos? En ella apreciamos Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y yo... y ahora también estas tu.

Los ojos de Nott brillaron con compresión y algo más.

– No lo... sabia. Luna era... ella era especial. La conocí un año después de entrar en Hogwarts, cuando ella llegó. - Explicó. - Yo... lo estaba pasando mal...

Cautelosa ella dudó si preguntar pero su curiosidad pudo más.- ¿Que... pasó?- Preguntó.

Theo pareció dudar entre decir o no la verdad, finalmente habló.- Bueno... ya te comente que no tuve una infancia muy feliz. - Dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Ella asintió. - Pasé la niñez entre castigos y maldiciones a manos de mi padre que pretendía convertirme en un digno sucesor, oyéndole hablar del regreso del mago más oscuro y poderoso de todos los tiempos, diciendo que debíamos estar preparados. Mi madre siempre había intentado protegerme y ser el blanco de la ira de mi padre pero no siempre lo conseguía. Los años pasaron y ese mago oscuro y poderoso no aparecía y mi padre cada vez volvía más agresivo de sus misiones... Hasta que un día no volvió. Le capturaron y fue enviado a Azkaban y yo me quede solo con mi madre. Esos años fueron los mejores, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír, parecía que las cosas iban bien y yo por fin podía ser un niño ¡Incluso recibí mi carta de Hogwarts! Cuando volví al final del curso, en verano, mi madre estaba muy desmejorada. Yo estaba planteándome no volverá a la escuela el próximo año pero ella insistió en que me marchara. Cuando deje de recibir sus lechuzas me preocupe y volví a casa. Mi padre estaba allí, esperándome. Al parecer el Ministerio le había concedido un permiso por "buen comportamiento" - Dijo con ironía.

Theo parecía hablar de una persona externa, como si todo lo que contase no le hubiera sucedido a el, estaba totalmente frió y clamado.

\- Cuando me vio apuntó a mi madre con la varita. No puedo explicar lo aterrorizado que estaba, yo solo tenia doce años, no supe que hacer, estaba paralizado y el sonriendo me dijo " Ya es hora de crecer hijo. " Y acabó con su vida.

Hermione horrorizada contuvo el aliento.

\- Los aurores _aparecieron_ , lo capturaron y volvieron a enviarle a Azkaban y yo volví al colegió. Nunca supe nada más de el. Siempre fui un chico tímido pero desde que eso sucedió me encerré más en mi mismo, me mantuve al margen de todas las intrigas de los Slytherins y sus padres mortifagos. Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos. Menos a Draco, el siempre había sido mi amigo aunque por lo general yo... prefería estar solo.

\- ¿Draco sabe... todo eso?- Preguntó dubitativa en voz baja.

\- Si. El y Luna son los únicos que lo saben. Bueno ahora tu también.

\- Lo siento mucho Theodore.- Murmuró Hermione sin voz.

\- Bueno ya es pasado... ¡Además ese año conocí a Luna! - Dijo por primera vez con algo de emoción en su voz. - Me ayudó a superarlo con su fantasía y optimismo, consiguió hacerme olvidar. Aunque no fue hasta mi quinto año cuando nuestra amistad se hizo mas fuerte. Ella sabia escuchar... - Dijo sumido en sus recuerdos con nostalgia.

Entonces su gesto cambió a una más alegre y dijo. - ¡Sabes? Solíamos hablar de muchas cosas. Incluso de lo que haríamos al salir de Hogwarts. Recuerdo que me preguntó cual era mi sueño y yo no supe que responder... Ella me dijo que tal vez si me contaba el suyo se me ocurriría uno a mi. - Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se unió a el, eso era típico de la filosofía de Luna. Por muy mal que fueran las cosas ella siempre se mostraba positiva y contagiaba su optimismo aunque todas sus razones para serlo fueran totalmente disparatadas.

Theo se puso misterioso de nuevo y acercándose hasta la Gryffindor como confesando un secreto susurró. - Su sueño era ser magizoóloga. Al acabar Hogwarts quería emprender un gran viaje, en busca de misteriosas criaturas. Iba a empezar su carrera demostrando la existencia de unos animales de los que yo no había oído hablar en mi vida...

Hermione empezó a temer por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación pero no dijo nada.

\- Creo que los llamó _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_... - Murmuró Theodore tratando de hacer memoria.

Las peores sospechas de la Gryffindor se confirmaron.

– Theo... - Empezó a decirle Hermione, odiando tener que romper la ilusión del Slytherin. - ...esas criaturas no existen. - Afirmó, tratando de no ser brusca, no quería ser insensible a pesar de que no entendía que el creyera en estas absurdas historias de Luna, por muy amigo que fueran.

Para su sorpresa Theo se echó a reír. - Ella dijo que tu no creías en ellos. Bueno dijo que no creías en muchas de las cosas en las que ella si creía pero que a pesar de vuestras diferencias eras una buena amiga.

Hermione se sonrojó.

El rostro del chico se puso serio de nuevo. - ¿No lo entiendes? No importaba lo que los demás creyeran, ella si lo hacia y eso es lo que importa Hermione. ¿Que más da si son o no reales? - Preguntó.

Tal vez el, como ella, no creía en esas fantasías de Luna pero no importaba, porque la Ravenclaw si lo hacía y eso era suficiente para el. Esa magia, esos mundos extraños, todas esas criaturas de las que ella le hablaba eran suficientes para escapar de una oscura y fría realidad. Su inocencia y fe eran el tipo de cosas que le gustaba de ella. Ante la confusión de Hermione el insistió. - La cuestión es que ella creía firmemente que lo eran... y nosotros no buscamos a los _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_ ¿Verdad? Nosotros buscamos a Luna...

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando lo entendió. ¡El tenia razón! .- Existieran o no esos animales... ¡Lo más probable es que ella y su padre decidieran emprender la búsqueda! - Razonó.

– ¡Eureka! - Dijo el guiñandole un ojo.

– Pero si sabes cual era su objetivo.. ¿Para que son las revistas?- Preguntó ella nuevamente.

– Porque no hay mucha información sobre esos bichejos... Y creo recordar que Luna escribió un articulo en su columna semanal sobre ellos, un par de años antes de que estallara la guerra. Se de primera mano que ella su padre hicieron una expedición en verano, pero no tuvieron éxito. No lograron localizarlo pero eso no les desanimo, al contrario cuando volvió al colegio me dijo que estaba más decidida que nunca a encontarlos. Seguramente el texto que redactó nos proporcione las mejores pistas que podamos encontrar, para saber donde buscar...

Hermione asintió, sabia que su amiga escribía en el periódico de su padre, pero lo cierto era que en pocas ocasiones lo leyó.

Theo mientras tanto estaba rebuscando entre las diferentes publicaciones murmurando para si. - Creo que el título era lago así como " _¿_ _Snorkack la_ _leyenda?"_ No.. ese no era. Juum... _"_ _Snorkacks.¿M_ _ito o realidad?"_ ¡Maldición! No recuerdo el número de la publicación...

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y dijo.– ¡No importa! Nos las llevaremos todas, en la biblioteca del castillo estarán más seguras.

– Genial. No me gusta tener que dejarlas aquí pero.. ¿Como? Tardaríamos mucho y tendríamos que hacer varios viajes. Dudo que Snape permita que estemos yendo y viniendo...

– ¡Con esto! - Dijo Hermione sacando su extraño bolsito. Al momento metió su brazo entero para hacer hueco en el y sonó un ruido como de varios libros pesados cayendo en el interior.

– ¿Tiene un hechizo expansión?- Preguntó ahora el chico sorprendido.

– Exacto.

– ¡Pero si son ilegales! - Dejó caer con sorna el Slytherin.

Ella rodó los ojos. – Bueno a veces las reglas estan para romperlas.

\- También son complicados. - Señaló el.

\- Si lo se. Ahora deja de subestimarme y ayúdame. - Ordenó la chica.

Rápidamente empezaron a vaciar la estantería depositando las revistan en el interior del bolsito.

En apenas unos minutos habían vaciado la estantería al completo, tenían de nuevo la capa invisible sobre ellos y salían lejos de la vivienda para _desaparecerse._

\- ¿Sabes? Has sido de gran ayuda. Seguramente Draco y yo aún estaríamos buscando la revista adecuada... Gracias por acompañarme. - Dijo el chico agradecido mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

\- De nada. - Respondió ella alagada, mirándole y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces el gesto de Nott cambio sutilmente a uno más serio y atento. - Aún no me creo que Snape nos dejará venir... - Comentó reflexivo. - Hubo un momento en que temí que si seguías respondiéndole así restara todos los puntos a Gryffindor, hasta que recordé que no estábamos en Hogwarts. -Río.- Aunque no deja de ser curioso que te salieras con la tuya...

Hermione bajo su escrutadora mira se sonrojó, incomoda carraspeó y dijo. - Bu.. bueno.. como has dicho ya no estamos en el colegio. Supongo que las cosas han cambiado... ¿Listo?- Preguntó cogiendo su mano.

Nott (pasando por alto su esquiva respuesta) asintió. – Vamonos.

…

De nuevo en _Last Alliance,_ Hermione se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Snape. Cuando llegó llamó suavemente a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta. Insistió con más fuerza pero igualmente no obtuvo respuesta a pesar de que sabia que el estaba dentro, así que tomó aire y entró.

Snape estaba sobre un pequeño caldero removiendo el contenido. Sin inmutarse ante su presencia cogió un pergamino con algunas notas y se puso a leerlo.

– ¡Ya hemos vuelto! - Anunció ella triunfal.

– Si, es evidente Granger. - Respondió el escuetamente sin levantar siquiera la vista para mirarla y añadiendo un par de ingredientes más a la poción.

Dócilmente ella se acercó hasta el y preguntó. – ¿Ya has comido?

El no contestó.

Lo cierto era que desde que ella se había marchado Severus había estado encerrado en su laboratorio tratando de no preocuparse y desde luego no había sido capaz de probar bocado, pero preferiría besar a Hagrid antes que reconocerlo.

Ella se alejó un poco, curiosa olfateo el contenido del caldero y siguió hablando como si nada. – En cuanto Theodore y yo comamos algo... Queremos reunirnos con Draco y su madre en la biblioteca. Tenemos que lograr encontrar una pista que dejo Luna en un artículo que escribió. Así que pasaremos la tarde leyendo _"El Quisquilloso."_

\- Fascinante. - Comentó el con claro sarcasmo y con un brusco movimiento de varita desvaneció el contenido del caldero.

Hermione molesta por ese gesto trató de mantener la calma.

– Estaría bien que nos ayudaras... - Dejó caer ella.

\- Estoy ocupado.- Rechazó el mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón juntó a la ventana y se disponía a leer _"El Profeta."_

\- Pero si colaboramos todos sera más rápido. Te necesitamos...

\- De hecho, como puedes ver, no estoy ocupado. - Le interrumpió el, agitando el periódico en alto de manera significativa, aún sin mirarla. - Era sólo un eufemismo para decirte "lárgate de aquí".

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en un puño conteniendo las ganas de darle un tortazo. - Esta bien.- Aceptó bufando exasperada.

Caminó hasta la salida con el mentón alzado, tomó el picaporte y dijo.- Como quieras.- Cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

Snape suspiró. Trató de distraerse e ignorar los remordimientos por haberle hablado así pero le estaba costando. Ella era la culpable, terca y cabezota se empeñada en cuestionarle y desobedecerle continuamente, sin preocuparse por el o por lo que el pensará.

A los pocos minutos, una bandeja repleta de comida apareció con un ¡Plop! sobre su escritorio.

Sorprendido, al verla los labios de Severus se alzaron de manera involuntaria, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sonreía como un estúpido mirando la apetecible bandeja desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Trató de ignorarla durante unos instantes, sabía que se la había enviado ella. Incluso estando molesta con el... Hermione había enviado la bandeja de comida usando la magia de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy, algo que sabia que ella odiaba hacer. La comisura de sus labios luchaba por alzarse de nuevo en una sonrisa. Cuando su estomago rugió hambriento decidió acercarse y probar un poco de la comida que ella le había preparado, mientras comía se sintió extrañamente agradecido y un sentimiento de calidez se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo, sabiendo que ella si se preocupaba por el.

…

\- Severus esta ocupado, será mejor que empecemos sin el... - Excusó Hermione al rato entrando en la biblioteca.

Había estado preparado algo de comida para Snape, sabía que seguramente el no había comido tampoco... pero como ya le había dejado claro que no quería verla y ella no iba a insistir, se la había hecho llegar a través de los elfos domésticos que se mostraron encantados de poder servir al fin a la joven ama (ya que ella se había negado a dejar que ellos preparasen la comida) e incluso le había dado tiempo de picar algo rápido antes de ir a reunirse con los Slytherin en la biblioteca.

¿Severus?Ni siquiera Draco le llama así... Pensó perceptivo como siempre un extrañado Theodore mientras Draco y su madre asentían sin darle mayor importancia y continuaban hablando entre si.

Entonces el mencionado apareció en el marco de la puerta detrás de Hermione, esta se giró y ambos se quedaron mirando durante un par de segundos ajenos al mundo. Y ahí, Nott fue plenamente consciente de la complicidad que había entre ambos.

Los tres Slytherin miraron la imponente figura de Snape, quien al parecer había cambiado de opinión. El mago carraspeo levemente y le hizo una corta reverencia a Hermione a modo de saludo, que sonrojada sonreía complacida mientras tomaba asiento.

Nott habría jurado (si no hubiese sido tan fugaz) que Snape también tenía una leve sonrisa cuando pasó junto a ella.

\- Bueno... Por donde íbamos...- Balbuceó la muchacha que había perdido el hilo y estaba algo aturullada.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera habíamos empezado Granger!- Dijo Draco confuso.

\- Entonces ¿Que tal si empiezan por el principio? - Pidió con agudeza Snape. - ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban señor Nott?

Theodore asintió. - Por supuesto señor. - Dijo sonriendo y procedió a explicarles por encima lo mismo que le había contado a Hermione, sobre su amistad con Luna Lovegood y su creencia de que si esta estaba viva como ya habían confirmado, lo más probable es que estuviera donde se suponía que habitaban esas extrañas criaturas mágicas.

\- Osea, a ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Tenemos que buscar a esos Snor... sssnor como se llamenpara encontrar a Lunática y así encontrar a cara-rajada?- Preguntó Draco recapitulando e ignorando la molesta mirada de Theo y Hermione.- Fácil.- Dijo escéptico.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ojeando los ejemplares en orden inverso de publicación. Desde los mas nuevos a los mas antiguos, ya que se suponia que el articulo lo había escrito poco antes de la guerra pero claro habían pasado seis largos años, lo cual les dejaba una gran cantidad de material que revisar. Finalmente dieron con el articulo.

\- ¡Aqui! ¡Creo que lo tengo!- Exclamó Hermione.

No les sorprendió a nadie que fuera ella. Hermione estaba acostumbrado a realizar aburridas y exaustivas busquedas de informacion entre los libros. Al momento las cabezas de los cuatro Slyterin la rodeaban y leian sobre su hombro el articulo.

\- Si... ¡Ese es! Hermione, eres la leche. - Exclamó Theodore emocionado.

En articulo, con fecha de Septiembre de 1996, decía así:

 _¡SNORKACKS DE CUERNOS ARRUGADOS!_

 _¿La leyenda sigue viva?_

 _Durante los últimos años esta interesante criatura ha pasado a formar parte del imaginario colectivo que ha terminado dando por hecho que no existe y que que nunca lo ha hecho. PERO, ¿ES ESTO CIERTO? o ¡¿ESTAMOS ANTE UNA NUEVA CONSPIRACIÓN DEL MINISTERIO?! ¿Por que sabemos tan poco sobre los Snorkacks? A pesar de que nadie los haya visto y no haya datos recientes... ¡Existen varias referencias a ellos en antiguos tratados escandinavos y diarios de viajes!_

 _Tanto Magnus el Bueno, un antiguo rey noruego vikingo del clan Hårfagreætta como Erico el Victorioso, rey sueco de la casa de Munsö (una de las dos dinastías que dominaron la Suecia vikinga) hacen referencia a estas criaturas en los tratados redactados durante sus reinados. En ellos_ _encontramos una descripción detallada de la criatura: Describen al Snorkack como un extraño animal de un llamativo y abundante pelaje de color púrpura. Un cuadrúpedo de gran tamaño (pensamos que su apariencia es similar a la de un hipopótamo muggle) que posee un cuerno gris en espiral y unas diminutas orejas, aunque eso no le impedía tener un magnifico oído y ser extremadamente sensible a los sonidos agudos ante los que huía. Parecía tener preferencia por los sonidos grabes y monocordes producidos por el Shofar (un instrumento musical fabricado con un cuerno hueco que usaban los vikingos para llamar a sus guerreros a la batalla) y en ocasiones los Snorlacks tambien acudian a esta llamada._

 _Otra referencia más reciente (de finales del siglo XVIII) la encontramos en el diario de viaje del mago Archibald el Intrepido, que aseguraba haber tenido un encuentro con uno: "Íbamos camino de la ciudad de Bergen pero el sol se ocultaba y decidimos acampar. En mitad de la noche me desperté con la necesidad de ir al baño, así que me aleje del campamento entonando una melodia cuando oi un ruido detras de mi. Entonces... ¡Lo vi! Un animal enorme de color púrpura que emitía un leve lamento, tenía un gran cuerno similar al de los Erumpent atrapado entre las fuertes ramas de un árbol._ _¡No lo dudé! Siendo yo como era ¡Un intepido aventurero! Me acerqué a esa criatura desconocida ignorando el peligro y corte con mi varita las ramas que lo mantenian prisionero. Cuando logré liberarlo, vi que su cuerno estaba muy dañado, casi roto y parecía que iba a desprenderse, así que alcé la mano y trate de colarlo. Pero ¡Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula! Cuando la parte dañada entró en contacto con el resto del cuerno... ¡Se unió y regeneró ante mis ojos! Esa asombrosa capacidad de curacion me hizo plantearme los múltiples usos que tendria en las pociones regenerativas y los beneficios económicos que esto podría traerme... Pero cuando quise tomar una muestra... La criatura habia desapareció sin dejar rastro."_

 _Gracias a todos estos datos sabemos que esta mítica y tímida criatura ¡EXISTE! que es originaria de Suecia, que en algún momento se extendió por el Norte de Europa ya que prefiere los climas fríos y los bosques. Lamentablemente pensamos que el numero de ejemplares en la actualidad ha disminuido drásticamente en los últimos siglos y que apenas quedan una docena de ellos, ya que esta especie ha sido perseguida y diezmada en la antigüedad por las importantes propiedades mágicas de sus cuernos (como hemos visto puede reconstruirse si está dañado, incluso cuando se separa del Snorkack) pero por si todos estos datos no fueran suficientes... ¡HEMOS DADO CON NUEVAS Y SORPRENDENTES PRUEBAS DE SU EXISTENCIA! (_ _A pesar de que no hayamos logrado ver ninguno) Mi padre, Xenophilius Lovegood y yo misma, tenemos razones para pensar que posiblemente los pocos ejemplares que quedan con vida regresaron a su lugar de origen en Suecia y que en la actualidad queda una pequeña colonia de estos en ¡El Bosque de Ed! Una gran extensión forestal que separa el condado Noruego de Hedmark de la provincia sueca de Värmland. Concretamente en Eidskogen, considerada en la era vikinga una zona fronteriza entre los reinos de aquel periodo. Es muy probable que los Snorkacks hayan desarrollado algún método defensivo como la invisiblidad o mimetización con el entorno_ _para evitar ser detectados por la Comunidad Mágica pero puede ser que se dejen ver por los magos que tengan buenas intenciones... No olvidéis que les artaen los sonidos lentos, delicados y repetitivos. Así que ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tarareando una suave y lenta melodía podamos atraerlos. Preferentemente ¡Un vals!_

 _Seguiremos informando._

 _= Luna Lovegood =_

...

Cuando todos acabaron de leer Nott preguntó decidido. - ¡Bien, lo tenemos! El Bosque de Ed en Suecia... ¿Cuándo partimos?

Snape alzó la vista del papel y algo hastiado (por tener que repetir siempre lo mismo) le respondió. – Ustedes dos... - Dijo señalando a Draco y al propio Nott. - Están siendo buscados por todos los mortifagos del Señor Oscuro y tienen la Marca Tenebrosa desde hace poco, por lo que la huella mágicas es muy fuerte todavía y son fácilmente detectables en todos los controles mágicos del Ministerio... Viajar al extranjero en este momento no es una opción para ustedes.

– Tu también la tienes. - Dijo Draco.

– Si, pero yo para el resto del mundo estoy muerto. Nadie me busca y puedo pasar más desapercibido que dos jóvenes impulsivos y patosos. Lo mejor será que vaya solo. - Concluyó.

Los chicos iban a rebatirle pero esta vez, era el turno de Hermione de decir algo en contra de ese plan. - Pero usted dijo y cito textualmente: "Nadie debe salir solo del castillo."

\- Como ya dije, hace solo un par de horas... Eso es aplicable para todos ustedes, no para mi. - Explicó exasperado ante lo que preveía iba ser otra absurda pelea sobre algo que era evidente.

Finalmente y después de discutir durante varios minutos, en los que Hermione refutó todas los motivos de Snape para ir solo y dio acertadas razones (similares a las que dio para ir a ver a los Weasley) sobre porque ella era la más adecuada para acompañarle en ese viaje... Entre las que estaban frases como: "Señor Snape, si Luna o su padre le ven aparecer huirían pensado que o bien es usted un fantasma o un truco de Voldemort para capturarlos." y "Lo siento Theodore pero contigo y Draco sucede lo mismo. Tal vez Luna no reaccionara mal pero si el señor Xenophilius o Harry os vieran... Lo más probable es que trataran de maldeciros."

Severus a regañadientes aceptó. Aunque lo cierto era que si tenía que viajar con alguien prefería que fuera ella. Así podría protegerla y no estaría preocupado por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en su ausencia. Además en el viaje ambos volverían a disfrutar cierta intimidad... algo que no tenían desde que Nott y los Malfoy llegaron.

\- ¿Como llegareis allí? - Preguntó Draco preocupado. No le hacia ninguna gracia que Granger se marchará, (aunque era consciente de que con su padrino ella estaría a salvo) pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de haber tenido que dejar el castillo e irse con Nott a buscar a Los Lovegood y a San Potter. En un mundo ideal Voldemort no le estaría buscando para matarle, el mundo mágico estaría a salvo por lo que no tendrian que encontrar al "Elegido" para que les salvara de nuevo y el y Hermione estarían a salvo, solos y juntos en ese castillo o en una playa del Caribe.

– Bueno no podemos usar los _trasladares_ del Ministerio... Sería muy complicado entrar y hacerse con uno e incuso si lo lográramos ellos podrían localizar nuestro destino fácilmente. - Meditaba Hermione empezando a descartar ideas apresuradamente. - Supongo que lo mejor sería usar el método común para viajar... Podriamos tomar un avión... - Dijo algo incomoda. A nadie le pasó inadvertido la poca ilusión que esto le hacia. Todos sabían que ella odiaba volar, ya fuera un medio de trasporte mágico o _muggle_.

\- No sera necesario. Podemos aparecernos allí directamente.- Aseguró Snape.

La Gryffindor le miró sorprendida y agradecida ante la idea de no tener que levantar los pies del suelo.- Acaso...¿Usted ha estado antes en Suecia?

\- Así es. - Respondió el mago. - No estuve cerca de la zona a la que necesitamos ir... pero si he visitado el país anteriormente y conozco una zona segura para aparecernos, lo que nos ahorrara algunas horas de avion y los tramites innecesarios en el mundo _muggle_.

El exmortifago no dio más detalles de su estancia en ese país, por lo que todos intuyeron que su visita a este formaba parte de alguna misión asignada durante su etapa de mortifago.

\- ¿Y que hay de esos controles del Ministerio de Magia? Creia que usted había dicho que con esto en el brazo somos fácilmente detectables. - Preguntó Theo.

\- Tal vez, pero es más fácil que nos detecten en los controles _muggles_ y esto será mas rapido y efectivo. Además como ya he dicho conozco una zona segura. Si nadie tienes más preguntas... - Dijo el pocionista levantándose y mirando a todos los presentes. Deteniéndose en Hermione su mirada se suavizó y añadió. - Partimos mañana a primera hora señorita Granger, conviene que se prepare. - Ella asintió conforme, el le devolvió el gesto y se marchó.

\- Iré a prepararme para mañana...- Dijo Hermione levantándose también y abandonando la biblioteca.

...

Ya anochecía cuando la Gryffindor caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo del primer piso.

Quería pasar un rato a solas con Severus y agradecerle que le dejara acompañarlo, a penas habían podido pasar tiempo a solas en el castillo y ahora que (después de todo lo sucedido los últimos días) al parecer el había decidió "perdonarla" y habían firmado una pequeña "tregua" quería aprovechar para pasar algo de tiempo con el, antes de que las cosas volvieran a torcerse... Entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Espera Hermione!- Exclamó Draco.

Ella se giró y se detuvo.

\- Quería hablar contigo...- Comenzó a decir el Slytherin cuando llegó junto a ella, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa sexy y seductora.

Ella inmune a esta, algo distraída y nerviosa le respondió. - Veras, estoy algo cansada Draco... ¿ Hablamos más tarde vale?- Y salió disparada de nuevo hacia el final del pasillo (al parecer rumbo al laboratorio de pociones) dejando a un desconcertado Draco solo y con su hinchado ego por los suelos.

\- De acuerdo... - Murmuró el en voz alta, aunque ya no había nadie que le escuchara.

Una risa burlona resonó a su espalda.

Nott le miraba algo divertido desde la entrada del pasillo (por la que acaba de decidir hacer acto de presencia) ya que había presenciado toda la escena. Ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared en una postura casual, conteniendo la risa y negando levemente con la cabeza.

\- Vaya colega... ¡Eso me ha dolido hasta a mi!- Comentó bromista y cómplice caminando hasta el. - Al parecer Granger es inmune a tus refinadas técnicas de seducción... - Se burló sin maldad cuando llegó junto a el.

\- ¡Cállate! - Dijo Draco mirándole con rabia y poniéndose a la defensiva, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearon levemente por la vergüenza al verse descubierto en esa situación bochornosa.

\- ¡Tranquilo Dragon! No voy a decírselo a nadie. - Aseguró su amigo alzando las manos en son de paz y dándole una palmadita de animo en la espalda.

El rubio relajó su postura y desvió su mirada hacia el final del pasillo por donde Hermione habia desaparecido.

Tal vez Theo estaba en lo cierto y Hermione aun no era consiente del creciente interés que el sentía por ella, no era una chica acostumbrada al cortejo y desde luego el no solía tener que esforzarse en cortejar a ninguna... pero eso solo hacia más excitante la conquista. Volviendo a componer su fachada orgullosa y petulante dijo con la decisión brillando en sus ojos. - Supongo que entonces tendré que emplearme más a fondo. Ella es especial así que el esfuerzo merece la pena.- Indicó guiñándole un ojo.

Ante esas palabras Nott se vio en la obligación moral de abrirle los ojos a su amigo y dejando atrás todo rastro de burla dijo. - Dragon... más te valdría olvidarte de esta conquista. Ella no es para ti.

El le miró confundido y molesto. Pensando que el también tenía algún tipo de interés en la Gryffindor se puso a la defensiva de nuevo.

Theo suspiró. - Esos dos... - Dijo señalando el pasillo que conducía al laboratorio de Snape. -... tienen... algo más que una buena relación "profesor y alumna" de hecho, creo que hace tiempo que superaron esa fase. - Comentó algo abochornado, haciéndole participe a Draco de sus sospechas.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó el Slytherin con el ceño fruncido aun sin entender.

Rascándose la nuca nervioso ante la posible reacción de su amigo Nott decidió ser mas directo y dejar a un lado las delicadezas.- Me atrevería a decir, casi con total seguridad, que entre Hermione y Snape... hay algo. - Aseguró desviando la mirada.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo silencio. Tras unos instantes volvió a mirar a Draco. Su expresión era pétrea, Nott no sabia hasta que punto la información estaba calando en su mente porque el chico seguía sin reaccionar. Había esperado que se burlara de sus suposiciones o que le hiciese varias preguntas pero nada de eso sucedía. Su amigo estaba ahí frente a el mudo.

\- He notado varias cosas... Como por ejemplo: ¿Desde cuando Snape deja que alguien que no sea el se salga con la suya? Y eso que ella es una Gryffindor... - Reflexiono Theo tratando de buscar alguna reacción en el. - ¡Por favor! ¿No lo ves? ¡La tensión sexual que hay entre ellos es inaguantable!- Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo último que Theodore Nott alcanzó a ver fue de Draco Malfoy fue el destello de su rubia cabellera desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el final del pasillo.

...

Snape estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, examinado minuciosamente un mapa de la zona donde tendrían que _aparecerse_ y calculando la distancia que tendrían que recorrer hasta El Bosque de Ed, cuando el sonido de unos apresurados y delicados pasos que provenían del pasillo le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba.

Prestó mayor atención y al reconocer quien era compuso un leve sonrisa y con un golpe de varita levantó el pestillo de la puerta (que había cerrado al entrar) antes siquiera de que la visita necesitara llamar.

\- ¿Así que finalmente has entendido que necesitas mi ayuda?- Preguntó juguetona Hermione con una dulce sonrisa, entrando en el interior del laboratorio y cerrando la puerta.

El mago había vuelto a su gesto serio y concentrado. - No necesito tu ayuda pero no quiero dejarte aquí. - Respondió sin mirarla.

\- ¡Estupendo! Porque yo no pensaba quedarme. - Respondió ella caminando decidida hasta el y sentándose sobre su escritorio para mirar el mapa.

Un par de segundos después, Snape incapaz de concentrarse ante su cercanía y conteniendo las ganas de tumbarla completamente sobre su mesa para hacerle el amor hasta que cayeran exhaustos... La miró y preguntó con desdén.- Y dime... ¿Como has logrado esquivar a tu enamorado?

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin entender.

\- ¡Vamos Granger!- Exclamó. - Ni siquiera tu puedes estar tan ciega como para no ver las intenciones de Malfoy... - Ante el gesto desconcertado de ella, molesto añadió. - Te sigue como un cachorrito por donde vas. Es evidente que el muchacho siente algo por ti.

\- ¿Que tontería dices Severus? ¡Draco y yo solo somos amigos! - Afirmó ella sonrojada bajo su intensa y escéptica mirada. - ¿Sabes? Existe algo llamado "amistad" Surge cuando aprecias, valoras y te preocupas por una persona y quieres estar con ella sin necesidad de que haya algo más.

El arqueo las cejas. - Tal vez por tu parte así sea... - Comentó más calmado pero aun con cierto tono dubitativo. - Pero por la de Malfoy te aseguro que no es así, le conozco. - Aseguró volviendo a centrar su atención en el olvidado mapa.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio en los que Hermione se debatía entre si hacer o no una pregunta (que ya había hecho anteriormente y no le había dado buenos resultados) finalmente no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntó.- ¿Por eso me llevas contigo? Porque... ¿Estas celoso?

Snape mentalmente respondió _SI_ pero cuando alzo la vista del papel y la miró en su lugar dijo. - En absoluto. Como te dije esa es una idea ridícula. Además eres completamente libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

En cuanto acabó de decir eso se arrepintió. Realmente no quería haber dicho eso... bueno si pero tal vez de otra forma y con otro tono. ¡Por supuesto ella podía hacer lo que quisiera! Pero evidentemente no creía que fuera necesario explicar que lo que el quería es que ella quisiera estar con el. ¡Mierda! Pensó el mago al ver a expresión herida en su rostro, que ella rápidamente trato de disimular. Ante esto el entro en pánico y trato de arreglar la situación.- Aunque he de admitir que las razones que diste para acompañarme tienen sentido, últimamente muchas de las cosas que dices lo tienen... - Dijo suavizando su tono y acercándose sutilmente a Hermione que ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa complacida. - Y seguramente Los Lovegood me hechizarían antes de dejarme hablar.- Bromeó. Por supuesto tampoco tenía nada que ver el hecho de que no pensaba partir de viaje y dejarla con dos adolescentes hormonados en el castillo, sus razones era meramente practicas. - Así que si tengo que elegir a alguien, supongo que prefiero que seas tu la que me acompañe (a pesar del peligro) porque...

¡Toc, Toc, Toc!

Snape no pudo acabar su frase porque alguien (totalmente inoportuno) llamaba a la puerta rompiendo el momento de intimidad que estaba creando.

Hermione cortó el contacto visual y se apresuró a levantarse, para situarse de pie frente a Snape con el gran escritorio entre ambos.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Se escuchó que llamaban de nuevo con impaciencia, esta vez con mayor insistencia y más fuerza, como si quisieran tirarla abajo.

\- ¡¿Padrino?! - Llamó la voz de Draco casi sin aliento desde fuera del laboratorio.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma...- Murmuró con fastidio el pocionista.

\- ¿Estas... ahí? - Preguntó el rubio tratando de regular su respiración. Había echado a correr, dejando solo a Nott en el pasillo ante sus reveladoras palabas (ya que su amigo en raras ocasiones solía fallar) para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione antes de que se reuniera a solas con Snape. Ahora todas las situaciones y extraños comportamientos de ambos tenían sentido.

\- ¡Lárguese!- Bramó Severus a tras de la puerta.

Draco empezaba a colmar los limites de su paciencia. Esa era la segunda vez que les interrumpía y se juraba que si había una tercera... el chico iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El siempre había demostrado cierto favoritismo por su ahijado que era un chico educado e inteligente (además del hijo de su mejor amigo del colegio, Lucius) pero desde que casi muere (al incumplir el Juramento Inquebrantable que le hizo a Narcisa) por la tozudez y estupidez del chico que había decidido dejar de confiar en el para confiar en la loca de su tía Bellatrix... no le tenia la misma simpatía. Aunque había seguido preocupándose por su bienestar en la distancia durante esos años. En cambio ahora percibía como su paciencia era cada vez mas limitada con el rubio y sus ganas de lanzarle una pequeña maldición cada vez más grandes... pero claro, tal vez todo esto se debía al evidente interés que este tenia por Hermione.

\- Pero padrino... Soy yo. - Dijo Draco fingiendo inocencia y entrando en el despacho sin esperar invitación. Sus peores temores sobre Snape y Hermione... ¡SU Hermione! se confirmaron al verla allí.

Snape lamentó haber olvidado echar el pestillo de nuevo cuando Hermione había entrado, poniéndose en pie para encáralo dijo. - Creo recordar que no le he dado permiso para entrar pero si al fin viene a darme las gracias por salvarles la vida y dejar que se instalen en mi casa... está bien. Ya puede lárguese Malfoy. - Ordenó de malos modos.

\- No, en realidad venia a... - Empezó a decir el rubio, tratando de buscar una excusa y mirando distraídamente a Hermione roja frente a Snape.

\- ¡Entonces puede largarse dos veces niñato desagradecido! ¿No ve estoy ocupado?- Indicó Snape huraño, (a pesar de que no parecía estar haciendo nada importante) sentándose de nuevo y mirando mal a Draco.

Hermione incomoda trató de calmar la situación, tal vez Draco necesitaba hablar sobre algo importante con el... Y ella iba a poder estar con Severus al día siguiente sin interrupciones, así que decidió facilitar las cosas y dijo.

\- En realidad yo me marchaba ya... Es tarde, casi a anochecido y aun tengo que preparan varias cosas para el viaje de mañana señor. - Se excusó.

Frustrado Snape la entendió y asintió. - Saldremos a primera hora de la mañana. No me haga esperar Granger. - Dijo a modo de despedida.

\- Claro que no señor. Buenas noches. - Respondió ella con educación haciendo una leve reverencia y caminando hacia la puerta.

Al pasar junto a Draco (que no perdía detalle de las contenidas expresiones de ambos) también se despidió de el, con la mirada en el suelo y murmurando. - Buenas noches Draco. - Cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Y bien ¿Que quería? - Preguntó el pocionista impaciente cuando se quedaron solos.

Draco avanzó hasta el con lentitud sin responderle. Dudando entre si preguntarle directamente o inventar una excusa para haber irrumpido así en el laboratorio.

Se decidió por la primera opción para salir de dudas. - Solo quería saber... Veras padrino, no te lo vas a creer... - Se rio, tratando de evidenciar lo disparatada de esa idea, a pesar de que el también creía que era cierto. - Theo tiene la absurda teoría de que tu y Granger estáis... juntos. - Soltó de golpe.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

\- Malfoy...- Le advirtió el mago en voz baja y apagada, tratando de mantener la calma.

El rubio continuó hablando ignorando su advertencia olímpicamente, pero sin perder detalle del rictus de su padrino que cada vez era más tenso. - Si, lo se.¡Granger! Es absurdo... La comelibros a la que detestabas, de la que por cierto podrías ser padre por los años de más que le sacas. - Remarcó con malicia, tentando a su suerte bajo la temible mirada de Snape. - Aun así el cree que tu y ella habéis traspasado las fronteras de profesor y alumna...

\- Draco. - Le cortó pronunciando peligrosamente su nombre.

\- Bueno es que yo tambien he notado ciertos cambios y queria saber si es cierto... - Dejó caer. - ¡Es imposible! Lo se, pero estoy interesado en ella. Y esto seria un inconveniente que solo retrasaría un poco las cosas... - Dijo fingiendo indiferencia y sentándose frente a el, tras el escritorio. Dejando claro con sus palabras que aunque esto fuera cierto no iba a abandonar sus intenciones de conquista con Hermione y que además confiaba plenamente en llevarlas acabo.

Snape estaba sorprendido por la osadía del chico. Ni siquiera esperaba que se atreviera a insinuarle sus dudas y mucho menos que lo hiciera de manera directa. Sabia que Draco intentaba sacarle de sus casillas para que dijera algo que le delatara pero el se estaba controlando perfectamente. Hasta que eso estúpido niño ególatra y narcisista pronunció esa ultima frase. _"S_ _olo retrasaría un poco las cosas..."_

\- ¡Lo olvidaba! pero si es el pequeño Draco Malfoy... ¡El Casanova de Hogwarts! - Exclamó con sarcasmo, levantándose lentamente y rodeando su escritorio hasta situase junto al chico. - ¿En busca de otra conquista? - Preguntó con burla arqueando sus cejas, desde su posición ventajosa por estar de pie.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? Ah si... ¡Don Sarcasmo! - Contratacó Draco elevando el tono y levantándose de repente, perdiendo su fingida indiferencia.

\- Exacto ese mi nombre. Te agradeceria que no me lo malgastes Malfoy. - Respondió el hombre inalterable mirándole por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Hermione y tu estáis juntos? - Insistió Draco alzando el mentón encarándole y apretando los puños.

Snape lo miró con odio pero no respondió, en parte por el orgullo a si mismo que le impedía dar explicaciones a un niñato mimado y por otro parte porque realmente no sabia que responder a esa pregunta. Bufó molesto, rodó los ojos, bajó los hombros y volvió a rodear su escritorio empezando a ordenarlo, dispuesto a ignorar a Draco.

\- Bien, me tomare eso como un no. - Afirmó Draco sonriendo con chulería y relajando su postura.

Ante lo que Snape harto fue incapaz de contenerse y sin perder la calma decidió responderle.

\- Tómatelo como quieras muchacho. - Dijo encogiendo los hombros sin despegar la vista del mapa y empezando a plegarlo. - Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia. - Afirmó y disfrutando del efecto que esa respuesta estaba teniendo en su ahijado añadió con mofa. - Pero ya que te interesa tanto lo que sucede... entre la señorita Granger y yo. - Pronunció dejando claro que sucedía algo. - Me veo en la obligación de darte un consejo: No te preguntes (por muy sorprendente que te resulte la idea) por si ella esta conmigo. ¡Pregúntate si ella seria capaz de estar con un niño mimado y repelente como tu que le hizo la vida imposible durante años en el colegio! En vez de ir por los rincones haciendo preguntas estúpidas para calmar tu ego. - Indicó mordaz.

El rubio le miró herido. - ¿Ese es tu consejo?

\- Exacto y harías bien en aceptarlo, para variar. - Dijo Snape que ya disponía a salir de la habitación.

Draco se lo impidió cuando exclamó. - ¡Por favor! Mi ego no necesita ser calmado. Solo quería saber contra que me enfrentaba querido padrino... pero ya veo que me preocupaba por nada. - Aseguró con depreció. - Apuesto a que de pequeño no tenias amigos así que te pasabas el día encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo, por lo que ahora es incapaz de evitar hacer constantes comentarios mordaces sobre cosas que solo entiendes tu para sentirme superior al resto. Me preguntó cuanto tardaras en echarla de tu lado... - Reflexiono despectivo. - Y para tu información eres un cínico. ¡Tu también la humillaste! Además ella ya me ha perdono, ahora somos amigos.

Snape se giró desde la puerta para mirarle y componiendo una sonrisa petulante preguntó.- ¿Amigos? ¡Que tierno! - Observó con burla. - En ese caso si yo fuera usted me preguntaria si existe algo más que una simple amistad entre ella y usted Mister Casanova. Cuya respuesta, en mi opinión, es mas que que evidente, dado que ha tenido la imperiosa necesidad de recurrir a mi para que resuelva sus dudas acerca de los intereses amoros de Hermione...- Dijo saboreando el nombre de ella, pronunciándolo deliberadamente frente a Draco por primera vez.- Buenas noches querido ahijado. - Se despidió saliendo con aire triunfal por la puerta.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Draco buscaba desesperado a la Gryffindor por todo en castillo. Ya había mirado en su cuarto, el comedor, en la cocina, el salón, por los jardines... Hasta que se le ocurrió la genial idea de buscarla en el lugar más evidente. ¿Dónde estaría ella antes de emprender una misión? En la biblioteca, tratando de planificarlo todo para calmar sus nervios por supuesto.

Maldiciendo su estupidez se encaminó hacia allí, pensando en lo que iba a decirle. Había estado perdiendo uno tiempo valioso y quería hablar con ella, antes de que se fuera con Snape a buscar a Lunatica y San Potter. Sabía que era una misión, no un viaje de placer pero para su mala suerte eso no iba a impedirle a su padrino gozar de un tiempo extra en compañía de Granger y... a solas. Mientras tanto el se quedaria recluido en ese castillo con su madre y Theo sin poder hablar con ella, así que quería aprovechar estos escasos minutos (antes de que se marchara) para ver en que punto esta ella con respecto a el y evidentemente darle un pequeño "recuerdo" que le hiciera pensar en el, al menos hasta que regresara.

\- ¡Hermione! Al fin te encuentro. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - Pidió al verla sentada en uno de los mullidos y acogedores sillones.

\- iDraco! Claro, perdona por lo de ayer. Dime ¿Qué sucede?. - Preguntó sonriendo con dulzura y cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

Mientras tanto Snape entraba en la biblioteca, pasando sin hacer ruido junto a la puerta entornada y sin ser visto por los dos jóvenes que estaban en la zona de lectura frente a la chimenea. Había visto como Draco corría hasta allí y por supuesto no había dudado en seguirlo sabiendo que probablemente buscaba a Hermione. Se deslizó hasta llegar a las estanterías del fondo, acomodándose entre la oscuridad que estas le proporcionaban se dispuesto a ejercer nuevamente de espía.

\- Tranquila yo solo... Quería agradecerte que cumplieras tu promesa, aun no lo había hecho y bueno pues eso...Gracias por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme a pesar de todo. - Empezó a decir el chico, sin saber bien como iniciar el acercamiento.

\- Draco no tienes que... - Empezó a decir Hermione.

\- No espera esto es importante. Veras Theo ha sido un gran amigo para mi creo que contra todo pronostico en Slytherin logre encontrar a un amigo verdadero.

\- Bueno tu padre explicó mejor de lo que pensabamos las cualidades Slytherins, algo que el sobrero seleccionador ya trato de decirnos en su momento... - Dijo Hermione que al verse observada se vio obligada a aclarar _._ \- _''Tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos.''-_ Repitió, recordando la canción que entonó el sombre seleccionador el primer año que entraron a Hogwarts, al pie de la letra con su tono resabidillo.

Draco la miró y empezó a reírse ante la extraña situación, el tratando de declararse y ella hablándole de las cualidades Slytherins...

Ella se sonrojó, pensando que el se estaba riendo de ella.- Bueno me pareció interesante, no creo que fuera algo que el sombrero dijera al azar... - Dejó caer, bajando avergonzada la mirada por haber soltado del tirón lo que sabia sin haber sido preguntada.

\- Tranquila Granger se que no puedes evitar ser una sabelotodo. - Dijo sonriendo. - Además ya sabes que aprecio que compartas conmigo tu saber y agradezco más aun que no me hayas recitado del tiron la ''Historia de Hogwarts ''completa.

\- Malfoy si vas a burlarte de mi... - Dijo Hermione enfurruñada. Se iba a marchar pero el la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

\- ¡No! Queria hablar contigo pero me has interrumpido y no he podido evitar meterme contigo. Ya me conoces.

Ella dudó pero volvió a sentarse diciendo. - Esta bien. Te escucho.

\- Bien pues bueno por donde iba.. - Retomó el sentándose muy cerca de ella. - Theo es mi mejor amigo y tu también has sido una gran amiga pero estos días en los que no supe nada de ti me di cuenta de... Lo importante que eres para mi. - Confesó el acercándose sutilmente hasta su rostro.

\- Tu también eres muy importante para mi Draco.- Aseguró ella con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y mirando sus ojos grises que cada vez estaban mas cerca. - A pesar de que seas un creído. - Bromeo tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente que empezaba a notar.

Draco complacido compuso una picara sonrisa y sin más la atrajo hacia así, cogiéndola entre sus brazos con un rápido movimiento y la besó.

Ella se quedó estática, sin responder el beso (a pesar de los insistentes labios de Draco que devoraban los suyos) cuando al fin fue consiente de lo que sucedía y reaccionó...

Se apresuró a separarse y sorprendida exclamó. **-** ¡¿Me has besado?!- Dijo rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, mirándole entre confundida y horrorizada.

Draco aun acalorado, no esperaba esa respuesta (o más bien la falta de ella) e indiferente respondió. - Obvio.

Snape le miraba lleno de ira, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de maldecirlo allí mismo. Lo único que le detenía era la curiosidad por saber como iba a reaccionar ella y el haber visto como le había rechazado, sin dignarse a devolverle el beso.

\- Pero... pero ¿Por que? - Preguntó ella aun en shock.

\- Obvio también... - Empezó a decir pero al ver la cara de confusión y horror de Hermione parte de su seguridad se esfumó.- Mañana te vas a una de tus aventuras y no quería arriesgarme a que murieses sin catar mis labios, ninguna mujer debería morirse sin hacerlo. - Dijo tratando de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

\- ¡Esa no es razon para besarme sin avisar! - Dijo ella indignada.

\- ¿Desde cuando alguien avisa de los besos? - Preguntó el ufano.

\- ¡Oh por dios Malfoy! - Exclamó ella, enfadándose y dándole un tortazo dispuesta a irse de allí.

El se llevó la mano a la mejilla que empezaba aponerse roja por el impacto.

Bueno la verdad es que Draco no estaba preparado para eso pero a decir verdad tampoco había ido tan ser valiente decidió usar su ultima carta: ser sincero.

Echó a correr tras ella, alcanzándola antes de que saliese por la puerta. - Hermione no hagas un drama de esto. Sinceramente creo que estoy empezando a sentir más por ti que una simple amistad... - La mirada de ella se suavizó ante esto y decidió darle una oportunidad de explicarse. - ¿Que hay de malo? Me gustas y se que yo también a ti. Quiero decir... mírame. - Dijo señalando con orgullo su cara y su cuerpo.

\- ¡Draco eres un narcisista! - Grito. Rodando los ojos trato de ser mas delicada y explicarse. - Vale. Mira, es cierto que cuando eramos crios tal vez estuve algo encaprichada de ti...

Draco se sorprendió ante esa afirmación pero rápidamente disimuló su sorpresa y aprovecho la oportunidad.- Querrás decir enamorada Granger.- Corrigió engreído.

\- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo éramos unos críos y las cosas cambiaron. No siento lo mismo por ti. - Dijo ella ignorando su tonteo.

\- Si, ya entiendo. Te hice la vida imposible durante años... - Dijo el abatido, repitiendo las mismas acertadas palabras que había usado Snape. - Supongo que eso contribuyó a que cambiaras de idea y te fijaras en el segundón de Weasel. - Razonó con fastidio.

\- ¡No todo el mundo gira en torno a ti Draco!- Refutó molesta.- El que yo me fijara en Ron no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Ron fue... el fue muy importante para mi, en muchos sentidos. - Dijo pensativa. - Mira Draco, tu y yo hemos sido amigos durante estos últimos años y no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Tu no sentías nada por mi y creo que ahora solo estas confundido. - Explicó ella tratando de encontrar una base lógica. - Muchas cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo, tal vez tienes miedo de perderme y por eso haces esto...

El negó con la cabeza.- Te equivocas. - Aseguró con terquedad, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era cierto.

\- ¡Siento algo por otra persona! - Soltó harta de tratar de razonar con el sin herirle.

Draco no se sorprendió ante eso, únicamente preguntó.- ¿Por otra persona? ¿Y se puede saber quien es? Como bien dices llevamos años siendo amigos y no he tenido noticias de que salieras con nadie. Estas segura de que esa persona... ¿Siente lo mismo por ti? - El vio la duda en su mirada y como ella no supo que responder aprovechó la ocasión de nuevo. - Porque si no estas segura... es porque el no te lo ha dejado claro ¿No? Así que seguramente no sienta lo mismo que tu. - Zanjó señalando lo evidente.

Maldito Slytherin manipulador... - Maldijo Snape entre dientes.

\- Supongo... - Cedió ella algo desanimada. - Pero eso no importa. No seria justo tratar de tener algo contigo, cuando estoy pensando en otro. ¿Lo entiendes no?

\- Bueno no me importa esperar Hermione, al menos yo he sido sincero contigo y no voy a darme por vencido.

Hermione suspiró. Nada era imposible razonar con el y con los Slytherin en general, cuando se empeñan en conseguir algo no se detenían hasta que lo lograban.

\- Como quieras... pero te advierto que pierdes el tiempo Draco. No quiero hacerte daño, te quiero mucho pero eres mi amigo y es imposible que cambie de opinión. - Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cambio del tortazo (por el que ahora se sentía culpable) antes de salir por la puerta.

Severus sonrió con regocijo. ¡Ella había rechazado a joven Draco Malfoy porque le prefería el! Aun sin estar segura de los sentimientos que el tenia por ella, algo que iba a aclararle en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión.

...

Minutos más tarde...

Snape salio al jardín y camino hasta los limites protectores del castillo donde todos aguardaban.

Hermione se acercó hasta el, mientras los tres Slytherins aprovechaban para despedirse.

\- Saluda a Luna de mi parte. - Dijo Theo sonriendo.

\- Tened mucho cuidado. - Pidió Narcisa a ambos.

Draco junto a su madre miró a Hermione, le guiñó un ojo seductor y dijo. - No me eches mucho de menos preciosa.

Severus se envaró, dedicándole una mira de máximo desprecio al rubio. Esta expresión cambio drasticamente cuando Hermione tomó su brazo y le sonrió feliz. El asintió con decisión pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y rodeándola de manera protectora, agitó su capa y desaparecieron _._

oOo

* * *

 _* Pandora: Nombre de la madre de Luna facilitado por J.K Rowling en Pottermore._

 _* Erumpent: Criatura mágica de África. Es de gran tamaño, tiene la piel gruesa de color gris que repele la mayoría de los maleficios y un gran cuerno largo en forma de espiral (con un fluido explosivo en su interior) sobre el hocico por lo que puede confundirse con un rinoceronte._

 _* S_ _norkack de cuernos arrugados:_ _Criatura mágica no documentada._

* * *

Lo se, he tardado mucho en publicar pero para recompensaros este capitulo es el doble de largo que todos los que he escrito. Suceden muchas cosas (Entre ellas momento Draco/Hermione, regalo para mis Dramioneras :P) En fin espero que os haya gustado y que me hagáis participe de vuestras opiniones con vuestros mensajes, me motivan mucho para seguir con esta aventura. No olvidéis darle a Favoritos o de agregarlo a Follow para recibir alertas sobre los avances de este FanFic. Nos leemos!

En el próximo capitulo empieza la parte aventurera del Fic. Salimos del castillo y nos vamos en busca de Luna y Harry. ¡Haced las maletas que nos vamos de viaje! ;)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	18. - BUSCANDO AL ELEGIDO -

**18\. BUSCANDO AL ELEGIDO**

Severus y Hermione llevaban ya varias horas caminando por uno de tantos bosques de Suecia. Concretaménte, este era especialmente frondoso, tranquilo y precioso. Era su tercer día de viaje e iban camino de Eda, una provincia en cuyo territorio estaba El bosque de Ed.

El primer día se aparecieron sobre la pedregosa orilla del lago de Vänern, que era tan inmenso que no se veía su final y estaba situado en la comunidad de Värmland.

Al parecer Severus había visitado esa zona hace muchos años, durante su etapa de mortífago. Cuando Hermione le preguntó sobre el tema este se limitó a decirle que "Fue por una misión" sin entrar en más detalles. A ella le costo no hacer más preguntas pero decidió dejar pasar el tema, ya que el seguía un poco irascible y distante con ella, a pesar del acercamiento que habían tenido en su despacho. Había accedido a que le acompañara pero por alguna razón se le veía de nuevo molesto con ella, así que prefirió no tentar su suerte. Además, eso era pasado y seguramente la razón que llevó a Severus allí en su momento, no tenía nada que ver con su misión actual: Encontrar a Harry.

El clima era frío y húmedo, a pesar de que contaban con el sol del verano a su favor gran parte del día, pero cuando este se ponía la humedad en el ambiente hacia caer varios grados la temperatura. Desde luego el tiempo era más agradable que en invierno pero deambular por los bosques durante la oscuridad de la noche no era una perspectiva muy alentadora, por ello Snape y Hermione trataban de aligerar la marcha durante la tarde, antes de que anocheciera. Ambos vestían ropas _muggles_ (a excepción de las gruesas capas que usaban para abrigarse) haciéndose pasar por un par de aventureros excursionistas.

El iba abriendo paso entre la maleza, con una gran mochila de viaje (hechizada para aligerar el peso) a su espalda, seguido de Hermione que caminaba sorprendentemente silenciosa, con su mente demasiado ocupada repasando los últimos acontecimientos.

El día anterior aun habían visto alguna pequeña casa o aldea campestre aislada, pero Severus se había negado a acercarse e investigar si estaban o no ocupadas, a pesar de la notable comodidad que eso supondría, dado que aquello no era "un viaje de placer." Era evidente que como medida de precaución trataba de evitar las poblaciones _muggles_ y además habían evitado usar la magia cerca de estas como medida de seguridad antidetección, pero desde entonces no se habían cruzado con nadie.

Hermione sabía bien que Severus tenia razón con lo de acampar en mitad de bosque, evitar las carreteras y caminos porque era lo más seguro. Había seguido ese mismo plan años antes con Ron y Harry durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes... pero apenas descansaban y el cansancio empezaba a notarse. El parecía estar acostumbrado y hacia guardias más largas pero ella era incapaz de dormir a la intemperie con solo un hechizo de temperatura y la capa como abrigo. Desde la primera noche lamento enormemente haber olvidado coger su pequeño bolsito mágico con el hechizo de extensión indetectable, (con la vieja tienda de campaña que usó cuando viajó con Ron y Harry en su interior) que probablemente continuaba sobre la mesa del comedor, junto con los numerosos ejemplares del _Quisquilloso_.

Le preocupaba un poco haber fallado en algo como eso. Antes le encantaba viajar, hacer senderismo, acampadas y demás, planeando con días de antelación lo necesario para el viaje pero eso era algo que solía hacer con sus padres y desde que les perdió no había vuelto a verse con ganas de viajar.

Temía que después de tanto trabajo sedentario de oficina se estaba volviendo torpe. ¿Tenia razón Severus? Si ese era el caso... iba a necesitar entrenamiento. Se imaginaba haciendo flexiones como Rocky y rió ante la imagen pero lo cierto es que su preparación física no era lo único que le preocupaba. Su magia y sus reflejos también tendrían que estar al cien por cien si una nueva guerra se acercaba. Sonrió al recordar su entrenamiento con los miembros del ED, uno de tantos recuerdos que había bloqueado para no sufrir y que ahora le daba fuerzas para seguir hacia delante. Tal vez si encontraban a Harry más gente se uniría a ellos, los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore y los de la Orden volverían a reunirse.

Al menos esa era la idea, aunque quizás se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones pero decir que había olvidado todo lo aprendido si que era exagerar. ¡Solo necesitaba refrescar la memoria! Y tal vez su extraña "charla" nocturna con Draco tuvo algo que con el desastroso resultado de su equipaje.

De repente Snape frenó, pero ella no le vio y se chocó contra su espalda.

\- ¡Auh! Lo siento. - Murmuró ella bajo la interrogante mirada del mago.

Hermione decidió dejar de divagar sobre el tema de Draco y concentrarse en el presente para no parecer una patosa despistada.

\- ¡Mira por donde vas Granger!

\- ¡Si tu no frenaras en seco yo no me habría chocado! Ahora dime, ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó ignorando su mal humor. - ¿Por que te paras? -Insistió mirando a su alrededor.

El no respondió. Miró al horizonte, cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

¡Por supuesto que no estaban perdidos! De hecho, ya estaban en el Bosque de Ed. Snape lo supo cuando ante sus ojos diviso el Stora Gla, un pequeño lago en cuyas aguas calmadas el cielo se reflejaba como si fuese un espejo. Pero aun estaban algo lejos de la provincia de Eda, lugar por donde el planeaba empezar a buscar pistas sobre el paradero del excéntrico dueño del _Quisquilloso_ y su hija, dado que esto sería más fácil que buscar por ese inmenso bosque a esas criaturas que la joven Ravenclaw y su padre afirmaban que existían.

Hermione tras el observaba en la misma dirección desde lo alto del barranco en el que estaban, no tenía mucha pendiente pero el suelo al estar cubierto de hojas resbalaba. Entre los arboles vio agua y supuso que debía tratarse de otro lago. No era tan grande como el primero que visitaron y agradeció que no hubieran estando dando vueltas en circulo.

Mientras tanto, el pocionista se tomaba unos segundos para disfrutar del momento. Le gustaba aquello, el sol suave que no llegaba a quemar su pálida piel, el oxigeno entrando en sus pulmones, la naturaleza, el aire libre, la sensación de libertad. Salir al exterior después de pasar normalmente tanto tiempo en lugares como las mazmorras o el laboratorio era agradable y relajante. Todo estaba en calma, en silencio...

\- Si te has perdido dilo. En serio, no pasa nada. Podríamos preguntarle a alguien el camino.

Snape la miró irritado y al segundo con una mueca burlona dado lo absurdo de la sugerencia (ya que estaban en medio de ninguna parte) le dijo. - Gran idea. Puedes preguntarle a uno de estos arboles pero dudo que te respondan.

\- Muy gracioso, pero eso no seria necesario su tuviéramos un mapa. Algo que te sugerí que compráramos en el pueblecito que vimos ayer. - Contraatacó la chica.

\- ¿Podrías recordarme cual era mi condición para traerte conmigo Hermione? - Pidió amablemente el.

Sonrojada respondió en voz baja. - No ser una insufrible sabelotodo...

\- Exacto. ¿Y crees que lo estas cumpliendo?

\- Al menos lo estoy intentando. En cambio tu... ¡Tu sigues siendo un insufrible gruñón!

\- Pues sigue intentándolo. Y ahora haz el favor de callarte y dejar de incordiarme para que pueda pensar. - Ordenó.

\- ¡Si dejaras de ignorarme y asumieras de una vez que estamos perdidos en mitad del bosque no tendrías porque oírme! - Le acusó enfadada fulminandole con la mirada mientras que el volvía a cerrar los ojos ignorando sus quejas.

¡Estaba harta! Habían atravesado valles, montañas, ríos y lagos. Sobretodo lagos. ¡¿Cuantos lagos podía llegar a tener un solo país?! Se preguntaba la Gryffindor cada vez mas agotada y anhelante. Fantaseaba con la idea de sumergirse en ellos y nadar en sus frías aguas, que prometían ser la solución para sus músculos cansados. Por no mencionar que tras tanta caminata un pequeño descanso y algo de higiene para su cuerpo sudoroso tampoco estaría mal... pensó descendiendo por una ladera del barranco. Dado que Snape se empeñaba en ejercer de líder dictatorial e ignorarla Hermione decidió tomarse un descanso. ¿Que podía tener de malo darse un baño? Se dijo mientras se alejaba aun más en dirección al pequeño lago, dispuesta a refrescarse mientras el meditaba o que sea que hiciera.

Según los cálculos de Snape se encontraban a un par de días de distancia de Eda, pero sin un medio de transporte veloz o simplemente decente, dando rodeos para evitar ser detectados, contando las horas de sueño, los descansos y el ritmo (mas bien lento) que llevaban... Calculaba que atravesar el bosque les costaría tres días, aunque con Hermione y su incesante parloteo tal vez seria una semana. Le gustaba contar con su cálida presencia a pesar de que podía ser muy cargante y de que el ambiente no era tan idílico o romántico como había imaginado y de que la imagen de Draco besando sus labios seguía nitidamente grabada en su cerebro, algo que no contribuía a mejorar su humor.

Suspiro cansado.

Cuando finalmente se giró para informar de su posición y de la dirección que debían seguir a Hermione (que milagrosamente había estado en silencio sin hacer preguntas y sin molestarle) esta ya no estaba. ¿Se había marchado? No, estaba enfadada pero ella no le dejaría en mitad del bosque, ademas las pequeñas peleas entre ellos eran habituales. Y si... ¿Le había pasado algo? o ¡¿Los mortífagos la habían capturado?! No, era imposible que les hubiesen seguido. Puede que simplemente se hubiese alejado un poco y ahora no sabia como regresar. Tenía que ser eso, esperaba que fuese eso.

\- ¿Hermione?- Llamó en voz baja tratando de ser cauteloso. - ¡Hermione!- Repitió más alto, empezando a preocuparse. - ¡HERMIONE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! - Exclamó asustado.

El ruido de un chapoteo junto con el de un suave murmullo llego hasta el.

Echó a correr en dirección al lago.

Al llegar hasta la orilla y ver lo que sucedía Snape pudo jurar que su corazón se había parado.

Hermione estaba... ¡Desnuda! En concreto estaba nadando hacia atrás completamente desnuda, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban la cremosa piel de sus muslos, su estomago y sus pechos. La expresión de su rostro era relajada y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus labios que tarareaban una bella melodía.

Si Severus hubiese prestado más atención al entono (y no solo el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de la Gryffindor) habría visto que no era el único que había acudido allí, siguiendo la fuente de sonido que emitía la joven sobre el agua, cuya superficie se expandía en ondas circulares hacia las orillas del lago propagando el sonido. A escasos metros, camuflados entre la maleza un par de pequeños ojos saltones de color amarillo apenas parpadeaban. Al contrario que sus orejitas cubiertas de pelo purpura que se agitan complacidas ante la suave y lenta melodía que Hermione tarareaba.

Cuando Snape se recompuso tomó aire y gritó.- ¡¿Granger que demonios te crees que estas haciendo?!

Esto provocó que la pequeña y curiosa criatura aficionada a la música huyera despavorida. Asustada por el fuerte grito del mago desapareció sin hacer ruido y sin dejar huellas.

\- Darme un baño. Evidentemente. - Respondió Hermione sin mirarle a la cara y sin sobresaltarse lo más mínimo.

\- Eso ya lo veo. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. ¿Por que te has ido sin avisar?

\- Creía que me habías dicho que me callara y dejara de incordiarte. - Dijo apoyando sus pies sobre el fondo arenoso del lago. Cruzando los brazos en jarras añadió. - Bueno, eso he hecho.

Severus sin palabras ante el erotismo de la imagen boqueaba por la falta de aire entre enojado y excitado.

Al estar de pie, su pelo largo y mojado tapaba parte de sus senos pero el agua ahora apenas cubría el monte de venus de Hermione y al mago le estaba costando trabajo recordar porque estaba tan molesto.

\- Estas... desnuda. - Comentó Severus. Estupendo pensó, ahora parecía un adolescente descerebrado con el increíble poder de comentar lo obvio, cualidad que a el molestaba soberanamente.

\- Muy observador. - Se mofó aun desnuda y sin mostrar vergüenza por ello. Algo que para el rígido y disciplinado exprofesor era sumamente chocante. Ella no parecía tener ningún tipo de pudor por el hecho de seguir hablando con el así.

Lo cierto es que Hermione estaba disfrutando ante la incomodidad de Snape cuyo rostro mostraba un tenue sonrojo a pesar de su serio rictus ensayado.

\- ¿Sabes? La gente suele bañarse desnuda Severus, y dado que en mi equipaje no traigo traje de baño no tenia muchas opciones. ¿Que importa? Estamos solos y tampoco es que vayas a ver algo que no hayas visto antes. - Dijo ella volviendo a dejarse caer en el agua, agitando lánguidamente los brazos a los lados. Mientras tanto, el se esforzaba por enviarle una clara mirada reprobatoria. - ¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto. Mira, lamento haberte preocupado de verdad. Solo quería refrescarme mientras tu meditabas. ¡Llevamos tres días sin parar de caminar! Necesitaba un descanso.

\- Niña desobediente y caprichosa...- Masculló el entre dientes.

Hermione alzó la vista al cielo exasperada y apoyándose de nuevo sobre sus pies le encaró, dispuesta a dejar claros de una vez los términos de la situación. - Ni yo soy una niña, ni tu eres mi padre como para estar cada dos por tres cuestionando lo que hago. Se cuidar de mi misma, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas el agua esta buenisima y pretendo seguir disfrutando de mi baño, algo que por cierto no te iría nada mal a ti. Mientras tanto tu puedes continuar ahí, con tu estirada y distante postura de profesor. A no ser que... prefieras venir aquí y castigarme. - Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a zambullirse de nuevo en el agua pero una firme mano alrededor de su muñeca se lo impidió.

Una fuerza tiró de ella hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra una cálida y dura barrera.

\- Tengo una idea mejor. - Murmuró Severus contra su oído. - ¿Que tal si te tomo en mitad del bosque Granger? Nadie te oiría gritar y eso sería una ventaja. Eres... algo escandalosa.

Hermione petrificada no supo que responder. Sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un intenso tono carmín, algo que Snape pudo ver cuando la giro hacia el.

La Gryffindor de repente tenía la sensación de que la temperatura había subido varios grados. Severus y ella estaban frente a frente y el roce de su erección a través de sus pantalones mojados contra sus muslos desnudos la excitaba. A pesar de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el frio lago, el calor recorría su cuerpo, enviando punzadas de placer hasta una parte muy concreta de su anatomía. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Sitió como el colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su rostro mojado y como estas descendían por su cuello, junto con varias gotas de agua hasta su clavícula. Sobre esta, sintió la cálida boca de Snape que con su lengua atrapó las traviesas gotas que allí se habían acumulado.

Cuando acabó, contempló complacido la mancha rojiza que había dejado sobre la piel de Hermione y como esta se erizaba ante su contacto. Continuó acariciando su cuerpo, hasta tomar entre sus manos sus redondos y jugosos pechos con sus pequeñas y rosadas areolas, donde unos tentadores pezones erguidos de placer clamaban ser atendidos. Conteniéndose decidió ignorarlos, como una pequeña venganza personal contra su insolente leona y siguió acariciándola hasta detenerse sobre su estomago. Dejó a cada lado de su cadera las manos, que se aferraron a ella para atraerla bruscamente hasta el, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

\- Veo que no tienes nada que objetar ante mi idea. - Comentó.

Como toda respuesta Hermione entrelazó los brazos detrás de su nuca y tiró de algunos mechones negros para hacer que se inclinara hasta ella para besarle, mientras el se entregaba al beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

Cuando se alejan para tomar aire ella aun tenía las mejillas encendidas, en cambio Severus aun mantenía esa sonrisa condescendiente que tanto le exasperaba.

Indignada lo cogió de la capa y tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacía abajo lo hundió por completo en el agua helada.

Severus salió a la superficie completamente empapado y sorprendido.

Las alegre y cantarina risa de Hermione mientras le decía. - Y yo veo que el agua debe tener algún tipo de efecto afrodisíaco en ti porque es la tercera vez que te me abalanzas como un loco después de ignorarme durante días. - Eliminó cualquier posible enfado.

\- Ya deberías saber que a las serpientes nos gusta la humedad. Aunque lamento decirle que el agua no ha tenido nada que ver. La mera visión de tu cuerpo lo logra. Siempre pensé que seguramente con ese humor tuyo serias una pequeña leona furiosa en la cama y desde que lo confirme por mi mismo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. Lo cierto es que el simple recuerdo me vuelve loco.

Ambos permanecían muy cerca del otro, con el agua a la altura de la cadera. La ropa de el (ahora empapada) contra ella era una barrera que les molestaba demasiado.

\- Por eso yo prefiero vivir el presente y no de recuerdos Severus. - Le dijo con la mirada brillante.

Esta vez, fue el quien colocando su mano tras su nuca y enredándola entre su pelo tiró de ella. Estrechándola entre sus brazos la besó, ahora de manera mas intensa y profunda.

Hermione pasó sus brazos detrás su cuello y el con un brusco movimiento rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Manteniendola pegada contra su cuerpo la elevó con asombrosa facilidad. Sus grandes y cálidas manos la sostenían por debajo de los muslos, mientras ella los ceñía con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, apretándose todavía más contra el, buscando un mayor contacto.

Severus giró sobre sus pies y caminó con ella hasta la orilla, donde la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Hermione desató la capa del mago que cayó al suelo, mientras sentía su demandante erección presionando contra su ingle. Trató de moverse pero el se lo impidió. Dominante y poderoso la mantuvo firmemente sujeta contra la corteza del árbol que crujía con cada apasionado movimiento mientras el besaba sus labios con una necesidad perturbadora.

Desorientada y excitada ella intentaba asimilar y controlar el feroz deseo que la invadía. Sintió los hambrientos labios del mago que descendían de nuevo por su cuello, hasta sus pechos donde su lengua esta vez si lamió sus pezones con absoluta maestría.

Severus la estaba volviendo loca. Sus negros cabellos mojados gotean sobre su camisa, marcando cada contorno de sus músculos. Ella deslizó sus pequeñas y codiciosas manos por debajo de esta, paseandolas sobre su cuerpo, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel nívea que contrastaba con la dureza de viejas cicatrices, algo más claras. Acarició sus abdominales y fue subiendo lentamente hasta sus pectorales, arañando sutilmente su piel y provocando que Severus se estremeciera de placer.

\- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo Hermione. - Confesó ronco de lujuria, dejandola sobre el suelo sin dejar de estrecharla contra el. - Joder, soy un maldito pederasta depravado... - Murmuró derrotado, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.  
\- Hace tiempo que soy mayor de edad Severus... - Respondió ella con una juguetona sonrisa y alejándose un poco de el, se dejó caer hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle para tumbándose sobre la hierba.

El se arrodilló sobre el suelo frente a ella. Contemplando con sus ojos ardientes de deseo la perfecta desnudez de su bruja dio gracias al cielo por su suerte, temiendo que de un momento a otro esta cambiara. Trató de controlar el temor ante la idea de perder a Hermione. No podía creer que realmente ella estuviese allí con el. Pensaba que en cualquier momento se evaporaría ante sus ojos y el despertaría de ese sueño, volviendo a las pesadillas y la soledad.

Hermione sabiendo que era mas sensible y vulnerable de lo que trataba de aparentar leyó el tormento en el fondo de su mirada y acaricio su mejilla, logrando atraer de nuevo su atención.

El tímidamente y con gran delicadeza besó el dorso de su mano. - Aun así, soy un pervertido. - Replicó convencido de su pecado.

\- Si y es algo que me encanta.- Aseguró ella con una picara sonrisa, infundiéndole confianza y disipando sus demonios.

Sonriendo el se deshizo del resto de su ropas. Se tumbó sobre ella manteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y besó su vientre. Poco a poco fue subiendo, dejando un camino de húmedos y ávidos besos hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello. Con una mano cogió el muslo derecho de Hermione, elevándolo hasta que ella rodeo su cadera con el, mientras el se abría paso entre sus muslos.

Hermione le miraba sin dejar de pasear sus manos por toda la extensión de su espalda, acariciándole y disfrutando del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El inclinó su cabeza y dejó un pequeño y cariñoso beso detrás de su oreja. Luego se acercó a su cara, hasta que sus labios quedaron a un par de centímetros de los de ella y al fin la besó mientras a su vez entraba en su interior, llenándola por completo.

La explosión de sensaciones de sus cuerpos se expresaba a través de sus bocas voraces que se devoraban mutuamente hambrientos del otro. Ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás, marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido e intenso, hasta volverse frenético y brutal.

El se movía en su interior imponiendo un ritmo casi violento.

Hermione extasiada ante sus embestidas y a punto de estallar ahora solo podía disfrutar y dejarse llevar por el placer. Hasta que el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Alcanzó el clímax arrastrando con ella a Severus, que marcaba su cuerpo, su piel y su alma con cada descarga, caricia y beso.

Hermione agotada cerró los ojos, avandonandose al descanso mientras Severus colocaba posesivo y protector su brazo sobre su espalda, rodeándola y atrayendola hasta el. Cubrió a ambos con su capa y después de colocar los hechizos defensivos en la zona también cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, disfrutando del cálido contacto del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo. Ese lugar para acampar era tan bueno como cualquier otro y ella tenía razón, necesitaban un descanso.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione dormía plácidamente, envuelta en la confortable capa de Severus mientras que este preparaba a un par de pasos más haya el desayuno en una pequeña hoguera. El delicioso aroma llegaba hasta ella, que ya despierta se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir pensando como actuaria el de nuevo y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- Será mejor que dejes de hacerte la dormida y te des prisa Hermione. Supongo que necesitas unos minutos antes de desayunar... Esto estará listo en breves.

Ella avergonzada al ser pillada fingiendo dormir, se levantó envuelta en la capa del mago. Recogió las ropas que dejó el día anterior al pie de un árbol cercano (antes de su baño) y se apresuró a escabullirte entre la vegetación.

Tras asearse y vestirse trato de arreglar el nido de cuervos indomable en el que su pelo se había transformado durante la noche. Dándose por vencida volvió al campamento improvisado y dubitativa se quedó de pie, esperando que el le diera una pista sobre que hacer pero después de un segundo se sintió estúpida ahí plantada como un árbol y lentamente se dirigió hasta una roca cercana, dispuesta a desayunar en silencio frente a la hoguera, dejandole a Severus algo de espacio.

\- ¿Donde cree que va señorita Granger?

\- Iba a... sentarme. Pensé que igual... y yo...

\- Anda, ven aquí niña tonta.- Invitó mirándole con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella asintió sonriendo y caminó hasta sentarse junto a el. Severus tras darle los buenos dias le ofreció un vaso caliente de leche y un par de tostadas con mermelada que ella engulló. Estaba hambrienta y en cuanto terminó Severus la acercó más hasta el, abrazándola mientras ella posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo pequeña bruja ? - Murmuró la suave y grave voz del mago antes de depositar un beso sobre su cabeza.

 _Lo que quieras_ pensó Hermione, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo pasando su brazo sobre su pecho suspirando alegremente y saboreando la sensación de ser abrazada por él.

\- Hermione... no quiero que te sientas insegura respecto a mi. - Pidió el. - Yo... Me agrada pasar tiempo a solas contigo... Y si lo piensas para lograrlo solo ha tenido que traernos a otros país. - Bromeó incomodo, tratando de restarle seriedad a su confesión.

\- Y perdernos en mitad del bosque. - Señaló ella contagiándose de su buen humor.

\- No estamos perdidos. Estamos descansando y te informó de que ya estamos en _E_ l Bosque de Ed por lo que hoy deberiamos ponernos en marcha y empezar a buscar a esas criaturas si es que existen, al menos antes de reanudar la marcha hasta Eda. Algo que ayer iba a decirte, antes de que cierta Gryffindor amenazaba con ponerse en huelga si yo no bajaba el ritmo.

Ella se rió. - Lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias. - Dijo, aunque su tono bromista y sarcástico dejaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.  
\- Bah, no tiene importancia. Además jovencita ¿No has pensado que quizás solo soy un psicópata pervertido? Uno muy malo que planea abusar de ti de todas las formas posibles... para después abandonarte perdida en mitad del bosque a merced de los lobos. Como en ese viejo cuento _muggle_...

\- Siempre quise que el lobo feroz se comiera a caperucita por boba. - Reflexionó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero dudo que los psicopatas preparen un desayuno tan rico con tan poco. - Observó agradecida.

\- Esto solo es una mera distracción caperucita, más tarde planeo devorarte por ser una niña mala y desobediente. - Dijo el alzando su barbilla para besarla.

Cuando se alejaron la expresión del mago volvió a ser un poco seria y fría.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada ante ese nuevo cambio de humor, sin explicación aparente.

\- ¿Como te hiciste tan amiga de Malfoy? - Preguntó el a bocajarro sin ser capaz de contenerse. Tratando de disimular su interés añadió. - En el colegio os odiabais...

\- ¿Draco? ¿Quieres... hablar de Draco?

\- Si.

\- Esta bien. - Aceptó ella algo confundida e incomoda. Pensaba que tras su anterior conversación todo había quedado claro. - ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Tu y el...?

\- ¡Nooo! No, no no. - Negó apresuradamente. - Sabes perfectamente que no había llegado tan lejos con nadie antes de ti. - Dijo molesta.

\- Lo se, pero no negaras que parece haber algo más que una amistad. Al menos por su parte. - Insistió el tensando su mandíbula para contener la rabia al recordar el beso de despedida que el rubio le dio.

Ante su insistente interés Hermione pensó que tal vez todo eso era algo más que simple curiosidad que eran celos. Antes de partir, en su despacho del _Last Alliance_ el se lo negó, es más le dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, dejando claro que no consideraba que ellos... estaban juntos, pero esa era la explicación más lógica. Estaba mal pero le gustaba la idea de despertar ese interés en el... Sin embargo no era dada a jugar ni usar tácticas de seducción de manual adolescente por lo que se apresuro a disipar cualquier duda sobre el tema.- Draco es importante para mi, le quiero pero es solo mi amigo ya te lo dije.

\- Weasley también lo era.

Ella se encogió ante la mención de ese nombre.

Snape maldijo su poco tacto y delicadeza. - Lamento haber dicho eso. No quería decir...

\- Tranquilo, se lo que querías decir. Si, Harry y Ron... eran importantes también, como mis hermanos. Ron... el fue... - No supo como acabar la frase, porque lo que más le dolía a Hermione era pensar en pasado. Pensar exactamente eso, que Ron " fue" y que no volvería a ser.

\- ¿Aun le añoras verdad?

\- No creo nunca deje de hacerlo. - Respondió apenada recordando como en unos minutos habia perdido a sus dos mejores amigos y todo su mundo se había derrumbado.

Severus se contrajo ligeramente cuando una punzada de temor atravesó su pecho. Tal vez competir por ocupar un lugar de honor en el corazón de Hermione contra el idílico recuerdo de un primer amor fallecido sería más difícil que competir contra un Malfoy vivo. El primer amor, (fallecido o no) no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente. El lo sabia bien.

\- No se muy bien como me hice amiga de Draco. Supongo que porque en cierto modo yo le salve y el me salvo a mi. No voy a negarte que últimamente esta raro... si. Creo que solo esta algo confuso respecto a mi, pero estoy segura de que es algo pasajero. El es bastante inseguro sobre lo de perder a la poca gente que le importa de verdad y ahora con lo de su padre... Se podría decir que nuestra amistad se cimienta sobre eso. Los dos sufrimos una dolorosa perdida... Pero creo que mejor deberías hablar tu eso con el, cuando este preparado. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta: No hay nada entre Draco y yo. Le quiero si, pero como un amigo y no puedo verle de otra forma porque...

\- ¿Por que, que?

\- Por que el... Por que no eres tu.

\- ¿Yo? Por favor Granger...Yo soy un viejo y no soy guapo, mi nariz.. mi pelo. Soy un desastre.

\- Tonterías. - Replicó Hermione. El iba a contradecirla pero no le dejo intervenir. - Pero si, es cierto. No eres guapo. Eres algo mejor que eso, eres atractivo, muuuuy atractivo. Es una lastima que te tengas en tan poca estima. - Se lamentó. Con un arranque de coraje decidió dejarle sus evidentes sentimientos más claros al mago. - Me gustas Severus, de hecho me encantas y yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en aquella noche. Quería más. Quiero más de esto, más de nosotros, más de lo que sea que tenemos... Aquí mismo o donde sea. No quiero perderte y eso me hace sentirme vulnerable porque tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento desaparecerás sin dejar rastro. Creo que podría hacer lo que quisieras para evitar que eso suceda...

La mirada del mago se suavizó ligeramente, en su lugar algo en su interior brillaba con fuerza. Parecia entender exactamente lo que ella sentía.

\- Querrás decir que harías lo que yo quisiera menos... obedecerme.- Bromeo de nuevo, sintiendo como su corazón latía contento ante las palabras de la Gryffindor.

\- Bueno es que me gusta mucho que me castigue profesor Snape.

Riendo el volvió a abrazarla y ella se dejó caer de nuevo contra su pecho mientras el la acunaba entre sus brazos protectores.

– Júrame que estarás cuando las cosas empiecen a ir bien. Pase lo que pase... júrame que estarás a mi lado para celebrarlo.

\- No soy un hombre que jure. Jurar implica un testigo, alguien o algo que se encargue de asegurar que eres fiel al juramento. - Murmuró el pocionista, recordando los dolores de cabeza que le dio el Juramento Inquebrantable que contrajo con la madre de Draco. - Prefiero las promesas, esas son compromisos con uno mismo y probablemente más sinceras que los juramentos.

\- Esta bien pues... prometemelo.

\- Te lo prometo Hermione.

Así permanecieron un rato, abrazados mientras ella tarareaba feliz la melodía del día anterior. Hasta que de repente notó como Severus a su espalda se tensaba, cuando trató de girarse para preguntarle que sucedía el se lo impidió murmurando. - No te muevas y no dejes de entonar esa cancioncilla tuya.

Hermione confundida obedeció tratando de mantener la calma mientras paseaba su mirada por el bosque, buscando algún peligro.

Entonces vio que unos metros más allá, un par de ojos amarillos les observaban desde los arbustos.

La pequeña criatura percibía claramente la energía mágica que emanaba de ellos pero también que no tenían ninguna intención de dañarle por ello, unos minutos mas tarde, dando pequeños pasitos salió de su escondite dejándose ver, para poder acercarse hasta la figura de la hembra humana que emitía ese agradable sonido.

Severus y Hermione inmóviles observaban a la criatura que se acercaba.

Se trataba de un pequeño animal que no parecía ser una amenaza. Su aspecto era pacifico y caminaba sobre sus gruesas y cortas patitas que casi ni se veían, pues estaban cubiertas por el llamativo y abundante pelaje que caía de su cuerpo. Era de color purpura brillante y de aspecto suave. Tenia algunas manchas azules pero parecía que pronto cambiarían de color hasta crear un pelaje uniforme. Se asemejaba a un pequeño elefante aunque sus orejas eran demasiado pequeñas, más bien se parecía a una especie de rinoceronte enano o hipopótamo. Para su sorpresa observaron que a pesar de parecer muy pesado no dejaba huellas sobre el suelo.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos la criatura se detuvo, desconfiada miró a Severus y luego centró de nuevo toda su atención en Hermione. Ella con toda la delicadeza y lentitud de la que fue capaz estiró su mano hasta su hocico sin dejar de tararear. El la olfateo e inclinándose le ofreció su cabeza para dejarse acariciar. Hermione pensó que el tacto era como el de terciopelo y notó que sobre la frente tenía un pequeño bulto de color plateado, parecía ser el principio de un cuernecillo que ascendía en espiral. Seguramente cuando la criatura creciese el cuerno alcanzaría un gran tamaño ya que por ahora solo era una cría.

Acariciando al animalito que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus atenciones, Hermione paloteaba encantada. - ¿Te has pedido pequeñín? ¿Donde esta tu mami? Oooh eres adorable y seguro que muy bueno. ¿A que si? ¿Verdad? Estabas solito en el bosque, pobrecito...

Severus carraspeó a su espalda, molesto por ser ignorado tan olimpicamente.

Ella sin poder creer su suerte le miró sobre su hombro y en voz bajita dijo. - Es una cría de Snorkack.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Luna tenia razón. - Comento asombrada.

El Snorkack se agitó y levantó atento sus orejitas que se movieron nerviosas.

Severus preguntó. - ¿Que le pasa?

\- No lo se. Yo solo he dicho que Luna tenia razón y se ha puesto ansioso. Espera, tal vez sea eso... ¿Luna? - Repitió mirando a la pequeña cría.

Entonces el animal dio un saltito y se alejó unos pasos correteando como un loco frente a ellos de una lado a otro... Ahora se le veía mucho más agitado.

\- ¡Creo que reacciona así porque reconoce el nombre!. - Explicó Hermione levantándose y caminando hasta el tratando de calmarlo.

\- Dudo mucho que esa pequeña bola de pelo con patas entienda lo que decimos Hermione... - Negó el mago enviándole una mala mirada a esa escandalosa cosa violeta y empezando a plantearse como capturarla.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta mi amiga? ¿Esta con tu mama?- Preguntó la chica. El Snorkack ni la miró, así que ella lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿Puedes llevarnos con... Luna?

Esta vez si, de nuevo al mencionar el nombre de su amiga el animal correteó contento alrededor de Hermione mientras ella riendo repetía el nombre de la Ravenclaw.

Cuando se agacho hasta ponerse a su altura el pequeño Snorkack se detuvo frente a ella y lamió su mejilla. Ella mirandole pronunció claramente y muy despacio solo tres palabras mas. - Volvamos con Luna.

Al momento la cria de Snorkack echó a correr hacia los arbustos de los que había salido y volvió a salir de ellos, correteó nervioso y volvió a perderse entre la maleza. Repitió la acción varias veces. Era evidente que quería que le siguieran.

\- Vamos. Será mejor que no perdamos de vista a ese bichejo. Sin huellas dudo que pudiéramos seguir su rastro. - Instó Snape, preocupado al perderlo de vista de nuevo.

\- No creo que se aleje mucho y si lo hace recuerda que solo tenemos que... cantar. - Aseguró ella volviendo a entonar esa cancioncilla y atrayendo de nuevo a la pequeña cría hasta sus pies.

\- Ese honor te lo dejo a ti. - Dijo Severus. Cogió la mochila, apagó la hoguera y se dispuso a seguir a la joven Gryffindor y a su nueva mascota por el bosque.

...

Unas horas más tarde Severus y Hermione atravesaban un pedregoso y angosto desfiladero, abierto entre dos enormes montañas. Al parecer era bastante profundo pero cada vez se estrechaba más. Ella seguía confiada y optimista al pequeño Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, pero el mago no ya tenia tan claro que eso fuese una buena idea. Justo entonces llegaron ante algo que no esperaban ver. Ambas montañas se juntaban en la parte más estrecha de la garganta y en esa unión alguien había excavado un especie de arco en la roca.

La pequeña cria continuó su camino, indiferente a esa construcción humana seguida de Hermione que iba a hacer lo mismo.

\- Espera. - Pidió Severus acercándose al arco con precaución.

\- ¿No crees que sea seguro atravesarlo? - Preguntó Hermione.

\- Eso depende de si al que lo puso ahi le gustaban las visitas.

\- Pero el lo ha atravesado sin problemas. - Indicó la chica señalando al Snorkack que al otro lado del arco les miraba confundido.

\- El no es humano Granger.- Zanjó Snape.

Conforme, Hermione también se acercó al arco con cautela para examinarlo más de cerca.

En las piedras que formaban el arco una serie de toscas marcas verticales estaban grabadas directamente sobre la roca, algunas estaban prácticamente borradas por la erosión del viento y de la lluvia pero el conjunto parecía formar una inscripción.

No percibo ningún tipo de maleficio o hechizo defensivo. - Aseguró sorprendido. - Pero eso parece algún tipo de alfabeto rúnico... - Observó el mago molesto, ya que esa no era precisamente su especialidad. Por suerte una idea vino a mente. - ¿Tu asististe durante años a clase de Runas Antiguas no? - Preguntó mirando a la joven sabelotodo que estaba junto a el.

Hermione sumamente concentrada pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre las marcas grabadas en la piedra. - Si. Es futhark antiguo. - Confirmó. - El alfabeto de runas vikingas. - Explicó sin apartar la vista de estas.

\- Así que sabes lo que dice.

\- Bueno... Si y no. Se lo que dice pero no lo que significa.

\- ¿Y bien...? - Preguntó Severus impaciente.

\- La traducción literal a nuestra lengua seria...

 _"Guerrero entra; pero recuerda: El día es breve y la noche eterna."_

\- De acuerdo, probablemente solo alude a las horas de luz de este país. En Suecia durante el invierno las noches pueden durar hasta dieciocho horas. - Indicó Severus sin darle mayor importancia.

\- Lo dudo. - Contradijo ella aun pensativa. - Creo que habla... de la vida y la muerte. - Reflexionó.- La vida es breve pero la muerte eterna.

\- Alentador. - Comentó Severus. - En ese caso conviene que nuestra visita a este lugar sea lo más breve posible. En marcha. - Ordenó atravesando el arco.

Avanzaron unos metros más, hasta que de repente el estrecho desfiladero se abrió por completo.

Ante ellos un pequeño valle de hierba fresca y verde se expandía en todas direcciones. Estaba amparado por altos muros naturales y cubierto por una gran bóveda entretejida con las ramas y el denso follaje de un gigantesco árbol en su centro, que a su vez estaba rodeado por un estanque circular en su base. El valle estaba salpicado de miles de colores procedentes de los coloridos árboles frutales pero sobretodo de las flores. Eran miles y miles de flores de todo tipo, flores comunes, silvestres, mágicas y otras que Severus y Hermione nunca habían visto.

Parecía ser un enorme y mágico jardín secreto. Protegido del resto del mundo y de sus habitantes gracias a la barrera natural que suponían para el las montañas, los acantilados y la copa del monumental árbol alrededor del cual parecía haber crecido ese extraordinario y pequeño paraíso.

Hermione recordó haber leído acerca de un lugar como ese, en una vieja leyenda de la cultura nórdica. Los vikingos creían que escondido en la tierra existía un lugar secreto como aquel donde vivían todas sus deidades, conocido como el jardín de los dioses en cuyo centro un inmenso árbol milenario llamado _Yggdrasill_ con sus fuertes ramas y raíces mantenía unidos los mundos. Existían varios mundos, como el de los dioses o el de los humanos pero también otros como el de los monstruos o el de los elfos.

Por dicha descripción ella siempre entendió que ese árbol era concebido en la antigüedad como una especie de portal entre el mundo de los hombres y el de los dioses pero también un portal entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Pero para ella dicha leyenda siempre fue eso, un mito como tantos otros que se describían en los libros que leía. En cambio ahora la posibilidad de que esa leyenda tuviese una parte de verdad había empezado a tomar fuerza en su cabeza. Algo en su interior le decía que estaban mucho más cerca de encontrar a Harry. La esperanza de que siguiera con vida cada vez era más real y probable.

La cría de Snorkack contenta por estar de nuevo en casa, saltaba feliz junto a ellos pero de repente sus orejitas se agitaron captando algún sonido que ellos no escucharon y echó a correr sin prestar más atención a la canción de Hermione.

Severus y ella se apresuraron a seguirle por el valle.

Pensaban que le habían perdido de vista cuando de la nada ante ellos apareció otro Snorkack similar a su pequeño amigo pero mucho más grande. El animal les cortaba el paso y mostraba su gran cuerno amenazante. Severus y Hermione intentaron retroceder pero el gran Snorkack dejó escapar un resoplido de disgusto coceando nervioso el suelo, así que se quedaron quietos pensando que hacer.

Severus iba a sacar su varita para maldecirle justo cuando el gran animal iba a embestirles pero entonces la pequeña cría de nuevo llegó corriendo hasta ellos, dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos desesperados y colocandose entre el mago y el gran Snorkack.

Hermione preocupada trato de hacer que Severus y la cría retrocedieran pero este ultimo se mantuvo firme en su posición. Ahora ambos animales se miraban, su pequeño amigo desafiante se mantenia firme, interponiéndose entre su especie y sus nuevos amigos humanos dejando claro que no quería que los dañara.

Entonces detrás del gran Snorkack vieron que otro de menor tamaño se acercaba y subido sobre su lomo estaba nada más y nada menos que el dueño del _Quisquilloso_ , el señor Xenophilius Lovegood.

\- ¡Herbi! Pequeño travieso.. .¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Tus padres estaban muy preocupados! - Regañó paternalmente señalando a la pequeña cría y luego a la pareja de Snorkacks adultos.

\- ¿Señor Lovegood...? - Le llamó Hermione, atrayendo la atención del mago mientras la pareja de Snorkack se alejaban tranquilamente con su pequeño a salvo junto a ellos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quien eres tu muchacha? - Preguntó el hombre entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo gentilmente al segundo siguiente.

\- Señor, soy Hermione Granger. ¿No me recuerda? Estudie en Hogwarts. Soy amiga de su hija Luna y de Harry... - Explicó Hermione al hombre que vestía tan extravagante como siempre. Al parecer ahora se confeccionaba su propia ropa a base de materia vegetal.

\- ¡Ah si! Te recuerdo... Si... Eres la jovencita escéptica pero inteligente que hizo estallar mi casa. - Comento risueño.

\- Si... - Confirmó ella avergonzada por el incidente. - Este es el profesor Snape señor. - Informó haciendo que Lovegood reparara en Severus por primera vez. - El dio clase en Hogwarts y ha estado buscando a Harry...

\- ¡VAMPIRO! Es un.. un vampiro. - Gritó Xenophilius señalando a Snape y buscando desesperadamente su varita.

Severus con un rápido movimiento le desarmo al instante antes de que este lograra apuntarle.

\- Señor Lovegood, cálmese. El profesor Snape no es un vampiro.- Negó Hermione, interponiéndose entre ambos y pidiéndole con la mirada a Severus que bajara la varita. Este accedió ya que Lovegood desarmado no suponía un peligro pero por si acaso volvió a situarse junto a ella.

\- Claro que si. ¡La serpiente! La serpiente le mordió por orden del que no debe ser nombrado, Potter nos lo dijo. ¡Aléjate de el muchacha! ¡Podría morderte en cualquier momento! - Exclamó el hombre retrocediendo asustado.

Snape empezando a impacientarse rodó los ojos.

\- Señor Lovegood es cierto que Nagini le mordió pero las lagrimas del Fénix de Albus Dumbledore le sanaron, por eso sigue vivo.

\- Así es. Ahora déjese de estupideces y dígame, ha dicho que Potter se lo dijo. ¿Sabe donde esta? - Preguntó Severus con brusquedad perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Seguro que no es un poderoso vampiro que te ha seducido para beber tu sangre...? - Preguntó en tono de confidencia el señor Lovegood acercándose hasta Hermione.

\- Seguro señor Lovegood. El profesor Snape no es un vampiro, aunque este tan blanco con ellos. - Rió la chica ante lo absurdo de la situación. - Nunca traería a un peligroso vampiro hasta Luna. - Aseguró con seriedad. - Confíe en mi. Ha mencionada a Harry... ¿El esta...vivo?

El padre de Luna les miró, tomó aire y dijo. - Esta bien seguidme. Luna os lo explicara.

Hermione comenzó a caminar detras de el.

Severus molesto se situó junto a ella y dijo. - ¿Y tu te fías de este chiflado? Ya te traiciono una vez...

\- Si Severus, confío en el. Además ya hemos llegado hasta aquí buscandoles y hemos tenido mucha suerte. Tal vez sepan donde esta Harry...

\- Por aquí por favor. - Indicó Xenophilius con un gesto de su mano, caminando y enviándole miradas desconfiadas a Severus que estaba más malhumorado y rígido que de costumbre.

El mago les condujo hasta el pie del gran árbol, rodeado por un estanque oscuro como la noche. Algunas ramas habían creado un puente natural entre la abertura de su tronco y la orilla del estanque el la que ellos estaban.

\- Cuidado con los Nixes. Son unos espíritus de agua muy territoriales. - Advirtió el señor Lovegood señalando unas criaturas trasparentes de aspecto inocente que flotaban sobre el agua.

Caminaron hasta la abertura que era en realidad una entrada. El padre de Luna murmuró unas cuantas palabras y levanto las manos, haciendo que la barrera mágica que la protegía brillara antes de desaparecer, permitiendoles el acceso al monumental árbol, hueco en su interior.

\- Luna esta arriba. - Indicó, señalando la pequeña e irregular escalera que ascendía por el tronco, pegada a la pared interior que estaba llena de enredaderas y plantas.

Aparentemente esa escalerita llegaba justo hasta la copa.

Hermione asintió agradecida y tras enviarle una significativa mirada a Severus para que se mostrara amable y le devolviera al hombre su varita, comenzó a subir por ella.

Severus se negó, de hecho parecía estar más dispuesto a obligar al señor Lovegood a subir delante de ellos que a otra cosa, aun así le dejo escabullirse de nuevo hacia el valle pero por si acaso se quedó su varita. Si todo eso no era una trampa se la devolvería, más tarde.

Cuando llegaron arriba del todo un gran espacio circular abovedado les recibió. Entre las hojas del techo natural se filtraban los rayos del sol, era como estar dentro de un caleidoscopio lo que concebía a la estancia un aspecto onírico.

Hermione vió que en el centro de esta se situaba un pequeño manantial de agua cristalina que se filtraba entre el entramado de raíces que formaban el suelo. Tras ese manantial un gran arco, muy similar al que había en el departamento de misterios en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Solo que este estaba hecho de ramas y lleno de hiedra, hojas y flores. No tenia una capa gaseosa pero si una especie de tela ligera de aspecto y consistencia muy similar al del agua.

Entonces algo más llamo su atención.

En un lateral una joven de largos y claros cabellos rubios (casi blancos) dibujaba sobre un cuaderno mientras pequeñas hadas trenzaban y entretejían su pelo colocando decenas de coloridas florecillas en el. La joven levantó su mirada soñadora del cuaderno clavando en ellos sus enormes ojos azules.

\- ¡Luna! - Exclamó Hermione.

\- Hola Hermione, te hemos estado esperando. - Dijo con su delicada y suave voz. Suspirando volvió a bajar su mirada para seguir dibujando sobre su cuardeno y añadió. - A usted también profesor Snape.

Tras un par de segundos dejó a un lado su cuaderno de dibujo acercandose hasta ellos seguida del pequeño enjambre de hadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sonriendo abrazó a Hermione que le devolvió encantada el abrazo. Luna olía a flores.

La Ravenclaw después se dirió a Severus que incomodo ante su penetrante mirada le tendió su mano para que ella la estrechara a modo de saludo, pero la chica la ignoró.

Luna poniéndose de puntillas y sonriendo como si viera a Papa Noel le abrazó con el mismo afecto con el que había abrazado a Hermione.

\- Bienvenidos amigos.

oOo

* * *

Y bien, ¿Que os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado no olvidéis darle a Favoritos y agregarlo a Follow para recibir alertas sobre los avances de este FanFic. Comentarme también vuestras impresiones sobre el capitulo o la historia en general y dejarme conocer vuestras opiniones o consejos con algún Review... Estaré encantada de leerlos y de saber que estáis ahí. Seguro que me ayudan para continuar y no darme por vencida aunque a veces la inspiración no llegue o no sepa muy bien lo que hago xD

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que agregáis mi Fic a Follow o Favoritos, también a los que me comentáis y a los que lo hacéis de forma anónima. A estos últimos lamento no poder responderos por privado pero que sepáis que leo cada uno de vuestros mensajes y agradezco mucho que lo hagáis porque así se que estáis ahí, formando parte de esta pequeña familia.

Saludos y gracias por leerme! :)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
